Best Friends Forever
by CaileyZayaForever
Summary: Kayleigh and Taylor have been friends ever since preschool. Now teenagers, life is getting more complicated. How will they handle it together? Kayleigh and Alleeah find out they have a twin sister, they have never knew about. Will they be best friends and sisters at the same time? How will their family deal with this? Can they all overcome everything together as friends and family?
1. Meet The Two Best Friends

**Best Friends Forever:**

 **Chapter 1: "Meeting the Two Best Friends"**

 **AN: Hey guys! So, here's another new story from me! I don't know how long this will be, but you know? I'll let you two decide in reviews! I wanted to do something a little different, I may have this into some of my other stories, but I don't know yet. I had this idea in my head for the past two days. And now it's gonna be posted into a story!**

 **This story is around two best friends, two girls. You see, me-JustinBieberLover101 and Cailey-Babe-Zaya Cabbie supp have been friends since, well, I'll just say the summer of 2014. I'm not sure when we did become so close though. So, I decided to write a best friend story as a focus on our friendship! But with Suite Life characters and some made up characters of course.**

 **And I am having some help from Cailey-Babe-Zaya-Cabbie supp, so thank you again girl! You are awesome!**

 **Please R &R and enjoy of course!**

Monday September 3rd, 2029: Cody and Bailey's House:

Kayleigh Marie Martin, Cody and Bailey's oldest daughter is fifteen. She has 6 siblings, five sisters and one brother. She was born September 26th, 2015. She and her sister, Natalie Samantha are one year apart, Natalie was born March 17th, 2016, she's 14 years old. Three years later, their sister, Carolyn Rose was born; her birthday is December 27th 2019. She's 11 years old. Two years went by, and their brother, James Mathew was born. His birthday is January 4th, 2021, he's 9 years old. One year and two months after James was born; Bailey gave birth to their twin daughters, Genevieve Bethany and Danielle Veronica. They were born March 25th, 2022, they're 8 years old. Three years went by after having the girls, and Bailey became pregnant again, with their youngest daughter, Sabrina Aubrey. She was born on July 15th, 2025, she's 5 years old.

Kayleigh has one best friend that she loves like a sister, Taylor. She and Taylor have been friends for like forever, since they were in preschool. But yeah, they have many other friends, but these two are closer. No one knows why, they are just really close. Kayleigh has a boyfriend as well, but she and Kevin haven't really gotten along much as a normal couple has gotten along. Needs to say, they fight all the time. Kayleigh always had gone back with him, but Taylor always has her back whenever happens.

Kayleigh has brunette-reddish hair color and blue eyes. She's sweet, caring, hard worker and is mostly, well, sometimes like her parents, but she does have the side of loving partying with her friends. She does have her parent's smarts too.

Her sister Natalie is the same. Expect for the party part. She is more shy and sweet. She will open up to you when she gets to it. She has blue eyes and blonde hair, so blight that her hair matches the sun.

Carolyn (Carly) is more like Cody. She does like working hard and mostly, she loves helping out a lot. She has brown hair and brown eyes, like her mother and sister.

James, well, let's just get to the chase; he's his uncle 100%. He has Cody's eyes and Bailey's hair, like Kayleigh.

The twins are completely different. They are nothing like. One is like Bailey and other one is like Zack and Bailey put together. Let's say, maybe they will grow out of it when they're older. Danielle has Bailey's brown hair and eyes and Genevieve has Cody's blue eyes and blonde hair.

Sabrina is Bailey 100% though. Everything Bailey.

Kayleigh was in her room when her best friend, Taylor knocked on the door.

Kayleigh yelled. "Come in!"

Taylor smiled as she walked inside her best friend's room. "Hey!"

Kayleigh smiled right back. "Hey, Tay. What's up?"

Taylor sat down on her best friend's bed and looked at her. "So, how are you and Kevin? Tell me the truth, Kay. I know you. Today at lunch, you ignored everything we were talking about."

Kayleigh sighed. Boy, Taylor knew her real good. Well, Taylor had her days were she was mad, sad, upset and didn't really feel like talking to anyone, but still, she had time to see what happened between another person. Taylor's brother, Zach had passed away three years ago from cancer, so life for her was really hard, and that same year, her dog, Grumpy had passed away, and well, once again, that killed her. After all that, Taylor and her parents, other three pets, and other sister moved to another city, closer to Kayleigh and her family. Afterwards, the two best friends got closer. Taylor's hair color was the same way as Kayleigh's. Curly, but it was brown with caramel color inside.

Both just sat there for minutes, or for what seemed like hours. Taylor just looked at her. "Kay?"

Kayleigh snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah?"

Taylor smiled slightly. "Well, tell me. How are you and Kevin?"

Kayleigh took a deep breath. "I don't know. You see, remember yesterday in lunch? I wanted Kevin to sit with us, but then he texted me that he couldn't?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah, I remember that. What happened after that?"

Kayleigh paused to think. "Nothing. He hasn't texted me since then…"

Taylor nodded, getting a feeling her best friend might be in trouble again. "I'll find out tomorrow! I'm not getting you get hurt again! That jackass hurt you many times! Hell, your Dad was freaking the hell out after the last time."

Kayleigh had to laugh at that. It was true though. Cody did freak out about Kevin breaking Kayleigh's heart so many times. "That's true. I'm also getting tired of waiting for him to be here for me! Tay, I have a plan!"

Taylor jumped up, excitedly. "Tell me! I want to know!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Okay. Okay." She smiled. "Here's the plan. Tomorrow morning, you, me, Sarah, Jackie, and Leah are going to go to school early, wait until Kevin comes in, and see what he does!"

Taylor nodded. "I can do that. Let's text the girls and see what they think and see if they are in!"

Both grabbed their phones and texted the other girls. The girls were totally into it. They wanted to trash up Kevin's butt and see what the hell is up with him. Of course, Sarah, Jackie, and Leah really didn't like Kevin breaking up with Kayleigh so many times. They are all best friends. They all wanted to end Kevin's stupid act.

Later that night, Kayleigh had Taylor sleepover and the teenagers headed downstairs for dinner.

Cody Martin, Kayleigh's father looked at the girls. "Hey girls. You hungry?"

Kayleigh nodded. "I am."

Taylor nodded too. "Me too."

Bailey Martin, Kayleigh's mother smiled. "There's pasta on the stove, bowls are on the counter, girls."

Taylor and Kayleigh both nodded and smiled. "Okay." Both got their bowls and sat down at the dining room table. The second oldest, Natalie looked at her sister and her best friend.

"So, how was school today for you two?"

Kayleigh smiled. "It was great, okay, I guess, Nat. I mean, well, its high school."

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, true. High school. Yeah."

Cody looked at his oldest daughter. "So…How are you and Kevin? If he hurts you again, you know you can tell me…"

Kayleigh nodded. "I'll tell you. Promise, Daddy." She sighed. Could she tell him if he was cheating or doing something wrong with other girl? Would he be okay with it the fifth time? Maybe, maybe not. But Cody and Kayleigh had a close father-daughter relationship. Yeah, Kayleigh had her days where she lied to him, and yet, they still seem to get closer every day. Even if Kayleigh had gotten her third hole pieced and belly button pierced, they still are close.

Later that night, in Kayleigh's room, Taylor and Kayleigh were getting ready for their plan tomorrow morning. Kevin was gonna be 100% after this. Kayleigh had enough of this. Whatever what it was, she was done. "Game on, Kevin. Game on. Have a nice life without me. Game on, I don't give a shit what you do anymore. I don't need you. Goodbye tomorrow."

To be continued…

 **AN: New story! Chapter one down! How was it? Tell me in reviews!**

 **Again, I don't know how long this story will be, but I think you'll like it!**

 **Review, favorite and enjoy "Best Friends Forever!"**

 **Bye-bye!**


	2. Kevin Say Goodbye To Me

**Best Friends Forever:**

 **Chapter 2: "Kevin Say Goodbye to Me"**

 **AN: Heyyyy! So, I decided to write another chapter of Best Friends Forever. In this chapter we get meet Zack's family and how Kayleigh breaks up with Kevin! Yay! And then her feelings about it.**

 **So far, I got one review, I hope you guys like this chapter and I can get more reviews! :) Enjoy!**

The Next Morning: Tuesday September 4th, 2029: Zaya's House:

Alleeah Mackenzie Martin is Zack and Maya's oldest daughter. She's the same age as Kayleigh. She was born October 22nd, 2015. A year later, her sister, Hailey Nicole was born, her birthday is December 21st, 2016, and she's 14 years old. Two years went by and Maya became pregnant with their son, Tommy-Thomas Zachary. He was born May 20th, 2018, he's 12 years old. A year later after Maya had Tommy; she had their other daughter, Chrissie Bailee on July 4th, 2019. She's 11 years old. And finally, two years and three months later, Maya had their youngest daughter, Faith Elizabeth. She was born October 15th 2021, she's 9 years old.

Alleeah was in her bedroom when her phone beeped for a text message. It was her cousin, Kayleigh.

*Alleeah and Kayleigh's Texts*

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Hey Alleeah! I'm now gonna say goodbye to that bitch. Wanna help?"

Alleeah nodded as she texted back.

Alleeah's Text Message: "Totally! I'm in! I always told you he is an ass and yet, you didn't listen!"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Well, now I'm listening, Alleeah Mackenzie!"

Alleeah's Text Message: "Good! I'll be there in 15 minutes!"

Kayleigh's Text Message: Awesome! See you Cuz!"

Alleeah's Text Message: "See you!"

After Alleeah was ready for school, Alleeah met her cousin and her friends at school. She ran into the building and ran over to Kayleigh.

"Kay!" She yelled in a whispered.

Kayleigh turned around and saw her cousin, Alleeah standing behind her. "Hey! So, we're getting ready to catch Kevin the act. I can't wait to break up with him! Damn, he's making me pissed."

Alleeah nodded. "I guess we have to wait longer. Damn, he takes forever!"

Just then, Kevin and another girl walked into the school. It was a girl the girls never knew. Who was she? Kayleigh was pissed. She felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't take looking at her 'boyfriend' holding another girl's hand was just too painful. How could he do this to her? It fucking killed her. He's a fucking asshole. She walked over to him, glaring at him.

"What the fuck, Kevin? Who's she?! You're holding her fucking hand?!"

Kevin gave a sigh. "Kayleigh, I meant to tell you this…"

Kayleigh cut him off and glared at him. "No! You didn't! I hope you don't miss me because I fucking hate you! If you want to break up, go ahead and tell me right now!"

Kevin sighed, still holding Shelly's hand. "I'm sorry, Kayleigh. But I'm breaking up with you."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and groaned. "Whatever asshole. Goodbye. Never, ever, ever call me or contact me ever again! We're done!"

Kevin just walked away with Shelly.

Kayleigh just looked at her cousin and friends. "Guys?"

Taylor just pulled her best friend into a hug. "I'm sorry, Kay."

Kayleigh began to cry into Taylor's shoulder. "I hate him, Tay! I hate his fucking ass!"

Taylor nodded and rubbed her back slowly. "I know, sweetie. I know. It's okay." She headed her into the girl's bathroom. "Come on, let's fix you."

Kayleigh just nodded as she started to calm down as Taylor fixed her make-up. "Thanks, Tay. You are the best!"

Taylor smiled. "You're welcome."

Alleeah walked into the bathroom. "You alright, Kay? I'm sorry for what that bitch did to you. That girl must be a crazy bitch to be dating him over him dating you."

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh a little. "I know right? I'm just so shocked, but still, I'm just pissed off."

Leah looked at her best friend. "Kay, you know my brother, right?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah? Jake? Yeah, what about him?"

Leah smiled. "He just texted me and he said he would want to take you out sometime. You know, to maybe just get your mind off Kevin."

Kayleigh paused to think. It seemed a good idea. But, wasn't Jake like four years older than her? Maybe? Yes? No? Okay. It was confusing. Wouldn't her Dad freak out? Uh huh. Yeah, he would. But Jake was so cute. Hot, even and she just couldn't think of what she wanted. She just was standing there in her own thoughts when her friends and cousin looked at her.

"Kay, are you okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, I'm just thinking. I'm okay."

Taylor smiled. "Alright, let's get to class. We'll be late."

The girls nodded as they went out of the bathroom and went their parted ways.

After school, Kayleigh went home and walked into the house to see her father busy with paperwork. "Hey Daddy."

Cody smiled. "Hey, Kay. How was school?"

Kayleigh gave a sigh. Her school day was all messed up. Her boyfriend and she broke up, her lunch wasn't what she wanted and in the first time in her life, she got a B in her best class. "Daddy, it wasn't the great day. It was terrible!"

Cody nodded and understood. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kayleigh just shook her head. "No. Sorry, Daddy. I think I'll wait until Mommy gets home."

Cody nodded. "Alright."

Later that day, Bailey came home and Kayleigh looked at her. "Mommy, can I talk to you, please?"

Bailey nodded. "Alright, baby." She took Kayleigh's hand and both headed into Kayleigh's room. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kayleigh sighed, sitting down on her bed. "Well, Kevin and I broke up today, then I got the wrong lunch and I hated it and then I got a B in history! A B, Mom! Ugh."

Bailey sat down next her daughter and hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby girl. That sounds like you did have a bad day." She rubbed her back. "Are you really okay with Kevin and you breaking up?"

Kayleigh just sighed. Shaking her head, she groaned. "No…"

Meanwhile, at Jake's apartment, Jake, Leah's 19 year old brother was packing for getting ready to leave for college in Maryland. He was very busy lately and getting ready to go back to school was making him crazy. After finding out about Kayleigh and Kevin's break-up, he was pissed off at Kevin for cheating on her. He wasn't happy with him and he just couldn't help but wanting to hurt Kevin was what he wanted to do, but he couldn't. He was cleaning up when his front door was knocked on. He walked over to answer the door, it was Kayleigh.

"Oh, hey, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled. "Hey, Jake. Can I talk to you?"

Jake nodded as he let her in. "Sure. Come on inside."

Kayleigh sighed as she sat down and looked at him and Jake looked at her as well as he sat down next to her. "What's wrong? Everything alright?"

Kayleigh paused to think. "Um…Well, I need to tell you that I'd like to hang out sometime…" She sighed. "It's just…that I…" She paused to take a breath, trying to force tears coming down her cheeks. To be honest, she wasn't taking this break-up to easy.

Jake didn't say anything to her; he just pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back slowly. "Kay, what's really wrong?"

Kayleigh took a while to get her emotions under control. She looked up at him. "Kevin and I broke up and I thought I was going to be okay, but…I'm not okay. I'm heartbroken now. I don't know what to do!"

Jake just rubbed her back slowly. "Oh, Kay. I'm sorry. But, Kevin is just an ass. You don't need him. He's not good for you. He cheated on you. If he's like that to you, I don't think it will be good for you."

Kayleigh knew that he was right. He was 100% right. She just looked at him. He was so hot. He was so much better for her. "You're right. Thank you, Jake. You're so much better than him…"

Jake smiled. "Well, thanks, Kay." He just looked at her and smiled. Damn, she's sexy. She was so beautiful sitting there in his arms. She really needed him. He just couldn't help but smile at her.

Kayleigh just looked at him. "Jake, are you okay?"

Jake snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Oh, yeah, I'm fine."

Kayleigh smiled. "Okay." She looked up at him. "Thanks for making me feel better. You are the best."

Jake smiled. "You're welcome, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled at him. "You're the best. Do you know that?"

Jake nodded and laughed. "Of course I do."

Kayleigh just looked up at him. "Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah?"

Kayleigh leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Jake smiled. "You're welcome."

Later that night, Kayleigh was in her bedroom and smiled to herself. She was a whole lot happier and she couldn't wait to see what will happen in the next few months of her life with her friends and family. She didn't want to deal with another break-up for a long, long, and a longer time. No way. That's not happening. Jake is much better than any guy that Kayleigh had meet. Sure, he was 4 years older than her, but did she care? No. Would Cody care? Uh, yeah, yes he will! But no boyfriends will be in her life for a few more months and she was fine with that.

To be continued…

 **AN: Heyyyy! Here's another chapter! Yay! I think I like this chapter. I love Kayleigh and Jake together. Soon you'll find out what happens between them. :)**

 **Any ideas will be amazing! I don't mind!**

 **I love you guys!**

 **Next chapter won't be here for a while though. I got a few more days until school is over for me. :( After 6/16-June 16, my half days will start and I'll be home by 11:30, somewhere there, and then from there until the 23rd! School ends the 23** **rd** **! Yay!**

 **Okay, I'm done now….so, bye!**

 **JustinBieberLover101**


	3. She's What With Who?

**Best Friends Forever:**

 **Chapter 3: "She's What With Who?!"**

 **AN: Heyyyy! Here's a new chapter of Best Friend Forever! Yay! :)**

 **R &R and enjoy!**

Monday November 5th, 2029: Cody and Bailey's:

Two months went by as school continued and the teenagers moved on with school, more drama, grades, craziness, and so much more. Kayleigh had moved on with her break-up and is more about school, her family and her grades, which made Cody very happy about. She is so much better about life. Kevin was just an ass to be with. She's happy being single. Her style never changed. She was still the same. Today Kayleigh is wearing tight jeans with a pink long sleeve shirt with bracelets and diamond earrings. She curled her long reddish hair and then she decided to go with one inch high heels. After putting on make-up, she got up from her dresser, put the make-up away in her bathroom and then fixed her hair again. After she was ready, she made sure she had her book-bag and make-up bag. She then unplugged her phone from her charger and then headed downstairs.

Downstairs, Kayleigh saw her sister, Natalie and her parents were in the kitchen, having breakfast. Natalie loves getting up early for some reason. She's like her parents. Kayleigh sat down at the table, grabbed herself a bowl of cereal. Her phone beeped for a text message. It was Taylor.

*Kayleigh and Taylor's Text*

Taylor's Text Message: "Good morning Girl! Did you finish that biology homework?"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Yes. God that was hell. Ig2g. I gotta finish my breakfast. See you soon!"

Taylor's Text Message: "See you, Kay!"

*End of Texts:*

Kayleigh put her phone down and continued to eat her breakfast. She and Natalie both got onto the couch to talk before school starts.

Natalie smiled. "You seem happier without any kind of a guy in your life, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled too. "Thanks, Nat. The only guys I really need are friends and our brother…and well, our father too…"

Natalie laughed a little. "Daddy can be annoying too, but you know? He just loves us."

Kayleigh laughed too. "I know he does." She checked her phone. "Well, I gotta go, or I'm going to be late for school. See you later, Nat!"

Natalie smiled. "Bye!"

Kayleigh opened the front door and then shouted. "Bye!"  
When Kayleigh got to her school, she walked to her locker. She put her book-bag down to open her locker. As she was putting her things in, her cousin, Alleeah walked over to her cousin.

"Morning girly."

Kayleigh laughed as she looked at her cousin. "Good morning to you too, Al." She smiled and then looked at her cousin's clothing. Alleeah was wearing a short sweatshirt that showed her belly and a mini skirt with leggings and combat boots. She just looked at her. "Uncle Zack let you walk outside with that on?"

Alleeah laughed as she looked at her cousin. "Surprisingly, yes. He did. Somehow I thought he was going to freak the hell out. Uncle Cody let you wear those tight jeans?"

Kayleigh laughed too. "Surprisingly, yes, he did. He did let me."

Alleeah smiled. "Our Dads are crazy today…"

Kayleigh nodded as she laughed again. "No shit, Al. No shit."

After Kayleigh grabbed everything she needed from her locker, the two cousins started to walk to the bathroom to see the other girls. Once in the nearest bathroom, Kayleigh saw two girls talking. She didn't think anything of it because she knew it wasn't any of her business.

The other two girls were Shelly, Kevin's girlfriend, and her friend, Robyn. Both were looking at something. It was a tiny stick. Oh no. Kayleigh's eyes went wide. She just was standing there in shock. It was a pregnancy test. She then felt tears come to her eyes. Was she pregnant? Did they 'do it' while she and Kevin were still 'together'? Hell yes. Kayleigh didn't give a shit what Kevin did after their break-up, but he had sex with another girl while they were still dating?! Now that wasn't cool with her! At all. Kayleigh just ran out of the bathroom to another one without people seeing her crying. Alleeah was right behind her.

"Kayleigh!"

She just broke down into tears, sitting down on the bathroom floor in one of the stalls. Her life was now turned upside down. She now was really pissed and upset with Kevin. He really cheated on her. She just let the tears fall from her eyes all the way down to her cheeks. She didn't say anything. She couldn't say anything. It killed her. It broke her.

Taylor ran into the bathroom and saw Alleeah. "Where is she?"

Alleeah pointed to the stall. "In there."

Taylor sighed. "Kay? Are you okay?"

Kayleigh just got up, walked out of the stall, wiping her eyes and cheeks, and shaking her head. "No. I'm not okay, Taylor! Kevin's 'girlfriend' might be pregnant! I'm not okay with that! Well, yeah we're broken up, but still! She could be pregnant and they had sex while Kevin and I were together! Ugh…" She took a breath to calm herself down. "If she is, I don't care…"

Taylor nodded. "Okay…Girl, well, we're here for you if you need us."

Kayleigh nodded too. "Thanks…" She looked at her best friend. "Do you have your make up with you?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Yeah." She gave her make-up to Kayleigh. "Here. Fix yourself. We can't all be late."

Kayleigh nodded her head as she started to fix herself up.

The rest of the school day was a wreak for Kayleigh. It was hell. Compete hell. She went to class, but that memory stuck in the back of her mind the whole time. At the end of the day, Kayleigh was at her locker, getting ready to go home when Shelly came up to her. Kayleigh turned to face her.

"Hi."

Shelly gave a sigh. "Hey. Look, I saw you and your cousin in the bathroom when I was in the bathroom and taking 'that'. And yes, I know he cheated on you, with me, and I'm sorry. Really sorry."

Kayleigh nodded. "It's really okay. I think I'll be okay…" She whispered. "Sooo, are you 'you know'?"

Shelly gave a small nod. "Yeah. I'm not telling Kevin, though. He didn't have the right to know after I knew about you. I think I'm going to go home to Texas and stay there. I'm leaving today. If you see him, tell him I'm leaving and I don't want anything…" She sighed. "You know what, I don't want him to know period…" She gave another sigh. "Well, see you around…"

Kayleigh just nodded. "See you. Bye, Shelly."

Shelly nodded again as she walked off to her locker to grab the rest of her things.

Kayleigh continued to grab her things and after she got everything, she put everything in her bag and shut her locker, locking it. She was walking down the hall when she saw Jake standing outside. She smiled.

"Hey."

Jake smiled, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Hey. Wanna a ride home?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Sure." She looked at him. "Um…"

Jake looked at his arm. He pulled back. "Sorry…"

Kayleigh slightly blushed. "No…It's okay. Really. I really need a hug…"

Jake walked her to his truck. "Come on. Get into my truck and we'll talk."

Kayleigh nodded. Both got into the truck and Kayleigh began telling Jake everything. Once she told him everything, Jake just held her hand.

"Damn, I'm sorry, Kay. Well, at least you guys broke up before you found out…" He smiled slightly. "I was 100% right about him in the first place when Leah told me that you were dating him. I didn't think it was great for you."

"I know. You are right. He wasn't. I'm happy I'm not with that asshole anymore." She gave him a smile. "You are so much better...and sexier and hotter…" She whispered.

Jake looked at her. "What?"

Kayleigh looked at him. "Oh, nothing. I think we should get me home…"

Jake nodded as he started the truck. "Alright."

Once at Cody and Bailey's, Kayleigh grabbed her things and headed inside. Once inside, Cody looked at his oldest daughter.

"Hey baby girl."

Kayleigh smiled. "Hey Daddy."

Cody picked up Sabrina. "So, how was your day?"

Kayleigh walked into the living room and put her stuff down. "Fine. Nothing really special." She lied. "Jake drove me home…"

Cody's eyes met his daughter after she said those words. "Jake? Leah's older brother?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah…"

Cody sighed. "Kayleigh Marie! He's 19!"

Kayleigh sighed. "And?! He was there and I didn't feel like walking home! Daddy, he's not that bad!"

Cody sighed. "Alright…I like him as a friend to you…No boyfriend. He's too old for you!"

Kayleigh groaned. "What if I do really like him?!" She paused to think. "Oh shit! Did I just damn say that?!"

Cody's eyes went wide. "What was that, Kayleigh Marie?! You like him?!"

Kayleigh sighed. Nodding her head, she spoke. "Yes…"

Bailey walked into the room as she heard yelling. "What's going on?"

Cody looked at his wife. "Our daughter likes a guy who is 4 years older than her, Bailey!"

Bailey took Sabrina from Cody. "Honey….Well; I can't get in the middle of you two, so I'm going to take Sabrina…" And with the wife and mother headed out of the room.

Kayleigh just stood there. She didn't know what to do or say. Her father must really be not too happy. Well, duh. She did say that she liked Jake. He does have reasons to freaking out.

"Daddy…"

Cody looked at his oldest. "What, Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I…I'm not going to lie, I do like Jake. Really…"

Cody groaned. "But Kayleigh, he's 4 years older than you! That's illegal! He could get arrested!"

Kayleigh sighed. "I know…Ugh!" She grabbed all of her things and ran upstairs and into her bedroom. She sat at her dresser and groaned.

"Maybe Daddy's right…It's just not worth it…"

She just got started on her homework. It was really hard doing her homework. Boy, her thoughts were still on Jake. She still really couldn't get him off her mind. Maybe she really does love him. She's 15 and he's 19 years old. It was bad. Really bad. As she was thinking, her phone beeped. She got up, unlocked it and it was Taylor.

*Kayleigh and Taylor's Texts*

Taylor's Text Message: "Oh my God! Shelly is really pregnant?!"

Kayleigh just looked at the text message and then started to text back.

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Yep. She told me when we were all going to leave school. She's moving back home. She said she's not going to tell Kevin because she doesn't want him in her life."

Taylor's Text Message: "Oh damn! That's nuts! Anyways, Ig2g. Math homework is cramping up my butt!"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Okay. Bye girl!"

*End of Texts:*

Kayleigh just didn't know how Kevin will feel if he didn't know about Shelly's pregnancy. He wouldn't be happy. Yeah, he was an asshole, but this was his baby, right? He deserves to know, but if Shelly doesn't want him to know, that's her choice. That was another thing that was in her mind since she got home. She got up, walked downstairs and saw her parents sitting on the couch. She sighed as she looked at them.

"Um…Mom, Daddy, can I tell you two something?"

Cody looked at Bailey and then at his daughter. "Sure, baby. What's wrong?"

Kayleigh sighed. Would they freak out? Yes. "Well, you know that Kevin broke up with me…"

Cody was quick on his feet. "Okay! Did he want to get back together with you? Cause I think I like Jake 100 times better!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No…But, his now girlfriend is…well, she's…pregnant…"

Both of her parents just looked at her in shock. "Oh my God…" That's all they could say.

Cody groaned. "His girlfriend is pregnant?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah…She's moving back home to her parents. Kevin doesn't know yet. Shelly doesn't want him to know…"

Cody and Bailey just looked at each other. Cody just sighed. "Oh boy..."

Kayleigh sighed. "Well, I know she might do the right thing by telling him…"

Bailey nodded. "We hope so too, sweetie."

At Taylor's parent's house, Taylor was downstairs when someone knocked on the front door. She walked to the door and she just looked at the person.

"Kevin? What do you want?"

Kevin sighed. "Do you know anything about Shelly leaving to go back to Texas?"

Taylor shook her head. "No. Sorry."

Kevin sighed. "Alright…Fine. Bye…"

Taylor closed the door. "Bye, bitch." She sighed as she went back to doing her homework.

With Shelly, she was on the plane, heading back home to her mother, father, and sisters. She didn't want anything to do with Kevin. She was pregnant. She went to the hospital with her aunt and the doctor gave Shelly a note to head back home. She was ready to get the hell out of Boston and back to Texas. Shelly was happy to go home to her family. She wasn't so sure what to do with the baby yet, but she wanted to tell her family first and then decide. Her mind was everywhere. Her thoughts were everywhere. She was only 15 years old and she was pregnant. Home was where she wanted to be. And that's where she was going. Home sweet home.

To be continued…

 **AN: Yes, Shelly is pregnant! Lol.**

 **Next chapter you see more Taylor's family and more school…Lol.**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Oh yeah…The next chapter won't be here for a while. :( I NEED to update Good Luck Teddy and Suite Life Parenthood really bad.**

 **Sooooo….Until chapter 4!**

 **I love you guys!  
JustinBieberLover101!**


	4. My Little Girl Is Growing Up!

**Best Friends Forever:**

 **Chapter 4: "My Little Girl Is Growing Up!"**

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back with this chapter of Best Friends Forever. This chapter you meet Taylor and her family and more school.**

 **Enjoy and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Two Weeks Later: Monday November 19th, 2029: Taylor's House:

Two weeks later, Monday November 19th, 2029, a day before Thanksgiving break, Taylor Carter Jackson was in her bedroom, getting ready for another day of school. She is the second oldest of her family. Her brother, Zach had passed away three years ago from cancer and he was only 14 years old when he passed. Taylor has an younger sister, Marissa, who is only 13 years old now. Taylor's parents, Blake and Sophie were 13 when they first started dating, they got married at 17 years old, due to Sophie's first pregnancy, their daughter, Mercy Faith had passed at birth. Mercy was born February 14th, 2011. Sophie and Blake were both 17 years old. Two years later, Sophie had given birth to their son, Zachary Blake at 19 years old and then two years after he was born, their daughter, Taylor Carter was born on January 14th, 2015 and they were 21 years old. Three years later, their youngest daughter, Marissa Adalynn was born March 6th, 2018, they were 23 years old. Taylor's parents are now 35 years old, just like Cody and Bailey. They were really heartbroken, due to their daughter and son's both passing. But having two great daughters is just the best feeling ever. At a young age, though Sophie had trouble convening so Zach, Taylor and Marissa were blessings to her and Blake. Mercy was a blessing too, but she had passed 30 minutes after her birth.

Taylor was getting ready for another day of school, her mother, Sophie Jackson knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie, are you ready for school?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm getting there, Mom."

Sophie smiled. "Great, baby girl. I'll see you downstairs. Your father is at work now, so I'm taking Marissa to school. You can walk home right?"

Taylor nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm actually going to Kayleigh's house after school. We have a huge cemetery test due Friday, the 30th, and we haven't come up with an idea yet."

Sophie nodded. "Okay, Tay. I'll see you at dinner then." She kissed her cheek. She walked out of Taylor's bedroom.

After getting ready, Taylor grabbed her phone, bag and laptop and then headed downstairs and out the door to head to the park to meet Kayleigh so that they can head to school together.

Meanwhile, with Kayleigh, she was waiting for Taylor when she saw Jake in his truck, driving back to his apartment. He saw Kayleigh sitting down, alone. He sighed as he got to pull over to the side of the road.

"Hey, Kay. You alright?"

Kayleigh looked up at Jake. "Jake! Hey!"

Jake laughed. "Hey. You okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, I'm waiting for Taylor. We're walking to school together."

Jake nodded too. "Alright. Leah is there with Sarah and Jackie."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thanks, Jake."

Jake smiled and waved and headed off to his place.

As he was leaving, Taylor came up to her. "Hey girl."

Kayleigh looked at her best friend. "Hey, Tay!"

Taylor laughed. "I saw that big smile on your face when Jake was talking to you, Kay! You love him!"

Kayleigh lied, shaking her head and sighed. "No! I don't! That's funny…" She laughed, nervously.

Taylor knew she was lying. "Kayleigh Marie! Oh my God, you do love him! You just lied and laughed nervously!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Fine! Yes, I love him…A lot. But, he's 19, he won't want to be with me, I'm only 15 years old…"

Taylor shook her head. "Oh, that's bullshit, Kayleigh! I know him! Leah told me that he loves you…"

Kayleigh looked up at her, cracking a smile. "What? Really? Are you serious?"

Taylor nodded her head happily. "Yes! I'm serious! Now, come on, we'll be late to school…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay! Okay!"

Taylor and Kayleigh both walked to their school together. When they got there, the two teenagers headed to their lockers and get their things. As Taylor was at her locker, her boyfriend now, Shane Mathews walked behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey, beautiful lady…"

Taylor giggled and then turned around to face him. "Hey, Shaney. Good morning."

Shane smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Taylor laughed. "So, I'm going to Kayleigh's later to study for a test on Friday, November 30th."

Shane sighed. "Damn your teacher really hates you guys."

Taylor sighed. "I know right?!" She closed her locker and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in history, okay?" She walked off to her first period class.

Shane nodded. "Bye, baby." He walked off to his first class.

Later that day, Kayleigh and Taylor headed off to Cody and Bailey's. When they got inside, Cody and Natalie were fighting. Kayleigh sighed.

"Everything okay, Daddy?"

Cody looked at his oldest. "No. Now, please don't bring up Jake!"

Kayleigh sighed. "I love him though, Daddy!"

Cody groaned. "Kayleigh Marie…"

Kayleigh smiled. "But both of us are growing up! I'm growing up, Daddy!"

Cody sighed. "Fine! We'll talk later, Kayleigh. You have work to do!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay…Whatever!" She walked upstairs and into her bedroom. When the two girls got in there, Taylor looked at Kayleigh.

"He's pissed, huh?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, he is still pissed off with me liking Jake. I swear it's really annoying…"

Taylor got her homework out and sat down on Kayleigh's bed. "Kay…You need to chill. We have homework to do!"

Kayleigh started pacing. "What if he won't let me date at all? I'm 15; I need to grow up, yeah with a guy who's 19, so what?"

Taylor sighed again. "Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh looked at Taylor. "What?!"

Taylor hung her head down and started shaking her head. "Kayleigh? Kayleigh? Homework!"

Kayleigh snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh! Homework…Yeah…Right." She sat down on her bed too. "Sorry."

Taylor nodded. "It's alright."

Later that night, Kayleigh had to tell her father how she feels towards Jake. She was really in love with him. She didn't tell him yet, but she just couldn't hold in her feels towards Jake with her father. She walked downstairs to his office.

"Hey Daddy, I need to talk to you…"

Cody nodded and smiled. "Okay, baby. What's wrong?"

Kayleigh sat down on the couch. "I really love him, Daddy…"

Cody just sighed. "But Kayleigh, he's 4 years older than you! He's too old for you!"

Kayleigh sighed too. "But, Daddy! I love him! I don't care how old he is!"

Cody stood up, walked over to her and sat down next to her. "But I care, Kay! I don't want to see you heartbroken!"

Kayleigh groaned. "I…I, but…I just love him, Daddy! I know he can't hurt me. His last two girlfriends he didn't love…Leah told Taylor that he loves me!"

Cody sighed, looking down. "Baby, you can't believe that…"

Kayleigh stood up and looked at her father. "How do you know that?!"

Cody stood up too. "I just know, Kayleigh Marie! He will hurt you!"

Kayleigh groaned, forming tears in her eyes. "You're just fucking saying that because you don't want to see me grow the hell up!"

Cody groaned. "Well…I don't want to see you grow up, you're my baby!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "But, I'm 15 years old! I'm not a baby anymore!"

Cody sighed. "To me, yes, you are."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Daddy! No, I'm not your baby anymore!"

Cody sighed. "Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh just walked out of the home office and upstairs and into her bedroom. "Daddy is being so unfair! Ugh! I'm telling Jake how I feel and I'm going to get my Dad to let me date him. Doesn't matter how long this takes, I'm getting what I want this time!" She sighed. "I'm done being Daddy's little princess and that I need to grow the hell up!"

She just sighed. "This is going to hell…" She got into her pajamas and got into bed. Although, she couldn't go to bed with her thoughts going all over the place with her feelings with Jake and her thoughts of being upset with her father. She layed her head on her pillow, looking at the ceiling and groaned.

"Fuck! Ugh. I can't sleep! That's a lot, Daddy!" She softened a little. "Oh my God, Jake…You're so hot and sexy…" She then thought of Jake and drifted off to sleep.

To be continued…

 **AN: Sooo…Here's chapter 4! I will be going to the movies tomorrow with friends so my next update will be a while.**

 **1: Next chapter Kayleigh and Jake confess their feelings! Yay! :)**

 **2: Yes Cody is still mad at Kayleigh.**

 **3: And Natalie and Kayleigh team up to get Cody to agree to him to date their crushes.**

 **Okay, said enough…Goodnight/good morning :)**

 **JustinBieberLover101**


	5. Does It Have To Be Like This?

**Best Friends Forever:**

 **Chapter 5: "Does It Have To Be Like This?"**

 **AN: Hello everyone, here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

 **School is starting in a month or so, so I'll be busy during my senior year. So my updating will be only on the weekends and breaks that I have are going to be my only times I will be able to update. Sorry, but that's the truth.**

The Next Day: Tuesday November 20th, 2029: Cody & Bailey's:

The next morning, Tuesday November 20th, 2029, just two days from now is Thanksgiving. But, today seemed like it wasn't going to end because Kayleigh wanted to let Jake know how she felt about him. She really loved him that it was killing her to tell him. She was tossing and turning all night, not that she drifted off to sleep, but she also was having some restless night. Her phone time reached 9 in the morning when she opened her eyes, rubbed them, slowly got out of her bed and headed off to her bathroom to take a shower. She grabbed her clothes for the day before getting into the shower.

After getting out of the shower, less than an hour later, Kayleigh changed into a sweatshirt and jeans. She blow dried her hair and then curled her hair after it was all dried. After she finished, Kayleigh just sighed.

"Now, how am I supposed to get my Dad to say yes? God, he's being so damn unfair!" She grabbed her phone and headed downstairs to her mother.

"Hey Momma."

Bailey looked at her. "Hey, Kay. Everything okay?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Yeah…I think so. I mean, I want to talk to Jake and Daddy because well, I don't know what to do on how I love him and Daddy doesn't want me with him."

Bailey nodded her head. "Okay, I think I can the problem. So, your father isn't letting you date Jake and you want to talk to Jake. About what, sweetie?"

Kayleigh gave a smile blush. She just couldn't help but blush while she talked about Jake. Boy, she really loved him. She just hoped to God that Cody would let her date him. Maybe, she really hoped because Kevin was completely different from Jake, and Jake is completely different from Kevin. She was still blushing and smiling when she started telling her mother what was going on.

"I want to tell him that I love him, Mommy. I really love him. I love everything about him. He's just too hot and sexy to me…"

Bailey smiled. "Wow. I'm happy for you, but honey, you should talk to your father and then Jake, okay?"

Kayleigh nodded as she got up and walked upstairs to the home office, but then saw Natalie coming out of her bedroom. She saw her older sister there.

"Hey, Nat."

Natalie smiled. "Hey! So, are you telling Daddy about Jake?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, I am. I hope it goes okay, though…"

Natalie nodded her head as well. "Me too, Sis."

Kayleigh knew that Cody wasn't speaking to her, but she really wanted to try this again. She really wanted to tell him how she felt. Kayleigh knew that she wanted to date Jake and then tell Jake about her feelings. She took a deep breath as she walked into the home office.

"Daddy?"

Cody just looked up, but didn't answer. Clearly, he was still mad at her. She just started talking, telling him what she felt.

"I know you're mad at me, and I'm really sorry. I really love Jake, Daddy, I love everything about him. I can't live without him; I just want him to be in my life. I know he's 4 years older than me, but I really love him. I can know how you feel, but God; I can't just not see him at all…"

Cody looked at his daughter, his 15 year old daughter. Listening to what she just said seemed to just get him madder, not that he meant to be mad at her, but what she said was heartbreaking.

"Kayleigh…I just don't know…I mean, you're 15 and he's 19 years old. He's an adult. You're not. You're still a child. I know how many times you've said how much you love him, but I just don't know…"

Kayleigh sighed. "What do you mean by 'I don't know', Daddy?"

Cody sighed. "I just don't know, Kayleigh Marie!"

Kayleigh just sighed. "Okay! I'll leave you alone then…" She then just walked out of the home office and then walked back downstairs.

Once she walked downstairs, she walked outside and walked around. She needed to think. Her thoughts were just going crazy that she thought her head was going to explode. Kayleigh walked to Jake's apartment building.

When she got there, she walked inside and upstairs to his apartment. After knocking, Jake answered the door. He smiled at her.

"Hey, Kay. Come on inside…"

Kayleigh nodded as she walked inside and sat down on the couch. "I have to tell you something…"

Jake nodded as he sat down next to her. "So…What's up?"

Kayleigh took a deep breath. "I…I, well, I…I, well…" She couldn't let it out. Why? She just sighed slightly.

Jake was really nervous to say the least, it was scaring him. "Kay? What's wrong? What is it?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I really love you…"

Jake just looked at her. "You love me?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, I do. I really love you…Do you love me?"

Jake just sat there. He does love her. In fact, he really loved her. He was in love with her. He just nodded. "I do love you, Kay, but don't you think your Dad won't be too happy?"

Kayleigh sighed deeply. In fact, he was right. "Yeah…You're right. I guess, I mean, maybe…Yes. I think he won't be too happy, but I want to date you. I can't just not leave you and not date you…"

Jake sighed. "I know, Kayleigh. I know, but look, we're gonna have to figure something out…"

Kayleigh nodded her head, slightly sadly. "Okay…Well, I do have news to tell you…" She looked up at him, looking into him. "Well, you know my sister?"

Jake just nodded. "Which one?"

Kayleigh laughed. "Natalie?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah…"

Kayleigh nodded. "Well, she had told me that she likes your brother, Noah."

Jake nodded. "Oh. My twin brother…" He smiled. "Leah was born 4 years later and well, boy, I think your father isn't going to be too happy…"

Kayleigh groaned. "Shit, he's 5 years older than her…" She smacked her hand to her forehead. "I totally forgot…"

Jake grinned. "Well, I think if your father thinks about it a little more, he'll change his mind…"

Kayleigh layed her head on his shoulder and nodded. "Hopefully…"

Meanwhile, at Cody and Bailey's, Natalie just sighed. She had mixed feelings. Being a teenager is so confusing. Too confusing. Was she really in love with a guy who was five years older than her? That's gonna be crazy. She just sighed again as she sat down on her bed. Why did her feelings have to be like this? Wow, this is crazy, too crazy. She just sat there, with thoughts all over the place, and it just was getting annoying too. Being 5 years younger than the guy she loved was hard to believe. Her father wasn't going to allow it. No way. Not even if she begged and begged with Kayleigh. Both of them are just in begging mode for seemed like forever.

As she sat there, her mother walked into the room with her clothes. Bailey saw the look on her daughter's face.

"Baby girl, you okay?"

Natalie sighed. "Um…I got something on my mind…"

Bailey nodded. "What's that, baby?"

Natalie sighed. "I have feeling for Noah…Jake's twin brother…"

Bailey sighed, putting the clothes down and sat down on her second oldest daughter's bed.

"Really? Noah?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah…But, I know Daddy won't let me. He's onto Kayleigh with Jake already. I don't know what to do!"

Bailey sighed. 'I know that. Just give him time, okay?"

Natalie nodded. "Okay."

Sabrina just ran into her sister's bedroom. "Mommy! Daddy wants to talk to you."

Bailey sighed. "Okay…" She headed downstairs to her husband's office and walked inside. "Hey…You wanted to talk to me…"

Cody sighed. "So, Kayleigh loves Jake…and now, Nat loves Noah?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah…"

Cody sighed. "Oh my God…Bails, I can't believe this…Both my little girls are growing up with one guy who's 5 years older than her and another who is 4 years older than her…" He just sighed. "Alright, I think I can handle it once I get used to the idea, but I don't promise anything…"

Bailey nodded and then grinned. "Okay. I'll tell them…"

After she had left, Bailey walked into Kayleigh's bedroom. "Kay? I got news for you…"

Kayleigh looked up at her. "Yeah?"

Bailey smiled. "Your father is going to let you date Jake."

Kayleigh smiled. "Really?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm serious."

Kayleigh smiled. She grabbed her phone and started to text her now new boyfriend.

*Kayleigh and Jake's Text*

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Guess what?"

Jake's Text Message: "What?"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "We can date now!" :)

Jake's Text Message: "Really? Are you serious?"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Yep! I'm serious!" :)

Jake's Text Message: "That's awesome, baby." :)

Kayleigh's Text Message: "I know right? Guess after Thanksgiving we can go out on our first date."

Jake's Text Message: "Maybe, that would be sweet, babe."

Kayleigh's Text Message: "I know, baby. We'll make plans, Kay."

Jake's Text Message: "Okay, my beautiful lady." :)

*End of Texts*

Kayleigh smiled. Finally, she was dating Jake. They were going to be going out. She and Natalie finally got what they wanted. Even though, teenage years are gonna be rough, but together they can handle it. Both Natalie and Kayleigh were gonna date older boys than them, that's gonna be a hard thing to deal with, but they will be amazing at this, cause they love them. The two oldest Cody and Bailey's daughters are super excited for their first dates, although, both have to wait until Thanksgiving is over and be with family and enjoy their time with family.

To be continued…

 **AN: Hey! So here was chapter 5!**

 **1: Thanksgiving is next!**

 **2: Chapter 7 is both Jayleigh's and Noah and Natalie's dates.**

 **3: Noah is Jake's brother, twin brother, so Natalie is 5 years younger than him.**

 **Okay…Until chapter 6! :)**

 **JustinBieberLover101**


	6. Happy Thanksgiving

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 6: "Happy Thanksgiving"

AN: Hey guys! Now I got the chance to update this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it.

Two days later, Thursday November 22, 2029, it was finally Thanksgiving. Kayleigh was in her room, getting dressed, she picked out a sweeter with the word "Halloween" on it and black tight jeans. She straightened her hair and put pumpkin earrings in. Two were small, which were on the top 2 holes and the bottom one had long ones with a pumpkin dangling down. She put makeup on and that took ten minutes. She then heard her phone beep, getting up from her dresser that had everything she was getting ready with, she picked it up. It was Jake.

*Jayleigh's Texts*

Jake's Text Message: "Morning, babe. You having a party with family tonight?"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Yeah. We are. My family and family friends are coming over. Taylor night stop by, but I don't know for sure. Um, I think it might be okay if you came. My Dad won't freak out…"

Jake's Text Message: "You sure about that?"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Yeah, I'm sure, babe. I asked him last night and he's perfectly okay with it."

Cody yelled from downstairs. "Kayleigh! Come downstairs for breakfast!"

Kayleigh sighed. She was hoping he would remember. Maybe he will. Yeah. He has to. Jake is her boyfriend now. It wouldn't be too nice to not meet the rest of her family he hasn't met yet. Like, her mother's parents. She texted her boyfriend again.

Kayleigh's Text Message: "I gotta go. Breakfast is ready. I'll text you later. Love you.":)

Jake's Text Message: "Okay, baby girl. Love you too!" :)

After texting Jake, she headed downstairs. Her brother and sisters were sitting together at the kitchen table. As she was getting everything she wanted, Cody spoke up.

"So, is Jake coming?"

Kayleigh looked at him in shock. Did he just say that? He actually wants him to come? "Um, yeah, I just wasn't too sure because you hate him dating me...since he's 19 and I'm 15."

Cody looked at her. "Well, I don't hate him as a person, I just hate him because you two are 4 years apart, and I don't want my baby hurt."

Kayleigh sighed, sitting down next to him. "He's not going to hurt me, Daddy. He's a sweet guy to girls. Like, he would want me to be hurt."

Cody sighed again. "I don't know, Kay...I mean, I'll let him come over but, yet, I'm not trusting him yet…"

Kayleigh nodded slowly. "Okay…"

Sabrina looked at Cody. "Daddy, why don't you like Jake?"

Kayleigh looked at her youngest sister. "Daddy thinks Jake is too good for me…"

Cody sighed again, but Bailey spoke up. "Cody, honey, let's not start this again...Let's talk about this later…"

Cody just looked at his wife. "Fine, but I have a lot to say…"

Later that day, family and friends arrived, Kayleigh saw her cousin, Alleeah, she smiled.

"Hey Alleeah."

Alleeah smiled, hugging her. "Hey! We're like living right next to each other…"

Kayleigh laughed. "Ten miles, Al."

Alleeah smiled. "Whatever. Same thing."

Kayleigh laughed. "You're crazy."

Alleeah laughed too. "Yeah, I am."

Natalie walked over to her sister and her cousin. "Dad has a lot of food in the kitchen…"

Alleeah looked at Natalie. "Uncle Cody…" She laughed. "He's been like that since he was 11, Nat."

Natalie laughed. "We know, Als."

In the kitchen, Bailey was helping Cody, and Zack and Maya were helping them too while Carey walked into the kitchen. "I have beautiful grandchildren."

Zack, Maya, Cody and Bailey smiled. "Thank you!"

Carey smiled. "You're welcome."

Kurt walked into the house with his wife, Victoria, and their daughter, Jayde Marie. She is now 4 years old. She ran to Kayleigh.

"Hi!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Hi, Jayde. How are you?"

Jayde smiled. "Good! I'm excited to have dinner!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Me too."

Later that day, Jake got of his truck, with flowers and some cookies for dessert. He knocked on the front door and smiled after Kayleigh answered the door.

"Hey Kay." He kissed her cheek, handing her the flowers.

Kayleigh smiled. "Awww. You're so sweet! And cookies? Jake…"

Jake laughed. "I know, I didn't have to, but I didn't mind making something."

Kayleigh continued to smile. He really loved her. He didn't mind making cookies. "You're so sweet!"

Jayleigh headed into the kitchen and put the cookies on the counter. Cody watched and then walked over to Jake.

"Hi Jake."

Jake smiled slightly. "Hi, Mr. Martin."

Kayleigh just looked at her boyfriend and then at her father. She just looked at them both. It seemed kind of awkward, like she had them both looking at each other, not knowing what else to say. Kayleigh didn't know what to say, it shocked her, her boyfriend, who's 19, and her father, who's her protector during her dating life. She then finally broke the silence.

"Um, well, this is, uh, well, weird…"

Jake just looked at her. "Yeah...A little…"

Later that night, Jake stayed late to help cleaning. He and Kayleigh were in the kitchen, Kayleigh cleaned the counter, while Jake hugged her from behind. "I had a good time with you, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled. "Me too, Jakie." She looked up at him. "I can't wait for our first date."

Jake leaned down and kissed her. "Me either. I can't wait to have fun with you."

Kayleigh smiled, kissing him. "I'm happy you stayed to help me. I would've not gotten this done in time. I would be up all night…"

"No problem, babe." He kissed her forehead.

Later that night, 10:30pm, Kayleigh headed to bed. She was exhausted. It was nice to see her family, friends and boyfriend. She got into her bed and solely fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

To be continued…

AN: I'm finally back with this story. Sorry it took so long. School is really busy, plus I've been hanging with my friends. How was your Halloween? Anyway, I may not update in awhile. Again. School is crazy busy. Oh well, I got to update this chapter.

Sorry if it may be stort. :( This is posted and updated through my iPhone 6.

Next chapter is Kayleigh & Jake and Natalie and Noah's first dates.

And any ideas, would be awesome. I don't mind. Keep them in review or PM me!

Bye!

Until chapter 7!


	7. First Dates

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 7: "First Dates"

AN: Heyyyy! So I'm almost done with school until Christmas break, I have a half day on the 23rd. I was able to update now.

Hope you guys have a happy new year! :)

The next day was finally the night of the first dates. It was Friday November 23rd, 2029. The two oldest Martin daughters, Kayleigh and Natalie were now going to go on their first dates with Jake and Noah. Jake and Noah are twins, both being 19. It was the morning before the dates. Kayleigh was in her bedroom, she woke up and yawned. She was so excited, she got up and rubbed her eyes. She decided to pick out what she wanted to wear. She walked into her closet, going through her clothes, she just didn't know what to wear. A few minutes later, she decided on a hot pink short dress, that want down to her knees and black high heels, they were two inch. After that, she heard her phone beep. It was her 19 year old boyfriend, Jake.

*Jayleigh's Text:*

Jake's Text Message: "Hey baby girl. I'm so excited to be going out with you tonight. See you at 7. Love you!" :)

Kayleigh just looked at the text and smiled. She's so lucky. He's the best. She texted him back.

Kayleigh's Text Message: "I'm so excited too, babe. Love you too! See you later!" :)

Kayleigh put her phone down and walked out of her room, walked next door to her sister Natalie's room. She knocked on the door. She waited a while until Natalie opened the door.

"Hey!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Somebody's excited."

Natalie laughed too. "Is it visible?"

Kayleigh nodded, laughing. "A little bit, sis."

Natalie blushed slightly. "Oh...Sorry…"

Kayleigh smiled. "It's alright, sis. Let's get breakfast, and we'll talk more."

Natalie nodded. "Okay. Good, I'm starving."

Kayleigh laughed. "Same."

The Martin sisters headed downstairs to the kitchen to have breakfast. When they walked inside, they saw their parents and their sisters, Carly, Genevieve, Dani and Sabrina, and their brother, James. Being the only boy of Cody and Bailey's children, James is so used to being around so many girls.

Bailey, their mother looked at them.

"Hey girls. Good morning."

Kayleigh kissed her cheek. "Morning, Mommy."

Bailey smiled. "Morning to you too, Kay."

Natalie also kissed her cheek. "Good morning, Momma."

Bailey smiled. "Morning, Nat."

Cody looked at his oldest daughters. "You two excited for tonight?"

The oldest Martin daughters nodded excitedly. "Yes, we are, Daddy."

Sabrina smiled, giggling. "Hi!"

Kayleigh sat next to her youngest sister. Getting her breakfast, which was pancakes, eggs, bacon and orange juice. "Hey, Sabrina."

Sabrina giggled. "I hungry."

Kayleigh laughed. "You're eating right now, sis."

Sabrina smiled. "Oh…" The little girl, who was five, began eating again.

Meanwhile, at Taylor's house, she walked into the bathroom and saw a pregnancy test. She sighed. Whose test is this? It can't be hers, or her sisters. It must be her mother's pregnancy test. She beamed with excitement. She was going to be a big sister again. She decided to find out of it was true. Taylor ran downstairs and saw her mother sitting on the couch.

"Hi Mom."

Sophie smiled at her daughter. "Hi, sweetie."

Taylor sat down next to her. She sighed. She then decided to ask her mother about the pregnancy test in the bathroom.

"Um...Mom? Can I ask you something?"

Sophie nodded. "Sure, baby. What is it?"

Taylor wanted to ask her so bad. But, the words wouldn't come out. She has the words in her head, but her mouth wouldn't let her say anything. It was killing her that nothing was coming out.

By this time, Sophie was nervous. What's going on? She thought.

Soon, Taylor finally spoke up.

"I...I was in the upstairs bathroom and...and I saw a...a pregnancy test…"

Sophie sighed. "Oh...That. Yeah, I am pregnant."

Taylor smiled. "Really?!"

Sophie nodded, happily. "Yes. I'm expecting."

Taylor got excited and hugged her mother.

"That's amazing, Mommy!"

Sophie smiled. "Thank you, baby girl."

Taylor decided to tell her about Shelly. "So, Mom, you know Shelly?"

Sophie nodded. "Kevin's ex girlfriend? Yes. What about her?"

Taylor sighed. "She's pregnant...She's...I think 2 months or so."

Sophie sighed. "Oh boy…"

Taylor nodded again. "Yeah…"

While, Sophie and Taylor were talking, Alleeah, Kayleigh's cousin was home with her sisters and brother. Today she was babysitting for her parents, Zack and Maya, who were celebrating their wedding anniversary. Zack got a great deal at a hotel to spend the night there and have dinner with his wife, Maya.

Hailey, Alleeah's 14 year old sister was watching TV their youngest sister, Faith. Tommy and Chrissie were doing a pretty cool drawing together.

Alleeah was cleaning the house while her siblings played together. Sure, being the oldest, she had a lot to do, she still loved being a sister.

Chrissie looked at her brother.

"How are you doing over there?"

Tommy looked up and smiled. "Awesome, Chrissie. You?"

Chrissie smiled. "Lookin good."

Hailey smiled at the picture. "Wow! That's huge!"

Faith smiled, looking at it too. "Woah!"

Tommy laughed. "Well, thanks guys."

Alleeah finished cleaning the kitchen. "Alright, nobody go in there. I just finished cleaning."

Tommy laughed. "Yeah, okay, whatever you say, sis."

Alleeah rolled her eyes. "I really mean it, Tommy!"

Later that night, around 7, Kayleigh and Natalie were both ready for their date. Kayleigh was wearing her pink short dress, that went down to her knees, one inch high heels and her hair was curled. Natalie had on her purple dress, that was short to her knees also, and she had black high heels, which were one inch, and her hair was straightened. Both walked down the stairs and Bailey smiled.

"You two look beautiful."

The two teenagers smiled. "Thank you!"

Jake and Noah both knocked on the door.

Bailey opened the door and smiled. "Hi boys. Come on in."

Noah and Jake both walked inside and smiled at Kayleigh and Natalie.

Jake smiled as he wrapped his arm around her. "You look beautiful, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you."

Noah smiled at Natalie. He wrapped his arm around her. "Hey, Nat. You look beautiful."

Natalie smiled. "Thank you, Noah."

Noah kissed her cheek. "You're welcome."

Cody walked into the room with his camera. "Wait, I gotta get a picture."

Kayleigh sighed. "Oh Daddy…"

Cody laughed. "It's just two seconds, Kay."

Natalie sighed. "Seems longer than 2 sounds…"

After pictures, Natalie, Noah, Kayleigh and Jake headed out to dinner.

The four of them decided to go to the nice restaurant down the street.

It was really beautiful. It looked expensive. Did they really have to take us here? Kayleigh thought. Not that she really cared, but it was really nice. After a while, the couple's ordered their drinks and then food. They started to have some fun.

Kayleigh just sat there and smiled, as she thought. "I guess dating Jake won't be this bad…I love him. A lot."

Across from her, her sister, Natalie thought, and same, almost. "Maybe being with Noah won't be so bad. He is pretty hot. Really hot, actually. Who am I kidding? I'm one lucky girl!"

Later that night, around 9, Jake and Kayleigh were walking to his truck with Natalie and Noah behind them.

When they got to the truck, Jake looked at them both. "You two need a nickname." He looked at Natalie. "What's your middle name, Nat?"

Natalie smiled. "Samantha."

Noah smiled. "Mine's Carter."

Kayleigh smiled. "Awww! You two could be 'Sarter'!"

Noah and Natalie both just burst out laughing. "That's so funny!"

Jake laughed. "It is."

Kayleigh just started laughing too. "Alright! It is funny."

Meanwhile, in Texas, with Shelly, she had decided to have her baby, and keep it. At first, her parents were pretty pissed. They asked her to leave, she spent the night at her brother's house. After a while, the family came to terms that there was going to be a baby coming, so Shelly and her family started to get everything the baby would need. Shelly even started working her first job to help with money for the baby. And this was her first ever job, so she had some trouble. A few days within getting the job, she finally got her guest paycheck. She put it towards the baby.

Shelly was in her room when her phone rang. She picked up.

Kevin spoke up. "Shelly? You're pregnant and left without telling me?"

Shelly didn't feel like talking to him, so she just hung up.

She didn't want anything to do with him. She was perfectly fine without him. Being a single mother will be hard, but she'll be fine with being a single mother, she's got her family.

Back in Boston, Massachusetts, at Cody and Bailey's, the girls came home from their date. Both walked into the house, Cody was up, watching TV, waiting for them, and when he saw them, he smiled.

"Hi girls. Did you have fun?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes, we did, Daddy."

Natalie smiled. "It was great, Daddy."

Cody smiled. "That's great girls. Now, go ahead and get some sleep."

The teenagers nodded as they headed upstairs to their bedrooms.

In Natalie's room, Natalie was getting changed into her t-shirt and pajama pants. She put her long hair in a tight bun. After that, she went to bed. It was such a great day. Soon, Natalie was fast asleep.

While, Natalie was asleep, Kayleigh was in her bed, changed in her long sleeved shirt and pajama pants. She cuddled close to the covers and she as well falls asleep.

To be continued…

AN: Heyyy! So I finally got around to posting this story. The holidays are coming, so I won't be able to post any of my stories for a while.

Happy Holidays to you!

:)


	8. Two Months Later

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 8: "Two Months Later"

AN: So, I got around to updating this story again. Finally! Like I said, my life is so crazy that I can't really find the time to write. But, I can do what I can do. Enjoy anyway!

Two Months Later: Monday, January 15, 2030: Jake's Apartment:

Two months went by as Jayleigh, Noah and Natalie's relationships continued. The new year just had started, it was now 2030, and Kayleigh and Jake were at Jake's apartment. Kayleigh and Jake were sitting on the couch, cuddling together. Jake leaned down and kissed her head.

"Did you know what you're so beautiful?"

Kayleigh blushed, smiling up at him. "Really? I am?"

Jake smiled. She was beautiful, gorgeous even, she just was amazingly sexy. Her brunette-red hair was just beautiful, the way it flows when he runs his fingers in her hair. "Yes, you're gorgeous."

Kayleigh blushed even more. "Stop! You're making me blush!"

Jake smiled, leaning down and kissed her neck. "Sorry, babe, but it's true."

Kayleigh giggled. "Jakey! Stop!"

Jake kissed her neck again. "No, I don't want to…"

Kayleigh sighed, just smiling at him as he continued kissing her neck. "Jakey…" She patted his chest. "Stop."

Jake pulled away, smiling. "Sorry, I'm stopping."

Kayleigh sat on his lap and kissed him. "I love you."

Jake smiled. "I love you too, baby girl." He kissed her deeply.

Meanwhile, at Cailey's, Natalie was in her room when her phone beeped. It was Noah. He had texted her.

*Noah and Natalie's Texts:*

Noah's Text Message: "Hey babe. You want to hang out tonight?"

Natalie's Text Message: "Sure, I'll ask. I'll text you back when I get answer. Love you!"

Noah's Text Message: "Love you too, baby girl!"

*End of Texts*

Natalie put her phone down and walked downstairs, where Sabrina was with Cody, sitting on his lap.

"Hi, Natalie!"

Natalie smiled at her sister. "Hey sis!" She looked at Cody. "Hey Daddy. Um, can I go out with Noah tonight?"

Cody thought about it. His baby girl was dating a 19 year old and she's 14. She was happy, though, and he wanted her to be happy. "Sure, Nat."

Natalie nodded. "Okay. Thanks, Daddy." She kissed her cheek. She walked back upstairs and into her room to tell Noah she can go out to dinner with him.

Meanwhile, at Taylor's house, she and Shane were doing great, more great, though. They were together for 5 months, she was excited that they were going to take their relationship to the next step tonight. Although, her parents and sister, Marissa were going somewhere so that they don't find out.

A few minutes later, Shane knocked on the door. She walked downstairs to see Shane there with flowers.

"Awww! You're so sweet, babe."

Shane closed the door and put the flowers down, kissing her deeply, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I love you."

Taylor smiled. "I love you too."

Later that night, it was 10 at night, at Jake's apartment, Kayleigh and Jake were sitting on the couch, making out, Kayleigh pulled away. Jake noticed and got nervous.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Kayleigh sighed. Not that she didn't want to kiss him, but she just looked at him. "I'm just thinking that we should take this to your room…"

Jake nodded. "Alright, let's go."

Jake sat up, standing up, taking her hand and smiled, picking her up and carrying her to his room, closing and locking the door.

While, Jayleigh were having sex, Shane and Taylor also had sex that night too.

The next morning, Jayleigh were still in bed, in each other's arms, asleep. Both were fast asleep in Jake's bed, both didn't want to wake up yet. It was past 10 when Kayleigh opened her eyes, rubbing them, she looked at her boyfriend, who was still asleep. She smiled, yawning, because she was exhausted. Last night it really exciting, but she enjoyed it so much. She finally lost her virginity to her boyfriend, who she loves so much. But, he was 19, her father would kill her, though. What would he think? He would kill her. Seriously, she thought about it, he might.

Soon, Jake opened his eyes, rubbing them, he then looked down at his girlfriend, the most beautiful, gorgeous, and sexiest girl he ever seen. He pulled her into his arms.

"Good morning, miss sexy."

Kayleigh snuggled against his chest. "Good morning."

Jake smiled again. "How did you sleep, baby?"

Kayleigh snuggled closer against him. "Great. I had a snuggle buddy to snuggle with."

Jake smiled. "Me too, gorgeous."

Kayleigh reached over to check her phone. She had two missed calls from her father, and five texts from him.

"Shit, my Dad might kill me! He's gonna kill me! I missed his calls and I have five texts from him."

Jake's eyes went wide. "Shit! Crap, I'll drive you home." He got up, put his pants on and put his shirt on.

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay…" She got out of the covers, putting her clothes on, and grabbing her phone and charger and then following Jake out of the apartment and they both jumped into his truck.

At Cailey's, a few minutes later, Kayleigh walked into her parent's house. Closing the door, she saw Cody walking towards her. She was in big trouble now. She mumbled.

"Shit."

Cody wasn't happy with her at all. He knew that Kayleigh was at Jake's, and that scared the living hell out of him. He had a lot of questions in his head. Many. A lot. He was so scared that his baby girl had sex with her 19 year old boyfriend last night.

"Kayleigh Marie, I hope you know that I'm not happy with you!"

Kayleigh sighed. "I know you're not, and I'm sorry, Daddy…"

Cody shook his head. "Go upstairs. Right now young lady! You're grounded!"

Kayleigh groaned. "Why?!"

Cody ran his hand through his hair. "Because I said so, Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh didn't want to be grounded but, she just went upstairs to her room and slammed the door.

"Ugh! I hate this!"

She layed on her bed, curled under the covers and then cried herself to sleep.

To be continued…

AN: So, here's another chapter. Thank you for your patience. But, my schedule of writing won't so active because of school, homework, clubs, trips, prom and graduation, and then after I graduate, I'm going to get a job. So, I'm going to try to update, but it won't be as active.

Okay, bye!


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 9: "An Unexpected Surprise"

AN: So, I'm finally a high school graduate! Yay!

I was one busy girl for a few days. I finally got the chance to get back to write.

The next morning, January 16th, 2030, Kayleigh was in her room. She was now grounded, due to coming home late from her boyfriend's apartment. Her father hated how she was late, so he grounded her from everything. No seeing Jake, no going out late, go hanging with her friends, just going to school and coming back home, doing homework, showering, and then eating dinner and then going to bed. That's all she could do for the past week. She was just pissed off at everyone. Mostly her father. She had sex with Jake. She lost her virginity to her nineteen year old boyfriend. Yep, her life is sure going to change soon.

Kayleigh woke up at 9, sighing, she got up and put her hair in a bun. She went to her bathroom and decided to take a shower. She grabbed her clothes, her tank top and shorts. A blue tank top and white shorts. She got into the shower and started taking her shower.

Downstairs, while Kayleigh was taking her shower, Sabrina ran downstairs.

"Daddy!"

Cody sighed. "Sabrina Aubrey! No running downstairs! Go try again, please."

Sabrina sighed, nodded and walked back upstairs, then walked back downstairs. "Okay, I'm down."

Cody kissed her head. "Good girl."

Sabrina giggled. Thank you!"

Bailey walked by the stairs. "You were running downstairs again, Sabrina?"

Sabrina shook her head. "No…"

Bailey picked her up. "You hungry?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah!"

"What do you want?" Bailey asked.

Sabrina giggled and smiled. "Pancakes, please!"

"Alright, Daddy is going to make to make you your pancakes." He walked into the kitchen and started making her pancakes.

Meanwhile, upstairs in Kayleigh's bedroom, she finally got out of the shower. She stepped out, took the towel off the hook and wrapped herself in the towel and then she dried herself off. Ten minutes later, Kayleigh was finally changed. She decided to dry her hair. She took her hair dryer and began to dry her hair off until it was her natural hair color.

Then after her hair, she decided to put makeup on. She put eyeliner, blush, mascara on, and then lipgloss on. After that, Kayleigh was getting hungry. She went downstairs, walked into the kitchen and then saw her father. She sighed slightly.

"Hey Daddy."

Cody looked at her. He was still mad at her, but he just nodded.

"Hey Kayleigh."

Kayleigh sighed. "I know...I know...You're still mad at me."

Cody nodded. "Of course, I am, Kayleigh Marie!"

Bailey looked at her daughter and husband. They have been like this since last night. She hated when they fight. She wanted them to move on from what happened.

"Cody! Kayleigh! Stop it. Right now."

Cody and Kayleigh looked at her. She crossed her arms. "Just eat your breakfast, please."

And they both did, but didn't talk to each other. Bailey knew this wasn't her family. It changed. She didn't like it. Kayleigh and Cody's relationship changed ever since she came home late last night. Before this, they had a great relationship. They could talk about anything, but now it was just not the same anymore. Hopefully this goes back to normal.

Six weeks went by, it is now February 22nd, 2030. Kayleigh now knew something was wrong. Really wrong. She was late. A week late. Her period was late. This never happened to her. But, then she realized something, she and her boyfriend, Jake had sex. Jake is 19 years old. And she's 15 years old. 4 years older than she was. Kayleigh decided to take a pregnancy test. A pregnancy test. She was scared to take it, but she knew she had to do it. She got into her bathroom, looked at the box, read the instructions, and then took the test out of the box. It said to pee in the cup and then stick the test in the cup afterwards. She did that. As she was, though, she was terrified. She was only 15 years old. If she was pregnant, she would have to give up everything. Her life wouldn't be the same ever again. Her father would kill her. He would hate her so much. So much would change. She just started feeling tears falling down her cheeks, smearing her makeup from her eyes, her makeup began to fall down her cheeks with her tears as well.

After she had taken the pregnancy test, the box said that she had a wait two minutes. Two minutes. Two long minutes that Kayleigh felt like her life was over. Everything was over. Jake wouldn't want to see her after all of this. She knew she had to be pregnant. He could leave, but if she was pregnant, she couldn't leave any of this situation. She would be a mother at 16 years old. Kayleigh just buried her head into her arms as she broke down into tears. It was heartbreaking.

The two minutes took forever, that's what Kayleigh thought anyway. The timer on her phone went off. She got up from the toilet, then took the test out of the cup and then looked down at the pregnancy test. The result broke her heart, it made her feel like her heart was ripped out of her body.

The test read: "Pregnant." She just broke down into tears again. The result killed her. She was pregnant. Her life is now ruined. Everything she wanted to do in life is now on hold for she had no idea how long. Her dreams were now to be on hold. Her dreams were to go to college to be a nurse, do designing and anything else she wanted to do.

Kayleigh put the test in toilet paper and threw it away. She wiped her eyes and cheeks.

She began to think of questions. Questions that will haunt her forever. How would her parents take this kind of news? Will she be kicked out? Will Jake deny being the father and leave her to deal with this alone? Will she have to decide adoption or keeping the baby? She knew she had hopes and dreams to go through. Her high school years were just starting pretty much. She's only in freshman year. It's February now, but still, her schooling isn't over with yet. She still had college to go through as well. If she had the baby, no going away to college like Jake. No parting, no sleepovers, no hanging with her friends, and no time for herself expect showering, eating and anything side that she needed to do for herself.

Everything changed. She headed out of her bathroom and sat on her bed. She didn't know how to tell anyone that she was pregnant. Pregnant. That word that she didn't want to use until she was married, but that didn't happen. Plus, she was only 15 years old.

She layed down on her bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't want to tell her family, friends or even Jake yet. She wasn't ready to come to terms with the pregnancy yet. She just wanted to cry. Cry, cry and cry until she couldn't cry anymore.

For the next nine months of Kayleigh Martin's life will never be the same. The longest nine months of her life.

To be continued…

AN: Hi!

So I'm back. Summer is here. Happy 4th of July weekend everyone!

So Kayleigh is pregnant!

What do you think will she do? Will she tell her family? You tell me your thoughts or what you think she's going to do.

Thanks for being so patient with me. :)

Until chapter 10!


	10. Kayleigh's Big Decision

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter: 10: "Kayleigh's Big Decision"

AN: Hey! So I have been just lazy to write. Lol, I never would just leave you guys hanging, though. I love your thoughts and reviews! Makes me smile.

Now, in this chapter, Kayleigh makes a big decision and tells her family and Jake.

Kayleigh was now awake after she fell asleep after fell asleep from finding out she's pregnant. Pregnant. She's pregnant. She didn't know what to do with the pregnancy. There was three options she had, there was keeping the baby, adoption, and or abortion. Abortion was totally out of the question though, she could never do that. Even though, Kayleigh was young, she could never kill her baby. Adoption seemed to be okay too. But, the thing is that she has to tell her family and Jake. She wasn't going to like telling everyone about her pregnancy. Life wouldn't be the same anymore though. Nothing. She sure that she would have a long nine months ahead of her.

Kayleigh decided it was time to tell her mother. Her mother knew how to deal with pregnancies. She didn't know how she was gonna take it. Kayleigh is the oldest, the oldest baby of Cody and Bailey. Gosh, the pregnancy will break their heart.

It would kill them. Cody, her father had just had a breakdown of yelling at her a few weeks ago, he will freak the fuck out even more now that he'll know that she's pregnant. Her parents raised her right, not to end up pregnant at 15 years old with a 19 year old's baby. That would be her boyfriend's baby, but still, really shocking.

Kayleigh took a deep breath before she knew it was time. She headed downstairs to the kitchen. She saw Bailey cleaning the kitchen. Kayleigh took a deep breath again.

"Mom? Can I talk to you?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course. What's wrong?"

Kayleigh tried not to cry, but tears came to her eyes. "Can we talk upstairs?"

Her mother nodded her head. "Of course…"

The mother and daughter headed upstairs, into Kayleigh's room and both sat down on her bed.

Bailey was getting nervous. Kayleigh hasn't said a word since they came up here.

"Kay? Are you alright?"

Kayleigh just looked up at her and sighed. Her tears filled up in her eyes. She didn't know how to break the news to her mother.

Bailey pulled her close and rubbed her back. "Kay...What's wrong?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I'm not alright, Momma...I...I made a mistake…"

Bailey was confused, yet she wanted to know what her daughter meant. "What was that, sweetheart?"

Kayleigh began to cry slightly. "I…" She took another breath. "...I slept with Jake...and now…" She started crying harder and louder. "...and now, I'm...Mommy, I'm pregnant…"

Bailey didn't know what to say to that. Her baby was pregnant. Her baby girl, her first born baby is having a baby. And she wasn't ready for it, but it's coming. Really soon. Like in nine months. She looked at Kayleigh again, who was scared.

"Momma? Are you okay?"

Bailey slowly nodded her head. "Um...Yeah...I'm fine, I'm just, I just want to be sure I heard that right...Did you just say that you were pregnant?"

Kayleigh gulped slightly, more like really loud as she nodded. "Yeah…" Her tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm so, so, so sorry! If you want me to get an abortion I will…"

Bailey shook her head. "Now, why would I say that you should get an abortion, Kayleigh Marie? I could never tell you what to do. This is your baby."

She was right. This was her baby. Her decision. Nobody else should tell her what to do with her baby.

"I guess you are right."

Bailey sighed, thinking of Cody. "Kay, you aren't out of the woods yet, you have to tell your father…"

Her father. Cody. The man that saw her as his baby girl, princess, first born baby and just she was just his world. She was pregnant. He freaked out when she came home late from Jake's, she was grounded too, she had no idea what he'd do with this.

The teenager nodded. "Okay…"

Bailey kissed her head. "You'll be alright. I'm gonna go set you up with an appointment."

Kayleigh nodded and sighed. "Thanks, Momma."

Bailey looked at her daughter as she got up from the bed. "You're welcome. Now, I'd go tell your father."

Kayleigh groaned. "But...He'll murder me!"

Bailey sighed. "Kay, stop being so dramatic. He'll yell and scream, but he would never murder you."

Kayleigh sighed. "Yes he will, Mom!"

Bailey sighed. "Kayleigh, please, go tell him…"

Kayleigh nodded as she headed downstairs, she walked into the living and saw Cody reading and she gulped.

"Daddy?"

Cody smiled as he looked up at her. "Hey baby girl."

Kayleigh hated when he called her that when she had to tell him something. It was really important and she wanted to just get this over with.

She sat down next to him. "Daddy...I...I need to tell you something…"

Cody put his book down and looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Kayleigh teared up once again. She didn't know she could cry this much. She had no idea how to tell him. She took a deep breath. "Daddy...You're gonna be really mad or upset with me…"

Cody didn't know what she meant. "What are you talking about, baby?"

Kayleigh's tears had her makeup smeared all over her face. "I...I'm pregnant, Daddy…"

Cody's eyes went wide. He wasn't happy. He wanted to kill Jake, he did that to his baby girl. He wasn't disappointed in her that she would do that. Sleep with her boyfriend and then end up pregnant.

"You're what?! Pregnant?! Jake did that to you?!"

Kayleigh breathed deeply. "Yes…"

Cody stood up and ran to the door. He wanted to murder Jake. He had gotten his baby pregnant at 16.

"I'm gonna kill him!"

Kayleigh followed him and ran to the door before he could open it. "Daddy! No! I haven't told him yet! Please don't kill him! I want him around for me and the baby!"

Cody shook his head. "You can tell him but I don't want him around you ever again, Kayleigh Marie!"

Kayleigh's tears fell more. She was heartbroken. "Daddy! I can't raise this baby myself! I have school to finish!"

Cody yelled at her. "You got me and your mother! You can still graduate!"

Kayleigh wiped her eyes and cheeks. "But, Daddy! Jake deserves to know and see his baby!" She sighed.

Cody shook his head still. "I still don't care, Kayleigh! You go tell him but you have to tell him that you can't see him ever again!"

Kayleigh got mad and ran her hands through her hair. "I hate you! Why?! I love him, Daddy!"

Cody crossed his arms. "Go tell him. Now."

Kayleigh groaned loudly. "Ugh! Fine, but I'm never talking to you ever again!"

And with that, she ran out the door and ran to Jake's apartment as she cried harder. She was already really emotional and scared and now this. Her own father doesn't want her to see her boyfriend and he didn't know him to know his own baby. That killed her. She didn't want to raise the baby on her own. She made it to his apartment. She didn't know how to tell him. It killed her soul that she would never get to see the man she loved ever again. She knocked on the door.

Jake, 19, her boyfriend opened the door. He smiled at first, but then frowned. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Kayleigh ran into his arms as she broke down into tears. She held him tightly. She didn't want to let him go.

Jake kissed her head and led her into the apartment. He led her to the couch and held her close as she continued to cry. "Kay?"

Kayleigh looked up at him and wiped her eyes again. Three times that day. "Jake...I….I'm pregnant…"

Jake's eyes went wide, but still held her in his arms. "Oh, baby...This is my fault! I'm so sorry!"

Kayleigh nodded, but sighed. "I know...but there's nothing you can do, Jake. My Dad doesn't want you to see me or the baby…"

Jake's eyes went wide. "What? But, Kay, this is my baby too!"

She sighed. She knew that. But, there was nothing she could do. "I know...I know...I can't stop him from this, Jake. I don't like it either, but I have to do this…" She kissed him. "I love you. I'm sorry." She got up and walked out of the apartment.

Jake just sat there. He was tough but this teared himself apart. He loved Kayleigh so much. Cody didn't want him to see her and he was heartbroken. Jake wouldn't hurt her ever. Now, that was real. Cody had broken them up.

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Bailey was yelling at Cody.

"Cody Martin, you what?! Why?! Why would you tell her that?"

Cody ran his hands through his hair. "Yes, I told her to tell him and I told her to have Jake away from her and the baby."

Bailey groaned. "But why? He has the right to see the baby and our daughter, Cody! That's his child too!"

Cody groaned too. "But, he got my baby pregnant, Bailey!"

Bailey sighed. "I know...but isn't this Kayleigh's decision?"

Cody sighed as he nodded. "It is...Okay, if Jake helps, I'll let him around, but I still don't trust him…"

Bailey took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you."

Soon, Kayleigh came home, she opened the door and saw her parents there. She sighed.

"Hi."

Cody and Bailey both looked at her. Bailey spoke up.

"I think we need to talk. It's time to talk about this. Together, as a family."

Cody, Bailey and Kayleigh all sat down on the couch. Bailey looked at her daughter. "Kay, your father needs to tell you something."

Cody nodded as he took a breath. After yelling at his daughter earlier, he felt like he needed to tell her something. She did need to make a decision herself, not him, and not Bailey. No one, but her. Not even Jake. It was her own decision.

"Kay, I'm sorry that I yelled at you earlier." He took her hand. "I'm sorry I made you tell Jake and then tell him to stay away from you. He has the right to stay with you and help. But, I still don't like him."

Kayleigh gave a small smile. "Really?"

Bailey nodded her head. "Kay, this is really your decision. You are carrying the baby after all."

Kayleigh nodded and smiled. "Okay." She looked at her parents. "I...I think I'm gonna keep the baby. I want to keep the baby."

Both nodded.

Cody kissed her forehead. "Alright, you go tell Jake your decision and tell him that he can see you and the baby."

Kayleigh nodded as she headed upstairs.

Once upstairs, the 15 years old called her boyfriend to tell him her decision. She's keeping her baby.

Jake nodded. "Okay, we can do this together. I'm not going anywhere."

Kayleigh gave a small smile. "Really?"

He smiled. "I'm not leaving you and my baby. We're going to work together."

She smiled. "Okay. Good."

He then asked her a question. "When is your appointment?"

She smiled. "Tomorrow at 12."

Jake nodded again. "Alright, I'll be there. I love you."

Kayleigh smiled. "I love you too."

She hung up her phone and sighed out of relief.

This wouldn't be so bad. Maybe. She is still sixteen. Still in school and now is going to be a mother. But with her parents and Jake by her side, it wouldn't be so hard. But it could be harder soon. Right now, Kayleigh needed to take a break about everything.

After all, the longest nine months of her life is starting. No hanging with her friends, partying, sleepovers, staying out late, going to the gym, or just doing nothing when you're tired. All of that changed, because now Kayleigh is pregnant. Now the next nine months will be the longest nine months of Kayleigh Martin's life, along with her family, friends and Jake's family.

To be continued…

AN: Okay chapter 10 is done! Kayleigh's first doctors appointment is the next chapter. Both Jake and Kayleigh have a shock of their lives.

Okay, that's all, bye!

JustinBieberLover101


	11. The Very First Doctor's Appointment

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 11: "The Very First Doctor's Appointment"

AN: Hey! So, I just remembered that you don't find out that if you're having more than one baby until week 12, so the surprise isn't happening yet lol I kinda spoiled it.

Anyway, enjoy.

The next day, February 23rd, 2030 is Kayleigh's doctor's appointment, her week 6 appointment, and then she'll have to go back in two weeks for her week 8 appointment.

Kayleigh was up and about by 9, she got changed into one of Jake's sweatshirts and yoga pants. She put her makeup on and her socks on. She didn't have to go to school that day because she wasn't ready for everyone to see her yet, not that she's showing yet, she's not gonna show until she's three and half months pregnant unless she has twins, maybe even earlier than that. Kayleigh knew that being a teenager and being pregnant would be so hard, though, she'd have school, family, friends and maybe not a job yet, because she's really only 16.

Her appointment is at 12, so she had time to kill until she was ready to go. It's now almost 10, so the oldest daughter headed downstairs, she walked into the kitchen and saw her mother.

"Hi, Momma. Good morning."

Bailey smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart, how did you sleep?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay, I guess, I'm really nervous about today."

Bailey sighed. "I know, you'll be fine, though, baby."

Kayleigh looked at her. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Of course, now, Kay, are you hungry?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Earlier that morning, Kayleigh did have morning sickness, that's why she's so hungry now.

"Yes, very hungry."

Bailey laughed. "I know it is, I've been through it."

"I know, Momma." Kayleigh sat down on the stool. "Where's everyone, Mom?"

Bailey looked at her oldest daughter. "Your father is at work and your siblings are at school, honey."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Oh, okay."

"What do you want, baby girl?"

Kayleigh thought about it. She sure was hungry. Very hungry. She somewhat knew she could've been pregnant with twins, it is a possibly. She wanted pancakes, bacon, and eggs. "Pancakes, bacon and eggs."

Bailey laughed. "I remember those days, I really do."

Kayleigh smiled slightly. "I'm sure you do, Momma."

Meanwhile, at school, Alleeah was at her locker when Taylor, Natalie, and Kayleigh's friends, Leah, Jade, Regan and Kellie and Nellie walked over to her.

Alleeah looked at them. "Hey guys, what's up?"

Leah looked at her. "When is Kayleigh's appointment?"

Alleeah looked at them. "At twelve, they are going with my Aunt Bailey."

Natalie smiled. "Kayleigh texted me this morning before 3rd period, she's nervous."

Alleeah sighed. "I know that, I can tell, she's going to be a mother at 16, Nat."

Natalie nodded her head. "I know, Al."

Later that day, around 12, Kayleigh, Bailey, and Jake were finally at the doctor's office. As they walked in, Kayleigh walked up to the reception desk to give the nurse her information. She walked back over to her seat, which was right in the middle of them.

She looked around at everyone. Judging, they were all judging her. Just because she was pregnant. At 15 years old. She couldn't take it, it was so hurtful. Like, they didn't have nothing else to do?!

Jake noticed that Kayleigh was uncomfortable about something. He didn't like on how she was uncomfortable, and or mad. "Babe? Are you okay?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, I'm not. They're judging me…"

Jake wrapped his arm around her. "You'll be okay."

"How can you be so sure, Jake?" Kayleigh asked her boyfriend.

"I just know, Kay." He answered, wrapping his arms around her. "I read it about it. Today is just a small appointment. The doctor just asks you questions, does tests and gives us do's and dont's."

Bailey was impressed. He really does want to be there for her daughter. Her 15 year old daughter. He really is in love with her.

"Wow, Jake, you know a lot about that. How?"

Jake smiled at Bailey. "I read about it, plus I do have a lot of brothers and sisters, I've seen my mother in a good or a bad mood before."

Kayleigh laughed, agreeing. "I know how you feel."

Before Bailey could say anything, the nurse came out and smiled.

"Kayleigh Martin?"

Kayleigh, Bailey and Jake walked up to the nurse.

The nurse gave a small smile. "Dr. Annie Anderson is ready to see you."

Jake smiled. "Oh, that's my Mom's sister, Annie."

Kayleigh looked at him. "Are you sure?"

Jake nodded. "I'm sure."

Soon, Kayleigh, Jake and Bailey headed into the room, and 2 minutes later, Dr. Annie Anderson walked inside.

She smiled at them. "Oh, I knew I'd have you guys! I just knew." She softly glared at her nephew. "Anyway, my sister knows about this, right, Jake?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, she does, Aunt Annie."

Dr. Anderson smiled, nodding her head. "You can call me, Dr. Anderson while we are here, okay?"

Jake nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Anderson looked at Kayleigh. "Okay, let's get to you, Kayleigh. You're here to be sure if you are pregnant or not?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes."

Dr. Anderson nodded her head. "I'll do a blood test, pregnancy test, and your blood pressure and I have a few questions for you as well."

After a few minutes, Dr. Anderson spoke up again.

"Okay, when was your last monthly cycle?"

Kayleigh paused to think. "Uh….Um….Well, I don't remember…"

Dr. Anderson nodded. " And when did you and Jake have sex?"

Kayleigh paused to think. She wasn't so sure. Okay, she was, she just didn't want to tell the truth because her mother would figure it out. "Um...A few weeks ago…"

Dr. Anderson nodded, looking at the pregnancy test and "Well, your pregnancy test came back positive. You are indeed pregnant."

Kayleigh sighed, not knowing what to say, she said nothing. She's really pregnant. She's having a baby. Oh, this is just great. Yay. Pregnant at fifteen. The only question that came out of her mouth was four words. "How long am I?" She asked.

Dr. Anderson smiled. "6 weeks along. I want to see you in 2 weeks for your week 8 appointment, and then I want to see you monthly until week 24, from week 24 to 30, I want to see you every other week and then every week until the birth."

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay. What about school, though?"

Dr. Anderson continued. "Oh, right. School, well, as you know pregnant women can't do physical activity while pregnant, like gym, so I'll give you a note to skip gym until you give birth, and I'll give you notes to you to give your teachers and the school nurse about having snacks and water in class." She paused. "And I need you to take vitamins as well." She then looked at her. "I just need to give you an ultrasound."

"Does it hurt?"

Dr. Anderson shook her head as she laughed. "No." She smiled as she got the ultrasound machine into the room. "It's really easy, Kayleigh." She looked at her. "Lift your shirt, please."

Kayleigh nodded and did so.

Dr. Anderson grabbed the gel. "Now, this is really cold."

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay."

Dr. Anderson squired some gel on her belly.

Kayleigh shrived slightly. "Oh God, that's cold!"

Bailey and Dr. Anderson laughed. "Told you."

Dr. Anderson smiled and looked at the monitor. "You two see that little bubble?"

Jake and Kayleigh both nodded. "That's our baby?"

Dr. Anderson smiled as she scanned Kayleigh's belly. "Yep." She smiled at them. "If you guys have any questions, feel free to call me."

Kayleigh wiped her belly and walked out of the office with Bailey and Jake.

After the appointment, they headed back to Cody and Bailey's. When they got inside, Kayleigh and Jake headed into the living room and sat down on the couch.

Jake looked at his girlfriend. "How are you feeling, baby girl?"

Kayleigh layed her head on his shoulder. "I don't know. Scared, terrified, and just...So...so confused…"

"Confused about what?"

"Everything…" She sighed. "My pregnancy, Jake. I mean, do you think we can do this?"

Jake kissed her head and smiled. "Together, we can. We can do this together."

Kayleigh smiled and nodded. "Really?"

Jake softly kissed her head. "Really, because I love you."

Kayleigh leaned up and kissed his cheek. "I love you too."

To be continued…

AN: So, this story is back to being updated.

Kayleigh is indeed pregnant.

They are raising the baby together.

I'm going to do every appointment, not every week, though.

I hope you liked it.

I've been really busy. My grandmother just got out of the hospital today, and my grandfather is going to have hip surgery on September 6th 2016.

I'm not sure when my next update will be for any of my stories.

Thanks for reading though!

JusinBieberLover101 :)


	12. Maybe Decisions Aren't Made

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 12: "Maybe Decisions Aren't Made"

AN: So, like I said, I'm going to do every doctor's appointment. This chapter is about Kayleigh and Jake making a decision.

One week later, Friday March 1st, 2030 was another day at hell, meaning school. Kayleigh is now 7 weeks pregnant, her next appointment is next week. She's now going to try to hide her pregnancy until she's ready to tell everyone. Jake is still going to college at Maryland, he's in his junior year of college. He's planning on being a CEO of a big company someday. Jake knew he's going to be 20 soon, and dating a 16 year old girl and she's having his baby is, well, really bad if someone called the cops. He does love Kayleigh and the baby. He would do anything for them. He made sure he got some things for the baby. He got a car seat, but put it in storage. He made sure he had enough money put away for the baby. He decided to get two jobs and going to college full time.

At Jake's apartment, Jake had just finished getting ready to go to work when he heard a knock on the door. He looked at his watch. Who could that be?

He walked to the door and opened it. There was his beautiful girlfriend, Kayleigh. She was wearing shorts and a short shirt with strings hanging on the back and she had her bag full with books, her laptop, and a huge binder, and her purse, which probably had her phone, wallet and makeup bag. He smiled. Her hair was up in a bun with curls.

"Hey, beautiful. What are you doing here?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I was running late and I missed the bus, and my parents are heading to work. Can you drive me to school?"

Jake nodded. "Of course. I'm heading off to work anyway. I'll drop you off."

Kayleigh nodded, smiled at him. "You on break from college?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, but down there too, I got a job too. But, hey, I got savings and I'm saving for the baby too, but God, it's hard as hell."

Kayleigh sighed. "I wish I could get a job, but I'm only 16..and in sophmore year of high school."

Jake sighed, kissing her head. "You'll be okay. The baby will be born in October by then you'll be in your junior year of high school. And I'll be in my senior year of college." He kissed her cheek. "Speaking of school, we got to get you there." He grabbed his things and locked up when Kayleigh walked out of the apartment. They both headed into his truck and Jake started his truck, backed up out of his parking spot and started driving.

He looked at his girlfriend. "You're almost on spring break babe, just one more day, and that's Monday. You want to go out for milkshakes after school?"

Kayleigh smiled at him and nodded. "Sounds amazing, yeah. And spring break? God, it can't get here any faster. I know for sure today is going to be hell and Monday too."

Jake looked at her after making a turn. "Why do you say that?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Jake, I'm pregnant. I'm a pregnant teenager. In high school, I'm in my fucking sophmore year of high school! I'm going to have to deal with everyone's judgement, stares and whispers today since I can't play gym, I'll have to go to the nurse more than a normal person, and have snacks in class and water bottles. My bag is heavy as hell now!"

Jake sighed. "Baby, I'm sorry. I wish I was more careful. If I was more careful, you wouldn't be pregnant. I'm sorry you have to deal with all of this, well, we both do, because I'm not leaving you." He squeezed her hand. "If you need anything, you text or call me, okay? If you don't want to eat the lunch there, call me I'll get you something I do have lunch at noon, and I know mine is for an hour and half, I can get you something."

Kayleigh looked at him. Giving a small smile. "Really? You'd really do that?"

Jake nodded his head as he drove onto the campus. "Of course, baby. I'll do anything for you. And I'm sure Leah, Alleeah and your friends would like to have lunch like you too. I won't mind getting them something too."

Kayleigh opened the door, getting out of the truck, grabbing her bag. "I'll ask them." She smiled. "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

Jake nodded, smiling. "I love you too." He waited until she walked inside and then he drove off to work.

When Kayleigh walked inside, Leah meet her at her locker.

"Where were you? It's almost time to get to homeroom."

Kayleigh sighed as she opened her locker. "Jake drove me. I missed the bus and my parents were already off at work, so I walked to your brother's and he drove me." She put her things in her locker. "And, Lee? I'm tired already and I walked 5 blocks to your brother's apartment. I'm tired, my feet hurt and I'm not in the best mood this morning because I know today isn't going to be the best day of my life..."

Leah nodded her head. "Okay, I understand. You still have 10 minutes until homeroom. You wanna sit and take a breath?"

Kayleigh nodded again. "I'd love that!" She sat down by her locker. "Jake said he'll be fine getting me something healthier than the lunch here. He does now have an hour and half lunch."

Leah smiled. "Well, that's good. At least he's right."

Kayleigh laughed for the first time that morning. "He went to school here, I'm sure he's really right."

Leah laughed too. "He is."

The bell rang for homeroom, so Leah and Kayleigh headed to homeroom together. They have 1st, 3rd, 4th, lunch, 7th and 9th together with their friends. Homeroom is geography, 2nd is gym, 3rd is ELA, 4th is history, 5th is health class, 6th is lunch, which is an hour, 7th is math, 8th is science, and 9th is study hall. Alleeah has some classes with Kayleigh too. Everyone have lunch together. Natalie started her 9th grade year of high school.

When Kayleigh and Leah walked into homeroom, everyone stared at Kayleigh and started whispering.

Kayleigh shrugged it off and sat next to Leah, while the teacher, Mrs. Paterson shushed everyone.

"Quiet, everyone. I'm teaching now."

Sharlene laughed. "Well, we all knew the good girl of the whole school would sleep with her boyfriend."

Leah glared at Sharlene. "Shut up, Sharlene. Let the teacher teach."

Taylor glared at her too. "Sometimes you can learn to keep your comments to yourself."

Sharlene smiled. "Maybe. But, I don't want too."

Mrs. Patterson sighed. "Sharlene? You want to go to the principal's office with me?"

Kayleigh put her head down, she was tearing up. Her life was now hell. School was now going to be hell too. Great. Everyone now is going to know she slept with Jake, and soon are going to know that she's pregnant. She looked at Taylor and Leah. She couldn't take it. She got up, ran out of the room and ran to her locker, grabbed her phone and then ran into the bathroom, and into the stall. She leaned against the wall, then slid down it and began to cry uncontrollably. How the living hell could she do this? Go to school, be pregnant and live with the laughter, stares and judgement? Everything? It was just the first day back from finding out she's pregnant. It was too much. She let tears fall down her face, messing up her makeup. It fell down her cheeks as well, along with tears. She didn't feel like wiping her eyes. She then heard the guide's canceller walk into the bathroom.

"Kayleigh? It's Mrs. O'Malley, are you okay?"

Kayleigh sniffled, but didn't say anything.

Mrs. O'Malley sighed. She was able to unlock the stall. "Sweetie, what's wrong?"

Kayleigh slowly stood up. "Nothing, I'm fine. I just want to go home."

Mrs. O'Malley looked at her. "You don't look fine, Kayleigh. I know I shouldn't get into my students personal lives, but I, uh, I heard something that you are going through…" She took breath. "Are you pregnant?"

Kayleigh gulped. "Yeah...I...I slept with my boyfriend, Jake a few weeks ago and now, I'm pregnant, I just found out…" She looked at her. "What do you mean by 'you know what I'm going through', Mrs. O'Malley?"

Mrs. O'Malley sighed. "I said that because I do know how you feel. I had a baby in my senior year of high school, I married my then it boyfriend…"

Kayleigh wiped her eyes. "He broke up with you? When?"

Mrs.O'Malley sighed. "18 months after she was born. She died from a birth defect, she died from SIDS. We got married 6 months before she was born. I was a mess for a whole year, I dropped out of school, I got depressed afterwards, and then 18 months after I had the baby, my husband left me. She was a month old when we found out. My husband stood by me for a year, but then 6 months after that, he had enough and we got a divorce. He's now remarried with 3 children...I'm remarried too, with twins, but…" She sighed. "I never got over losing Braylen. Her name was Braylen Grace."

Kayleigh sighed. "And why did you tell me this?"

Mrs. O'Malley looked at her. "Because, I want you to stay in school. You may have a baby, but I know you can stay in school. I don't want you to drop out because of your baby."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Today isn't my day, I think I'll call my boyfriend to come get me. Everyone is going to judge me anyway, but after finding out I'm pregnant is too much for me…"

Mrs. O'Malley sighed. "Before you go, I'd like to know that your homeroom teacher also had baby at 15. Her boyfriend, or now husband is the father. They four children, they had 3 more children after their son was born." She hugged her. "I promise you, it will get better on Monday. If you want, I can stay with you on Monday."

Kayleigh nodded. "Thank you. I guess I have a lot to think about. I...I guess I can talk to my boyfriend again…" She smiled slightly as she walked out of the bathroom, Mrs. Patterson met her outside.

"Hey Kayleigh, it's okay if you want to go home, but all of us teachers are here for you. Taylor and Leah told me. Sharlene is suspended until we come back from school. If you want, I can have Sharlene far away from you."

Kayleigh smiled and nodded. "Thank you." She started walking away and out of the building. She called Jake.

Jake picked up after 4 rings. "Hey baby, you okay?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No...I...I just want to go home…"

Jake sighed. "What's wrong, princess?"

Kayleigh smiled slightly. Every time. He makes her smile. "Sharlene, or everyone kept staring at me. Sharlene said a rude comment about me and you...and I couldn't take it, but I talked to Mrs. O'Malley. She gave me some, well, she just talked to me, but I still want to go home."

Jake nodded. "I'll be there in 20 minutes. My boss said it's okay for me to take the rest of the day off."

Kayleigh smiled. "Okay…" She hung up and then started to wait.

She knew today would be hell. She was questioning her decision. Would it be right to raise the baby while she's a sophomore in high school? Jake in college? Almost ready to start his career? Kayleigh didn't know what she wanted to do with herself yet. Everything was making her head spin. Her life was just starting. And with a baby would be hard as hell.

She saw Jake's truck pull up, she got up and got in after putting her bag on the floor. She put her seatbelt on as she felt Jake squeeze her hand.

"Baby, what happened?"

Kayleigh looked at him. "So, not even five minutes into homeroom, Sharlene makes a comment about you and me sleeping together. I didn't want to say anything, but she's going to found out that I'm pregnant that's going to be even worse." She wiped her eyes.

Jake looked at her, moving her hair out of her face and then started driving. "Kay, were you crying?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes. I was." She layed her head on his shoulder.

Jake kissed her head. "Everything's going to be okay."

Kayleigh looked at him. "Do you really want to be with me?"

Jake nodded, kissing her. "Of course! No matter what, I'll always love you. If I did love you, don't you think I would've left?"

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, yeah." She sat up. "Um….Jake?"

Jake looked at her. "Yes, babe?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I...I don't know if I really made up my mind...about the baby…"

Jake looked at her. "What are you talking about? You thinking about something else?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yeah...Jake, I'm sixteen...Sixteen! I'm not sure if I want to have a baby...yet."

Jake parked the truck into a diner's parking lot. "Babe…" He wrapped his arms around her waist, slightly laying her on his lap, he whispered. "Please don't say it...You really want to get an abortion?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Jake, I can't...I just can't…" She teared up.

Jake let her lay his head on his shoulder. He sighed. She really wants an abortion. He ran his hands through her hair. He kissed her neck slightly. "Kay...I love you, but...I don't think I really want you go through that. I don't you to regret it for the rest of your life…" He kissed her neck again, licking it slightly.

Kayleigh moaned slightly. "Jake...I...I know. You really want a baby?"

Jake sighed, but nodded. "I know it's really soon, baby. But, I really don't want you to have abortion. It's not like you are doing this alone." He kissed her on the lips. "You have me, your friends my friends, and we have our families." He kissed her neck again.

Kayleigh giggled. "Jakey…Stop it. We're in a parking lot...People can see us…"

Jake helped her turn to face him. "So? I love you. It's not like I'm just gonna leave after we sleep together." He smiled. "Oh, wait, we already slept together, babe. We're good." He smiled. "But, if you feel comfortable having sex with me at my apartment, then we can do that, then we go out for breakfast."

Kayleigh nodded excitedly. "I actually feel like having sex right now.

Jake nodded. "Alright, you get back into your seat and I'll start driving."

Kayleigh got back into her seat and let Jake start driving.

20 minutes later, they arrived at the apartment, Jake carried Kayleigh inside, kicking the front door shut as he kissed her passionately.

(AN: If this gets uncomfortable for you, you may skip this part.)

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck as Jake walked them into his bedroom, kicking his door shut, and continued to kiss Kayleigh passionately. He layed her down onto the bed and layed on top of her as they kissed passionately.

Kayleigh layed her hands up his shirt and moved them up and down his chest. She smiled into the kiss, then pulled away as Jake began to take off his shirt, throwing it onto the floor.

He leaned down and kissed her neck. "You sure you want to do this? I can understand if you want to stop."

She looked him into the eyes. She smiled. "I'm sure I want to do this."

He nodded as he continued to kiss her neck. He smiled as he heard her giggle and slightly moan. "Liking it?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah…"

Jake kissed her other side of her neck and then ran his hands underneath her shirt, which was short, he loved those kind of shirts on her. "You are so gorgeous, you know that?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Uh huh, I know." She wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly took her shirt off, placing on of his hands on her stomach, rubbing her stomach slightly.

He slowly lifted her shirt off and throw it onto the floor.

Kayleigh unwrapped her legs from his waist and kissed him again.

Jake lifted her up so that she's sitting up and kissed her passionately, slightly pushing his tongue into her mouth.

She moaned as she did the same.

After five minutes of making out, both pulled away to catch their breath.

Jake reached down and started taking off his pants. He smiled as he kissed her neck, liking it softly.

"Jakey...Please don't…"

Jake nodded, continuing. "I'm not going to give you one, baby. I promise, if I do, you can hit me."

Kayleigh nodded, moaning a little louder. "Okay…"

Jake reached up and unclipped her bra, letting it fall, he smiled.

Kayleigh blushed. "Don't smile like that!"

Jake smiled and winked at her. "What? You are sexy, gorgeous, and beautiful. There's nothing wrong with that."

Kayleigh blushed again, covering herself up. "Jake…"

Jake took her hands away, whispered into her ear. "Kayleigh...Stop. You are beautiful."

Kayleigh took a breath, nodding her head. "Fine...Okay."

Jake smiled. "Good girl." He kissed her again, more passionate. He let her run her hands up and down. "Everyone is at school, you're here. You bad girl."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Shut up and kiss me."

Jake smiled as he leaned down kissed her with more passion.

An hour later, Jake rolled off Kayleigh and pulled her close to him.

"I love you."

Kayleigh catched her breath and smiled as she layed her head on his chest. "I love you too."

Jake kissed her head. "I didn't hurt the baby, did I?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No." She snuggled against him. "I think I made my decision...I know you want to keep the baby, and I think I want to keep the baby too. I know it's gonna be hard as hell, but you'll be here for me, right?"

Jake nodded his head as he kissed her. "Baby, I'm not going anywhere. After being with a gorgeous, beautiful and sexy girl like you, I know our sex life isn't in trouble."

She blushed as she covered her eyes in embarrassment. "Jake Brayden Sanchez! Please to God, please never ever say that again!"

Jake laughed. "What? It's true! You are fucking sexy, beautiful and gorgeous."

Kayleigh snugged close to him, burying her head into his chest. "Never speak that in front of my Dad! He will murder you!"

Jake laughed, wrapping his arms around her. "Oh, I'll never do that. Only some really dumb would do that."

Kayleigh laughed. "Yeah, like my ex, Connor, yeah."

Jake looked at her. "You never slept with him, right?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Oh, God no." She giggled. "If I did, why did it hurt like hell when we had sex the first time?"

Jake nodded. "Right…" He looked down at her. "It really hurt that bad, huh?"

Kayleigh nodded again. "Hell yeah! But, you made me feel better, though."

Jake smiled at her. "I'm glad I did."

She looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded, playing with her hair. "Yes, baby girl?"

She sighed. "Was I your first? If not, I won't be mad. That is your business."

Jake shook his head. "No, you weren't. My ex Justine was my first. She broke up with me for a much older guy. He's like ten years older than her."

Kayleigh's went wide. "You serious?"

Jake nodded. "Oh yeah! I think she married him, but that's her business, not mine or yours."

Kayleigh nodded. "Right."

He looked at her. "Wasn't Kevin your ex, though?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes, this was 4 months before being with Kevin."

Jake nodded. "Oh." He reached over and looked at his phone. "It's almost 9, you want get breakfast with me?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Of course."

Jake slowly got up and got out of bed, putting his boxers and pants on. "You can shower in my bathroom."

Kayleigh looked at him. "Really? I can?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, you can shower, I'll clean up, and then you change and I'll shower."

"Sounds good to me." She was able to get into the bathroom when her phone rang. It was text from her father.

*Cody and Kayleigh's Texts*

Cody's Text Message: "Alleeah texted me that you left school. You alright?"

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Yeah. I'm okay. I just wasn't ready to go back to school yet. I'm with Jake."

Cody's Text Message: "You better not have had sex with him again, Kayleigh. But, I'm glad you're okay. You better be home by 10, young lady. Any longer, you call me."

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Okay." She sighed.

She groaned.

Too late.

She already had sex with Jake.

She looked at her boyfriend. "Jake?"

Jake sighed, who had his arms around her waist. "I know, baby. We keep this between us." He let go of her. "You go shower."

She nodded as she grabbed Jake's sweatshirt that he got in high school.

Jake laughed. "I'm so lucky."

An hour later, both were cleaned up, changed and Jake grabbed his car keys again.

"Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm starving."

He laughed. "I know. You're eating for two now."

She walked in front of him as they headed out for breakfast.

Meanwhile, at school, Taylor, Shane, Leah, Logan, Leah's boyfriend and Alleeah were I class, sitting next to each other.

Taylor looked at her best friend's boyfriend's sister. "You know what really pissed me off today?"

Leah nodded. "Sharlene being such a bitch?"

Taylor groaned. "Yes. God, I wanted to punch her…"

Leah nodded, agreeing. "Me too, but we would get trouble."

Taylor crossed her arms. "I couldn't give a shit if I got in trouble or not, she's my best friend, Lee."

Alleeah looked at them both. "She's my cousin, she's actually blood." She smiled. "She and Jake must have 'you know' when they were out together."

Taylor shrugged. "That's their business and their business only, Al."

Alleeah sighed. "I know."

Leah looked at them. "Let's get this work done."

The other girls nodded and they continued to work.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Cody was at his office when his wife walked inside. "How's the paperwork going?"

Cody sighed. "Fine, Bails, but I can't stop but think Kayleigh is still sleeping with Jake."

Bailey took a deep breath. "Cody, please, don't think that's their business and their business only?"

Cody looked at her. "Bail, that's my baby!"

Bailey sighed. "That's my baby too, Cody. But, she's having a baby, it's not like she can get pregnant on top of being pregnant. Look, I know you don't like the idea, but if she and Jake are already sexually active, it's not like they're gonna have another baby any time soon after the baby's born."

Cody's eyes went wide. "They better not!"

"They won't. I know my daughter."

Cody crossed his arms. "Do you? She had sex before and got pregnant, Bailey!"

Bailey sighed. "Cody...Alright, we'll talk about this later." And with that, she walked out of his office. She breathed deeply.

Nurse Joyce looked at Bailey. "You okay?"

Bailey sighed. "I guess so. My daughter is having a baby with her 19 year old boyfriend. I know they are going to be sexually active. But, my husband? Well, he's not too happy about it."

Nurse Joyce laughed slightly. "I wouldn't be surprised. That's his little girl. He's not the only man in her life anymore."

"I know that. I just hope he understands."

Nurse Joyce sighed. "Take it to someone went through it. My husband isn't too cool with our daughter's husband still. He isn't the only and main guy in her life. Her husband is. Cody will be okay."

"You think so?"

"Oh yeah!"

Later that night around 8, Jake and Kayleigh just came back from dinner and Kayleigh sat down on the couch, starting to take off her shoes. "Ahhh, my feet hurt like hell." She layed her head back.

Jake put his car keys away and sat next to her. "You want a foot massage, babe?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes, please."

Jake got onto the floor grabbed one of her feet and started massaging it.

Kayleigh sighed out of relief. "Oh, I could get used to this…"

Jake smiled. "Anytime you want." He changed feet and then kept massaging for five minutes.

Kayleigh nodded. "God, thank you!"

Jake sat onto the couch. "You got two more hours until you have to go home, what do you want to do?"

Kayleigh paused to think. "I don't know. Movie?"

Jake smiled. "Sounds good to me. Any kind?"

"Any kind."

Jake went onto on demand and started searching. "Horror movie?"

Kayleigh looked at him. "Will you protect me?"

Jake nodded, kissing her cheek and head. "Of course."

A few hours later, Kayleigh and Jake finished the movie, but now it was 1:30 in the morning and Kayleigh and Jake were fast asleep when Kayleigh's phone started vibrating. She groaned as she was in a comfortable spot in Jake's arms, she was snuggled up against him, and then she reached up and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

Cody sighed. "Kayleigh, where are you? It's past 1:30 in the morning! You said you would call if you were late! Come home right now, we need to talk!"

Kayleigh groaned after hanging up the phone. 1:30 in the morning?! The movie ended at 10:30…but by that time, both her and Jake were fast asleep. She put her phone down and started shaking Jake's shoulder.

"Jake!"

Jake opened his eyes as soon as he heard his name being called. He got scared. "Huh? Kay, what's wrong?"

Kayleigh groaned. "What's wrong is if I don't get home in the next 10 minutes, my Dad is gonna kill me!"

"But, it's only…" He looked at his watch. "1:35…" He groaned. "Shit!" He got up and grabbed his car keys and ran out of the apartment with Kayleigh behind him.

By the time Kayleigh was home, it was almost 2 in the morning. She groaned and walked inside, finding her father standing there with a not very happy look on his face.

"Kayleigh Marie Martin, you lied to me!"

Kayleigh sighed deeply. "I...I'm sorry...We were watching a movie and we fell asleep, I swear! We didn't do anything!"

Cody crossed his arms. "You didn't do anything with him today, did you?"

Kayleigh went completely pale, not that she had sex with Jake and wanted to hide it, but she must have eaten something bad, or not what the baby liked. "I…I...We…" She tried holding it in, but she couldn't. She heard her mother's voice.

"Go Kayleigh. I got this."

Kayleigh nodded as she ran to the bathroom and began getting sick.

Bailey looked at her husband. "Cody, Kayleigh told me everything on what she and Jake did today. She knew I'd understand."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Understand about what?!"

Bailey sighed. "Shh! You're gonna wake the kids up. She and Jake did have sex, but…"

Cody's eyes went wide again, he groaned. "They what?! But nothing!"

Bailey layed a hand on his shoulder. "Cody, we had sex while I was pregnant. It's normal."

"But, we are married! They're not!"

Bailey sighed. "So what if they're not married, Cody. They're in love. At least she's already pregnant."

Cody groaned. "I don't want her to be around him!"

Kayleigh walked behind him as she teared up. "I already had the worst day of my life, I'm not going to rip my boyfriend, my baby's father out of my life because you don't like us having sex! At least I'm already pregnant!"

Cody shook his head. "Pregnant or not, Kayleigh, you're never going to see him again!"

Kayleigh's tears fell down her cheeks. "I already feel bad enough, Daddy! I can't cut him out of my life!"

"Yes, you can!"

"No, I can't!" She grabbed her jacket. "I'll be back Sunday night to have yet another hell of a day on Monday! Thanks, Dad, I thought you loved me!"

Cody took a breath. "Kay, I do…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, you don't! I never heard you say I love you to me since I've been pregnant! All you fucking did was yell at me! It's bad enough that I feel bad for the baby, I do! She or he has to grow up without his or her mother not getting along her own grandfather! And I certainly don't want him or her growing up without their father!" She let tears fall from her face. "I'll be back Sunday, maybe that will give you time to chill the fuck out! Bye." She walked out the door, with tears falling down her face. What a day. School was hell, her feet hurt like hell and her father yelling at her, yet again. She layed a hand on her belly. "I'm sorry baby." She walked five blocks, yet again to Jake's. By the time she got there, she was exhausted. She looked at her phone.

3:30 in the morning. Great. Just fucking great. Jake's probably asleep by now. She walked to the door of his apartment and sat down to take a breath. She was really exhausted. She felt tears come again.

Then she saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up, it was Jake.

"Kay, what happened?"

Kayleigh stood up and sighed. "I...I'm too exhausted to talk about it, Jake. I just wanna go to sleep…"

Jake nodded, picking her up brides style and carried her inside. "Let me guess, your Dad?"

Kayleigh just nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, tearing up again.

"I...Yeah...I such a long fucking day, Jakey…" He rubbed her back and kissed her head as he layed her in his bed, kissing her forehead. "I'll sleep on the couch…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No...I want you to sleep with me."

Jake sighed. "I think we're both in trouble already…"

Kayleigh looked at him. "Please?"

Jake layed down next to her and kissed her. "Go to sleep, I love you." He kissed her belly. "I love you too, my little guy and or girl. Daddy loves you."

Kayleigh snuggled close to him and slowly falls asleep with her head on his chest.

Jake shut the light off and falls asleep soon after her.

To be continued…

AN: Oh boy….Will Cody ever expect that Kayleigh isn't his little girl anymore and that he's not the only man in her life?

Will Cody and Kayleigh ever make up?

Will Cody ever expect Jake?

Next Chapter: "Maybe She's Not Really My Little Princess Anymore"

Jake and Kayleigh go to Kayleigh's week 8 appointment. They spend the weekend together. Natalie and Noah go on a date together. Cody tries to expect that Kayleigh is grown up with a boyfriend who is 19, grown up, in college, with his own apartment, and is having a baby with him.

Let's see what happens next in chapter 13

Byeeeee!


	13. She's Not My Little Princess Anymore

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 13: "She's Not My Little Girl Anymore"

AN: Here's chapter 13! Hope you enjoy. R&R!

I love how this is coming along, I think once everyone is older (the kids, when Sabrina is a teenager, I think I'll start it when she's older) I'll do a sequel or something. I'll figure it out. I'll think of something.

Oh, I made some mistakes on the ages.

Here are they are:

Cailey & Zaya, Sarah & Blake: 36

Kayleigh: 16

Natalie: 14 (her birthday is in April she'll be 15)

Carolyn: 12

James: 10

Danielle and Genevieve are almost 9

Sabrina: Almost 6

Later that morning, Saturday, March 2nd, 2030, Jake slowly opened his eyes. It was a crazy day and night yesterday and into the earliest hours of today. Kayleigh had some night. She was all emotional, actually she's been emotional for a whole week. He felt so bad. He did this. He got her pregnant, even if they were really careful, she was still pregnant. Jake sighed. He hurt her relationship with her father because of everything, him and Kayleigh sleeping with each other and getting pregnant. He felt so terrible. He couldn't believe he got the love of his life pregnant at sixteen. After getting his vision together, he looked down at his beautiful pregnant girlfriend.

God, she's gorgeous, beautiful and sweet the way she sleeps. He's really lucky. He knew that. Even if she's sixteen, he still loved her. She was his whole world, his everything and his life. If he lost her, a part of him would die.

Jake kissed her forehead as he got up to go to the bathroom, then grab a change of clothes and got into the shower.

An hour and half later, Jake got out of the bathroom and saw Kayleigh awake and sitting up.

"Hey beautiful."

Kayleigh gave a tired smile. "Hi."

Jake sat the edge of the bed. "You want to shower while I make whatever you want?"

Kayleigh wiped her eyes as she nodded. "Yeah…" She looked at him. "Can I have an cheese and bacon omelet and with pancakes?"

Jake smiled. "Blueberry right?"

Kayleigh smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek. "Yep, you know me so well." She climbed out of bed, grabbing her robe that she kept there and put it on. She walked into the bathroom.

"I should know you very well, baby. I'm your boyfriend." He walked into the kitchen and began making her breakfast.

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Bailey looked at her husband. "Cody?"

Cody, who was still really mad at Kayleigh. She shouldn't be with Jake. He's too old for her. She's sixteen and he's nineteen. Four year difference. They're sleeping together too, as nothing bad could happen, oh yeah, she's pregnant.

Right. She's sixteen and is pregnant with an 19 year old's baby.

He looked at his wife. "What, Bailey?"

Bailey sighed. He's still in a bad mood. "I'll talk to you when you get over this bad mood. Alright?" She picked up their youngest daughter. "Geez, she's pregnant, Cody, don't you think she could use our and Jake's support? She should be able to talk to you without you having a big fit over it! But, of course, you have to have a big freaking fit over her sleeping with him while she's already pregnant!"

Cody turned to face her. He was sure angry. "Bails, please, I don't want to talk about Kayleigh! She made my visions of Jake worse and I hate him for what he did to my little girl!"

Bailey shook her head. "Cody, you need to know that…"

Cody shook his head. "No." He went back to making breakfast.

Bailey sighed as tears filled her eyes. "Fine, it must be my fault then! I was supposed to take her to get...protected…" She walked out of the kitchen as Natalie walked downstairs.

"Mom? What's wrong? Daddy still mad at Kay?"

Bailey just nodded. "Yeah...For now, her name shouldn't be said around him…"

Natalie groaned. "She's pregnant though! Don't you think she needs all of us?"

Bailey wiped her eyes and nodded her head. "I do, but he doesn't want to be around her right now."

Natalie sighed. "Okay. I hope they make up. I miss her." She walked back upstairs to her room, she shut the door and sat on her bed.

Noah climbed into his girlfriend's bedroom window.

"Hey babe."

Natalie jumped up and placed a hand on her heart. "Oh, God, Noah! You scared me!"

Noah smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry babe." He hugged her. "I heard about your Dad and Kayleigh. He's pretty pissed, but huh?"

Natalie nodded her head. "Yep. He's really pissed at them both."

Noah sighed. "So, that probably means we can't see each other until they make up?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. I don't want to piss my Dad off, so get the hell out of my room."

Noah nodded. "Alright. I'm so happy I can climb trees."

Natalie giggled. "Be careful, but please hurry."

Noah nodded. "I'm going. I'm going." He finally climbed out of the window and drive to his apartment.

Natalie sighed out of relief.

Meanwhile, at Jake's parent's house, his mother, Jackie heard the phone ringing. She picked it up.

"Hey Jake, everything okay?"

Jake sighed. "I don't know. Kayleigh came to my apartment last night, she and her father aren't on good terms. He's not happy with the idea of us sleeping with each other and she's pregnant. Mom, I'm terrified. She's a mess! She cried all night. I feel like this is my fault!"

Jackie sighed. "Sweetheart, it takes two to make a baby. Two, I can understand why he's so upset. You two had sex and now Kayleigh is pregnant. She's his little princess."

Jake ran his hand through his hair. "I know! But, I'm nineteen and she's sixteen!"

Jackie took a breath. "Honey, I know you're upset too, it might take a few days for him to forgive her...I don't know what to say to you, that's all I can say to you right now."

Jake sighed. "Fine, thanks, Mom."

Back at Jake's apartment, he hung up the phone and turned to see Kayleigh standing there.

"Hey, Kay. You feeling a little bit better?"

Kayleigh sighed, sniffles a little. "I...I guess." She took a breath to try not to cry. "I guess I'm a mess up…"

Jake shook his head. "No, you're not, baby…" He walked over to her and pulled her into his arms. "You're not a mess up, baby girl. You're pregnant, you get emotional."

Kayleigh looked up at him. "You still love me?"

Jake gave her a questionable look. "Of course, I do, babe! What means you think I don't?"

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around him as she burst out crying. She couldn't take it anymore. So much happened and it's only been only one week, only one week of her knowing of her pregnancy. Eight more months.

Eight more months. Kayleigh groaned in her head as she thought.

"Eight more months! Kill me! I can't live with this drama for eight more months!"

She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Jake call her name.

"Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Huh?"

Jake smiled slightly. "I asked if you're still hungry, are you?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah…" She sat at the table and began eating. She sighed. "This sucks…"

Jake sat next to her, rubbing her back. "Shh, babe. Today, let's not think about it, okay? You want to go see my aunt and talk to her?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah...She's working?"

Jake shook his head. "No, only if it's an emergency. She always keeps her phone by her."

Kayleigh nodded again. "Okay, I wouldn't mind seeing her."

Jake smiled slightly. "Alright, we'll go after you eat, okay?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later, Kayleigh had eaten, she and Jake headed to his aunt and uncle's house. They drove 5 miles to his Aunt Annie and Uncle Kyle's house. When they drove up to the driveway, Kayleigh got out of the truck and walked to the front door with Jake behind her.

Jake knocked on the door and a few minutes later, they saw Annie standing there.

"Hey Jake. Hey Kayleigh. Come on in."

Kayleigh and Jake both walked inside and Annie looked at them. "Everything okay?" She looked at Kayleigh. "Let me guess, your Dad isn't doing very well with the news?"

Kayleigh just nodded her head.

Annie sighed. "Come sit, I know how you feel."

Kayleigh looked at Jake and then back at Annie. "You do?"

Annie nodded. "Go ahead, Jake, you can tell her if you want."

Kayleigh looked at her boyfriend. "Tell me what, Jake?"

Jake gave a smile. "My Aunt Annie had my cousin, Hannah at 16. She went through the same thing as you, Kay."

Annie sighed. "Hannah's father left me and didn't come back until I sent him a DNA test."

Kayleigh nodded. "You had to raise Hannah yourself?"

Annie nodded. "Yeah, for four years. I went to college still, but leaving her was hell. But I did it."

Kayleigh smiled for the first time that morning. "Do you think my Dad will forgive me and move on?"

Annie took a deep breath. "Well, I don't know. Maybe, he'll understand if someone sits him down and really gets to him because you need both him and Jake." She smiled. "You ready for Tuesday, though?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Annie sighed. "I guess we have something to talk about next week."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I guess so…"

Meanwhile, at Zack and Maya's, it was now 12:30pm, and Alleeah walked downstairs to her father's man cave.

"Daddy!"

Zack looked up at his oldest daughter. "What, Al? You okay?"

Alleeah groaned. "Uncle Cody yelled at Kayleigh and now Kayleigh isn't home. Aunt Bailey told me that he yelled at Kayleigh for sleeping with Jake, getting pregnant and then sleeping with him again. I mean, she didn't mean to get pregnant!"

Zack jumped up onto his feet. "He what?!" He groaned. "Kay needs all of us by her side, doesn't he know that?"

Alleeah shook her head. "Obviously, no, he doesn't, Daddy!"

Zack held his hands on his head. "She must be so hurt and she must be rethinking her decision because of this…"

Alleeah's eyes went wide. "Woah! No! She can't do that! She's made it clear to me, she's really keeping the baby!"

Zack sighed. "I don't know about right now, baby. She really hoped her father would be here for her, right now, he's not...and I'm going to beat the shit out of my brother!" He ran upstairs to the kitchen.

"Maya! I'm going to my brother's if you need me!" He grabbed his car keys.

Maya walked into the kitchen from the laundry room. "What? Wait, why are you going to Cody and Bailey's? I told Alleeah to tell you!"

Zack shook his head. "To beat the shit out of Cody! That's why! He should be there for Kay, she's my niece and I don't want to see my niece mop around because her father won't talk to her through her whole pregnancy! Hell to the fuck no, am I going to sit back like this isn't fucking happening!"

Maya sighed. "I understand, but don't you think we should wait?"

Zack shook his head. "You can, but I'm not, babe!"

Maya nodded. "Okay...Well, try whatever you can, Zack, but Bailey tried, she said that she hasn't talked him since this morning."

Zack put his jacket on. "He'll listen to me, I'll make him for God's sake!" He walked out of his house and got into his car a started to drove to Cody and Bailey's.

Maya sighed. "Hopefully, he can get to him, sweetheart."

Alleeah looked at her mother. "Me too."

Meanwhile, with Jayleigh, after seeing Annie, they headed out for lunch, they decided on going to Chili's Bar & Grill. Kayleigh was still really upset, she kept telling herself to not cry. But, how could you not cry after being yelled at your own father? Saying that you can't see your own child's father and you have to leave him? Cody and Kayleigh's relationship was never this bad. They have always gotten along, but now? They're not even speaking with each other.

Kayleigh looked at her boyfriend. "You sure it's okay I can stay over another night?"

Jake looked at her, he smiled and nodded. "Of course you can, babe. You can stay with me anytime. Expect when I'm away."

Kayleigh sighed. "Oh. Right. How are you doing with your classes?"

Jake smiled. "I'm doing great, babe. I do leave in a few days to finish my junior year. I'll be gone for two months…" He took her hand. "I hate to leave you when you're carrying our baby, Kay."

Kayleigh smiled slightly. "I'll be okay. You'll only miss my two appointments, my 12th and 16th. By the time you'll be home, I'll be 17 weeks...and showing...a lot."

Jake laughed. "Hey, I don't care, you'll be just as beautiful as you are now."

Kayleigh slightly blushed. "I will?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, you will, baby girl. My Mom has been pregnant before, I know how this works."

Kayleigh gave him a death glare. "You're saying you know how fat I'm going to be?"

Jake shook his head. "No, I don't, babe! You're not gonna be fat, you're gonna be very pregnant. And that's okay with me became I love you."

Kayleigh groaned, putting her head down, between her arms. "Ugh. Very pregnant teenager. Fun as hell…"

Jake squeezed her hand. "Baby, lift your head up so I can see your beautiful face, please."

Kayleigh shook her head. "No…"

"Yes, now come on." He moved her arms down. "Kayleigh, come on, please?"

Kayleigh slowly lifted her head. "There. You happy?"

Jake nodded. "Yes. Yes, I am." He smiled. "You will always be gorgeous to me."

Just then, Sharlene and her girls, Lesley, Adrian and Georgia walked into Chili's, Jake groaned.

"Damn it, are you fucking kidding me?"

Kayleigh's looked over to where he was looking at. She groaned too. "Ugh! Put me in hell, please…" She put her head down, but then looked at Jake. "They don't even like burgers, or any fucking meat! I just was craving a Chili's burger, and I wanted some peace and quiet, now, that's fucked." She looked at over at the girls. "Shit, they're coming over here…" She sighed.

Sharlene gave a smile smile. "Hey, look it's Kayleigh and her much older boyfriend."

Kayleigh glared at her. "I will be nice to you when I tell you something right now, but will you please leave us alone?"

Sharlene smiled, almost smirking at Kayleigh. "But, we just wanted to say hi, we're friends, right, Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, you're not a friend. I don't even hang out with you to say we're friends!"

Sharlene frowned, slightly laughing. "Oh, come on, I know you did something with him…"

Jake looked at them. "Now, I'm going to put this to the end, please go."

Sharlene laughed. "How old are you again?"

Jake sighed. "That's none of your business, Sharlene. My girlfriend doesn't need your pity."

Adrian giggled. "Oh, come on...She's gotten fatter, you don't want that, do you?"

Kayleigh glared at her. "I'm not fat, you can mind your own fucking business! I put on a few pounds? So?! Is it a crime? No…It's not."

Sharlene laughed this time. "You slept with him, you must have had a special guest…"

Kayleigh looked at Jake and Jake looked at her, he nodded.

Kayleigh smiled. "No, I'm not pregnant if you're getting at, we...Well, that's not your business either." She smirked. "Now, I wouldn't mind having some alone time with my boyfriend."

Sharlene looked at her. "Oh, come on, I'm not playing with that shit, Kayleigh. I know you are."

Kayleigh groaned. "Damn it, Sharlene, are you that desperate to have me say 'yes', huh?"

Sharlene nodded. "Yep!"

Kayleigh grabbed her phone and texted Noah.

*Kayleigh and Noah's Text:*

Kayleigh's Text Message: "Are you here?"

Noah's Text Message: "Yeah."

Noah walked inside and tugged onto Sharlene's hair. "You better shut the fuck about my brother's girlfriend! Did she harm you? Uh, no. Now leave her alone."

Sharlene nodded as she walked off with her friends.

Jake smiled. "Thanks for the help, bro."

Noah smiled at him. "Anytime." He sat down next to Kayleigh. "So, did she really want to know?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. She wants my life a living hell too, well until I go to college. She's ten times worse as Shelly."

Noah's eyes went wide. "No way, you serious?" He looked at her. "Shelly got pregnant with Kevin's kid…"

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but she apologized. Sharlene hasn't, or never will."

Noah paused, then he nodded. "Oh yeah."

Jake looked at Noah. "Did you hear?"

Noah nodded. "Uh huh, Natalie told me everything." He wrapped his arm around Kayleigh. "I'm sorry, Kay." He kissed her head.

Kayleigh blushed, pushing him slightly. "Your brother is right there! He'll kill you…"

Jake laughed. "Nah, he's harmless. I trust him, babe." Jake's phone beeped. "Hello?"

Arianna smiled. "Hey bro, you want to come meet your new nephew?

(AN: My Instagram, it said she was expecting and that was probably when she was 20 weeks. So, I kinda forgot she was pregnant, anyways, sorry about that! She had given birth in January. She and her husband live a few hours away)

Jake smiled. "You gave birth in January, Ari. We met him, but why not? I'll come down before I leave. How is little Jayden?"

Arianna smiled. "He's great. I just miss you guys."

Jake nodded. "Awww, we miss you too." He hung up after Arianna said goodbye.

Noah looked at his brother. "Ari?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah. She wants to see us, so I told her I'd stop by before leaving for Maryland."

Noah smiled. "I might do the same before I leave for SUNY Delhi."

Kayleigh smiled at Noah. "If you're already a great uncle to your nephew, I know for sure, you'll be a great uncle to your next nephew or...niece."

Noah laughed. "Well, if a girl, she better know better of guys, because if one treats her like shit, he's messing with me…"

Kayleigh giggled.

Jake cleared his throat. "She'll have me too, bro. I'm her father. I made her."

Noah rolled his eyes. "You did? Wow, dude."

Kayleigh giggled. "Noah, if you paid any of attention to sex Ed, you should know that the father, somehow I don't know how, but makes the girls...Don't ask me any questions because I'm just as confused as you."

Noah nodded. "Don't you have sex Ed, Kay?"

Kayleigh groaned as she nodded. "Yeah...Shit. And it's always after you eat lunch, everyone in there either want to throw up or get the hell out of the room."

Noah laughed. "And I did pay attention to sex Ed, I just tried to block out the gross stuff."

Kayleigh high fived him. "Me too!" She sighed. "But, yet again, in eight and half months, I'm going to go through the most painful, gross, yet beautiful thing in the world. Giving birth."

Jake smiled. "You'll be okay, babe, I'm gonna be there by your side."

Kayleigh smiled. "You better be!"

Jake nodded. "But, my daughter will have to go through high lengths to have herself a nice well being boyfriend."

Kayleigh looked at him, giving him a look. "And you're gonna feel the same way as my father if she's just as beautiful as me."

Jake groaned. "Right…Great…"

Noah laughed as Kayleigh giggled.

"Oh, dude, she's serious."

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Zack had arrived and now was yelling at his brother. "Cody! Come on, she doesn't need this! She needs you! You are being so stubborn!"

Cody glared at him. "No, I'm not, Zachary! She went behind all of my rules! One: She got an older boyfriend. Two: She slept with him once. Three: She's pregnant and she's still sleeping with him!"

Zack shook his head. "Cody, she's sixteen, she still needs you. You're still her father and she'll always need you." He sighed again. "You're not the only main man in her life anymore!"

Cody glared at him. "And? Jake takes my place, huh?!"

Zack sighed, looking at Natalie and Bailey. "Girls? Come help me here."

Bailey nodded.

Natalie sighed. "I was on a roll with my paper of...uh, you know, sex Ed really fucked me up with that weird paper.."

Zack and Cody looked at her.

Natalie looked at them. "What?"

Bailey layed her daughter's shoulder. "Natalie, not a good time."

Zack sat his brother down. "Cody, I think you need to listen to Bailey and Natalie."

Cody sighed. "Fine."

Bailey sat down next to her husband with Natalie on the other side of him. "Cody, I think it's time we talk to you about the girls growing up. Kayleigh is grown up. She may be 16, but she still needs you. She really needs you. You need to be here for her." Bailey looked at Natalie. "Nat?"

Natalie sighed, looking at her father. "Daddy, Kayleigh is having your grandchild, don't you want to be there to see him or her being born? Growing up?"

Cody sighed. He really did. This was just so hard to take in. I mean what do you do after you find out your 16 years old daughter is pregnant with her 19 year old boyfriend? His mind began talking to him. "She's pregnant. Cody, she's pregnant. She's growing up. She is having a baby. She's not your little princess anymore." Cody snapped out of his thoughts. "Maybe she's not my little princess anymore."

Natalie sighed out of relief. "Finally! He realized it!" She gave a nervously laugh as her mother, father and uncle looked at her. "Uh...That's not what meant…"

Cody sighed as he sat down next to is second oldest daughter. "Nat, I think I should have 'the talk' with you…"

Natalie's eyes went wide. "What?!" She stood up fast. "Hell no! Not yet! Please! I already know where babies come from! Please?! Daddy, I'm not fucking having the sex talk right now!"

Cody laughed. "First off, watch your language, Natalie Samantha. Two: Yes, we need to have the sex talk, young lady. You are dating Noah, who is 19, and you're 14, Nat."

Natalie almost blushed, while shaking her head. "Daddy, seriously, I'm not doing it...and by 'it', I mean I'm not having sex with Noah! And if I see what it does to my sister, or see a live birth, I'm not having sex with him just yet...maybe in a few years…"

Cody smiled. "That's my girl!" He got up, Natalie looked at him.

"We're not having the sex talk?"

Cody shook his head. "Nope. I tricked you. Now you have to wait."

Natalie frowned, playing with her father. "Awww, but, Daddy…"

Cody glared at her. "Natalie Samantha!"

She laughed as she saw him glare at her. "Got cha!" She continued to laugh as she walked off.

Cody shook his head. "Not funny, Natalie!"

Bailey looked at her husband. "Are you okay now to have Kayleigh come back?"

Cody sighed. "Let her have tomorrow. I'm sure I might need the time to think of a long, long and very long apology for her and Jake…"

Bailey kissed his cheek and then hugged Zack.

"Thank you."

Zack smiled. "Anytime, Bails." He walked out of the house and drove home.

Later that night, at Jake's apartment, Jake and Kayleigh both just got home from having dinner, Jake sat down on the couch.

"I think my wallet is tired, babe!"

Kayleigh giggled as she walked out of the bathroom. "Awww! I'm sorry." She climbed onto the couch next to him.

Jake kissed her head as he wrapped his arms around her as she sat on his lap.

Kayleigh giggled. "Um, Jake?"

Jake looked down at her. "Yeah, babe?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I'm sorry I caused us so much...uh…"

Jake shook his head, placing his finger on her lips. "Nope. Don't finish that sentence, Kayleigh Marie." He grabbed his guitar. "Kay, I want to sing you a song that is just what I think you are to me."

He cleared his throat as he began to sing.

(AN: H.O.L.Y. is from Florida Georgia Line. I don't own it, but I love it though. P.S: I thought it was perfect for Kayleigh & Jake.)

"When the sun had left and the winter came

And the sky fall could only bring the rain

I sat in darkness, all broken hearted

I couldn't find a day I didn't feel alone

I never meant to cry, started losing hope

But somehow baby, you broke through and saved me

You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving

'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

You're holy, holy, holy, holy I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

You're holy, holy, holy, holy I'm high on loving you

You made the brightest days from the darkest nights

You're the river bank where I was baptized

Glease all of the demons that were killing my freedom

Let me lay you down, give me to ya

Get you singing babe, hallelujah

We'll be touching, we'll be touching heaven

You're an angel, tell me you're never leaving

'Cause you're the first thing I know I can believe in

You're holy, holy, holy, holy I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

You're holy, holy, holy, holy I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

I don't need the stars 'cause you shine for me

Like fire in my veins, you're my ecstasy

You're my ecstasy

You're holy, holy, holy, holy I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

You're holy, holy, holy, holy I'm high on loving you, high on loving you

You're the healing hand where it used to hurt

You're my saving grace, you're my kind of church

You're holy."

Kayleigh knew she had tears in her eyes, happiness tears. She smiled and nodded as she wiped her eyes. She was really lucky. She really loved him now, much more now.

Jake smiled as he put his guitar down and then pulled her into his arms as she broke down with tears falling down her cheeks.

"I love you! Thank you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck as she cried on his shoulder.

Jake rubbed her back and kissed her head. "I love you so much, baby."

Kayleigh took a few minutes to calm herself down and she wiped her tears with his shirt. "Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him.

Jake smiled. "You're welcome, baby girl." He kissed her passionately this time.

The next day, Sunday, March 3rd, 2030, Kayleigh woke up early to shower, change and get ready to go back home. Jake was happy to take her out to breakfast, but she wanted to just go home. He didn't mind that, he did have to pack some of his clothes for his next semester. So, after they were showered and changed, Jake drove Kayleigh home.

Once at Cailey's, Kayleigh and Jake both walked inside.

Bailey hugged her daughter. "Oh, Kay, I missed you."

Kayleigh smiled as she hugged her back. "I missed you too, Mom." She looked at her mother. "Did you guys eat yet? I'm craving Daddy's milkshakes and his pancakes…"

Bailey laughed. "You know? So am I. Come on you two."

Kayleigh, Jake and Bailey walked inside the kitchen, Sabrina saw her oldest sister there, the little girl got excited. "Kayleigh!" She ran over to her and hugged her legs, Kayleigh picked her up.

"I missed you too, Sabs."

Natalie got up and walked over. "My turn."

Kayleigh looked at her sister. "I'll hug you in a bit, Nat. You know where I was, she didn't."

Natalie sighed. "Right."

James looked at his sister. "How are you feeling?"

Kayleigh laughed. "I could be better, bro."

Sabrina looked at Kayleigh. "Down, please."

Kayleigh nodded, putting Sabrina down. She sat down at the counter.

Cody turned to see his daughter and her boyfriend in the kitchen. He sighed. "Hey, Kay."

Kayleigh nodded. "Hey, Daddy."

Bailey looked at her son and other daughters. "Come on guys, let's give them some time to talk."

James groaned. "But, Mom, I wanted to see if Dad's head was going to explode again!"

Bailey shook her head. "James Mathew! No."

James frowned. "Fine."

In the kitchen, Cody sighed as he sat down in front of his daughter and her boyfriend.

"I need to apologize to you both." He looked at his daughter. "Kayleigh, I want to apologize more to you because I've been so hard on you after you told me that you were pregnant. I'm sorry I yelled at you, I'm sorry I didn't say I love you...The truth is, I've always loved you." He took a deep breath. "I know now that I must have went really overboard when I said you couldn't be with or see Jake." He took her hand. "I'm sorry I said that, because I know how it is growing up without a father. It was just me, your uncle and your grandmother. My Dad was always on the road." He squeezed her hand. "Listen to me, Kay, from now on, you'll always have me and Jake. I'm not going anywhere." He looked at Jake. "And Jake? I...I want to say I'm sorry to you too, but more like a thank you as well."

Jake looked at his girlfriend's father. "Mr. Martin, I know. I felt how you feel for the past day and half. I bought about my thoughts on if I had a daughter. And geez, it doesn't look like its a piece of cake." He sighed. "I do have younger sisters to, so they're kinda mad at me and Noah being so overprotective."

Cody laughed slightly. "They're not that easy to handle, what made it worse is that some of them looked at like their mother."

Kayleigh smiled as she laughed. "Sorry, Daddy."

Cody laughed again. "Again, Kay, it's okay. It's not your fault." He looked at them both. "At least I know that I'm getting very beautiful grandchildren."

Jake smiled. "Well, this one will be our only one for a while…No way is Kay going to be in a hospital bed with our second child in the next year…"

Kayleigh raised her hand to her heart. "Oh, thank God!" She glared at him. "And I better not be! I'll kill you before Dad has the chance to murder you!"

Jake raised his hands up in defense. "Okay! Okay!"

Cody laughed. "Looks like my daughter has you tamed, huh?"

Jake nodded. "Oh yeah, she does."

Cody got up and hugged his daughter. "I guess I know now that you're not my little princess anymore, and that I'm not the only main man in your life."

Kayleigh nodded. "I guess so, but I'll still be your little girl, I'll be just having a baby with my boyfriend."

Cody smiled. "Yeah, just that."

Jake shook Cody's hand at first, but then Cody gave him a hug. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Jake smiled, pulling back. "You're welcome, Mr. Martin, I'll take care of her because I love her. I love your daughter too much."

Cody smiled. "You better."

Jake nodded. "I do."

Two days later, it was finally Tuesday. Time for another doctor's appointment for Kayleigh. It was her 8th week appointment. She was called back with Jake and Annie, Jake's aunt met them in the room. Bailey wasn't feeling well, so she didn't go with them. Jake took Kayleigh's hand.

"You excited to see our baby?"

Kayleigh nodded excitedly. "Yeah, I am. Very excited."

Dr. Anderson smiled as she put the gel on Kayleigh's belly. "You should see your baby in a minute. The little girl or guy is playing games with us."

Jake laughed. "You sure it's just one?"

Dr. Anderson shrugged her shoulders. "Right now, yes. We'll be able to find out on your 12th or 16th week appointment."

Kayleigh groaned. "Those are the ones, he'll won't be here…"

Dr. Anderson turned to face them. "Oh yeah, you and Noah are leaving tomorrow right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah."

Dr. Anderson went back to the monitor. "Anyway, you are in your first trimester still, you'll start your second when it's your next appointment. And that appointment is exciting. But, I won't tell you why yet, it's a surprise." She looked at them again. "Anyway, the baby's body is starting to shape and getting everything set up, so I want you to eat healthy and do everything you've been doing so far. If you need anything, just come in, or call me."

Kayleigh nodded as she took more of the vitamins.

Before leaving the office, she made another appointment for her 12th week of pregnancy.

Jake drove her home and they sat on the swing, hugging each other.

"You're really leaving tomorrow?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah." He kissed her head. "You keep me updated."

Kayleigh smiled. "Like, I wouldn't. This is your baby too."

Jake leaned in and kissed her passionately. "I love you."

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around him as she kissed him back. "I love you too, Jake." She placed his hand on her belly.

Jake smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you so bad!"

Kayleigh nodded. "Me too." She stood up as he hugged her. She buried her head in his shirt. "Drive safe, please."

Jake kissed her head. "I will, baby girl, I promise."

Kayleigh wiped her falling tears. "Good." She walked to the front door as he got into his truck, she walked into the house as he drove off. She placed her back to the closed door. She sighed.

"Two months without my boyfriend. And I'll be starting to show. Great." She placed her hand on her belly. "Mommy loves you, baby. Daddy loves me and you."

To be continued…

AN: And done! :)

Jake & Noah are gone off to college.

Kayleigh and Cody made up! Yay!

I decided not to have Natalie and Noah's date because I had so much in the chapter already.

:(

Cody now getting to used to liking Jake, kind of lol.

Okay, it's really late, I'm gonna shut up now.

Goodnight :)


	14. Back to School Special and a Birthday!

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 14: Back to School Special and A Birthday!"

AN: Hiii! I'm back. Again this story. I think I'd want to get to chapter 20 and then change stories.

Makes sense, right? Anyways, enjoy Natalie's birthday and Kayleigh goes back to school after starting to show for the first time.

A few days later, it is now Saturday, March 16th, 2030, the day before Natalie's birthday. Bailey decided to have a birthday party for Natalie's 15th birthday. Since her birthday was on a Sunday, everyone decided to have the party on Saturday instead.

Tonight's the party, so everyone has been getting ready for the past few days. The party starts at 6 and is going to end at 11pm.

Natalie decided she wanted a cowboy and cowgirl theme for her party. She is a girly girl and a tomboy too, so she just thought that it's pretty cool to have a cowboy and a cowgirl theme party.

It was 9 in the morning when Kayleigh woke up to feeling sick again.

"Ugh." She got out of her bed and ran into her bathroom. She ran to the toilet and began getting sick once again.

4 more weeks of this. Ugh. She groaned. "Ugh. Great. And the worst part is my boyfriend isn't here." She layed back against the wall and began trying to catch her breath. "This sucks." Kayleigh put her arms around her stomach and sighed. "Well, at least Daddy will be here for the middle, and the ending, baby."

15 minutes later, she was still in her bathroom when Bailey walked inside her room.

"Kayleigh? It's breakfast time. Are you okay?" She walked into the bathroom and sighed, a half laugh. "Morning sickness, huh?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. It sucks. Does it really have to last another 4 weeks, Mom?"

Bailey laughed, nodding her head. "Afraid so, baby."

Kayleigh groaned, closing her eyes in shame. "Ugh!"

Bailey sat down next to her daughter. "It's okay, sweetie, I felt the same way with you."

Kayleigh looked over at her mother. "Really?"

Bailey nodded. "Yeah, I did. I was 21 when I had you."

Kayleigh groaned. "But, Mom, I'm not 21, I'm 16! 16! Big difference."

Bailey sighed as she took her daughter's hand. "I know that, baby. 16 or 21, I still love you."

Kayleigh smiled slightly. "I'm kinda sad that Jake can't come to most of the appointments."

Bailey sighed. "I know, but you can always video them."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I know." She slowly got up and walked to the sink to brush her teeth.

Bailey walked to her and Cody's bathroom. She was late. She groaned. "I can't be pregnant too...Ugh!" She sat on the floor, thinking and trying to get the possibilities out of the way. Pregnant. Just late. Really late! Bailey looked at her phone.

Her period was two months ago. That means...Ugh. She was 9 weeks like Kayleigh. She groaned. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath. That's when it hit her too. She felt sick too. Yep. Pregnancy.

Shit.

Damn it.

"First my daughter, now me."

After getting sick, Bailey got into the cabinet and grabbed a pregnancy test. She looked at it in complete shock.

She could be pregnant too.

Just as she was opening it, Cody called from the bottom of the stairs. Kayleigh was already downstairs.

"Bails? You coming to eat?"

Bailey groaned. It's gonna suck having to tell him. His sixteen year old daughter is already pregnant.

"Damn it, Bailey, you're so stupid." She put the test down and walked out of their room.

"Uh, I'll be down in a minute."

Cody looked at her. She looked different. She was pale. He walked upstairs and towards her. "Bails, you okay? You don't look okay."

Bailey began stuttering, she couldn't find the words to tell him.

"I...I have to show you something…" She grabbed his hand as she walked him into the bathroom. "I...I think I might be…"

Cody looked at the pregnancy test that wasn't open yet. "You...You think you might be pregnant?" He closed his eyes, groaning, he looked at her. "But...We used protection...and I...saw…" His eyes went wide. "It...it broke!" He groaned, mumbling under his breath. "Fuck."

Bailey crossed her arms. "You know you were supposed get that surgery last year!" She looked at him with wide eyes. "Cody! You didn't!" She ran her fingers through her red-brown hair. "Cody Martin! You told me you would! You promised me!"

Cody sighed. "Bails...I'm sorry...I was going to...but, I...I couldn't…"

Bailey yelled at him this time. "Why not?! You lied to me!"

Cody breathed deeply. "I know...I'm sorry. I couldn't because I saw how happy you were with Sabrina and I couldn't get it done. What if we decided to have another one and I already had it done?!"

Bailey shook her head. "I don't know but, I'm now really mad at you for lying to me, Cody…" She picked up the test and began to open it. "If I am, this is our last one!"

Cody nodded. "Fine!" He walked out of the bathroom.

Bailey sighed as she started to take the test and began to tear up. "Ugh. He's so...so…" She groaned. "Well, I don't know what he is!"

Downstairs, Kayleigh was at the stove making Sabrina her eggs. Cody taught Kayleigh how to cook just like him and so her siblings couldn't wait for their parents.

"No one ask for bacon, I won't cook it."

James looked at his oldest sister. "Why not? The kid doesn't like bacon?"

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. "Unless, it's fully cooked. But, if it's not, I'll get sick. The smell makes me sick too."

Natalie sighed as she took a bite of her toast. "That sucks. I'm sorry, Kay."

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders again. "It's alright, I guess." She finished making Sabrina her eggs and then put them in front of her.

"Careful, they're hot."

Sabrina nodded. "Okay!"

Natalie looked at her sister. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Kayleigh grabbed her water bottle and sipped it. "Probably upstairs. I don't know."

James looked at Kayleigh. "Did you notice anything odd going on with Mom, though, Kay?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure what's that about though."

Carly sighed. "Is it because of you, do you think?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, I don't think so, Carles. But, I'm going to find out!"

Danielle, who most people who all her Dani, and Genevieve, people call her Evie, even though she hates that.

The girls are completely different from each other though.

Dani looked at her sister, Kayleigh. "Do you think she might be...uh, having a kid?"

Kayleigh softly laughed. "Mom? She told us Dad got that 'special' surgery, they can't…"

She was cut off by Cody and Bailey coming downstairs and walking into the kitchen.

"Kids, your father and I have something we need to tell you."

Kayleigh put her phone down as she was going to text Jake. "Yeah?"

Dani looked at her parents. "Please say it's something good…"

Bailey paused to think. "Well, I don't know, Dani if this is good, well it is...Well, looks like I'm having another baby."

Kayleigh looked at her mother in shock. "I...I thought Daddy had that uh, 'special' surgery?"

Bailey nudged Cody in the ribs. "Guess not…"

Cody looked at his oldest daughter. "You and Jake gonna talk about that too?"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Daddy! That...That's only mine and his business…"

Bailey nodded. "She's right." She sighed.

James sighed. "So, we'll have two pregnant women in the house?!" He groaned.

Kayleigh laughed. "Grow up."

James glared at her. "Why don't you? You are the one who didn't listen to Dad, you're not a grown up at all, so why are you telling me to?!"

Kayleigh's eyes teared up. "I can't believe you said that to me!" She put his food in front of him. "You're welcome for your breakfast!" She ran upstairs to her room, shutting the door, Sid down the door and began letting tears fall down her cheeks, she hugged her knees and continued to cry.

As she was crying uncontrollably, her phone began to ring. She didn't want to answer it. She let it ring, but she looked at who was calling, it was Jake. She tried to calm down but she couldn't. She just answered with tears falling down her face.

"Hi…"

Jake knew something was wrong. What was it? Is the baby okay? Is she okay? She was crying uncontrollably. He felt so horrible not being there to comfort her.

"Baby girl, what's wrong?"

Kayleigh sniffed. "My brother. Is. An. Asshole…" She sighed, trying to catch her breath. "He said that I'm not grown up because I got pregnant! Like, I meant for this to fucking happen! He's blaming me, Jake!"

Jake groaned. "Sweetheart, I'm sorry...He shouldn't be saying that to you. You didn't do anything, princess."

Kayleigh sniffed again, sighing. "I...I know...but, he really hurt my feelings…"

He sighed. "I know, baby. I wish I was there to comfort you."

Kayleigh wiped her eyes as she crawled to her bed and got up and sat on her bed. "I know, but you got school to deal with."

Jake got up from his couch and walked into his bedroom.

His friends, Devin, Kelli, Kacey, and Lesley were over to look over work and he didn't want them to hear their conversation.

"No, I'm fine, babe. You are way important to me and you need me more than ever now. You and I may not even been together that long but we have a baby on the way."

Kayleigh nodded, laying a hand on her small, yet now noticeable baby bump. "I know...I'm the one carrying him or her. I can notice." She groaned. "And my baby bump is now noticeable, Jake! Everyone is going to find out soon!"

Jake sighed. "Calm down, babe. You got Taylor, Leah, Alleeah, Natalie and Shane, Logan and Jade, and Reagan to be there with you."

Kayleigh paused before speaking up again. "Oh my God! Jake, I totally lied to Sharlene! She's going to make my life a living hell now!"

Jake paused, trying to find the words to figure out what to say. "Kay, stop beating yourself up. Sharlene isn't a part of this, me and you are raising our son or daughter. Sharlene has no fucking say of what you do."

Kayleigh groaned. "But, still!"

"But nothing, babe! You need to calm down...you don't need the stress…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Don't tell me to fucking calm down! God, I'm trying to have you support me…" And with that, she hung up. "He has no idea how messed up my school life is going to be now!"

With Jake, he just was cut off by his girlfriend hanging up on him. She was all emotional. Even though, he's been trying to be support her, still didn't work because he was cut off. He walked into the living room and sat back down on his couch with his friends, he let out a sigh.

Kacey sighed. "Girlfriend problems?"

Jake sighed. "Something like that, yeah. She's now scared because of school."

Kelli shook her head. "She really needs to get over her fear. Like, everyone is going to know soon."

Kacey glared at her. "Kelli! That wasn't nice."

Kelli shrugged her shoulders. "So? She is pregnant. Everyone's gonna know. You can't hide a pregnancy…"

Jake got up again, upset about what she said. That wasn't nice to say about his girlfriend. "Kelli, no one says anything about my girlfriend like that! You can leave."

Kelli laughed, getting up. "You're girlfriend is a slut too, I guess she can have a baby, who can turn into her, if it's a girl, anyway."

Jake groaned. "My girlfriend isn't a slut! She only slept with me! Now, you can leave now and we're not friends anymore!"

Kelli got up and walked to the front door. "Fine. Have fun being with her."

Jake crossed his arms as he sat down again. "Ugh! She's an ass."

Kacey sighed. "I'm sorry about her. She's been really jealous of you and Kayleigh being together lately."

Jake shook his head. "She knows I'm having a baby with her! Kayleigh is the love of my life and she's having my baby!" He sighed. "I think you guys should go. I'll see you in class on Monday."

Devin nodded as he got up. "Alright, bye dude. See you."

Jake groaned as his front door was knocked on. "Come in!"

Noah walked inside. "Hey bro. I saw Kelli run off. She seems really pissed. What the hell happened?"

Jake put his books away. "She made fun of Kayleigh and then called her a slut. Ugh, I'm so pissed."

Noah's eyes went wide. "She what?! She called her a slut?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah! But, I'm not going to tell Kayleigh. She's got a lot going on."

Noah nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Don't tell her!"

Meanwhile, with Taylor, she was at the mall with Leah, Reagan and Jade. They all went shopping for Natalie's birthday party later.

She saw Kayleigh's ex, Connor with some girl. Who cares? Kayleigh has someone better. Jake. She walked passed them, but then Connor walked up to her.

"Hey."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Hey...What do you want?"

Connor laughed. "Just making sure Kayleigh didn't really sleep with her 19 years old boyfriend."

Taylor rolled her eyes, crossing her arms. "Why the fuck would you care? You two broke up, uh, I don't know, 6 months ago. And yes, they did."

Connor sighed. "Oh, I guess the rumors are true. She must be pregnant too!"

Taylor groaned. "What? No, she can't be. They were protected. Plus, if she was, that's not your business!" She looked at Jade. "I'll be there in a minute."

Connor rolled his eyes. "Well, I guess she's comfortable with having sex…"

Taylor's eyes went wide. "Woah! Not with you! She's got a boyfriend for fucking sake!"

Connor laughed. "Uh huh, whatever…"

Later that day, at Cailey's, Kayleigh was getting ready for her sister's birthday party. She just took a shower, so she put her robe on with a shirt underneath. She was scared by someone knocking on her window.

She turned around to see Connor there. What the hell is he doing here? Better find out. She walked to the window and opened it. "What are you doing here?"

Connor jumped into her bedroom and sighed. "I...I heard…"

"Yeah? And?" She crossed her arms.

Connor sighed. "I need to know that...if we don't have any, uh, feelings towards each other…"

Kayleigh took a deep breath. She closed her eyes, trying to get her answer together. She had Jake. She was having his baby. She loved Jake. She was in love with him. She knew she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. She knew if she said yes, it would hurt her relationship with Jake.

"Okay, but a kiss is how far I'm going...you know I'm in love with my boyfriend."

Connor nodded. "Alright…" He walked closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her close and kissed her lips.

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck as she deepened the kiss. She sighed. She knew this was bad to do. But, she also needed to know that they didn't have any feeling for each other.

Connor smiled as he pushed his tongue into her mouth, Kayleigh groaned as she pulled back from the kiss. "I don't feel anything...Do you?"

Connor shook his head, lying. He lied because he knew that she had a relationship with her boyfriend and they had a baby on the way. "Nope. Nothing." He leaned in and kissed her again, and Kayleigh kissed him back, even though she shouldn't have. "Connor...What are you doing? I said…"

Connor pulled her close. "I know what you said, Kay, but come on, you know you're liking it."

Kayleigh groaned. "I...I...No." She shook her head. "I...I can't...I'm pregnant, okay? I'm having a baby with my boyfriend."

Connor laughed. "I knew it." He walked back to the window. "Good luck with that kid, Kayleigh. Bye."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Asshole."

Later that day, around 6:00 pm, it was time for Natalie's birthday party.

Friends and family were on their way to Cailey's house. Everyone was dressed up as cowboys and cowgirls.

Natalie and Kayleigh both decided to wear pink shirts and slight jeans and pink boats.

Natalie walked over to her aunt and uncle, Zack and Maya.

"Hey Aunt Maya. Hey Uncle Zack."

Maya hugged her. "Happy birthday, sweetheart."

Zack kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday, baby."

Natalie smiled. "Thank you!" She heard her phone beep. It was a text from Noah.

She smiled as she read the text message.

Noah's Text Message: "Happy birthday beautiful! I know today isn't really your birthday. I love you so much! I miss you so much, I wish I could give you a kiss for your birthday. I hope you have a beautiful day, as much as you are, because you are gorgeous. You are so sexy. I'm so happy I have you in my life. Enjoy your birthday party!" :)

Natalie kept smiling at the text message. She sure loved him. She began texting him back.

Natalie's Text Message: "Thank you so much, babe! I love and miss you too! I'm happy you are in my life too. You mean everything to me."

Noah soon texted her back.

Noah's Text Message: "You have a great day and have a good time."

Natalie's Text Message: "I will. I'll text you later." :)

Noah's Text Message: "Alright, beautiful."

As everyone arrived, everyone bought presents and money for Natalie. Carey, Zack and Cody's mother gave her some money. Carey was in her 70's, so she was getting older.

Bailey's grandmother, Grammy, was 90 when Bailey was 17, with Bailey in her 30's, Grammy had passed when Kayleigh was younger, around 5 years ago, Kayleigh was 11 years old.

Everyone had take the death hard, but everyone now came to the terms with her death. Bailey's parents also passed away three years ago due to illnesses.

Bailey took the two deaths hard. She was depressed for a good month, but having her family there for her, she was able to get over and grief better.

Bailey walked over to her husband. "How's the cake look?"

Cody smiled. "It's great. I'm going to put it in the freezer."

Bailey nodded. "Okay."

Later that night, Natalie's birthday party was awesome. Everyone had a great time. She was now 15 years old. She and her siblings decided to finish the cake, or what was left.

Kayleigh laughed as she and Natalie were finishing the cake. The party had ended.

"We are gonna stay up all night with all of this cake in our bodies."

Natalie laughed too. "I know. And you are pregnant, I'm sure the baby is liking it."

Kayleigh nodded. "That's true, the baby loves it."

Natalie laughed. "I know, probably, though."

Kayleigh smiled. "Yeah."

Bailey walked downstairs and saw her daughters having the rest of the cake. "You two are finishing the cake, huh?"

Natalie laughed. "Yeah, it's so good!"

Bailey sighed. "Are you two okay having another baby sister or brother?"

Kayleigh nodded her head, with Natalie. Kayleigh answered. "Yeah, of course, we are, Momma. I mean, it is our brother or sister. You didn't plan it...and she or he will be the same age as her niece or nephew."

Bailey nodded. "Oh, I know. It feels weird, right?"

Natalie nodded as she laughed. "Yeah, kinda, Mom."

Bailey shrugged her shoulders. "I know."

Kayleigh looked at her mother. "Mom, do you think I could end up with twins?"

Bailey paused and then nodded. "Yeah, probably, sweetheart. I mean, you have twin sisters and Jake is a twin to Noah." She looked at her daughter. "Who is older by the way?"

Kayleigh smiled. "Jake by a minute."

Bailey smiled. "You two have been talking about still keeping the baby?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. I'm not sure what we're doing with the living situation. If I have end up with twins, there is no way my room can fit two if everything…"

Bailey sighed. "True. We're see how it goes, okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay."

Two days later, Monday, March 18th, 2030 was the first day back from starting to show for Kayleigh. She was sure nervous. Everyone is going to be staring, judging, and making jokes. Kayleigh knew. She wasn't looking forward to it, but she couldn't skip school for 8 months. There was no way that was happening.

Kayleigh woke up at 5:30am, feeling nervous, she sighed, looking at the clock. She groaned. "Might as well get up." She put her slippers on as she walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later, Kayleigh hot out of the shower, blow dried her hair, straightened it, and then curled the bottom of her hair. She decided to wear one of Jake's sweatshirts and her new jeans that she got from her aunt Maya. They were maturity jeans. She put her clothes on and then she put her new comfy sneakers on. She sighed.

"Today might be hell, Kayleigh. You have to be strong. Do it for your baby girl or boy. They would want their Momma to be happy with a career she loves…" The 16 year old girl put her laptop in her bag, along with her books, binder, makeup bag and her purse, which had her wallet and phone. She took a deep breath as she walked downstairs.

Kayleigh walked into the kitchen and saw her sister, Natalie putting her things away in her bag as well.

"Hey."

Natalie smiled. "Hi."

Kayleigh hugged her sister with a side hug. "Good morning."

Natalie smiled. "Good morning. So, is Jade driving us?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, Mickie is. She's one of my closest friends as well. She's a senior. Jake knew her through Arianna."

Natalie nodded. "Okay."

Jade is also a senior, she just didn't mind having friends that were sophomores.

Mickie is one of Jake's friends as well. Jake knew that Kayleigh nod her would get along great. And they do.

Kayleigh heard the car beep. "That's her. Let's go."

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I guess Mom is still asleep."

"I guess so. Dad went to work early."

The two older sisters headed out to Mickie's car.

She smiled. "Hey guys!" She looked at Kayleigh. "You're barely showing, you're fine."

Kayleigh groaned. "Still!"

Mickie sighed. "You're gonna be fine, Kayleigh. Stop worrying."

Soon they reached Cheevers High, and got out of Mickie's car, all three of them met Leah, Jade and Reagan. They all walked in, Kayleigh sighed.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing and looked at her.

Kayleigh's heart raced. She closed her eyes, breathing deeply. She knew they would be staring. It was still really hard not to know they were judging her.

Kayleigh walked to her locker and sighed, opening it, putting her bag inside with her purse and phone in her pocket. She shivered. She never knew this would be hell.

Sharlene walked over and smiled, more like a smirk. "So, you're trying too hard to hide a pregnancy, huh?"

Kayleigh groaned. She just stepped away from them. She looked around at everyone. "I'm sure you all are trying to figure out what's wrong with me. And I do care on what you think! I have fucking feelings! This is my business, none of yours but mine, my boyfriends and our family and friends, alright? So, all of you can back the fuck off of me and leave me the fuck alone! I work my ass off with my schoolwork. I'm smart as you all know, I have a mother, who is a nurse and a father, who is a surgeon! You try to look up at them and try to fit their fucking shoes! It's fucking no fun, okay?" She teared up. "I don't care if I cry in front of all of you, because I'm having a baby, okay? That's what's wrong with me, and I want to give my baby everything she or he wants, so all of you could mind your own business!" She looked at Sharlene. "Yes, Sharlene, I'm pregnant! So?! I didn't plan any of this! I didn't want it, but guess what? It's happening to me, the smartest girl in the whole fucking school, expect my sister, Natalie, she's smart too." Kayleigh took a deep breath. "I'm not a slut, I just wanted to…'you know' with my boyfriend because I love him. I didn't know any of this would happen to me, but guess what? It did! No one wants to have a baby in high school! My best friend, Taylor's parents had a baby girl in high school, Marcy, but she died at birth, and then her brother, Zach passed at 14, due to cancer! You think you all have it hard? No!" She knew she had tears in her eyes. "I'm going to do my best with my work for my baby, even if I have to do everything online! But, I'm not going to do that because I want to be a lawyer someday!" She sighed. "You can say whatever the hell you people want, I'm not getting an abortion or giving my baby up, this is my baby." She walked back to her locker. "Thank you." She smirked at Sharlene. "You may go now. Be a bitch to me, but if you say anything about my baby, you're regret it. I've had enough of your bullshit and treating me like complete shit. I'm done. Bye." She slammed her locker as she walked off to her homeroom.

Leah high fived her best friend. "Nice! You told everyone off."

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, I know." She looked at her notes as everyone headed into the classroom.

Sharlene walked over to her. "You are a slut, remember that. I hope your baby doesn't survive…"

Kayleigh stood up. That pissed her off. No one says anything about her baby, or talks about her or him like that. "You. Better. Not. Say. That. Again." She got close to her face. "You want to go, I'm not afraid of you!"

Sharlene nodded and before Kayleigh could say anything, Sharlene pushed her down onto the floor and Kayleigh slid onto the floor, hitting her head against the bookcase.

Taylor, Natalie, Reagan and Leah ran over to her.

Kayleigh was blacked out. She had hit her head so hard, it had passed her out.

Taylor groaned. "You bitch, I want to…"

Leah shook her head. "No, Taylor! It's not worth it…"

Taylor pushed Sharlene into the desk. "You will pay for that! She's been through enough!"

In the next half an hour, Kayleigh was rushed to the hospital by ambulance.

Taylor, Leah, Mickie, and Natalie rushed to the hospital behind the ambulance. Mickie had asked if she could speed and the police officer nodded as he said he would be behind her.

Leah had called Jake, but got his voicemail.

"Fucking shit. Voicemail! I really don't want to put this on a voicemail!"

Natalie sighed. "Just keep calling him, Leah!"

Leah groaned. "You don't think I'm trying?!"

Mickie groaned as she drove. "Guys, we got worse problems here, will you shut up?"

10 minutes later, Kayleigh was rushed to the emergency room with Bailey and Cody running behind her.

"What happened?!"

Bailey sighed. "I don't know! But, I think the girls might know. I'll be right back." She ran over to the waiting room. "Girls, what happened?"

Taylor sighed. "Sharlene happened! Ugh. That bitch pushed Kayleigh into the bookcase and Kayleigh passed out, Mrs. Martin…"

Leah sighed. "Kayleigh didn't do anything to her. Sharlene said some hurtful shit to Kayleigh about the baby. Like, 'I hope your baby dies', and then that's when hell broke loose."

Leah's phone began ringing, she picked up. "Jake! Thank God…"

Jake groaned. "Leah, this better be good, I'm in a middle of a test! I had to tell my teacher that I had to go the bathroom…"

Leah nodded. "It s really fucking bad! Kayleigh got hurt! Sharlene pushed her into a bookcase, she's passed out!"

Jake's eyes went wide. "That bitch! I'm on my way! I'll be there in two hours!" He hung up and began leaving the building, he told the teacher what happened, she nodded and called of his classes.

As Jake was on his way, Kayleigh had to be rushed to the operating room, due to her broken leg and sprained arm and her sprained back.

Family and friends were called and hoped for the best. Hoping she can get through this and be able to raise the baby.

Dr. Anderson checked the baby before Kayleigh went off to the OR she saw that the baby was just fine, but she wanted to see her again before she left the hospital.

Within the next 2 hours, Jake finally arrived. He sat down on the chair and put his head down, with his hands on his face. He sure was nervous.

His Aunt Annie made her way to her nephew. "Hey." She sat down next to him. "How are you doing?"

Jake looked at her. "Terrible. How's Kayleigh and the baby? Is the baby okay?"

Annie nodded. "Yes, the baby is just fine." She sighed. "Kayleigh, well, she's not doing that well. Her father told me she's got a broken leg, sprained back, and sprained arm."

Jake groaned. "Will she able to walk again?"

Annie nodded. "I'm sure she'll make it though, Jake. She's strong."

Jake nodded. "I...I want to hurt that girl so fucking bad!"

Annie shook her head. "I'm sure you do, but you can't. Now, Kayleigh will need to be on bed rest for probably three months. That's what her father says. She's going to be in surgery for another hour."

Jake groaned. "But...but, I...I don't want to leave her...She'll need me!"

Annie squeezed her nephew's hand. "I know, sweetheart, but you got school to worry…"

Jake stood up. "School isn't the only thing I worry about, Aunt Annie! Kayleigh is my whole world! I love her! I can't…"

Jackie walked over. "Jake, I talked to your teachers and they don't mind if you have to do everything online for the next two months and then for another two months when the baby comes."

Jake nodded. "Thank God…"

Jackie hugged her son. "She'll be okay...I promise you…"

Jake hugged her tightly and teared up. "I know...but, Mom, she's...well, she's my whole fucking world, she is my everything, and I'm over heels for her, that I could marry her right now!" He sighed. "But, I'm not going to marry her yet...She's only sixteen…"

Cody walked into the room. Jake walked over to his girlfriend's father.

"Mr. Martin, is she...Is she okay?"

Cody sighed. "Well...Um, well, she's got a sprained back, broken leg and a sprained arm. But, either than that, she should be just fine…"

Jake nodded. "And, um, did you hear any of that?"

Cody nodded his head, smiling. "I did. I'm happy you care and love her that much, Jake. My daughter may be my little girl, but I'm happy she's got you. She's very lucky."

Jake wiped his eyes and nodded. "Yeah...She is. And, I'm not gonna marry her until she's ready. Plus, she's just got too much to worry about right now."

"I agree." He smiled slightly. "Well, she's still in surgery. I'm sure she'll want something else than just hospital food."

Jake laughed. "I'm happy to get her whatever she wants."

Cody laughed. "I know."

Annie looked at Cody. "I heard you and your wife are expecting again, huh?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, we're expecting and we're due the same time as Kayleigh. Her or his nephew or niece will be older or younger than her or his aunt."

Jake nodded. "Oh, I know."

Cody smiled, but then sighed. "Well, we just gonna deal with the waiting game…"

Jake groaned. "Great…"

To be continued…

AN: Cliffhanger! I'm evil! Lol.

Kayleigh is going to be on bed rest for three months and she's gonna be okay.

Jayleigh find out a surprise next chapter! :)

I'm going to the movies tonight so I might start the next chapter.

Alright, byeeeee!

Until chapter 15.


	15. Double Trouble, Someone Help Me!

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 15: "Double Trouble, Someone Help Me!"

Previously on Best Friends Forever:

Natalie had her 15th birthday party, Kayleigh went back to school, Sharlene sent Kayleigh to the hospital, and now, Kayleigh has a broken leg, sprained arm and sprained back. She's now on bed rest for three months. She'll be around 6 months before getting off bed rest.

Within the next hour, Kayleigh was moved into a private room after having surgery on her leg, arm and back. She was asleep still, but she sure had forgotten what happened.

Within that hour, her boyfriend, Jake was pacing, back and forth, with his family, her family, and their friends.

Her parents, Cody and Bailey were on their daughter's hand and foot for the whole time.

Kayleigh's sisters and brothers were called out of school to see their sister. Sabrina was only 6, so she didn't know what was going on much. Natalie was happy to watch her.

Jake sighed as he walked to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee. He sighed.

Barbara, Cody's ex girlfriend from years ago saw him standing there, waiting for his coffee, she sighed. She walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Barbara."

Jake nodded. "Jake. And, uh, so, I'm here because my girlfriend, Kayleigh Martin got seriously hurt…"

Barbara's heart raced. Martin? "Martin? Huh?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Kayleigh Martin, she's Cody and Bailey Martin's oldest daughter…" Jake looked at her. "And, you are? You know her?"

Barbara shook her head. "No, but I know her father. Cody was my boyfriend years ago…"

Jake gave a small smile. "Oh, that's cool. Why are you here?"

Barbara sighed. "My daughter, Justine is here. She is having a baby…"

Jake felt sweat fall from his forehead. "Justine? Your her mother?" He sighed. "Well, I hope she does well with that baby…"

Barbara just looked at him. "You're my daughter's ex boyfriend? Your her son's father?"

Jake's eyes went wide. "Woah! No! What?! No, I'm not! We broke up way before I started dating Kayleigh!" He grabbed his coffee and walked away. "If you don't believe me, ask her fucking husband!" Jake walked into the waiting room and saw Cody standing there.

Cody knew something was wrong. "Jake, what's wrong?"

Jake took a deep breath. "I saw your ex girlfriend, Barbara…"

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, I saw her...and the saddest thing is that she has a daughter, who was my ex girlfriend a few months ago! Way before Kayleigh and I started dating, so there is zero way that her daughter's baby is mine! I swear, I would never do anything like that while dating your daughter!"

Cody groaned. "Jake, calm down. I believe you. You would never do that." He sighed. "I'm sure Barbara is lying…"

Jake nodded. "She is! Her daughter's baby is her daughter's husband's baby!"

Cody nodded. "Well, we'll deal with this. Why don't you go see Kayleigh. She's been asking for you."

Jake nodded his head. "Okay…" Jake headed to his girlfriend's hospital room and knocked on the open door.

Kayleigh wasn't looking pretty. She had IV's in her arms, cuts on her forehead, and a cast on her leg and another on her arm. She was awake. She had a heating pad on her back. Her back had cuts and bruises on it, and blood too, she looked terrible.

Terrible. That made Jake feel like he couldn't do anything to help her. So helpless.

"Hey baby." He walked closer to her hospital bed and sat down next to her.

Kayleigh gave a smile. "Hi."

Jake took her left hand, the side he was on, and then kissed her hand. "How are you feeling, babe?"

Kayleigh groaned slightly. "Everything hurts, Jake. Everything…" She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Is the baby okay? No one told me yet…"

Jake kissed her forehead. "The baby's fine, babe." He smiled slightly. "You and the baby are going to be okay…" He squeezed her hand slightly.

Kayleigh sighed out of relief. "Thank God!" She groaned. "I have to stay here for two weeks...Ugh."

Jake kissed her head. "I'll be here whenever you need me."

Kayleigh smiled. "Really?"

"Really." He sat back down and smiled. "You still look beautiful."

Kayleigh sighed. "I got a sprained back, broken leg and a sprained arm...I don't find that any kind of being beautiful."

Jake shook his head. "I don't care. You are."

Kayleigh shook her head. "Whatever."

An hour later, Jake had finished his coffee and was awake, watching Kayleigh as she was asleep again.

Bailey walked into the room. "Is she okay, Jake?"

Jake nodded. "She's asleep, so I think she's good."

Bailey sighed. "You really love her?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, I do, Mrs. Martin. She's my everything."

Bailey smiled. "Good. Let me know when she wakes up."

Kayleigh groaned as she turned over and her eyes watered with tears.

"Owww…"

Jake stood up and held her hand. "It's okay...Your mother is right behind you, babe…"

Kayleigh shook her head as Bailey tried to move her over. "Kayleigh, please. You're wrapped around the IV, sweetheart."

Kayleigh's eyes watered more. Her tears began falling down he face. "Mom, don't touch, it really hurts!"

Bailey sighed. "Kayleigh, I'm just trying to move you and help you. Be easy."

Kayleigh started screaming as Bailey moved her over even move. "Owww! Mom!"

Bailey sighed, taking a deep breath. "Kayleigh Marie, stop it."

Jake squeezed her hand. "Babe, listen to her. You're gonna be fine once the IV is in its place…"

Kayleigh glared at her boyfriend. "Shut up, Jake! This is not even close to pain when I'm in labor!"

Cody ran in when he heard her scream in pain. He ran to Bailey's side. "We're on her worst bruised side, that's why she's screaming, Bails."

Bailey glared at her husband. "Oh, no shit, I haven't noticed, Cody…"

Kayleigh reached up to Jake. She groaned.

Jake bent to her side. "You can do it, Kay. Just look at me."

Kayleigh shut her eyes tightly as she buried her head into his shoulder. "It really fucking hurts!"

Jake squeezed her hand and let her squeeze him. "You're okay. Just turn over onto your back, babe."

Cody looked at his wife and then his daughter's boyfriend. "She's gotta try to move onto her back. Her IV is in her bad arm too because it needs the medicine." He looked at his daughter. "Come, Kay, you can do it…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No...I can't!" She began crying uncontrollably.

Annie ran into the room and sighed. "I know why she's screaming too…" She sighed as she walked over to Kayleigh. "Kayleigh, the baby is on your back, sometimes babies do that...We have to move the baby."

Kayleigh groaned. "Ugh! That will hurt more!"

Annie sighed. "Kayleigh, come on, you can do it, I just need to move your baby and then your parents can fix the IV…"

Kayleigh opened her eyes, looked at Jake and he nodded. "Come on, baby. You can do it."

It took twenty long minutes for Kayleigh to move and her parents fixing the IV and moving the baby.

Annie looked at them. "The baby's blood pressure was a little high, he or she should be fine now…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Thank God."

Later that night, Kayleigh was able to eat something, Jake stopped by Applebee's and got her something to eat. By then she was starving.

She was a little bit more comfortable, but not that comfortable yet. "Thanks for helping me eat. I was starving…"

Jake kissed her head. "You're very welcome, babe. How's your milkshake?"

Kayleigh smiled. "So good…" She took another sip of her chocolate milkshake. "So...Um, who's staying with me tonight and for the next two weeks?"

Jake shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, babe. I guess I could stay with you."

Cody walked into his daughter's hospital room. "No, I'm gonna stay with you…"

Kayleigh sighed, groaning slightly. "Daddy...Please?"

Cody shook his head. "No, Kayleigh. It's better if I stay with you."

Jake looked at Cody. "Cody, I'm not gonna do anything with your daughter…"

Cody sighed. "She's still my daughter, Jake."

Jake stood up, sighing. Great. Fighting with my daughter's father. This could be fun...Yeah. In my dreams. "But, she's my girlfriend! She's having my baby, our baby."

Cody just decided to fight back. She is his daughter. His baby girl. "Yeah? She's my daughter. She's blood."

Kayleigh closed her eyes in annoyance. "Daddy...Jake...Please…"

Cody shook his head at his daughter. "Not now, Kayleigh."

Jake took a deep breath. "She's gonna be my wife someday, and she's carrying my baby...we…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Jake!"

Cody's eyes went wide too. "I guess you can come back in nine months…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide again. "Daddy! No...Please…I…"

Cody shook his head again. "Kayleigh, I got this…"

Jake groaned. "I guess I will! Nice to know we were getting along, I guess not…"

Kayleigh's eyes filled with tears again. "Jake...Please…"

Jake looked at her as he was outside the door. "I'm sorry, Kay…"

Kayleigh's eyes kept filling with tears, some tears were falling down her face. "Daddy! Please! Don't do this! I need you both!"

Jake looked at Cody, who was giving him the death glare. "I have to go…"

Kayleigh glared at her father. "I hate you!" She tried getting up, but she wasn't able to. She groaned. "Daddy…" She yelled. "Mom!"

Bailey ran over and saw Jake walking away. "Cody Mitchell Martin! Not again, don't you see how much pain your daughter is in right now?!" She glared at him. "Go check on the other patients, please."

Jake was walking out of the hospital when he had a glimpse of the future.

Braylen, Jake and Kayleigh's 15 year old daughter ran into the house.

"Mom! Brayden's being an ass to me!"

Kayleigh groaned. "You two really need to at least try to get along, please…"

Brayden, Braylen's older twin brother shook his head. "If she was nicer to me, I'd be nice to her!"

Braylen shook her head. "No, you wouldn't! You wouldn't be nice to anyone!"

Kayleigh groaned. "Guys, you need to at least get along, I'm a single mother to you two. It's hard enough to raise you two, hold down a job, being a lawyer isn't easy, and just because it's just the three of us doesn't mean you have to be so hard on your sister, Brayden Blaise!"

Brayden crossed his arms. "Why didn't Dad stay, Mom?"

Kayleigh sighed. Remembering that day was too painful. So painful. "Brayden, it had nothing to do with you two...It was my father's fault, and it was such a small fight...Your father and my father had a fight over me."

Braylen closed her eyes. "Huh? It was all about you?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. I was in the hospital, of course pregnant, and they were fighting over me to see who could stay with me. I had a sprained back, sprained arm and broken leg...Took me 5 months to recover…" She teared up. "That was the last time, I saw your father…" She gulped. "Let's not talk about it...It is too painful...I loved him so much…" She sighed. "I still do…"

Braylen nodded. "I'm sorry, Momma." She hugged her mother. "We love you."

Kayleigh nodded. "I know…"

Back to reality, Jake snapped out of it and ran back into the hospital. "I'm not leaving! I love her...and…" His eyes went wide. "Shit, twins!" He gulped. He ran to Kayleigh's room, she was crying uncontrollably and screaming at her father. "I don't care what you say! But thanks to you, I have no boyfriend and no father for my baby! You ruined it…" She shook her head. "Get out! Leave me here to die!"

Cody sighed. "Kayleigh…"

Kayleigh glared at him. "Out!" She layed back down and continued to cry.

As Cody walked out, Jake ran in and closed the door, he couldn't live without her. He loved her so much. Too much to leave her and their baby, or what he saw, it was twins! He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Kayleigh. She couldn't raise the twins alone. He wanted to marry her. Nothing now would push him away.

"Babe…"

Kayleigh knew it was Jake. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jake…"

Jake walked over to her hospital bed. "I...I'm sorry…" He layed next to her after she moved over slightly.

Kayleigh layed her head on his chest. "I...I'm sorry about my father, Jake…"

Jake kissed her head. "Baby, I love you. I'll do anything for you."

Kayleigh started to calm down enough that it made her fall asleep. She snuggled close to her boyfriend as she slept.

Forty-five minutes later, Bailey decided to check on her 16 year old daughter. When she walked into the hospital room, she saw her daughter and her boyfriend fast asleep. She smiled. She knew Jake wouldn't leave her baby girl.

Bailey smiled as she walked out of the room. She saw her husband, Cody standing against the wall.

"Cody Martin, I'm seriously going to ask you again. Make up with our daughter's boyfriend, our grandchild's father. Please. You don't want to lose your daughter, do you?"

Cody shook his head. "No...Bails, I...I don't know…"

"Cody, come on, I'm going to make you if you don't do it yourself! You are my husband, but Kayleigh is my daughter. I don't want to lose my baby because you and her boyfriend didn't get along...yet, anyway."

Cody groaned. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. "Fine, for our daughter's sake, I'll do it."

Bailey sighed. "Thank God." She paused. "Well, not right now, they're both fast asleep…"

Cody's eyes went wide, but Bailey shook her head.

"Cody! Please, she's in a hospital bed! She deserves her boyfriend with her...He really loves her…"

Cody sighed. "Fine. He can be around…"

Bailey crossed her arms. "He's staying around for the rest of her life! I know that for sure…"

Cody nodded. "Babe...I...I'm sorry…"

Bailey grabbed his hand. "It's okay...I promise."

Cody shook his hand. "I'm such an idiot…I'm such an asshole to our daughter and her boyfriend, our grandchild's parents…"

"Yeah, kinda, you were an asshole…"

Cody laughed slightly. "Well, thanks, babe…"

"You're welcome." She walked off to see other patients.

Later that night, 10:00pm, Jake opened his eyes to his sleeping girlfriend. He smiled. She's been through hell lately. He kissed her head as he pulled her close and kissed her head.

Kayleigh smiled and then opened her eyes, looking at her boyfriend, her baby's father. He really is staying. I'm really lucky. I do love him.

"Hi."

"Hey baby, did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, kinda." She kissed his cheek. "You're much better than these pillows."

Jake smiled. "Well, thanks, Kay."

Kayleigh sighed. "I can't believe I have to stay here for two weeks!"

Jake sighed. "You got me, I'll keep you busy and company, babe."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Thanks, babe."

Three weeks later, Monday, April 8th, 2030 was now Bailey's and Kayleigh's week 12th appointments. They decided to get appointments right after each other so it would make things easier. Kayleigh has been home for a week now after being in the hospital for two weeks. Her arm and leg are healing perfectly, her back however, may need more therapy. Her doctor believes she'll make a full recovery.

Jake is taking the rest of his junior year of college online since Kayleigh needs so much care.

Kayleigh did need to take off school for a while for her recovery. She has to do the rest of the year online do to her recovery and that she's on bed rest. Even though, she's starting to show, she now didn't care about anyone, but her baby. She can only get out of the house if she has an appointment. She's very careful now.

She and Jake drove to the doctor's office and met Cody and Bailey there. When they walked inside, Kayleigh hugged her parents.

"I got up a little late. Took me forever to get up…"

Jake looked at her. "What am I? Chopped liver? I helped you."

Kayleigh smiled. "No, you're not, and thank you." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Jake laughed. "You're welcome."

Cody smiled. "Well, Annie's waiting for you two. Bailey and I already had our appointment."

Kayleigh smiled. "Okay." She grabbed Jake's hand as they walked to the back with the rooms.

Annie met them inside. "Hey, how are you two? How are you feeling, Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh took a breath. "I'm okay. My doctor and my physical therapist said I should make a full recovery."

Annie smiled. "That's great! Now, let's check on your baby girl or boy…" She looked at them both. "Oh, this appointment is exciting! I heard many expecting parents love this appointment and their 20th one. This one, you can hear the baby's heartbeat…"

Jayleigh both smiled. "Really?"

Annie nodded. "Yep! But, let me do an ultrasound." She smiled as she grabbed the gel and spread it onto Kayleigh's belly. She looked at the ultrasound. "Oh, that's new." She laughed. "You two aren't only having one, but two babies! Twins! Congratulations!"

To be continued…

AN: Twins! Who knew? Lol!

Obviously, I did a future scene. But Jake's around, that one is "if" he wasn't, but I'm not breaking up Jayleigh! Hell no.

Anyways, I'll finish the appointment in the next chapter. Ideas would be great! :)

ZayaMartinForever1995, girl you do wonders for me! Thank you!

Spoiler alert: Maya is having secretly not knowing that she's pregnant. Got the idea off of "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" the TV show on TLC, not sure if there doing reruns or whatever, and a YouTube series I read a few years ago.

Alrighty, I'm going to bed. Night!

Byeeeee!


	16. Future Problems, Can't Be Too Far Away

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 16: "Future Problems, It Can't Be Too Far Away"

AN: Thank you, ZayaMartin1995 for helping me the chapter name!

I thought about this. I was thinking about doing a future chapter. Why not, right?

This takes place 15 years from the twin's birth lol.

I'm continuing from the last chapter. Jake was right! Omg. Lol. Enjoy!

Previously On Best Friends Forever:

Kayleigh was well enough to go home, she is still on bed rest, so no school for her, so she's only allowed to leave when she has doctor appointments. Jake is planning to stay with her since she needs so much care.

They are currently at an appointment, and their doctor, Annie Anderson, Jake's Aunt just said the most scariest word ever to them.

Twins. They're having twins! Kayleigh's worst nightmare is coming true. She's having twins. Two babies. Two babies at 17. Who knew, though? They did have sex a few weeks ago. And by a 'few weeks ago' I mean, like way before the accident happened. She just looked at the monitor in complete shock. She's having twins now. She groaned. Her eyes watered with tears. The tears fell from her face.

"T...Twins?"

Annie nodded. "Yep. You're having twins…"

Jake's eyes were still on the monitor. It was true. Twins! Shit, twins, two babies. Her father is kill me...It's fucking twins! How the hell are we going to raise twins in two different houses? What's gonna happen? He put his hand in Kayleigh's and looked at her.

"Let's go tell your parents…"

Kayleigh groaned. Looking at the floor, she looked at him and gulped. "I...I'm scared."

Jake wrapped his arm around her as they walked out of the room to the waiting room.

Bailey looked at her daughter and her boyfriend. "So?"

Kayleigh took a deep breath. I'm having twins. It can be that easy, can it? Not really. She looked at Jake as he squeezed her hand. He nodded.

She took another deep breath. "Mom, Dad, well, looks like I'm having twins…"

Both of her parents looked at their daughter in shock.

The future them, Kayleigh and Jake Sanchez both walked inside. Cody, Bailey, Jake and Kayleigh both stood there, in complete shock.

Jake's eyes were wide. But, he whispered. "That's what you looked like in my...well, I don't know what it was...I just saw you 15 years in the future!"

Kayleigh's eyes were wide. "Maybe they're trying to tell us something…"

Just then, Kayleigh and Jake weren't in the doctor's office, expect they were 15 years in the future.

15 years later, November 14th, 2045: Jayleigh's House:

It's now 15 years into the future, 15 years after Kayleigh had given birth to their oldest twins, a boy and a girl, Brayden Blaise and Braylen Brooklyn. They were born on October 13th, 2030. Two years later, she was 19 then, she had given birth to her and Jake's twin girls, Braylee Nevaeh and Brynlee Nicole, they were born December 15th, 2032 and finally, one year after Kayleigh and Jake got married, their youngest son was born, his name is Bentley Noah. He was born on August 21st, 2035, she was 22 years old.

Kayleigh's parents had a baby girl, Audrey Annalysse. She was born October 31st, 2030, she's 15 years old too, with Maya and Zack's triplet girls, Serena Karina-Rose, Sierra Marie and Scarlett Anna Martin. They were a huge shock to everyone, Maya didn't know she was pregnant.

(AN: Scarlett Anna is my youngest cousin's name. I love her to pieces! Oh, and thank you very much ZayaMartin1995 for helping me with the names! And oh, Serena is named after her sister, Karina. PS: I forgot the middle names of the three girls. Ugh.)

Kayleigh's sisters and brother all got married except for Sabrina and Audrey. Taylor got married, and Kayleigh's cousins too, expect for Serena, Scarlett and Sierra, they're 15 years old. Tommy is a single Dad.

Alleeah, Zack and Maya's oldest daughter is 32, just like Kayleigh. She and her husband, Stephen got married at 21, as planned, but they had already had two daughters, Destiny Hope and Emmalynn Kayleigh, they call Emmalynn, Emma. Destiny was born when Alleeah was 19 with her husband being 23 years old. Destiny was born October 24th, 2032, she's now nine years old. Emma was born one year later on May 30th, 2033, she's eight. Alleeah was 20 years old. Two years went by before Alleeah had their youngest daughter, Heaven Harmony, shes now 6 years old. Her birthday is August 28th, 2035, and their youngest was a boy, he was born July 13th, 2033, he's now four years old.

Hailey and her husband, Hunter met and married the same year because of a unplanned pregnancy. Hunter was a rebound for Hailey because her boyfriend cheated and broke up with her, she was heartbroken, but she didn't care because after getting to know Hunter, she fell in love. Hailey gave birth to her oldest daughter, Jamie Lynn, the same year after Kayleigh had the twins. She was seventeen. Jamie was born five days after Hailey's seventeenth birthday. Jamie was born December 26th, 2030. Hunter is 4 years older than her. 3 years later, her daughter, Annalisse Maddison was born in the back seat of Hunter's truck. Her birthday is February 20th, 2033. A year later, their son, Lucas Christopher was born on October 23rd, 2034. Jamie is now 14 years old, Anna is now 11 with their brother being 10 years old.

Tommy and Tamara had a falling out after their daughters, Tracey Lillian and Stacey Selena were born. A month after Stacey was born, Tamara left him to raise the girls himself. Tracey was born when they were 17 and Stacey was born when they were 18. Tommy was left to raise his girls himself. Tracey was born on May 23rd, 2037 and Stacey was born on August 6th, 2038. Now, 6 years later, he's been working his ass off to give his baby girls everything they'd ever want. He's now single and living in apartment, a two bedroom apartment. He's now 25 years old, with his girls being 6 and 7 years old. He's now an CEO, falling his father's footsteps.

Chrissie and her boyfriend had their son and daughter, Dylan Thomas and Delilah Elizabeth at 17, they're now 9 years old, they were born September 1st, 2037 and their youngest, Deborah, who is 8, they had her at 18, her birthday is November 26th, 2038. They got married 5 years ago. Chrissie is 27 years old with her husband, Bradley.

Faith and Ben were on and off for 2 years, until Faith had their daughter Karina Zarya-Rose at 18 years old, she was born November 30th, 2040. Two years later, her sisters, Sadie Maya was born on March 29th, 2042 with her twin sister, Victoria Michelle, but she goes by Tori. Faith is now 25 years old.

(If I have the damn years wrong, I may shoot myself and guess what happened?! That happened. Shit!)

Kayleigh is now 32 years old with Jake being 36 years old.

Natalie married Noah at 19 years old, due to them about to have three children. Their first born is now 14 years old. It's her birthday today along with Hailey. Natalie had her at 17, just like her sister had. Two years later, Natalie had found out she was having twins, so Noah and Natalie decided to get married before the twins were born. The girls are now 13. They named their daughters, Madalynn Marie, Mackenzie Michelle, and Mercie Maria Sanchez. Natalie is 30, she'll be 31 next year.

Carolyn, who goes by Carly, met Charlie at 15, they had dated on and off for many years, they lost contact after high school. College came, and they decided to give it a try, and they have been together since they were 19, they are now 27. They had their first born daughter's, Chastity Rose and Catelynn Carolyn at 22 years old. Two years later, they had their daughter, Gracelynn Genevieve, who is called by Grace at 24, and then a year later, their youngest daughter was born, her name is Genesis Novalee, they had her at 25 years old.

Kayleigh's only brother, James had many girlfriends, just like his Uncle Zack, but after meeting Jennette, his life turned right around. He met her a friend's party when he was 18, she was 17 at the time. They met in college, freshman year. It took James 3 months before he got the chance to ask her out. He didn't want to mess anything up and looks like he didn't because, they got married when James was 21 and she was 20. Their daughter, Jessa Marie was born three years after their wedding. She's now 5 years old. Their second oldest daughter, Jaylynn Hayleigh was born 3 years later. She's 7 months old. She was born April 21st 2045. And James is now 26 years old with Jennette being 24 years old.

Kayleigh's twin sisters, Genevieve and Danielle, Danielle goes by Dani, are now 24 years old. Genevieve had fallen into the footsteps of her older sisters, Kayleigh and Natalie by being pregnant at 16 years old with her oldest daughter, Abigail Rose, everyone calls her Abby, though. A year later, Genevieve had fallen pregnant again, at 17 with her daughter, Adrianna Nikkole, and then at 18, she had her daughter, Alexa Makayla, and then at 19, she had he youngest, Annabeth Rylee. She and Jesse got married at 20.

Danielle met Danny during her freshman year of college, like her brother had with Jennette. Dani and Danny fell in love quickly, were engaged by the time they were 19, and married at 21, before the birth of their daughter, Desiree Rosemarie. Two years later, Riley Kaylee, her sister was born.

Sabrina Aubrey, Cody and Bailey's daughter is now 20 years old with her boyfriend, Spencer being 26 years old. They have been together for 5 years now. They have a son together. His name is Wesley Spencer, he's 1 year old, his birthday is July 8th, 2044.

Kayleigh's best friend, Taylor married to Shane at 18 years old. Their daughter, Maci Marie was born the same day as her best friend's son and daughter, just a year later, so she was born October 13th, 2031. A year later, she had her daughter, Meaghan at 19 on April 14th, 2032, she's 14 years old. Her third daughter, Melissa Maddison, Missy as her nickname. She was born September 26th, 2034. Their son, Matthew Shane was born June 18th, 2036. Taylor and Shane's youngest, Karlee Taylor was born on July 4th, 2038. Maci is 14 years old, Meaghan is 13 years old. Missy is 11 years old, Matthew is 9 years old and Karlee is 8 years old.

Audrey, Serena, Sierra, and Scarlett are now 15 years old with Brayden and Braylen.

Braylen Brooklyn Sanchez, Jake and Kayleigh's daughter, who is 15 years old, walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey Momma."

Kayleigh was busy with making dinner. She was a mother of five now. Her and Jake's daughter, Braylen and son, Brayden Blaise are now 15 years old. They were born when Kayleigh was 17 years old.

She smiled at her daughter. "Hey, sweetheart. You hungry?"

Braylen nodded. "Yeah, I guess…" The 15 year old teenager girl sighed.

Kayleigh gave her daughter a look, a questionable look. "Braylen, what's wrong?"

Braylen sighed. "I...I don't know.."

Kayleigh knew what must be wrong. It must be about her boyfriend, Josh. "Is it about Josh?"

Braylen's knew she had tears in her eyes in mention of her boyfriend, Josh, who is five years older than her. He's 20 years old. "It...It kinda has to do with him…"

Kayleigh closed her eyes. Shit. She knew what that meant. And she's acting the same way she was when she was pregnant. How the hell could she follow the footsteps of me, Natalie, Hailey, Tommy, Chrissie, Faith, Genevieve, and Taylor? Geez, I'm such a bad mother! I let this happen! God, Jake is gonna have a massive heart attack. I know for sure! "Braylen...You didn't...um….Uh, let's go upstairs…"

When they were walking upstairs, Jake, Kayleigh's husband spoke from the downstairs. "Babe, everything okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. Braylen's having a small fever." What else was I gonna tell him? Ugh. Great.

Braylen is gonna have a massive heart attack telling him.

When they got to Kayleigh and Jake's master bedroom, the mother and daughter made their way to the bathroom.

Kayleigh opened the box of a pregnancy test. She handed it to her daughter. It broke her heart. Her baby is having a baby at 15 years old. She was 17 when she had Brayden and Braylen. Two years younger...Please God help me.

"Tell me if you need my help…" She cut off by Braylen reaching out for her hand. "Mommy...I'm scared…"

Kayleigh sighed, grabbing her hand. She bent in front of her daughter. "I know. I was scared too...I had second thoughts about everything…"

Braylen just looked at her mother. "Really? I...Im sorry...I should've known better...I mean because of you and Daddy, and or family history…"

Kayleigh took her daughter's hand. "Hey, listen to me. And I really mean it, Braylen Brooklyn, I'll always love you no matter what happens, I'll always be your mother and you'll always be my daughter." She took a deep breath. "When I first found out about my pregnancy, with your brother at the time, I didn't think I could raise him at 17, and be a junior in highschool, so I thought about abortion...I would never do it, because I knew I could never deal with the guilt, and or change my mind, and it would be too late. Plus, your Dad never thought about abortion. Over his dead body, he'd never let me go through with it."

Braylen nodded. "Me too…"

Kayleigh laughed. "Me too, baby. Because if I did, I'd never have a beautiful daughter like you."

Braylen smiled slightly. "Again, Mommy, I'm…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Nope. No more apologizing, Braylen." She kissed he head. "Josh is the father, right?"

Braylen nodded her head. "Yeah." She took a big sip of water. "I don't know what he's gonna…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Don't think about that right now, baby girl. Okay?"

Braylen just nodded her head.

15 minutes later, Braylen got off of the toilet and looked at the pregnancy test. Her heart was beating so hard that she thought she could hear it. She picked it up, her hand shook and she looked at it.

Her heart broke.

Her heart raced.

Her stomach twisted.

She felt sick to her stomach.

Tears filled her eyes. The test read: "Pregnant and the plus sign.

She was pregnant at 15 years old. Two years younger than her own mother.

She had fallen the footsteps of her family. Awesome.

And she's the damn youngest! She's 15 years old. A freshman in high school. Her life just started, pretty much, anyway.

And her baby's father?

Well, here's the fantastic part.

He's five years older than her.

He's 20 years old. He's in his senior year of college. That's so bad and Braylen knew that. And yet, she slept with him and had sex with him, and now, she's pregnant.

Now she's going to have to give up everything. Her plans, her future, her life, her friends, possibly and her free time. Her sleepovers, her time of hanging with her friends, and parties. Everything. Josh got to live the life. She didn't. Just because of one night, she's now pregnant.

She sat down on the floor, placed her hands on her face and hugged her legs together as she began to cry uncontrollably.

Kayleigh heard her daughter crying in the bathroom. That wasn't a good sign.

Shit.

Fucking shit, she's pregnant.

"Braylen? Honey, it's me."

Braylen didn't answer. She just continued to cry.

Kayleigh walked inside, closing the door, and sat down next to her. "You're pregnant, I know. I know that face."

Brayden nodded he head. "Yeah, I'm...I'm pregnant…"

Kayleigh pulled her daughter into her arms and Braylen just cried in her arms

"You're gonna be okay."

Braylen nodded her head. "Yeah...after Dad kills me!"

"He's not gonna kill you…" Kayleigh rubbed her back.

Braylen nodded her head. "Yes, he is!"

Kayleigh sighed. "My Dad didn't kill me, and I was 16, going onto 17. Baby, you're gonna be okay."

Braylen sighed. "And if I'm not?"

Kayleigh looked at her daughter. "You're gonna be fine…"

Meanwhile, with the present Jake and Kayleigh looked at their future daughter, and future Kayleigh. They looked at each other.

Jake groaned. "Fucking shit, my own baby...and I'm going to be an idiot…"

Kayleigh rubbed his back. "Jake, you're not an idiot…"

Jake looked at her. "Yes, I'm gonna be! Kay, our baby followed us! With her future 20 year old boyfriend!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Thank God that they can't see or hear us…"

Jake nodded. "Thank God is right because I'd like to kick that kid's ass later!"

Back with Braylen and Kayleigh, they got up from the floor and headed downstairs to the dining room table to find, Jake Sanchez, Kayleigh's husband and Braylen's father, Braylen's brothers and sisters. Her twin brother, Brayden, twin sisters, Braylee and Brynlee and her brother, Bentley.

Jake looked at his wife of 11 years, she was still beautiful and amazing even after 15 years of being together, and 11 years of marriage, with five healthy children.

Jake looked at his daughter, Braylen. "You okay, Bray?"

They call Braylen "Bray", Brayden is "Blaise", that's his middle name too, plus Brayden has a little "Blaise" in his personality, they call Braylee "Lee", Brynlee is "Bryn", of course, and Bentley is "Ben."

Brylen was now being looked at by her entire family. She shut her eyes tightly, looking down.

Jake was getting worried. He didn't see her like this before. "Bray, you okay?"

Braylen shook her head. "No...I...I have to tell you something."

Kayleigh looked at the other four of her children. "Kids, you mind giving your father and sister alone time for a minute?" She said, getting up from her seat and grabbing her children's plates.

Brayden groaned. "But, Mom, I'm not done eating!"

Kayleigh looked at her oldest. "I know that. I haven't eaten yet. Go upstairs and eat, please."

Brayden groaned. "Fine!" He took his plate and walked upstairs.

Braylee sighed. "He's never in good mood.."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I agree."

The mother walked to her phone and began calling her best friend, Taylor.

Meanwhile, at Taylor and Shane's house, Taylor heard her phone ringing, before answering, she yelled out to her son, Matt and daughter, Missy.

"Melissa! Matthew! Stop chasing each other!" She sighed as she heard her best friend of 30 years start bawling out of tears.

"Kay, you okay? What's wrong? Who's hurt? Who died?"

Kayleigh started to calm down slightly. "I'm not okay, Tay! No one's hurt, but Braylen's boyfriend might die or get hurt anytime soon…"

Taylor's eyes went wide. Knowing what that meant. Ugh. Fantastic, right? "Bray is having a baby?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah…"

Taylor groaned at first, but then hearing Kayleigh cry made her almost cry too. "Oh, Kay, I'm sorry…"

Kayleigh sighed. "I don't know what to do or say, Tay. She's my baby!"

Taylor sighed. "I know, sweetie."

Kayleigh just sighed. "Well, thanks for calling me sweetie."

"You're welcome."

After hanging up the phone with Kayleigh, Taylor saw her daughter's, Maci, Meaghan and Missy and Karlee busy with each other's hair and nails. Four daughters and one son, she was surely lucky. Her husband, Shane and her have been together since they were 13 years old.

"Hey girls."

Maci smiled. "Hey, Mom."

Meaghan smiled. "We're getting ready for Hailey, Debby and Maddie's shared birthday party tomorrow."

Taylor smiled and laughed. "Oh, I'm sure they'll love seeing your nails and toes done girls."

Maci laughed. "I'm sure."

Taylor laughed. "Well, be ready to leave the house at 12. Party starts at 1, okay?"

Maci nodded her head. "Got it, Mom."

Karlee smiled. "Is everyone going to be there?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. Now you know why we are having it at the park. We got too many kids."

Maci laughed. "Yeah. There's me, Meg, Missy, Karlee, Matt, Brayden, Bray, Lee, Bryn, Ben, Maddie, Mack, Mercie, and Chastity, Cate, Grace, Genesis, Jess, and Abby, Adri, Alex, Beth, Westley, and Dest, Emma, Heaven, Chris, Jamie, Anna, Luke, and Trace, Stace, Dyl, Debby, Delilah, Desiree, and Riles, Shelbs, Kat, Sadie, and Tori."

Taylor laughed. "Yeah. That is a lot of kids, your right. Plus, brothers and sisters, sweetheart."

Maci smiled. "Uncle Gannon and Aunt Marissa!"

Taylor laughed. "Yep. Marissa is taking off of her world tour and Uncle Gannon is coming up from Florida with his girlfriend, Daisy."

Maci smiled. "She's pretty. I like her."

Meaghan smiled too. "Me too."

Meanwhile, with Aleeah, her husband, Stephen with their four children, they are staying with Hailey and her family for the week. They moved to Los Angeles, California when Chris was born, but are now visiting for the party and visiting the family.

(One of my close friends lives in California, why not put Alleeah living in California)

Stephen is a huge movie director with Alleeah being an actress and making music. They are very rich with their three daughters and one son, Destiny, Emmalynn, who is called Emma, Heaven and Christopher, who is called Chris.

Hailey moved 45 minutes away from her parents when she had Anna, she married her husband, Hunter at 20, with their oldest daughter, Jamie as the flower girl. Their son was born a year later, they call him, Luke.

The party is tomorrow and into the night at the park then at a restaurant.

Alleeah walked downstairs in his sister's house.

Hailey looked at her. "Hey, you want a cup of tea?"

Alleeah nodded. "Yeah, sure, why not?"

Hailey poured her a cup and smiled. "Thanks for the cake earlier and the video. That was so cool!"

Alleeah smiled. "You are my baby sis. I only see you once in awhile. I'm always making music and touring, I barely see my family."

Hailey took a sip of her tea. "How long have you been on the road?"

Alleeah smiled. "Since I was 22. I know, it's crazy, isn't it?"

Hailey nodded. "Well, yeah, kinda. But, was Mom and Dad okay with this?"

Alleeah shrugged. "Yeah, but at first Dad was kinda pissed at me for leaving."

Hailey sighed. "Well, you'll see him tomorrow."

Alleeah sighed. "I know…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Audrey Annalysse Martin, Cody and Bailey's youngest daughter, who is fifteen years old walked into her parent's room.

"Hey Daddy. Hey Momma. I'm going to sleep."

Cody smiled. "Goodnight, Auds. I love you."

Bailey kissed her daughter's head. "Goodnight, baby."

Audrey smiled as she walked into her bedroom, closing the door, locking it. She smiled at her boyfriend, Austin, who is 17 years old.

Austin sighed. "Are you sure we should do it while your parents are home?"

Audrey wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah. I want too."

Austin winked at her as he picked her up into his arms and carried her to her bed, laying her down and then starts undoing his shirt. He layed on top of her, he then passionately kissed her.

Audrey moaned slightly as she kissed him back, running her hands underneath his shirt. "I love you."

Austin laughed. "I love you too, baby." He moaned as he leaned down and kissed her neck. "This is the weakness spot…"

Audrey giggled and moaned. "Oh, yeah…It is…" She moaned and ran her hands through his blonde hair.

Austin laughed, but then gave his girlfriend a questionable look. "Auds...Are you okay with...having sex right?"

Audrey sat up and nodded. "Yeah...Um, because I can't...well, I can't have any children...or it will be a miracle for me to actually go through a full term pregnancy."

Austin layed her down slightly. "I'll love you no matter what. Even if we can't have children." He kissed her neck, licking and slightly nipping at it.

Audrey giggled and smiled. "Austin…"

Austin smiled as he pulled the cover over them as he kissed her.

The next morning, at Cody and Bailey's, Audrey woke up to see Austin getting dressed. "Hey."

Audrey smiled. "Hi." She snuggled against her covers. "I had fun last night…"

Austin smiled. "Me too, Auds. Me too…" He kissed her head. "I'll see you later, okay?"

Audrey nodded. "Okay. Bye. Love you."

Austin nodded as he kissed her. "Love you too."

Later that day, everyone was at the party, family and friends were all there.

Braylen, Jayleigh's daughter sat at the table, sighing, she just found out that she was pregnant last night. Her father was more upset at her boyfriend, Josh. She saw her Aunt Audrey walking over to her.

"Hey. You okay?"

Braylen shook her head. "No, Aunt Audrey. I've messed up. I've followed everyone in our damn family by disappointing them by doing the same damn thing they did! 15 years ago...and guess what? Get this. I'm having my boyfriend's baby, and he's 20!"

Audrey sighed, hugging her niece. Even if they are the same age, they're very close.

"Bray, you didn't plan it, did you?"

Braylen just shook her head. "No."

Audrey smiled slightly. "That's what all of them did...No plan. Zero. Nothing."

Braylen sighed. "Oh…"

Cody, 52 years old now, married to Bailey for 32 years now, with 8 children, and 20 great children walked over to his granddaughter and daughter. "Hi girls."

Braylen looked at her grandfather. "Did my Mom tell you what's going with me?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

Braylen groaned. "Ugh. I can't believe it…"

Jake walked over to his daughter. "I know, baby girl." He sat down next to his father in-law. "You got your family to help, Bray."

Braylen nodded. "Okay."

The best thing, Kayleigh and Jake knew they were back in Kayleigh's room, at Cailey's house, they both looked at each other in complete shock.

"Oh…My…God…"

Kayleigh sat down on her bed. "I...Wow. Our future will be completely full of repeats. My family's history just started with me…"

Jake sat down next to his girlfriend. "Well, whatever happens, babe, we'll get through it."

Kayleigh looked up at him. "Really?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. The good thing is there will be plenty of kids that are related somehow in life."

Kayleigh laughed slightly. "Yeah."

Jake kissed her head. "Here let's get to sleep."

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay, because I'm exhausted." She slowly layed down as Jake out the heating pad on for her.

Jake kissed her head. "Go to sleep. Shout if you need me. I'll be downstairs."

Kayleigh just nodded as her boyfriend headed down to her father's office, walked into Cody's office and sighed.

"Hey."

Cody looked up at his daughter's boyfriend. "Hey to you two...Jake, I know. You must feel overwhelmed now, huh?"

Jake nodded his head as he layed on the couch. "Uh huh, I am...I'm uh, just scared. I mean, I thought one baby would be hard as hell, but two? I…"

Cody sighed. As much as he hated his daughter's boyfriend, he now felt terrible for being so hard on him. Kayleigh's life isn't the only life that's gonna change, it's Jake's life too. "Jake, it's normal to be overwhelmed. You are a first time Dad, and with twins on the way makes it ten times worse. I'm sorry this happened to you two…"

Jake nodded. "Yeah...Me too…"

Bailey walked onto the office. She smiled at her husband and her daughter's boyfriend talking for the first time.

"Do you two know what time it is?"

Cody looked at his watch. "Damn, it's midnight. I guess taking care of Kayleigh all day made me lose track."

Jake sighed. "Yeah, me too...Sorry, Mrs. Martin." He got off the couch. "I'll be downstairs…"

Cody cut him off. "Jake, it...it's okay if you want to sleep in Kayleigh's room…"

Jake looked at him, shocked. Did he just say that? Holy shit, I'm hearing things! "Really?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yep. You take care of my baby and your babies."

Jake nodded. "I will, Mr…"

Cody smiled. "Cody."

Bailey smiled. Finally. That took forever.

Jake smiled. "Okay. Goodnight."

And with that, Jake headed back into Kayleigh's bedroom, closed the door, changed into his pajama pants, with no shirt on. He smiled at Kayleigh.

She was beautiful, sleeping in her bed. He slowly got in next to her, trying not to wake her, but that didn't work out.

"Sorry, babe."

Kayleigh smiled as she snuggled close to her boyfriend, falling asleep again.

Soon, Jake was asleep too.

Maybe everything will be okay from now on, Kayleigh is very lucky to have Jake in her life, now two babies are joining them.

To be continued…

AN: So….How was it? Liked the future chapter? Hated it? Well, too late. It took me two days to write this...Almost 5,000 words…

Anyway, I'm going to take a break, maybe? I don't know. Because my poor pointer finger hates me now. :(

Will update soon, just not anytime soon, maybe this weekend.

I wanted to do something with the future, and I did.

Alrighty, any questions, or comments, feel free to PM about this chapter.

Okay, until chapter 17.

Kayleigh is having twins and Bailey is having one baby. :) Again, thank you so much, ZayaMartin1995 and your sister are great a help to me! :)

Byeeee!


	17. Just When You Think You're Safe!

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 17: "Just When You Think You're Safe!"

AN: I had to rewrite this chapter because I deleted the chapter and the document deleted so I have to rewrite this. I think I'll just make this a bit better than the other one, but I think I'll make this a bit short, though because I totally forgot what I wrote. So I hope you all understand that this will be a lot differently than the original one.

The next day, Tuesday, April, 9th, 2030, Kayleigh was in her room, sleeping in her bedroom. Jake looked at her. She looked beautiful sleeping peacefully. Today Jake has to go to Kayleigh's school to get the rest of her things since she can't leave the house because of being on bed rest.

Kayleigh was hospitalized because of being seriously hurt by Sharlene. That little bitch hurt his girl and thank God they were okay. But, now, Kayleigh has to be on best rest for a few months.

Jake knew everything will be hell when he would be walking into the school. He tried not to think about it. He opened his eyes, slowly got out of Kayleigh's bed, without waking her up. Jake knew she needed her rest.

Kayleigh is still 12 weeks pregnant with her mother, Bailey.

They both don't have morning sickness anymore, just a lot of mood swings, craving, and going to the bathroom a lot. Many times a day.

Kayleigh had to stay in bed because of her broken back, broken leg and sprained arm. She hated this. Everything hurts. Even though, her doctor gave her medicine for the pain, Kayleigh still felt the pain. It was so hard to even get out of bed.

Jake looked at his girlfriend before he jumped into the shower.

30 minutes later, Jake was dressed and was putting his shoes on when he saw Kayleigh opening her eyes.

"Hey, beautiful."

Kayleigh smiled. "Hey." She sighed when she slowly sat up. "Do you really have to get the rest of my books?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah, babe, I do."

Kayleigh groaned. "Ugh." She sighed. "I have to stay here by myself?"

Jake nodded. "It's only gonna be for an hour, babe." He kissed her head. "I love you."

Kayleigh nodded. "I love you too."

When Jake walked downstairs, Cody looked at him.

"Hey, you getting the rest of Kayleigh's books?"

Jake nodded his head. "Yeah, I am."

Cody handed him a cup of coffee. "Here, you're gonna need this. Teenagers are crazy...Like Sharlene…"

Jake nodded his head, taking the cup of coffee. "Thanks, Cody." He sighed. "Does Bailey want something to eat? I might stop somewhere to get Kayleigh something."

Cody paused to think. "You can try, I think she'll want something. She must want something take out. I think she might be getting tired of my breakfast…"

Bailey laughed. "No, I'm not. I'm just wanting something out of the house…" She rolled her eyes.

Jake just nodded. "Okay. I'll be back…" He said, grabbing his car keys, jacket and walking out of the house.

He got into his car, turning it on, putting his coffee down and then began driving the school.

When, he got to the school, Leah, Taylor, Alleeah and Jayde saw him, they all ran to him.

"Jake!"

Jake saw his sister, Kayleigh's cousin, and two friends, Taylor and Jayde. "Hey guys."

Alleeah began asking him lots of questions. "How is Kayleigh? Is the babies okay? Are you okay?"

Jake laughed. "One, I'm fine. Two, Kayleigh is fine, maybe cranky, tired and very moody, but she's fine. Three, the babies are just fine." He began doing her locker combination. "Do you guys mind getting one of Kayleigh's teachers?"

Leah nodded. "I will!" She ran to find her and Kayleigh's teacher, Mrs. Patterson.

"Mrs. Patterson?"

Mrs. Patterson looked up at Leah. "Yes, Leah?"

Leah smiled. "My brother is outside. He wants to talk to you about Kayleigh."

Mrs. Patterson nodded as she stood up. "Alright. You get to class, okay?"

Leah nodded. "Okay, Mrs. Patterson."

Mrs. Patterson walked outside and walked over to Jake. "Hi, Jake. How are you? It's been 2 years right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Nice to see you too, Mrs. Patterson."

Mrs. Paterson smiled. "You too." She paused. "How is Kayleigh doing?"

Jake sighed. "She's doing better. She's a bit angry, crabby, and tired."

Mrs. Patterson nodded. "Understable."

Jake continued. "Anyway, I'm here to get some of Kayleigh's things and I just wanted to talk to you about her catching up on some of her projects when she's able to come back to school."

Mrs. Patterson nodded. "Of course. When does her doctor think she'll be able to come back?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "Her doctor might think somewhere when she's six months pregnant."

Mrs. Patterson gave a small smile. "Alright." She looked at her watch. "I have a class right now. You have everything?"

Jake nodded. "I think so." He walked outside to find Sharlene, Kayleigh's enemy of many years. "Sharlene, what are you doing?"

Sharlene smiled. "To be with you, silly."

Jake's eyes went wide. "Oh, no, no, that's ridiculous! That's not happening!" He began walking to his truck, but she followed him. Jake groaned.

Sharlene smiled. "Oh come on, you won't want to be with a girl that sleeps around…"

Jake turned to face her. "Alright, let me set this straight! Kayleigh only slept with me. I'm the only one she ever had sex with!" He got into his truck. "You can go now...And don't ever, ever say that Kayleigh sleeps around! I would know! I'm her boyfriend, and the only guy she slept with was me!" He shut the door and began driving to a McDonalds.

"Bitch." He mumbled.

Meanwhile, inside the school, Alleeah's eyes went wide when Jayde told her everything she heard. "What a bitch!"

Natalie groaned. "You're telling me! She was totally hitting on him. Jake knows she wants him to break up with Kay and go to her. Jake would never ever do that." She crossed her arms. "He loves Kayleigh."

Jayde frowned. "We have to keep that bitch in our sights…"

Alleeah and Natalie. "Agreed. Kayleigh can't know."

Jayde nodded. "Oh fuck, she can't know…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Cody walked upstairs to Kayleigh's room with her food. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

Kayleigh groaned as tears filled her eyes. "It hurts like a bitch, Daddy!"

Cody sighed. "Oh, baby.." He layed down next to her. "You'll be okay, Princess."

Kayleigh began crying slightly. "Okay?! When the fuck is when is that supposed to be?"

Cody sighed. "I don't know, baby."

Kayleigh's tears began to fall. "Where's Jake?"

Cody sighed. "He had to go somewhere, baby girl."

Kayleigh groaned. "Ugh!" She layed back down and began to have a breakdown.

Meanwhile with Jake, he walked into Zack's office. "Zack?"

Zack looked up at his niece's boyfriend. "Hey Jake. What brings you here?"

Jake sat down. "Sharlene tried to hit on me, she thinks I'll dump Kayleigh for her...That will never ever happen! No way in hell!" He groaned. "I love her, Zack. I love her and my baby."

Zack nodded. He knew that Jake loved his niece and his baby. That was true. "Alright, if Sharlene tries to do anything else, you let me know. Kayleigh doesn't need to know this."

Jake shook his head. "No."

An hour later, Jake walked back into the house. Cody looked at him.

"Where did you go?"

Jake sighed. He might as well tell him too. "Cody, do you Sharlene?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah, the girl who wants to make my little girl's life a living hell. What about her?"

Jake sat down on the couch. "She was hitting on me when I was getting Kayleigh's things from school. She thinks I have feelings for her. I don't, Cody…" He looked up at him. "...I love your daughter and our babies."

Cody nodded. He knew the truth, and the truth was that Jake was in love with Kayleigh. "Jake, I know. You love my daughter. You always have."

Jake nodded. "Yeah…" He looked at his girlfriend's father. "Is Kayleigh okay?"

Cody shook his head. "She's been asking for you."

Jake nodded and walked upstairs and into Kayleigh's bedroom.

Kayleigh crossed her arms. "Jake, where were you?"

Jake gulped. He couldn't tell her. "Uh…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Tell me."

Jake walked over to her bed, sitting on her bed. "Babe, I was leaving school and Sharlene started hitting on me."

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "What? She was hitting on you?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. She 'thinks' I'll break up with you and be with you." He groaned. "That won't be happening. I promise." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kayleigh smiled slightly.

For the rest of the day, Jake and Kayleigh watched movies together and every fifteen minutes, Kayleigh had to go to the bathroom.

Nothing else happened with Sharlene, but everyone still kept their eyes open. That girl is what everyone doesn't know she has a rough past. They won't know for a few months.

To be continued…

AN: Sorry it's so short or rushed. It's pasted 11 here and I'm tired. I couldn't remember what the hell I wrote so I hope this is okay.

I'm going to start chapter 22 today.


	18. Maybe Our Friendship Isn't Important

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 18: "Maybe Our Friendship Isn't Important?"

AN: Hey guys! I'm back on Fanfiction, I started writing on Wattpad- If you want to read the stories. Follow me at Cailey_Zaya_Martin aka JustinBieberLover101.

Alright, finally back to Best Friends Forever!

The next afternoon, Wednesday, April 10th, 2030, it was early in the afternoon when Kayleigh heard the front door being knocked on. She groaned as she walked slowly to the door to see her best friend, Taylor standing there. She gave a small smile, knowing something bad might be said, but she didn't know what she was going to say. She was pregnant with twins while recovering from two surgeries. Kayleigh was spending more and more time with Jake. And she didn't think Taylor would care because Taylor was her best friend. Kayleigh is 12 weeks pregnant now.

Taylor walked inside and sighed. "Um, I came here to talk to you."

Kayleigh sat down on the couch as Taylor sat down next to her. "What about?"

Taylor didn't know what to say. Her feelings were hurt. She felt like she was losing her best friend to Jake and the babies. Not that she loved the babies, she does, but it was always her and Kayleigh. Now, it's her, Kayleigh, and Jake, and the babies. That killed Taylor's heart. Her emotions were going all over the place. From the first day of preschool, Taylor and Kayleigh were always best friends, now 13 years later, everything was changing. She didn't want to lose Kayleigh, but it seemed like she was already.

"Kayleigh, I need to tell you that I'm really mad at you…"

Kayleigh was confused. Really confused. "What do you mean? I didn't do anything to you!"

Taylor nodded her head. "Yes! Oh, yes, you did!"

Kayleigh looked at her best friend, shaking her head in even more confusion. "What? No! I never did!"

Taylor groaned. She still isn't getting the idea? How? She's having a baby, or wait, twins. Oh my God, she's my best friend? As if now! "You can go have a nice fucking life with Jake! You can't get the damn idea of how I am feeling! We grown a bit apart, I guess!"

Kayleigh stood up and crossed her arms. "Fine! I guess you are jealous of Jake!"

Taylor's eyes filled with tears. She wasn't jealous, she was hurt and broken, it wasn't that Jake was taking care of her, it was about how Kayleigh hasn't thought about her once since the accident. She missed her best friend, maybe they weren't best friends anymore. "If you don't know what's going on, then you can enjoy your baby daddy and your boyfriend, Kayleigh. Bye!" Taylor ran out of Cailey's house, slamming the door in tears. She ran to her house.

Kayleigh stood there in shock. Did she just lose her best friend? Yeah. Tears filled her eyes, she walked to the couch and began to cry uncontrollably. She thought Taylor would be there for her when she needed her the most. Guess not. They always said they would have each other's back no matter what. That seemed not to be true.

Jake, her boyfriend walked out of the kitchen with a snack Kayleigh wanted. "Hey Kay, I got you…" He looked at her and saw her crying. "Babe! What's wrong?" He sat the snack down and sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Baby, what happened?"

It took Kayleigh a while to calm down, she wiped her eyes and cheeks before looking up at her boyfriend. "Taylor and I aren't friends anymore...She just came over to yell at me because I'm with you 24/7...and she's jealous…" She then began to cry again.

Jake rubbed her back slowly. "Oh, baby, I'm sorry…"

Kayleigh nodded but continued to cry. "I thought she would care about me...I mean, I was just was in the hospital, due to being pushed and having two major surgeries!"

Jake sighed. "Shhh. You need to calm down, baby." He kissed her head. "You'll be okay…"

Kayleigh looked up at him. "And, what if I'm not?"

He sighed. "We'll deal with it, Kay."

She layed her head on his shoulder. "Okay…"

Kayleigh didn't know if she could go through this pregnancy without her best friend. They have been through everything together. This would feel so different.

Jake looked down at her. "Do you want to just have a movie day?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah...I guess so."

Jake looked at her again. "You don't want to?"

Kayleigh sighed. "No...I do, Jake. I'm just overwhelmed...I don't have a best friend."

Jake sighed."Well, nothing's helping. This is going to be a long few days if they don't talk."

Later that day, Bailey walked into the house to find Kayleigh cuddled up against the couch sleeping, she looked at Jake, who was on his laptop.

"What happened?"

Jake looked up at his girlfriend's mother. "She and Taylor had a fight…"

Kayleigh slowly lifted her head. "And, now, we aren't talking or friends…"

Bailey frowned. "But, you girls have been friends for years!"

Kayleigh teared up. "I...I know, that's what I thought, Mom. I guess her feelings changed…"

Bailey sighed. "Kay, maybe she's missing you. You are always with Jake. Maybe, she's missing her best friend…"

Kayleigh paused. "I don't know, Mom. I have no choice but to be with Jake. Hello, I'm healing from surgery and he's my children's father!"

Bailey sat down and sighed again. "I know, baby, but Taylor probably doesn't understand how much you love and need Jake right now and for the rest of your life."

Kayleigh closed her eyes as she took a breath.

Meanwhile, with Taylor, she was heartbroken to know she might have just lost her best friend in the whole world. She ran into her house and saw her mother, Sophie, who was now 8 and half months pregnant, with a baby boy, they had decided to name him, Gannon Zachary.

Sophie looked at her daughter. "Taylor, what happened?"

Taylor teared up. "Kayleigh and I aren't friends anymore! She decided Jake over me!"

Sophie sighed. "Honey, Kayleigh has a lot going on. She needs Jake by her side right now."

Taylor sniffed. "I...I know, but we've been friends forever and she…"

Sophie rubbed her back. "She's pregnant, she's overwhelmed, she's 16, and it's not easy for her, she just had surgery…"

Taylor layed her head on her mother's shoulder, while her mother continued. "You'll be okay, Tay, I promise…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Kayleigh walked out of the bathroom, very slowly though and her father looked at her. "Kay, Jake told me what happened. Are you okay?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I guess so...I don't know. She was my best friend, I thought she would understand."

Cody sighed. "She is probably missing the way things were before you started dating Jake, sweetheart."

Kayleigh groaned. "But…"

Cody shook his head. "Kay, listen to me, you know you and Taylor were friends for years."

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, I know. But...She just needs me to be there so much and I can't always be there…"

Cody grabbed her hand. "Kayleigh Marie, Taylor and you will make up someday, but right now I think you need a few days to calm down."

Kayleigh nodded slowly, wiping her eyes. "I guess so."

Cody kissed her forehead. "You get some sleep, okay? I'll wake you up when dinner is ready, okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay."

Later that night, at Zaya's house, Maya was on the phone with someone. She sighed as she realized something. She was on the phone with her daughter, Alliannah's adopted mother.

Zack and Maya had Alli first, then Alleeah arrived. They are twins. They decided to give Alli up for adoption because at the time, Maya and Zack were 21, and raising twins would be too much to handle.

(AN: Okay, so I know I didn't mention the twins, Kayleigh's twin sister and Alleeah's in the future chapter. I didn't plan it, but Kayleigh- ZayaForever19951 told me it would be a good idea, so I decided, alright, why not?)

Maya continued to listen and sighed. "Okay." After hanging up, she yelled for her husband. "Zack! Come here!"

Zack walked fast into the kitchen. "What's wrong?"

Maya grabbed his hand and took him into the home office, where she closed the door and locked the door. She turned to husband. "I was on the phone with Alli's adoptive mom, she told me that Alli needs to move in with us because...Well, don't freak…"

Zack sighed. "When am I going to freak, Maya?"

Maya took her breath. "Alli is, uh, well, pregnant...She has been acting out since she was 13, now it got so bad that her mother called me."

Zack groaned, shaking his head. He didn't expect that. Wow. How will Alleeah take the news? How will the other kids take the news? The only people who know are Carey, Kurt, Tori, Cody and Bailey. And, to a bigger surprise, Cody and Bailey also had twins, Kayleigh has a twin sister as well, who was also adopted. Her name is Karina Allison. Alleeah's twin sister's name is Alliannah Miayah.

They are all 16 years old. Life would be too complicated if Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya kept both of the twins. They had college to finish, medical school, business school and physical therapy school. It would be so hard with two kids each.

So, Katina and Alli were adopted. Now 16 years later, things are going to change big time for the two families.

Maya looked at him. "Zack?" He looked millions of miles away.

Zack sighed, sitting down and putting his head in his hands. "She's pregnant? Are you sure?"

Maya nodded. "Yeah. She's due the same time as Kayleigh."

Zack shook his head. "Oh God, so, how are we going to tell the kids? What about Alleeah?"

Maya sighed. "I...I don't know."

Zack groaned. "They're going to hate us...Alleeah might hate us more, though…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Bailey was sitting on the couch when Cody walked inside the room.

"Hey, Bails."

Bailey didn't say anything. Her mind was somewhere else. Her mind of thoughts were all over the place. She couldn't think straight. First her daughter's pregnancy, now this. Her daughter, Karina, who was adopted is back in Boston. Her adopted parents moved down to Florida after 4 months of the birth of Kayleigh and Karina. Everything will be going upside down. Bailey didn't even want to give Karina up, but it was the best for her in the long run anyway.

Cody didn't hear his wife talk back, he looked at her again. "Bails?" He walked over to her. "Bails, what's wrong?"

Bailey looked up at him with tears forming in her eyes. "Karina is back in town...Her parents just emailed me about her. They said they think it's best that if she stays with us right now...or forever…" Bailey just shook her head. "I'm just shocked…"

Cody just nodded. Not knowing what to say, he just sat down next to her. Their lives will never be the same again. Their daughter will be back in their lives after 16 years.

Zack, Maya, Bailey and Cody's lives will be forever changed. It will never be the same again. Their children will be so shocked that they kept such a big secret from them.

The biggest secret of their lives.

Kayleigh and Alleeah's lives will never be the same again.

To be continued…

AN: OMG!

Finally updated!

Now what a surprise right? Kayleigh and Alleeah have a twin sister!

Karina and Alli will be in the next chapter. You get to meet the missing Martin daughters!

Oh, thanks for writing or co-writing the next chapter of this story, ZayaForever19951! You are the best girl!

My SLNGS2 is being continued. I'm just been so damn busy. I have been going through a lot for the past few days.

Alright, R&R. I didn't write much in this chapter...I know the next chapter will be WAY better!


	19. Family Secrets!

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 19: "Family Secrets!"

AN: This is a big chapter so pay attention on what's about to go down in Cailey and Zaya's lives.

Everything is going to change…

Previously on Best Friends Forever

Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya's lives are now changed. Their daughters, Alli and Karina are going to be back in their lives. How will their daughters, Kayleigh and Alleeah take the news? Their lives are now changed forever.

Not that the girls needed to know this before, it's just Karina's parents are planning on moving up to Boston, and the girls will know someday. Alli's parents just moved up here from California. Alleeah and Kayleigh will figure it out someday.

Hailey walked into her house after a long day of school, she walked inside, seeing her parents talking. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Alleeah has a twin sister?

"Mom, Daddy, who's Alliannah?"

Maya turned to her daughter. She took a breath. "Hailey, um, she's your sister, Alleeah's twin sister…"

Alleeah walked into the kitchen, dropping her books on the floor. She has a twin sister. For the past sixteen years she never heard of this 'Alliannah', now all the sudden she's hearing of her. How could her parents keep such a big damn secret like this? Her heart and mind was all over the place now.

Maya heard the drop of books, looking over at her daughter. "Alleeah…"

Alleeah shook her head at her mother. "Oh, no, I'm not hurt, Mom...I'm disappointed in you!" She teared up. She was heartbroken. Such a big lie. "How could you keep that big of a secret from me?! Does Aunt Bailey, Uncle Cody, Grandma Carey, Grandpa Kurt, Grandma Leigh and Grandpa Tony know?!"

Zack sighed. "Yes, they know, sweetheart, you and Alliannah, they all know that we had to keep you and give up Alli to the Jackson family, we had no choice, Alleeah…"

Alleeah groaned. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. "So, I'm supposed to know this, or was I supposed to not know and live a big fat lie?"

Zack asked her a question, maybe the stupidest one in this situation. "Did you see her around school, Alleeah?"

Alleeah teared up more, she couldn't take the news. It was making her rethink everything. She glared at her father. "I...I can't...I can't talk about this right now…" She wiped her eyes and cheeks as she ran upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Zack sighed as he looked at his wife. "I really feel terrible...I understand she's overwhelmed. What are we going to do?"

Maya glared at him. "First of all, Zachary, are you really had to be like, 'Do you see her around school'?" She shook her head. "Are you really kidding me right now, Zachary? You know she's overwhelmed. She just found out she has a twin that we never told her about, I think she needs a minute to cool down…"

Zack sighed. "I'm sorry, babe…"

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Kayleigh hasn't heard any news yet, although Taylor was at school when she ran into Karina, Kayleigh's twin sister. She didn't even know that Kayleigh had a twin sister. She was friends with her for so many years.

Why wouldn't she tell me this? We were friends for so long...She walked up to Cailey's door and rang the doorbell.

Kayleigh slowly walked up to the door and opened the door. Taylor. What was she doing here? She hates me.

"T...Taylor?"

Taylor sighed as she spoke up. "Hey Kay. Listen, I'm really sorry...I was mad, yes, but none of that matters...I was at school and...I saw this girl, who walked up to me, she looked just like you!"

Kayleigh was confused. "Wait, what? What do you mean?"

Taylor paused. "This is what happened…" She began telling Kayleigh everything what happened.

Taylor ran up to who she thought was Kayleigh...but she's not pregnant? Oh God...Did she lose the babies and didn't her?

"Kayleigh!"

Karina, Kayleigh's twin sister, looked at her. "I'm sorry...Uh, I'm not Kayleigh...I'm Karina."

Taylor paused. "Wait, how? What? Why do you look just like her?"

Karina gave a sigh. "You don't know?"

Taylor was now more confused than ever. "Know what?"

Karina gave a sigh. She looked down, but then looked at Taylor. "I...I was adopted. I'm her twin sister, we are identical twins, that's why we look such alike…"

Taylor's eyes were wide. "Oh my God! What? Why didn't she tell me? Oh...Wait, she wouldn't, we aren't talking…"

Karina looked at her. "Maybe she didn't know, Taylor. I didn't know until I moved here a week ago…"

Taylor sighed. "Oh…"

Taylor looked at Kayleigh when she was done with the story. "That's what happened…"

Kayleigh groaned. "I can't believe my parents never told me!" She sighed. "I wonder if my Aunt, Uncle, cousins and grandparents knew…" She groaned as she yelled for her parents.

"Mom! Dad!"

Bailey ran from the kitchen to where Kayleigh was. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Tears filled Kayleigh's eyes. She was sure angry. "Why the hell wouldn't you tell me?! Why? Was I not supposed to know, Mom?!"

Bailey sighed. "Know?" She saw the look on her daughter's face. "Know what, Kay?"

Kayleigh groaned. "About my fucking twin sister? Mom, do you even remember the two girls you gave birth to? Karina Smith?!"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "Kayleigh…I...I'm sorry…"

Kayleigh knew her tears were falling down her face. "Sorry?! What about?! You lied to me! You never thought I'd look her up at one point, or actually find out?" She shook her head. "I'll be somewhere if you need me! I can't look at you!" She was heartbroken, disappointed in her parents, her thoughts were all over the place. Everything has changed.

How could they keep this big fat secret and she was living a lie. She thought all of these years, she didn't have a twin...Her life is now all screwed up.

She didn't have just Natalie, Carly, James, Evie, Dani, and Sabrina. She had a twin sister. Karina. That was her name. Karina Allison. Her life changed in a matter of minutes!

Kayleigh walked up the stairs of her cousin's house. She knocked and then waited a few minutes. Hailey opened the door.

"Hey, Kay, what are you doing here?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Is Alleeah home?"

Hailey nodded. "Yeah, she's up in her room."

Kayleigh slowly walked upstairs and knocked on her cousin'sk bedroom door.

Alleeah grabbed her and closed the door.

"Kay! God...Oh my God! I have a twin sister!"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "Wait, you do? So do I!"

Alleeah's eyes went wide. "What? You do?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. I do. My Mom just told me."

Alleeah groaned. "Why didn't they tell us?"

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know!" She took a breath. "Oh my God! That might be why I'm having twins! I thought I only had Evie and Dani, because Jake and Noah are twins too!"

Alleeah gave a small chuckle. "Maybe."

Kayleigh sighed. "I'm so mad at my parents…"

Alleeah nodded. "Me too…I haven't talked to them since they told me…"

Kayleigh nodded as she did the same. "Me too. I'm so mad that I don't care if Jake is there…"

Alleeah chuckled. "Uncle Cody is letting him sleep there?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Alleeah giggled a bit. "I think Uncle Cody went crazy…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Nah, I think he doesn't want to lose me."

Alleeah laughed. "I can understand that."

An hour later, the doorbell rang, Maya walked to the door and opened the door. There was her oldest daughter. Standing right there. Her baby. She didn't know what to do. She smiled. But then frowned when she saw a bag in her arm.

"Alli! Oh my God...What happened? Come inside…."

Alliannah Miayah, her oldest daughter teared up. Her adoptive parents and her got into a huge fight. She left the house. "My adoptive parents and I got into a huge fight…"

Maya took her hand and led her to the couch. "What about?"

Alli wiped her eyes slightly. After catching her breath, she looked at her mother.

"I'm pregnant…"

Maya's eyes went wide. "What? Are you sure?"

Alli shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I got a positive pregnancy test...so, I might be."

Maya sighed. "Oh boy. Uh, so, how long do you think you are?"

Alli paused. "Um, uh, yeah, um, six weeks, maybe." She looked at her. "You're not mad, are you?"

Maya shook her head. "No. I'm not, sweetheart. But, we do need to get you to a doctor, but I think we should do that tomorrow…"

Alli nodded slowly. "Okay..."

Just then, Tommy walked into the room. "Hey Mom."

Maya smiled. "Hi, sweetheart. Um, Tommy, I want you to meet your older sister, Alli."

Tommy's eyes went wide. He was sure shocked. "Older sister? Alli? But...What about Alleeah? She's...She's my sister…"

Maya knew he would be shocked. She took a minute. But, Alli spoke up.

Alli gave a smile. "I'm your sister's twin sister…"

Tommy nodded. "Oh...Okay. I'm Tommy, I'm your brother."

The oldest Martin daughter smiled. "I always wanted a brother! I have 5 sisters...well adopted anyway."

Tommy looked shocked, but he began asking questions on her eagerly. "Five sisters? What are their names? Are they older or younger than you?"

Alli sighed. "Younger. The youngest is 4...She's a spoiled brat!"

Tommy started laughing slightly. "Oh, she can't be that bad."

Alli shook her her head. "Nooo! She's horrible! If she's crying, my parents think I did something, or I kept her up at night...I didn't ever do that...I raised all of them myself! The parents were always working...so, after she came, I did everything wrong in their eyes."

Tommy looked at her, he frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel upset."

Alli sighed but smiled though. "No, no, it's alright. Uh, so how old are you, Tommy?"

Tommy laughs. "I'm twelve years old I'm turning thirteen next month."

Alli smiled. "Cool!" She sighed as she looked at Maya. "Alleeah is still upset?"

Maya sighed and nodded. "Yes, she is, sweetie."

Alli nods. "Oh..." She frowned. She wasn't very happy. "This really upsetting me too! She's not the only one who's life changed. My life is adding a new life...and I found out I was adopted the same day..."

Maya sighed as she hugged her daughter. "I'm really sorry Alli."

Tommy looked at her. He wanted his family together, he wanted to have his older sisters getting along. "I can talk to her if you want me to."

Alli nodded. "Thanks, that would be awesome."

Tommy smiled as he walked upstairs. "No problem, sis."

Upstairs, Tommy knocked on Alleeah's bedroom door. "Alleeah Mackenzie Martin, open this door right now!"

Alleeah sighed as she walked over and opened the door. "Oh it's just you...Tommy what's wrong now?"

Tommy sighed as he looked at her. "Alli is here. She wants to meet and talk to you."

Alleeah looked at Kayleigh. "What do you think? Should I go and meet her or what?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "If I was you, I would. I mean she is your sister...If Karina came to my parents house right now, I'd want to meet her too."

Alleeah nodded and turned to Tommy. "Okay. Okay, tell Mom I'm coming downstairs."

Tommy nods. "Okay..." He walked downstairs. "She's coming."

Alli nodded as she hugged her brother. "Thanks Tommy."

Tommy smiled. "No problem..."

Alleeah walks downstairs, sighs deeply and then walked into the living room. She breathed deeply. "Um...I...I'm..."

Tommy laughed. "Alleeah."

Alleeah smiled, looking at Alli. "Yes, I'm Alleeah."

Alli smiled and stood up. "Alliannah. I like Alli a lot though. Friends and family call me that." She looked at her mother. "I was born first, right? I was told that..."

Maya nodded. "Yes, you were born first."

Alli gave a smile. "So...Uh, um...I have no idea what to say. I mean, I have a twin sister!"

Alleeah smiles and laughs a little. "Me either but I guess I could say this welcome to the family, I mean you're staying with us right? I guess I could stop talking before so yeah."

Alli nodded slowly. "Um...Yeah. I just don't know for how long. My adoptive parents kicked me out, sort of. They said that if I came back, I'd have to...uh, um..." She tears up.

Alleeah frowned, she looked at her. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Alli nodded. "Uh, they kicked me out because I'm pregnant..." She wiped her eyes. "I'm so stupid..."

Alleeah shook her head. "Hey, no, you're not, Alli..." She looked at her mother. "Can I have a minute alone with Alli, please, Mom?"

Maya nodded. "Sure."

Alleeah looked at her sister. "What makes you think you are stupid?"

Alli looked up at her sister, her twin sister. "I slept with my then boyfriend, after I found out that I was pregnant, he broke up with me. He said he doesn't want anything do with me or the baby...I'm going to have to raise this baby alone..."

Alleeah sighed, looking at her sister. "You won't be alone, Ails, you have us with you to help you out."

Maya looked at her oldest daughter. "Alliannah Miayah, if I have to have my say, you are not raising this baby by yourself. No way in hell."

Alli smiled "Really? Thanks, Mom! You are the best. Speaking of which, where's Daddy?"

Alleeah shrugged her shoulders. "Probably working on his new car. He has been freaking out if someone walked too close to it." She laughed.

Kayleigh walked into the living room. "Hi guys." She sighed. "I guess my walking is getting better..."

Alli looked at Alleeah. "Who's she?"

Kayleigh laughed softly. "I'm your cousin, Kayleigh." She gave a smile. "I live right next door."

Alli smiled happily. "Hi, nice to meet you. Oh really, that's amazing."

Kayleigh groaned as she felt the twins slightly move. "Owww. That is uncomfortable. They love moving in the spot that is making me uncomfortable."

Alli looked at her cousin. "Wait, you're pregnant too?!"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep. With twins. I'm 12 weeks. My pregnancy hasn't been so easy...If I told you, you'd freak out."

Alli looks at her, a bit confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

Maya looked at Kayleigh. "May I? Can I tell her?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Of course Aunt Maya."

Maya sighs. "Kayleigh had an accident with this girl who totally hates her for taking Jake, but the girl and Jake never were together. Anyway, the girl pushed Kayleigh onto the floor, causing Kayleigh with a broken back, a broken leg and a few troubles with her pregnancy."

Alli looked shocked and had her eyes wide at Kayleigh. "Oh my gosh! I'm really sorry about that! Are you okay?"

Kayleigh shrugged and then nodded. "Yeah, yeah, me too. That girl is a bitch..." She felt one of the twins move and then kick. "Oh! I guess one of them hates my use of words...I guess it's time to be careful with words..."

Alli laughed. "I think I should be doing the same thing. That would be like putting your hands on your stomach to hide what you're saying to making sure the babies doesn't hear it."

Maya laughed. "It doesn't work that way. They'll still hear you no matter what, and putting your hands on your stomach makes them excited."

Alli frowned. "Oh…"

Maya smiled and laughed. "It's okay, Alli. I had the same question as well." She looked at her niece. "Do you feel better going home, or do you want to stay tonight?"

Kayleigh smiled "I think I'll go. I mean, Karina would be home or something so..."

Alleeah's eyes went wide. "Karina is staying with you guys?! When did you find out? Why didn't you tell me?!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I think I'll stay with you actually, and no, I just found out Jake sent me a text saying there's a girl who looked just like you just now and to be honest it was Taylor who told me about it."

Alleeah nodded. "Oh..."

Kayleigh smiled and nodded. "Yeah."

Meanwhile at Cailey's, Karina took a deep breath as she walked up to the porch and knocked on the door. "It's okay, Karina. You can do this..."

Just then, James opened the door, hearing the doorbell ring. He looked so shocked to see a girl who looked just like Kayleigh. "Who are you?"

Karina smiled. "Uh...Um, I'm your sister Kayleigh's twin sister, Karina..."

Jake ran over to the door. "You're Karina? You're the girl Taylor talked to just a few hours ago, aren't you?"

Karina nodded. "Yeah, um, so, are your parents home?"

Jake nodded. He looked at her. "And oh, I'm your sister's boyfriend..." He yelled for Bailey. "Bailey!"

Bailey walked over and soon spotted what was wrong. "What's…? Oh my God!" She teared up. There was her baby. Her missing daughter, who she gave up for adoption.

Karina blushed. She started crying. "Hi."

Bailey looked at her long lost daughter and hugged her tightly. "Karina."

James looked shocked. "Mom, what are you doing?"

Bailey sighed. "Alright, I think you need to sit down." She led him to the couch, letting him sit down next to her. "When I got pregnant at 21, it wasn't just with Kayleigh, I had twins, Kayleigh is still your sister, she's just your oldest sister, but Karina is her twin sister, Kay is a minute older. I never told you kids because Karina was adopted...We weren't going to tell you until Kayleigh was 18...We are just 2 years ahead..."

James groaned. "So, you and Dad had twins and never told us?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes. And, baby, I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you because it would just screw everything up…"

James rolled his eyes. "What is it doing now, huh, Mom?" He got up, glaring at Karina.

Karina sighed. Tearing up, she turned around and started walking down the stairs.

Bailey ran after her daughter. "Karina!" She finally caught up with her. "Sweetheart, he's just mad…"

Karina shook her head. "No...It's not just him...It's Kayleigh. She's not here because she's mad that I showed up in her life?"

Bailey sighed. "Um…"

Karina's tears begin to fall down her face. "That's what I thought! She hates me!" She walked slowly away. "My own adoptive parents don't want me...My own blood sister doesn't want me either…"

Bailey's eyes filled with tears. "Karina! Get back here!"

But, before Karina could even move, a car ran over her, and she just stayed on the road, she couldn't move. She couldn't move anything.

Bailey ran over to her daughter, checking for a pulse, she had one, but it was a weak one.

She saw that her brother in-law was outside. "Zack!"

Zack looked up and then ran over. "Oh my God! Is that...Is that Karina?"

Bailey nidded. "Call 911 please."

Zack nodded as he called 911. He explained the situation and the location.

Soon, police and an ambulance showed up. The lights flashing, Bailey holding onto Zack for dear life, and everything seemed to be in slow motion.

Maya heard the ambulance's horn and saw the lights. She looked at the girls. "Alleeah! Call Uncle Cody! Something happened!"

Alleeah nodded as she grabbed the house phone, she dialed his cell phone but got voicemail.

"Fuck. Mom! Voicemail!"

Maya ran outside, with Kayleigh, Tommy and Alli.

Kayleigh's eyes filled with tears. "Is...Is she...Oh my God! I killed my sister!"

Maya grabbed her niece's hand. "No…"

Bailey looked at her daughter. "She's alive, sweetheart. She probably has a 15 percent chance of living…" She said sniffing. "She was ran over by a car…"

Kayleigh began crying uncontrollably, holding onto Maya tighter. "It's my fault! I might have killed my own sister, I never met or never would've known if she didn't come to Boston!"

Maya rubbed her niece's back. "Shh, sweetheart, everything will be okay…"

Karina was carefully lifted up onto the stretcher and put her into the ambulance.

One of the EMT's looked at Bailey. "Bailey, you can come with if you want…"

Bailey nodded as climbed onto the ambulance and grabbed her daughter's hand. "Hi, baby, I'm here. I love you…"

While, the ambulance rushed to the hospital, Maya walked the girls into the house again.

Alleeah sighed as she grabbed the house phone. "I'm calling him again!"

Zack put his jacket on. "Anyone want to come with me?"

Kayleigh nodded. "I do!" She walked out of the house with her Uncle Zack.

"I...I'm scared…"

Zack grabbed her hand as he drove to the hospital. "Everything will be okay…"

When they reached the hospital, Cody just came out of surgery.

"Daddy! Daddy!" She ran over to him and began talking fast.

Cody looked at his daughter. "Kayleigh! Slow down! What happened?"

Zack looked at him. "She's all shaken up because Karina came back and something bad happened, dude."

Cody's eyes went wide as he saw Karina being rolled into the emergency room.

"Oh my God! What happened?!"

Bailey took a deep breath. "She...She was upset about what James said, and that Kayleigh was mad at her...and well, it's a story, we don't have time for, but she got hit by a car. The EMT's said she's lucky to be alive…"

Cody turned to Kayleigh. "Kayleigh Marie Martin, I am very disappointed in you! But, that doesn't matter now." He sighed. "I'm going to have a very long talk with James soon...but Karina is important right now."

Kayleigh hugged her Uncle Zack tightly as she tried to calm herself down. "Will she die?"

Zack looked at his brother. "Well? Be truthful, bro. Will she?"

Cody teared up as he looked at his oldest daughter and brother. "I...I don't know…"

To be continued…

AN: Stay turned to see if Karina pulls through!

The next chapter is about Alli, Alleeah, Kayleigh and Karina bonding!

Sorry this story took so long to be updated.

Don't miss the next chapter!


	20. Always Been Sisters

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 20: "Always Been Sisters"

AN: Chapter 20 is here! I'm going to post a few chapters of this story. ZayaForever19951 co-written this story/chapter with me.

Let's see how Karina is doing!

Previously on Best Friends Forever

Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya's daughters, Karina and Alli are now back in their lives. Kayleigh and Alleeah weren't happy. But, as soon as Alleeah got to know Alli, she loved her already. When Karina showed up at Cailey's house, the opposite happened. James didn't like Karina at all, Kayleigh wasn't even home. She was at Zack and Maya's to cool down after finding out she had a twin sister. Karina got upset, finding out her own twin sister didn't want her to be in her life, the next thing, Bailey knew Karina was hit by a car, an ambulance was there and Karina was rushed to the hospital, in critical condition with Karina in the operating room.

Kayleigh wasn't taking things easy. She was heartbroken how she had things with her own sister. Everything was going so wrong in Kayleigh's life.

She was pacing back and forth. No, this is not happening, she kept saying in her head. She had no idea she was twin until a few hours ago, now that she does know, her twin is in the hospital, close to death, she could be dying, and it was her fault. It was eating her alive, the guilt of not doing the right thing. Being there for her sister in the first thing, this would be happened.

Tears were running down her face, messing up her makeup.

Alleeah sighed as she looked at her cousin and grabbed her hand. "I'm sorry, Kay."

Kayleigh looked at her. "I...At least you have a breathing twin sister sitting right there! Mine is halfway to fucking Heaven!" She let go of her hand and walked into the bathroom.

Maya looked at her daughter. "She's just upset and scared, baby. She didn't mean to yell at you."

Alleeah nodded. "I know, Mom."

Maya looked at her. "I'll go talk to her…" She walked into the bathroom. "Kay? Kayleigh, are you okay?"

Kayleigh started to cry again. She shook her head. "No, Aunt Maya. She thinks I hate her! I didn't even know about her for a long time I believed that I wasn't a twin, but now I find out I have a sister, a twin sister, who is now fighting for her life!" She looked at her, she sat down under the sink of the bathroom, wiped her eyes and then looked at her. "What do I do?"

Maya sat down next to her niece. "Kay, listen to me good, okay? When I was little the same thing happened to me, I had a sister, but she died in a car crash. She was 13 years old. And everything changed for me. I had to live with the guilt myself, but do you know what brought myself together? Your uncle. He taught me to be brave on whatever happens. Kayleigh, if I didn't know anything about you, our family, it's about that we stick together no matter what happens. The only thing that we can do right now is pray that Karina pulls through. She has to, she has a niece, nephew, or nephews, or nieces on the way. I'm sure she wants to be apart of their lives."

Kayleigh nodded. "Of course she's gonna be a part of their lives, Aunt Maya…" She paused. "Wait, what's the name of your sister?"

Maya laughed. "You're named after her..." She smiled.

Kayleigh looks at her Aunt in shock. "Really? I'm named after her?"

Maya nodded, smiling at her niece. "Yeah. Bailey told me if it was okay and nodded and I said, "God I love you!" She smiled. "Her name is Kayleigh Brooklynn."

Kayleigh smiled. "Oh, that's amazing, Aunt Maya."

Maya kissed her niece's head. "You feeling a bit better? You ready to go back to the waiting room?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes I am."

Maya stood up and helped Kayleigh up. "Boy, I miss being pregnant." She laughed. "Come on."

When they got to the waiting room, Cody was talking with Bailey.

Kayleigh walked over. "Any news?" She was sure scared. She wanted to know if her sister was doing alright. Her heart wasn't whole. She wanted her sister to be here. Is she here? Is she alive? Questions were running through her head.

Cody smiled. "She's awake and asking for you, Kay." He grabbed her hand and walked into Karina's room. "Go ahead. She won't bite."

Kayleigh nodded as she walked over to her sister, who was in the hospital bed. She was happy to see her smiling back at her. "Hi sis."

Karina gave a smile. "Hi." She looked at her sister. "I was in a coma for an hour...I saw my niece and nephew..." She smiled. "I guess they were the reason I'm alive. I wanted to see them grow up and see if they look like us or Jake."

Kayleigh smiled. "Really? I'm getting a daughter and a son? That was my wish!" She teared up and grabbed her hand. "I...I want to say that, I'm so sorry...This is my fault...I could've killed you..."

Karina squeezed her hand. She smiled at her. "I'm okay. I'm alive. I guess you here helped. The doctor told me that I have a broken collarbone, but other than that, I'm good."

Kayleigh smiled. "Oh that's good!" She rubbed her belly. "Oh my God! Really? Awww! Karina, you do know you're nieces or nephews will be really, really lucky to have you as Aunt Karina."

Karina smiled. "I think I have a feeling...Question, though, how the hell did you land Jake? He's so hot."

Kayleigh laughed. "My best friend Leah is his little sister. And, he's taken, you can't have him." She giggled. "Hey, how did you know I was pregnant in the first place?"

Karina laughed. "Your best friend Taylor, she asked if I lost the baby or something and I was like what's she's talking about."

Kayleigh laughed. "Oh...Well, yeah I'm pregnant, I'm now 16 weeks." She looked at her sister.

Karina nodded, happily. "Oh okay, that's amazing by the way, sis."

Kayleigh smiled. "Uh, so when you get out of the hospital, I'm sure we're gonna have to move someone because you're going to get your own room."

Karina looked at her sister. "Really? How many rooms are in the house anyway?"

Kayleigh laughed. "Well, uh, Dani and Evie have to share a room so 7 bedrooms. But we do have the basement, there's a big room down there if you want it."

Karina looked confused. "Dani and Evie don't have separate bedrooms?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No. They don't."

Karina laughed. "Okay. I guess I'll get the basement."

Kayleigh laughed. "But, you are always welcomed to be in my room. I can always kick Jake out of my room."

Karina laughed. "Oh my gosh! Really?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "He's my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want with him. Plus, Daddy wouldn't mind him sleeping on the couch downstairs."

Karina giggled. "Okay, be honest with me, does Daddy like Jake when you were dating him?"

Kayleigh laughed and starts shaking her head. "Hell no! He wanted me to break up with him and then when I told him I was pregnant, he wanted to kill him."

Karina shook her head, she started laughing. "Oh my gosh..."

Kayleigh smiled. "So, do you have a boyfriend?"

Karina nodded, but frowns slightly. "Yes I do, but things aren't good now, we've been fighting about every little thing which happens with us and the next thing we're yelling at each other. Did it happened before with you?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No. But with my last boyfriend, yes. We fought like everyday and every moment, and about everything!" She shook her head. "He was such an ass."

Karina nodded, sadly. "Oh I'm sorry. Any other boys you dated?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I dated this guy Connor for six months then I broke things off before he was also an ass..."

Karina sighed. "Oh okay."

Just then, Karina's boyfriend walks inside.

"Hey."

Kayleigh crossed her arms. "Uh...Hi." She looked at Karina. "Do you want me to leave?"

Karina sighed. "Val, what are you doing here?"

Val walked closer to Karina's bed side. "I wanted to say hi and see how you were feeling."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at him. "So...How did you get here? How did you know she got hurt? She got hurt like 3 and half hours ago!"

Val sighed. "I figured something like this happened, so that's why I came to see how Karina was doing."

Karina looked at her twin sister. "Kayleigh...Can you wait outside please? I need to talk to him for a minute..."

Kayleigh nodded as she walked outside and looked at her parents. "I talked to her. She's nice."

Bailey smiled. "I heard laughing in there. I'm sure you two are getting along?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Of course."

She looked at her brother James and turned back to her parents. "What's with him?"

Bailey took a breath. "He's pretty pissed at us, that we didn't tell you guys about Karina. He's not liking her, that's why Karina ran out to the road...I'm very upset with him. He's so grounded."

Kayleigh nodded. "Oh okay."

Bailey looked at her daughter. "You're standing alright. Nothing hurts?"

Kayleigh nodded as she sat down. "My feet hurt."

Cody sat down next to her. "Foot rub? I don't mind. I've done this millions of times with your mother."

Kayleigh smiles. "Aww thanks Daddy but it's okay really, I'll be fine."

Jake ran into the hospital and sat down next to Kayleigh. "I finally got Natalie to watch the others." He looks at her. "Is Karina okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "She's fine."

Cody stood up and walks into the waiting room with Bailey. "We'll leave you two alone."

Kayleigh rubbed her belly. "She just told me that she has a broken collarbone."

Jake nodded."Okay, and who's the guy who's in there?"

Kayleigh laughed. "Karina's boyfriend..." She heard yelling. "I think now ex boyfriend..." She saw him walk out of the room. "I don't want to see your damn face again or speak to my sister that way again! Get out!"

Val rolled his eyes and walked out, glaring at her. "Whatever."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at him. "You are an asshole!" She walked into her sister's room. "Are you okay? What did he tell you?"

Karina sighed, groaning slightly. "Usual fights."

"I'm sorry. I kicked him out of the hospital. And if he shows up again, he doesn't want to mess with me."

Meanwhile, out in the waiting room, Alli looked at her sister.

"Hey."

Alleeah smiled. "Hey."

Alli sat down next to her. "Are you alright?"

Alleeah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm just so happy Karina is going to be okay...I thought she wouldn't make it."

Alli grabbed her sister's hand. "Me either, but she's here. We can start bonding with each other. We have 16 years to make up."

Alleeah laughed as she hugged her sister. "We do…"

Alli smiles. "Then we could I mean start hanging out when Karina gets out of the hospital and really get to know each other."

Alleeah nodded. "I agree. She'll need some help. That girl has a broken collarbone..."

Alli nodded. "Of course."

Alleeah hugged her sister. "We can ask Aunt Bailey and Uncle Cody if we can stay over with them to help her out, Kayleigh too."

Alli nodded. "That's amazing idea, let's go and ask them."

Alleeah and Alli got up and walked over to their aunt and uncle.

Alli smiled. "Aunt Bailey, Uncle Cody, Alleeah and I were talking and we think with Karina having a broken collarbone and Kayleigh still getting used to walking again, can we stay over for a few nights a week to help, please?"

Bailey smiled and hugged her nieces. "Aww it's so sweet of you guys to offer of course we'd love it and thank you so much and you guys could come over anytime you don't have to ask."

Alleeah laughed. "I already do that, but thank you!" She walked into Karina's room with Alli. "Hey guys!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Hey Alleeah! Hey Alli!"

Karina smiled. "I would ask for a hug. But, I can't." She sighs. "How the hell did you do this, Kay?" She looked at her sister.

Kayleigh looked at her twin sister. "Do what?"

Karina sighed deeply. "Sit here in pain, not being able to do a thing, and having everyone do things for you?"

Kayleigh sighed, laughing. "It was hard I'm so used to doing things for myself I sometimes refuse to let the other people help me out I well if some one offers I either sigh and let them help me out or otherwise I would try to do it myself."

Alleeah laughed. "Jake wouldn't let you do something if he thought it was too much."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Tell me about it. I think it's sweet of him to help, but I'm just pregnant. I'm not made of glass that everyone had to protect or hold gently, I know he's trying to help, but I feel annoyed really easily when he insists it's way too much for me."

Alleeah looked at her cousin. "Oh please, you two are like too adorable, though! He's your children's father. It's not just you, it's your kids he's protecting. Plus, if he wasn't, Uncle Cody would be either worried or upset with him."

Kayleigh laughed. "I know Daddy is really overprotective before, but I'm happy that he's not now Nat's the next one. Oh my gosh! I really hope Daddy doesn't freak out with our other sisters as well as Karina, if daddy knows about her ex boyfriend."

Karina tried to shake her head. "Owww." She groaned. "Nope. No shaking my head for awhile." She looked at her. "I think someone already told him..."

Kayleigh looked at her. "Who is it? It's definitely not me. Well, I did yell at that guy, I was going to kill him."

Karina shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know...Jake?"

Meanwhile, outside Karina's room, Jake looked at Cody. "There's something you should know Karina's ex boyfriend broke her heart the guy who left he was the one who broke her heart."

Cody's eyes went wide. "Is that why there was a lot of screaming and yelling in her room?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, and Kay yelled at that guy too for breaking Karina's heart."

Cody nodded. "I heard." He sighed, looking at his daughter's boyfriend. "You know what? You are one of the best boyfriends my daughter has ever dated." He gave a smile. "I'm happy you are here for her and for her sister too."

Jake smiled. "Thanks Cody."

Cody smiled. "No problem." He looked in the room, seeing the girls laughing. "Hi girls. Anybody need anything?"

Kayleigh smiled. "We're getting to know each other."

Alli laughed and nodded her head. "Yeah. I got some cool cousins and one awesome sister."

Alleeah smiled. "You're the best Alli. I'm so lucky to have an amazing sister like you and an amazing cousins like you guys Karina and Kayleigh."

Kayleigh smiled "Awww! Don't make me cry! I've cried enough today, Alleeah Mackenzie!"

Alleeah laughed. "Sorry Kayleigh Marie."

Kayleigh laughed. "Uh huh." She walked over to her father. "When can Karina come home?"

Cody sighed. "I'd have to talk to her doctor and see what he thinks. But, the way she looks, I'd have to say, she'd have to stay here for two to three days."

Karina sighed. "Great...I'll be so bored sitting in bed."

Kayleigh smiled. "I'll come and visit." She looked at her father. "I can do that right?"

Cody nodded. "Yes you can."

Kayleigh smiled. "Yay!"

Jake smiled. "I can always drive them here whenever."

Cody nodded. "Okay."

Kayleigh hugged her boyfriend. "Thank you!"

Jake smiled, hugging her back. "No problem."

He then whispered in her ear. "And by the way, I told your dad about Karina's ex boyfriend and how you kicked him out."

Kayleigh nodded and smiles, whispers to him. "Thank you. I knew someone would've told him. By the way, he's not giving you a look right now, what did you do?"

Jake smiled. "I told him the truth."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "And, you two are getting along good, like really good?"

Cody nodded with a smile. "Yes we are."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank goodness!" She sighed as she looked at Jake. "I'm hungry..."

Jake smiled. "And what do you like to eat? I'll get it for you."

Kayleigh grinned slightly. "Uh, Italian?" She smiled. "Yumm...That sounds so good right now."

Jake laughed. "Okay, I'll go and get Italian."

Kayleigh smiled. "Oh! And get me a smoothie too!" She kisses his cheek. "Thank you!"

Jake smiled. "No problem." He smiled. "Okay anything else?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "Nope. I'm good." She smiles. "Thanks, babe."

Jake smiled. "No problem Kay. No problem at all."

Kayleigh smiled. "Go. They're hungry."

Jake laughed. "I'm going. I'm going. I'll be back." He kissed her cheek. "Anyone else want anything?"

Alleeah shook her head. "I'm good. Thanks, Jake."

She turned to her twin. "What about you, Ails?"

Alli smiled. "Can I have a strawberry smoothie? That sounds amazing!"

Jake laughed. "Alright. I'll be back..."

30 minutes later, Jake walked back into the room. "Alright, I'm back." He handed Alli her smoothie. "Alli, one smoothie for you, I got you a medium one." He handed Kayleigh her food. "Italian food and a medium smoothie for you, babe."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thanks babe."

They all shake their heads. "No, thanks Jake."

Jake nodded, smiling and kisses Kayleigh's cheek and then walked out of the room.

Karina smiled. "Oh my God! Can I get myself a Jake?!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Well the other one is a Noah and our sister Nat got him."

Natalie walked into the room. "Oh my God! I'm finally here!"

Karina looked at her sister. "So that's Nat?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep. Natalie, I want you to meet our sister, you're older sister, Karina. Karina, this is our sister, Natalie, she's a year younger than us."

Natalie smiled and hugged Karina. "It's so nice to finally meet you Karina."

Karina groaned slightly. "Easy..." She tears up.

Natalie pulled away. "I'm sorry Karina I'm really sorry."

Karina nodded. "I...I'm okay...It's okay..." She sighs. "I broke my collarbone when I was ran over by a car...I had surgery, but now I just have to deal with the pain and I can't do much for a while..."

Natalie sighed. "Oh, I really hope you feel better soon and besides I was so excited to finally meet you I..."

Noah ran into the room. "I got here as fast as I could!"

Natalie's eyes went wide as she turned around. "Noah!" She jumped into his arms.

Noah laughed, hugging Natalie. "I've missed you too babe."

Noah laughed. "I've heard and so I rushed over as fast as I could. How's your sister doing?"

Karina smiled. "Oh I'm doing great! I'm breathing and alive!"

Noah smiled. "That's great!" He kissed Natalie again. "I'm not making anyone throw up? Or do we have to leave the room?"

Kayleigh laughed. "I don't think so Noah. I'm pregnant here."

Noah pulled back. "Right. Hey Kay." He looked at Natalie, we will continue this some other time, babe."

Natalie noded. "Okay."

Later that day, meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Natalie sat at her bed next to Noah. "Okay, are you okay with us just uh, you know, kissing without my parents here?"

Noah nodded. "Of course I'm okay with it."

Natalie smiled. "Okay." She leans over and kisses him.

Noah smiled as he kissed her back.

Natalie giggled as she layed down on her bed and started taking off his shirt.

Noah stopped her as she looked her in her eyes. "Wait, Nat what if you get pregnant?"

Natalie looked at her boyfriend. "Noah, I'm fine. I'm on the shot."

Noah nodded. "Okay." Noah smiled as he kissed her pulling her on his lap. "Okay.

Natalie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Later that night, Kayleigh woke up with such bad back pain, she winced in pain, with tears coming down her face. "Jake?" She began to shake his shoulder. "Jake!" She takes her pillow and throws it at her boyfriend.

Jake groaned as he opened his eyes. "What's wrong, babe?"

Kayleigh groaned as she rolled her eyes. "Finally! God, what if my water broke?!" She shook her head.

Jake panicked a bit, he was scared. "Your water broke?"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide, she begins shaking her head. "Oh God, no! It's my back. My back is killing me."

Jake sighed out of relief as he then began to rub Kayleigh's back. "Oh okay. I'm sorry about your back, baby."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "It's fine..." She looked at him. "You really were thinking my water broke?"

Jake sighed, nodding. "Well you said what if my water broke which got me in a panic."

Kayleigh sighed. "Sorry."

Jake smiled and hugged her. "It's okay babe...Really…"

Kayleigh groaned and sighed. "This sucks! I wish my pregnancy was a lot faster! Or be over with!"

Jake hugged her. "I'm sorry Kay."

Kayleigh nodded. "I'm fine..." She got up, walking into Natalie's room. "Hey Nat?"

Natalie groaned slightly, opening her eyes. "Hey Kay. You okay?"

Kayleigh crawled into her sister's bed. "Jake is getting on my nerves!"

Natalie looked at her sister. "Why?"

Kayleigh groaned. "He thought I was in labor, I'm not! It was just my back." She looked at Natalie. "Hey Nat, you okay?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes I'm fine. Why?"

Kayleigh laughed. "Are you lying to me right now?"

Natalie shook her head. "What do you mean?"

Kayleigh laughed. "Natalie. Natalie. You aren't the only one who had sex before. Hello, I've had sex twice. Once when I lost my virginity and a second time, that I won't tell you about. But, be honest with me, did you and Noah have sex?"

Natalie sighed and nodded. "Yes we did, Kay, if someone found out, Daddy would freak out!"

Kayleigh's eyes go wide. "Oh God, I'm not gonna tell him!"

Natalie sighed. "Thanks sis."

Kayleigh hugged her sister. "So, tell me. How was it?"

Natalie smiled and blushed. "Well it was amazing...Oh, God, it was amazing!"

Kayleigh smiled. "My baby sister is all grown up!"

Natalie smiled, hugging her sister. "Aww! Kay I'll always be your baby sister."

Kayleigh smiled. "Good."

The next morning, Natalie walked downstairs to find her father not in a good mood.

"Um...Uh, Daddy, everything okay?"

Cody looked at Natalie. He wasn't happy at all. "Natalie Samantha Martin, what am I supposed to think? You had sex with Noah?"

Natalie's face almost went white. "How...How did you know that?! Did someone..." Her eyes go wide. "James told you?! How did he know?!"

James walked over to his sister. "Because I heard you Natalie."

Natalie's eyes go wide again. "Uh...Okay...Uh...How did you hear me?" She tried not to pass out.

James crossed his arms. "I heard you became my room is of course right next to yours, so I heard you. Everything...Your welcome."

Natalie groaned. "What? Oh, come on!"

Cody shook his head. "You are on lockdown until the end of summer, young lady!"

Bailey walked over and looked at her husband and second daughter. "What's going on?"

Natalie's eyes went wide as she began to cry. "Daddy is being so unfair!"

Cody crossed his arms. "Because you went behind my back Natalie! You slept with Noah and for God's sake, you could be pregnant! You lied to me, so you are now on lockdown!"

Bailey's eyes widened. "You you slept with Noah? You lied? Oh God, Natalie..?"

Natalie sighed. "I...I did, yes, but...but really?! Lockdown!"

James smirked. "Good luck, Nat."

Natalie ran over to him. "I'm gonna kill you!"

James sighed and began to run. "Oh God, what the hell did I do?"

Kayleigh almost gets run over by her brother. "Owww! Easy!" She sighed. "What's going on?"

Natalie sighed. "I'm now grounded."

Kayleigh was confused. "For? Why?"

James smirked. "Because she had sex with Noah and Dad's pissed."

Natalie glared at James. "And, what about you huh? You weren't the one who didn't accept our older sister, Karina before she had her accident."

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah. What about you? Huh?" She crossed her arms. "You are grounded too." She looked at her father. "Daddy, you are taking this a little too far...I mean, she was protected..." She looked at her sister. "You used protection right?"

Natalie nodded. "Of course we did."

Bailey looked at her husband. "Cody, please. Don't take this so overboard. She isn't going to have a baby. She used protection."

Cody nodded. "Thank God!"

Kayleigh looked back at Natalie. "Let's get you some air." She looked at her sister. "You're okay, right?"

Natalie nodded. "I'm fine I'm just pissed at James."

Kayleigh smiled slightly. "You'll be fine."

Natalie sighed. "I'm also pissed about being grounded."

Kayleigh nodded. "I understand, I felt the same way when he pissed me off a times. Now I'm pissed at him for telling Daddy."

Natalie layed her head on her sister's shoulder. "Me too.."

Kayleigh sighed. "Nat, I'm sorry you're on lockdown…" Kayleigh looked at her. "How long is he going to lockdown you?"

Natalie groaned. "I don't know! That's what I'm scared about, I think he said all summer…"

Kayleigh gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry, Nat. I hope he lets you enjoy my reveal party when I find out what I'm having."

Natalie smiled a bit. "Me too. That's in what? 8 weeks?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep. Eight weeks and I'll be 20 weeks pregnant with twins, and hopefully, I'm going to be healing better…"

Natalie nodded, smiling as she layed her hand on her sister's belly. "You will…"

To be continued…

AN: Alright, I'm back with this story. The next chapter will be about Jayleigh finding out what they are having with a reveal party.


	21. A Gender Reveal and the Unexpected

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 21: "A Gender Reveal and The Unexpected"

AN: Hi so, I found out I had the date right but Kayleigh was 12 weeks pregnant, not 16, I fixed it. Thank God. Well it's now June in this story.

Jayleigh find out the sexes of the babies! Yay! And Natalie? She finds out some unexpected news...Oh geez.

I hope you guys understand, writers write too fast, or have the how many weeks a person is in their pregnancy (when they're doing a story like I am) I'm sorry if I confused anyone…

Kayleigh is 20 weeks with Alli being 15 weeks pregnant. And Cody and Bailey are 20 weeks pregnant too.

Oh yeah chapter 17, I'm gonna have to rewrite. Ugh! I messed it up.

Onto the story!

Eight weeks later, Saturday June, 8th, 2030, Kayleigh is finally 20 weeks pregnant. Halfway there. Alli got a confirmation that she was pregnant. She's now 15 weeks pregnant with twins.

Alli's ex boyfriend isn't around anymore. She found out he cheated, then he broke up with her again and their children when she had told him. Alli was heartbroken that she had learned that she would be raising her babies herself, with family and friends.

So much has happened in the past eight weeks. Kayleigh finished her physical therapy and is now doing 100 times better. She's finally able to walk without no pain. She was happy about that. Very happy.

Her twin sister, Karina on the other hand, had to do six weeks of therapy herself. She's doing much better as well.

Within these eight weeks, the sisters got to know each other and now, everything's great. The girls are getting along so well. They hang out so much.

Kayleigh and Taylor? Good news. They worked everything out. They are friends, best friends again. They knew they couldn't stop being friends because of something so stupid. They went through everything together to stop being friends forever.

Speaking of Taylor, her mother, Sophie had given birth to her son, Gannon Zachary on May 9th, 2030. He was a healthy baby boy. Everyone we're happy that he was healthy. He's now a very happy one month old baby.

Zack, Cody, Maya and Bailey went into custody and took custody of Alli and Karina.

Bailey is now 20 weeks pregnant with one baby. She and Cody are going to find out today with Kayleigh and Jake.

Karina never heard or seen her ex boyfriend after their fight and was kicked out of the hospital.

Alli and Karina moved into Cody and Bailey and Zack and Maya's houses after custody was finished.

Karina was fine with getting the basement. Alli and Alleeah share a room now, which Alleeah was fine with.

Jake headed back to Maryland when Kayleigh was feeling better, he and Noah headed back to finish the year, and now they are finished until August. Now they are back in Boston for the summer.

Cailey's house, Kayleigh walked downstairs to find Jake at the stove. He looked like he was making breakfast for everyone. She smiled. How the hell did she get so lucky? Her children are very lucky to have him as their daddy.

Kayleigh cleared her throat when she walked closer to her boyfriend.

"Hey."

Jake smiled. "Hey baby." He kissed her head and then bent down, laying his hand on her belly. "Good morning, babies."

Kayleigh giggled when she felt the twins kick up a storm. "They're kicking a lot this morning."

Jake laughed, standing up again. "They're probably really excited about today. I know I am." He smiled.

Kayleigh smiled. "Me too!" She sighed. "Annie called me earlier."

Jake nodded. "And?"

Kayleigh sighed. "She said I may need a c-section because our last appointment. The first baby was feet first, that's what she saw." She groaned. "I don't want to do that…"

Jake rubbed her back when he pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, baby. You'll have me there with you...unless your Dad says otherwise."

Kayleigh shook her head. "That's my decision, Jake. I'm the one having the babies."

Jake nodded. "Okay, Kay." He kissed her neck slightly. "I love you."

Kayleigh giggled. "I love you too." She groaned. "One of them likes to kick my bladder so much…" She got out of his arms quickly, she walked quickly to the bathroom.

Upstairs, in Natalie's bedroom, she sighed as she woke up feeling sick again. This was going on for the past two weeks. Natalie groaned as she ran into her bathroom and began getting sick. She took a deep breath as she sat down on her bathroom floor. She was sitting there, thinking about something. Was there a chance she could be pregnant? No, she was on birth control and they used a condom. There was no chance. Or, was there?

She shook her head.

The 15 years old looked down at her stomach. She sighed.

"I have a fucking pregnant sister, mother, and cousin! What the fuck is wrong with me?" She whispered. "I can't be having a baby at 15...It can't be happening." She said, curling herself up in a ball, hugging her knees.

She groaned as she felt sick again. "Oh no…" She began getting sick again. "Ugh." She took another deep breath. "This can't be happening!"

Natalie finally stood up from the floor, she brushed her teeth and then wiped her face. She felt tears coming, but fought them back when she walked to her parents room. She knew they had already left for work, but it would be hard to make it to her room without anyone seeing her. With a pregnancy box, with a unused pregnancy test inside.

She was able to make it to her room without being caught. Once she got into her room, she walked into the bathroom and began taking the test out. After reading the instructions, Natalie began taking the pregnant test.

The test said to wait five minutes for the results to show. Her head was spinning. How could she do this? Her heart was beating so fast, she could feel it.

How could she be a mother at 15 years old? How could she be so stupid? Her dreams of becoming a lawyer was probably down the drain. Over. Done.

Her heart continued to beat. Or, more like race, yeah. That was it. It raced.

The next five minutes were the slowest, longest and heartbreaking five minutes of her life.

Her sister, cousin and mother were already expecting.

And there was more news. Her boyfriend and her baby's father, if she was pregnant is 20 years old. Now great is that?

And, her father, Cody? He will kill her. And Noah. She'll never get to see her baby's father and boyfriend again.

Natalie finally walked back into the bathroom, she closed her eyes tightly as she picked up the pregnancy test.

Her heart raced a bit faster.

When she opened them, she looked down at the pregnancy test.

There it was. The result.

Her heart broke.

Everything is about to change.

Her life will never be the same again.

Tears formed her eyes. Her makeup smeared all over her face. Natalie put the test down, back to the wall, siding down and began crying.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Jake, Kayleigh, Karina, Carly, James, Evie, Dani and Sabrina all were getting ready to have breakfast when Karina looked at them.

"Has anyone seen Nat?"

Kayleigh shrugged as she set her sister Sabrina's breakfast in front of her. "I'll go wake her. She's probably still sleeping." The oldest daughter walked upstairs to her sister's bedroom.

"Nat?" The 16 year old teenager didn't see her sister. "Natalie Samantha?" She knocked on the bathroom door. "Nat?"

Natalie gave a huge breath. "Kay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, it's me. Can I come in?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah."

The oldest daughter of Cody and Bailey walked into the bathroom to see her sister on the floor, crying. She sighed.

"Are you okay, sis?"

Natalie shook her head. "No." Tears filled her eyes again.

Kayleigh sighed as she sat down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Natalie sighed, wiping her eyes. "I...I'm pregnant."

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "What? But...I thought...I thought...you used protection…"

Natalie nodded. "We did…" She shook her head. "I...I guess...I guess it didn't work."

Kayleigh pulled her sister into a hug. "Obviously, sis." She rubbed her back as she began crying again. "Oh, Nat...I'll be here for you, I promise."

Natalie gave a small smile. "Really?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, of course."

Natalie wiped her eyes as she stood up. "Is breakfast ready? I'm starving…"

Kayleigh laughed. "It is and so am I. What am I saying? I'm always hungry."

Natalie laughed. "Yeah."

Kayleigh sighed. "Help me up?"

Natalie nodded as she helped her up. "Damn! What do you have in there?!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Twins. Two very hungry babies. They're mad at me because I'm not eating right now."

Natalie giggled slightly. "Then, let's go get something to eat."

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Maya was at work while Zack was able to take the whole day off.

Alli walked into the kitchen when she saw her father.

"Hi, Daddy."

Zack smiled. "Hey, baby girl. How did you sleep?"

Alli shrugged. "I slept alright…" She sighed. "Uh, Daddy?"

Zack looked at her face. "Ails...What's wrong?"

Alli sighed. "Why do you think Ashton said no to being a Dad?" She asked as tears formed her eyes.

Zack sighed. "Oh, baby, I don't know. He is just not right in the head to me." He looked at his daughter. "Ails, everything will be okay."

Alli wiped her eyes. "How do you know? Ashton couldn't give a fuck about me...and I'm having his kids! It's not fair!"

Zack sighed. "Sweetheart, I can't answer for you. I don't know how he could leave you and bus children. He knew this would be too much for him because he was with someone else while with you."

Alli shook her head. "I know...I know that part, Daddy. He just wanted to sleep with me? Is that what you're saying?"

Zack paused to think. She's pregnant, what should I say? Yes, or no? Be honest with her. You owe her. "Baby girl, I think that's about right." He saw her face fall. Tears came back, but full force. "Oh, baby…" He pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, baby." He kissed her head.

Alli held onto him tightly. Shaking her head, she spoke up, with tears still falling down her face. "No, no, it's not, Daddy! I screwed up!"

Zack looked down at her. "Alliannah Miayah Martin, did you plan this?"

Alli shook her head. "No."

Zack nodded. "Did you know he was an ass before you had sex with him?"

Alli shook her head again. "No."

Zack asked one more question. "Do you think you did the right thing by not giving him a second chance?"

Alli nodded slowly. "I guess so, yeah."

Zack kissed her head again. "You aren't doing this alone, Ails. I'm not letting you."

Alli looked up at him. "Really?" She said, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah." Zack said, pulling away, finishing breakfast. "Are you still hungry?"

Alli giggled. "That's a stupid question, Daddy. Of course I am."

Zack laughed. "That was a stupid question."

Even though it was Saturday, the girls had their doctors appointments. They are at the hospital and the hospital has appointments everyday.

Chrissie, Zack and Maya's daughter walked into the kitchen. "Ooo! I smell pancakes!"

Alli laughed slightly. "Oh, Chrissie."

Alleeah ran downstairs. "Dad! Aunt Bailey just texted me. She said we have the party at 2. Aunt Bailey, Uncle Cody and Kayleigh have their doctor's appointment at 12, right?"

Zack nodded. "Yes. You and Karina can come and tell the others who are making the special somethings that they're having in. I think it will be Alli, Natalie, Tommy, Chrissie, and Sophie and Taylor."

Chrissie got excited. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yes, sweetheart."

Chrissie smiled. "Yes!"

Back next door, Karina looked at Kayleigh in total shock.

The other kids were outside, or in their bedrooms, Carly was watching Sabrina.

"Come again?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Natalie is pregnant."

Karina's eyes went wide. "Oh my God. Dad is going to freak!"

Kayleigh sighed. "No shit. That's why he can't know just yet."

Karina nodded, agreeing. "I agree." She looked at her. "Does Noah know?"

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. "I think Nat's telling him right now."

Karina nodded. "Okay."

Upstairs in Natalie's bedroom, Natalie knew she had to tell Noah. He is the baby's father. He has the right to know about the pregnancy. She was sure scared. She knew she had tears in her eyes.

Noah, her boyfriend looked at her. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Natalie took a deep breath. "Noah...I…" She paused. She thought. "Shit, why did you pause? Damn it, Natalie Samantha!" She looked down at her feet. Everything was spinning again. Damn it. She slowly looked at Noah, lifting her head up, she stared at him. "Noah...I...I need to tell you something."

Noah grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly. "Nat, what's going on?" He was now getting concerned about her. "You are scaring me, please tell me."

Natalie nodded her head. "Um...I don't want you to hate me, but, Noah, I'm pregnant…"

Noah was now feeling like he was going to pass out. Did she just say she was pregnant? Yes. He gulped slightly. God, I'm so stupid! Damn it. "God, I'm so stupid! Shit…" He looked at her. She looked more scared than him. "Oh, baby…" He pulled her onto his lap, pulling her close. "I'm not mad at you. I'm happy you told me...I'm just...I'm just in total shock."

Natalie nodded. "You're not the only one. My sister, Karina is in shock...So am I…"

Noah sighed. "Fuck. Your Dad is going to want to murder me…"

Natalie groaned, burying her head I his shoulder. "Great...Not that I'll be a mother at fifteen, I'll be a single mother…"

Noah shook his head. "I'm not going anywhere, baby girl, I just said that because he'll want to. But, I don't think your Mom will let him. He didn't kill Jake."

Natalie sighed, more like breathing deeply. "He wanted to...He couldn't. Kay wouldn't let him...so, I'm not letting him do the same to you." She breathed deeply again when she felt sick to her stomach again. "Oh, crap…" She got off of Noah's lap and ran into the bathroom.

Noah jumped up, running after her, he bent behind her and pulled her hair back, rubbing her back slowly. "Sick, huh?"

Natalie nodded, taking a few deep breathes. "Yeah."

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I should've been more careful…"

Natalie turned to face him. "I know. We were extra careful. Sometimes that doesn't work out so well."

Noah got up and then helped Natalie up.

She brushed her teeth and then they walked out of the bathroom.

"You want to sleep for a bit? It's only 11."

Natalie yawned slightly. "Yeah." She hugged him and then kissed him.

Noah picked her up as he kissed her back, then layed her down on her bed. "I love you." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be here for you." Noah kissed her belly before walking out of her bedroom and walking downstairs. He walked into the living room, laying on the couch, he breaths deeply.

Jake looked his brother, who looks like he just saw a ghost. He laughed. "You okay, bro?"

Noah nodded. "Uh huh…"

Jake laughed. "You look like you just saw a ghost."

Noah nodded. "Uh huh, yeah. I think I did."

Karina sat down next to him. "You just found out you are going to be a father. It's understable that you are freaking out."

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Karina is right. Remember when I found out Kayleigh was pregnant? I was freaking the hell out."

Noah nodded. "I know. You were freaking out until you two came up with a solid decision."

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah." She looked at her sister's boyfriend. "How are you feeling?"

Noah took a deep breath. "I want to pass out. I'm freaking out. Cody is going to kill me."

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, he's not. I won't let him. We are talking about my niece, nephew and sister need you. Fuck, I will get my father to accept the fact that he has a grandson or granddaughter who needs a Daddy. I did that with Jake, I'm sure I can do with you and Nat."

Noah gave a small smile. "Thanks, Kayleigh."

Kayleigh smiled. "You're welcome."

Noah looked at his brother and his girlfriend. "Guys, if we have a daughter, I want to name her after you two."

Jake and Kayleigh both looked at him. "Huh? How?"

Noah smiled. "Mix your names together- Jayleigh."

Jake looked at Kayleigh. "What do you think, babe?"

Kayleigh smiled. She teared up slightly. "Awww! I approve!"

Jake smiled. "Me too, bro. Thanks."

Noah breathed slightly. "You're welcome."

Later that day, Cody, Bailey, Zack, Maya, and Kayleigh and Jake headed to the hospital for their appointments. Karina and Alleeah came along to be given the gender. They aren't supposed to tell.

Kayleigh and Jake went in first, Kayleigh got onto the bed and smiled. "I'm excited."

Jake smiled. "Me too, babe."

Annie, Jake's aunt and Kayleigh's doctor walked inside.

"Hi guys! Welcome back." She smiled. "Congratulations you two, Kayleigh you are 20 weeks. Halfway there." She looked at Karina. "I'm giving you the answer, right?"

Karina nodded. "Yes."

Annie grabbed the gel and Kayleigh pulled up her shirt. "Okay, let's see what you're having." Annie made sure Jake and Kayleigh couldn't see.

Annie gave a smile. "And…" She gave Karina the card.

Next was Cody and Bailey, they had Alleeah come with them. Karina and Alleeah are the only ones who know how to keep a secret.

Dr. Adams smiled. "Alright, let's see this." She began doing the ultrasound and then wrote down what they were having, put it in a card and then gave it to Alleeah.

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, everyone else was busy with making the cake full of it's a girl or boy shirts with cake on the bottom and top of the shirts.

For the next 2 and half hours, the rest of the family and friends finished up the cakes and made the real one as well. The real one is a vanilla with white frosting.

Zack looked at the clock. "Alright everyone. They should be home in a few minutes…"

Karina saw Natalie sitting on the couch. "Hey."

Natalie sighed. "Daddy is going to kill me…"

Noah sighed. "Me too. I'm not even supposed to be here! She's on lockdown."

Zack looked at Noah. "You are staying. I don't care what my brother says. These are your nieces, nephews or niece and nephew. I think Kayleigh and Jake want you to stay."

Noah sighed. "Alright…"

Natalie layed her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Dad is going to kill me…"

A few minutes later, Cody, Bailey, Jake and Kayleigh walked into the house.

Carey, Arwin, Kurt and Victoria all were there too. They all smiled.

Kayleigh looked at her father's face when he saw Noah.

"I'm only going to ask this once...What is Noah doing in my house?"

Kayleigh looked at him. "Daddy, stay calm, I invited him to be here…"

Cody shook his head. "Kayleigh! Natalie is on lockdown! I was very clear on that!"

Kayleigh crossed her arms. "But, Daddy! I want him to be here to find out if he's getting a nieces, nephews, or a niece and nephew!" She sighed. "Please?"

Cody nodded. "Okay, I'll let him stay."

Kayleigh hugged her father. "Yay! Thank you, Daddy!"

Noah sighed out of relief. Well, until he finds out Natalie is pregnant. Noah knew his stomach was turning, and really fast.

Soon, Kayleigh and Jake began to open their cake with their hands. They began laughing at each other when they got cake all over their faces.

Jake laughed. "You got cake all over your face."

Kayleigh laughed. "You too, babe." He finally pulled out a shirt. "It's a boy! Yes!" He smiled happily.

Kayleigh laughed. "Great…" She grabbed the shirt.

Everyone screamed when she pulled it out.

Kayleigh smiled. "Yes! It's a girl!" She began clapping excitedly.

Maya hugged her niece. "This is so exciting!"

Bailey hugged her daughter and her daughter's boyfriend. "I get a grandson and a granddaughter!" She looked at her husband. "You ready to see what we are having?"

Cody grabbed her hand. "Yep!" He and Bailey began taking their turn. They were hoping for a boy, but that didn't happen.

Came out a girl shirt. Pink. Bailey sighed.

"Poor James…"

Karina and Kayleigh sighed. "Damn…"

Bailey hugged her son, who sighed. "I'll be okay. I think. I know I'll be overly protective of her."

Carly, Evie and Dani all began laughing. "We'll believe it when we see it…"

Karina laughed. "Me too."

After the reveal of the three babies, James looked at his father and smiled. "Dad, I have to tell you something." He whispered slightly. "Natalie's pregnant."

Cody's eyes went wide. "What?!" He turned to face Natalie. "Natalie Samantha!"

Natalie looked at her father whose head looks like it's about to explode. "Daddy…"

Noah stood up. "Mr. Martin…"

Kayleigh quickly ran over to her brother. "James! You told him! Why the fuck did you do that?!"

James shrugged. "He needed to know. Natalie groaned, glaring at her brother. "You told him before I could! And, now I'm going to seriously kill you!" She was about to go after him, but got in between of her sister and brother. She crossed her arms. "What the hell, James?"

James glared at her. "Okay, first of all, I was trying to help and second of all, we all don't keep secrets in this family and third, why are you all turning against me? I tried to help and now everyone's turning against me. Why? Do you all think I did it for attention, no, I didn't because I was trying to help out but you all are thinking and saying that I eavesdrop or whatever. Thank you." He crossed his arms and looked away.

Kayleigh sighed. "First off, when the hell were you when you saw our sister in the hospital with a broken collarbone?! Huh? Being all mad at her because she shows up out of nowhere! I don't think you helped me at one point of my recovery!" She shook her head. "You just have to tell everyone what the fuck happened to everyone in this family! You let me tell Dad, why didn't you let Natalie do the same? It's not fair to her!" She groaned. "And, second of all, you do! You do listen into other people's conversations! That conversation between Karina and I was private!"

Jake layed his hand on Kayleigh's shoulder. "Okay, I think we need to take a minute..."

Kayleigh glared at her boyfriend. "Jake, take your hand off my shoulder right now. I'm not in the mood to have someone touching me when I'm all pissed..."

Jake nodded as he put his hand down. "Okay Kay, but please be careful."

Kayleigh looked at her father. "Get him out of the room unless you want me to kill him..." She looked at her brother.

Cody sighed as he took James out of the room. "James, what's going on with you? Why are you being like this?"

James sighed. "Everyone is gaining up on me! They all hate me because I'm feeling left out! You and Mom all care about the girls and not me!"

Cody's eyes widened. That was true he and Bailey have been giving their daughters way more attention. "Oh James I'm sorry I really am sorry I know your sisters are gaining on you. I think we all need to talk after this. And James don't even think that we all hate you. We love you."

James nodded. "Okay..."

Kayleigh sighed. "Daddy, I know you might want to kill Noah, but I invited him to be here. This is his niece and nephew we are talking about! I'm not kicking him out because my sister is having his kid..." She looked at Natalie's face. "Natalie may be having his kid, but you do know Noah needs to be there for his baby and Natalie."

Cody's eyes went wide but he sighed nodding his head. "Of course Kay, you're right. I'm not going to kill him. I mean he'll help Nat out then I won't kill him."

Natalie almost felt like she was gonna pass out. "Did I hear that right?" She grabbed Noah and held onto him tightly. "God, I thought I was gonna pass out..."

Noah hugged his girlfriend. "Yes, you heard it right…but wait a minute. You okay?" He gave a concern look on his face.

Natalie nodded. "I think I need to sit down..." She sighed.

Noah took her to the couch. "Okay."

Natalie sighed as she sat down next to him, taking a huge sip of her water bottle. "I guess it's the heat."

Noah nodded. "And the shock."

Cody then walked over to Bailey and whispered. "I think we need to give James attention as well."

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What?" She looked at him. "Crap. We have been so busy with the girls that we didn't realize the hurt of our own son!" She sighed. "I'm such a bad mother! I didn't even see it!"

Cody shook his head. "No! Bails, you're not a bad mother. From now on, we gotta give James more attention, I think you know why he acted that way when Karina arrived he acted this way is because he's the only boy in the family and his sisters are taking all our attention and everything."

Kayleigh took a sip of her water bottle and then heard what her parents. It almost made her choke on her own water. She began coughing.

Jake looked at Kayleigh. "Kay, are you okay?"

Kayleigh shook her head. She wasn't okay.

Noah jumped up. "Dude! She's choking!" He went behind her, patting her back until Kayleigh threw up the water.

Kayleigh looked at her boyfriend. "Now I can kick your ass for not understanding!"

Jake looked at his girlfriend, feeling sorry that he didn't know. "I'm sorry Kay."

Kayleigh walked over to him, slapping his shoulder. "Idiot."

Jake nodded. "Alright, I'm an idiot. I'm sorry, babe."

Kayleigh smiled a little, she hugged him. "It's okay. You may be an idiot, but you're my idiot."

Jake kissed her head. "I better be." He layed his hand on her belly. He bent down. "Hi babies, I'm Daddy. Mommy is right, I can be an idiot sometimes but I love her so much, and I love you both, my princess and prince." He kissed her belly.

Kayleigh smiled, feeling the twins kick her. "Awww, you're so sweet. I love you too and the twins love you as well."

Jake leaned down and kissed her. "I love you."

Kayleigh wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too."

Jake kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Cody looked at his daughter and Jake. "Hey you two. Calm down, you can finish that later…"

Kayleigh blushed, nodding her head. "Okay, Daddy...Sorry."

Jake nodded too. "Sorry, Cody."

Natalie smiles at Kayleigh. "You okay Kay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "You're boyfriend pretty much saved my life."

Natalie's eyes went wide as she looked at Noah. "Really?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, babe." He wrapped his arms around her. "You okay?"

Natalie nodded slowly. "I think so. I mean, I just found out I'm pregnant. I should be freaking out inside."

Noah kissed her head. "I'm doing that inside, I'm freaking out."

Kayleigh sat down on Jake's lap. "I love you."

Jake smiled. "I love you too, baby girl."

Later that day, Natalie was in her room when Cody and Bailey knocked on the door. "Hey baby." Cody said, walking to his fifteen year old daughter.

Natalie put her book down. "Hi." She looked at them. "I know I shouldn't be saying I'm sorry, but...I am."

Bailey sat down next to her daughter. "We know, sweetheart."

Natalie teared up slightly. "I'm sorry I screwed up."

Cody sat down next to his daughter on the other side of her. "Nat, you didn't screw up. You thought you were completely protected from getting pregnant." He wrapped his arm around her. "Sweetheart, things happen that we don't plan. This is one of those things."

Natalie wiped her eyes. "You're not mad?"

Cody sighed. "I was, but I know you and Kayleigh are going to need me. And Noah and Jake need to be there for you both."

Bailey smiled at what her husband was saying to their daughter. "We will be here for you. Whatever you want to do."

Natalie looked at her parents. "I need...I need to think about it, Momma."

Both Cody and Bailey walked out of their daughter's bedroom.

Natalie layed down on her bed, she sighed, looking at her stomach, she yawned and fell asleep.

Natalie's Dream, 5 years later, December 24th, 2035, Natalie and Noah's house, 7:00am

Five year old, Jayleigh Noah Sanchez, Natalie and Noah's daughter, ran into her parents room.

"Momma!"

Natalie groaned as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong, birthday girl?" She laughed.

Jayleigh giggled. "I'm five today!"

Natalie laughed. "Are you now?"

Jayleigh giggled and nodded. "Yes!"

3 year old, Madalyn Marie Sanchez ran into the room. "Mommy! Mack and Mercie are up and they won't shut up!"

Natalie sighed. "Madaylyn!"

Natalie and Noah have 4 beautiful children. They had Jayleigh when Natalie was 15 and Noah was 20 years old. They had Maddie at 17 and 22 years old. Then, they had their twin girls, Mackenzie and Mercie at 19 and 24 years old. Natalie and Noah got married at 19 and 24 years old, due to have four children, well, Mackenzie and Mercie were on their way.

Natalie is now 20 years old with Noah being 25 years old.

Mackenzie and Mercie are a year old now. Natalie and Noah have been married a year now.

Maddie giggled. "What?"

Natalie sighed as she got out of bed, walking out of their bedroom after putting her slippers and robe on. "Come on girlies. Let's go get Mercie and Mack."

The 20 year old mother walked into her youngest girls nursery, picking up Mercie and then Mackenzie.

She walked downstairs and walked into the kitchen. She smiled when she saw her husband, Noah. They have been together for five years now.

"Hey babe."

Noah smiled and turned to face his wife of one year. "Hey baby." He kissed her.

Jayleigh and Maddie closed their eyes. "Eww! Gross, Momma and Daddy!"

Natalie laughed as she layed Mackenzie and Mercie in their high chairs. "Happy birthday, baby girl." She picked up Jayleigh. "Are you excited for your birthday party later?"

Jayleigh nodded her head, very excitedly. The little girl smiled. "Yes, Mommy!"

Noah proposed on Natalie's 18th birthday and then when Natalie was 5 months pregnant with Mackenzie and Mercie, Noah and Natalie got married.

Noah smiled. "First, you get to have your favorite pancakes for birthday."

Jayleigh giggled. "Your homemade pancakes?!"

Noah laughed. "Yes, Jay." He placed them in front of her and before Natalie could say anything, Jayleigh was finished.

Noah laughed, hugging Natalie from behind. "We did a great job with her, didn't we?"

Natalie nodded. "Of course. And with our other three babies."

Maddie giggled. "Thank you!"

After feeding their girls, Mackenzie and Mercie went to play in their playpen while Jayleigh and Maddie went to play in the playroom.

Natalie laughed and turned to face her husband. "We're alone."

Noah laughed as he picked her up, kissing her in his arms.

Natalie giggled as she kissed him back, very passionate.

Noah walked to the couch, laying her down and laying on top of her. "You are so beautiful."

Natalie smiled. "Shut up and kiss me. You never know when our daughters would walk into the room.

Noah nodded. "Yes, ma'am." He leaned down and kissed her passionately as he pulled the blanket that was on the couch over them.

Natalie giggled as Noah kissed her neck. "I love you."

Noah nodded as he continued to kiss her neck. "I love you more, baby."

Natalie moaned and giggled.

Soon, things got very heated, Natalie pulled away from their kiss. Half of their clothes were off and she pulled away.

Noah looked down at her. "You okay, babe?"

Natalie took a breath. "Are you sure we should be having sex right now?"

Noah ran his fingers through her hair, kissing her neck. "If you feel comfortable. I'm not going to rush you, babe."

Natalie sighed. "Um...I think we should wait until another night, Noah. I'm not ready."

Noah nodded as he got off her and put his pants and shirt back on. "It's okay, Nat, I understand."

Natalie nodded as she did the same. "Okay. Thanks, babe."

Natalie woke up, breathing heavy, she couldn't believe it. She had a family with Noah, they were married and they had kept their baby. She started to calm down.

She knew her life was going to change and she wasn't ready, but ready or not, she was going to have a baby at fifteen years old.

She wanted to keep her baby. That was what she wanted to do. She knew it would be hard, exhausting and so much to handle at her age, but she had Noah to be there with her through everything.

Natalie looked down at her belly. She layed her hand on her belly.

"I love you, baby."

To be continued…

AN: Yay! Natalie is going to be having a baby.

Yay, to the genders!

Names of the babies will be revealed the next chapter.

Natalie is 8 weeks. Kayleigh and Bailey are 20 weeks and Alli is 15 weeks pregnant.

Drama happens in the next chapter.

I might have Ashton, Alli's ex make an appearance.


	22. What Are You Doing Here Part One

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 22: "What Are You Doing Here?"

AN: Yes, I'm doing many chapters of this story. I want to. Although I'm working on the others too.

Ashton and Val make an appearance! Get ready!

Two weeks later, Friday, June 28th, 2030

It's been two weeks since the reveal party, Kayleigh and Bailey are 22 weeks pregnant, Alli is 17 weeks pregnant, and Natalie is 10 weeks pregnant.

It's summer time for all of Cailey and Zaya's kids and their friends. That means Natalie and Alli's worries of people finding out earlier than they want wouldn't be happening.

Kayleigh is feeling si much better that she can do everything that she did before the accident.

Karina and Alli still haven't heard from their exes and they are fine with that. Or, are they?

Cailey's house, 9:00am, Kayleigh walked downstairs to the front door being knocked on. She opened the front door to Noah.

"Hey Noah. Natalie is upstairs in her room. I'm sure she called you."

Noah nodded his head. "She did." He walked inside and walked upstairs to Natalie's bedroom. Knocking on the door, he heard moaning being from the door and a few minutes later, a sleepy Natalie opened the door.

Noah laughed slightly. "Good morning sleepy head."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Not funny." She climbed back into her bed and Noah layed next to her. "You texted me while you were sleeping?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. I wanted you to be here with me." She looked over at him.

Noah smiled as he pulled her close into his arms. "Aww." He kissed her head and closed his eyes. "You are lucky I don't work this weekend."

Natalie smiled. "Yay!" She snuggled close to him. "I want you to stay with me."

Noah nodded as he opened his eyes and smiled at her as he leaned down and kissed her. "You are beautiful."

Natalie smiled. "I am?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, baby."

A few minutes of laying next to each other, Natalie groaned when she felt sick to her stomach. She groaned slightly. "Oh, crap…" She jumped out of her bed, ran to the bathroom and began getting sick.

Noah ran after her and bent behind her, pulling her hair back and rubbing her back slowly. "Morning sickness again?"

Natalie slowly nodded her head. "Yeah. Thank God I only have to deal with this for two more weeks." She sighed as she began catching her breath. "I'm sorry."

Noah shook his head. "No, no, it's okay, babe." He continued to rub her back. "You okay now?"

Natalie sighed deeply. "I think so. Yeah."

After getting up, Natalie turned to her boyfriend. "You know what sounds so good right now?" She smiled. "A milkshake…"

Noah smiled. "I'll go get it or do you feel like getting out of the house for a bit?"

Natalie paused. "Ummm, I guess going out won't hurt…"

While Noah and Natalie were heading to Friendly's, at Zaya's house, Alli sighed when she felt her phone vibrating. She groaned when she saw who it was, she shook her head. Ugh. Again.

Ashton has been blowing up Alli's phone for weeks now. It was getting really annoying for Alli. She just wanted him to leave her alone. He could leave her, but he's still blowing up her phone. How did he get her new phone number?

She wanted to know. She got a new number after he broke up with her. No need for him to find it...Well, too late. He has it, and Alli wants to find out as soon as possible!

Alli got out of her bed, groaning as she didn't answer, but when she walked outside, there he was. Sitting on their porch. You have got to be kidding. Really? What the hell? She ran her fingers through her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Ashton, her ex boyfriend looked at her. "Oh, come on, Ails…"

Alli rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Don't call me that! You and I aren't together anymore. Save your breath of saying something stupid that I'll just say no to…"

Ashton stood up and looked at her. "Alliannah...I'm…"

Alli began laughing. "Don't finish that sentence. You are just full of shit…" She crossed her arms. "How the fuck did you get my new number?"

Ashton smiled. "Doesn't matter...I just want to give us another chance…"

Alli shook her head, she continued to laugh. "Do you hear yourself? That's not happening. You just want to cheat on me. I have better than things to think about! I'm not letting you pull me with your bullshit anymore!"

Ashton frowned. "Why?"

Alli shook her head. "Doesn't matter...You know why." She laughed as she walked inside the house, but Ashton followed her.

Alli's eyes went wide. "Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. My. House!" She breathed deeply. "Seriously, get out!"

Ashton shook his head. "Please…I want to talk to you."

Alli closed her eyes, groaning in annoyance. "You are getting on my nerves! I don't need to talk to you!"

Ashton nodded. "Yes, you do. It's about the twins…"

Alli's eyes went wide. Fuck. He knows I'm keeping them?! I thought he figured I'd get abortion...Shit. This can't be happening. I don't want him to be around. Not after jaw he treated me. "What about the twins? You don't want to be there for them! You are just lying."

Ashton sighed. "Alli…"

Alli sighed.

Meanwhile, with Jake and Kayleigh, the couple was at Jake's apartment, looking at baby names. They didn't know what they wanted. There was so many.

Kayleigh sighed. "Emma?"

Jake shook his head. "No."

Kayleigh sighed. "Um...Faith?"

Jake shook his head again. "No."

Kayleigh saw one name for a girl. She smiled. "Braylen?"

Jake gave a smile. "Braylen…" He kissed her. "Braylen Brooklyn."

Kayleigh smiled. "Yes!" She then began looking for names for their son. She smiled happily. "How about we name him after you?"

Jake frowned. "Little Jake?"

Kayleigh giggled. "No. Brayden."

Jake's eyes lit up as he smiled. "My middle name as his first name?"

Kayleigh nodded, she frowned. "You don't like it?"

Jake shook his head. "No, no! I love it, baby." He pulled her close. "Brayden Blaise and Braylen Brooklyn." Jake looked down at her as he kissed her.

Kayleigh giggled as she kissed him back. Their kiss on more passionate, then Kayleigh felt a kick. "Oh!" She pulled away, laughing as she layed her hand on her belly.

Jake looked at her. "You okay?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yeah. Just a kick."

Jake smiled brightly as he layed his hand on top of hers. "I love you."

She giggled. "I love you too, Jakey."

While Jake and Kayleigh finally settled on their twin's names, Karina was at the store with James, Carly, and Sabrina. Dani and Evie were at a friends house.

Karina was looking for a few things when she saw a very cute 16 year old boy. She sighed as she knew she couldn't just walk up to him. She was busy with her siblings.

Just then, Ryder came over to Karina. "Hey."

Karina was speechless. She just smiled. "Hi…"

Ryder laughed slightly. "I saw you looking at me so I decided to come over."

Karina groaned. "Oh, God, I'm so sorry!"

Ryder laughed. "It's really fine."

Karina sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God." She sighed. "I'm Karina."

Ryder smiled. "Ryder. Nice to meet you."

Karina gave a blush. "You too, Ryder."

After going home and putting everything away, the front door was being knocked on, Karina walked to the front door and opened the door.

There was Val. Her ex boyfriend. Great.

Karina groaned. "What are you doing here?"

Val sighed. "I was at home thinking about us and you and everything…"

Karina began laughing. "Oh my God! It took you two months to get over here and ask me to take you back?" She shook her head. "Oh, please. Go to hell. Like I'm taking you back. All we freaking did was fight. I'm not being with someone who I'll fight with and or I don't love anymore." She looked at him. "You are full of shit if you think I'm taking you back…"

Val frowned. "Oh, come on, Rina…"

Karina sighed. "If you don't leave, I will seriously get my boyfriend over here to kick your ass!" Her heart raced a bit. Did I just say that? Shit, Karina. She waited for him to say something. "Well? Do you want me too?"

Val laughed. "You have a boyfriend already?"

Karina nodded. "Of course I do! Do you want to get your ass kicked or do you just want to leave like a normal person?"

Val laughed again. "Fine. Call him. I want to see this."

Karina paused. She paused to think. Shit, Karina you are so stupid! She grabbed her phone and called Ryder.

After explaining what was going on, he was on board of pretend being ber boyfriend.

Val rolled his eyes. "So, where is this 'boyfriend' of yours?"

Karina smiled. "He's coming."

Val rolled his eyes. "Okay, whatever."

A few minutes later, Ryder finally arrived, he walked inside.

Val laughed. "He's your boyfriend?"

Karina nodded. "Yep!"

Karina nodded as she gave him her address.

A few minutes later, Ryder showed up. "I believe my girl told you to leave."

Ryder nodded, as he wrapped his arm around her. "What? Is that too hard to understand and or believe?"

Val then turned to Karina. "I'm being betrayed you're already cheating on me with him?"

Karina shook her head. "What? You broke up with me two months ago! I was in the hospital, with a fucking broken collarbone, and all you cared about why I didn't answer my phone! Sorry I got ran over a damn car and not being able to answer my phone!"

Val glared at her. "Whatever."

Karina sighed.

Val paused. "Wait, I still don't believe this. If you are together, kiss her."

Ryder nodded. "Fine. I will." He looked at Karina, then leaned down, kissing her, dipping her slightly.

Karina kissed him back, feeling sparks. Lots of them going through her body.

She felt the sparks rise in her body. Butterflies in her stomach. Her heart raced. Her arms wrapped his neck as the kiss deepened.

Ryder finally pulled away from Karina. He looked at Val. "Happy now?"

Val glared at them. "Whatever sure I feel really happy."

Karina rolled her eyes. "You can get the hell out of my house now." She grabbed her phone. "I don't mind calling the police on you."

Val glared at her and then left. "Whatever."

Karina sighs out of relief. Turning to face Ryder, she blushed slightly. "Thanks for helping me."

Ryder smiled at her. "No problem."

Karina smiled. "Oh, okay...This got real awkward real quick..." She looked at him while blushing. "Um...so..."

Ryder looked at her. "You okay?"

Karina nodded. "Yep. I'm good." She sat down next to him. "Okay, maybe I am. Yeah, I mean the truth is, when we we're kissing, I kinda felt sparks...That kinda sounds like weird but, it's the truth..."

Ryder nodded. "I know what you mean. I felt sparks as well."

Karina's eyes went wide. "You did?"

Ryder nodded. "Yeah, I did."

Karina smiled. "So...What does that mean for us?"

Ryder looked at her. "What do you want us to be?"

Karina smiled. "A couple. I mean if we both have sparks after that kiss might as well become a couple. And that was a heated kiss."

Ryder smiles. "Okay so looks like we're now dating. Speaking of which, do you want to be my girlfriend Karina?"

Karina smiled and nodded. "Of course."

Ryder smiled and hugged, Karina and then leaned down, kissing her. "Wow I have a beautiful girl as my girlfriend..."

Karina giggled, blushing slightly.

Meanwhile, next door, Alli was silent. Finally, she spoke up. "You are insane if you think I'm letting you see the twins and or be with me after breaking up with me!"

Ashton sighed deeply. He couldn't believe this. "I came here to ask you to give me another chance and all I get is that you're not letting me…"

Alli sighed. Should she at least give him another chance? Would it be the best thing? She kept going back and forth.

Yes.

No.

Yes. Ugh. Why is this so hard? Oh yeah, she's pregnant. With twins. And he's the father.

Ashton sighed as he looked at her. "Ails...Please…" His eyes teared up with tears. "I...I'm sorry...I didn't know how having twins is so hard, and me leaving you for another girl wasn't a good idea." He walked closer to her, wiping her tears. "I'm so sorry, Ails. I should've been there for you."

Alli's tears smeared her face as they fell down her face. "I..I know…" She looked at him. "You really want to give us another chance?"

Ashton nodded his head. "Yes, I do. Do you?"

Alli sighed. Does she? She just looked at him. Her mind was all over the place. She knew she didn't want her kids growing up without their father. She layed her hand on her belly when she felt them kicking. Alli's eyes met Ashton's as he leaned closer, leaning down and kissed her.

Alli wrapped her arms around his neck as they began kissing passionately. She kissed him back. Ashton wrapped his arms around her waist as they continued to kiss each other.

Finally, after about 3 minutes of kissing, Alli pulled back.

Ashton looked at her. "What's wrong?"

Alli shook her head. "Uh, um…I have to go to the bathroom. They're kicking me." She walked into the bathroom.

Later that day, Kayleigh was still at Jake's apartment when he looked at her.

"Hey, babe, we should talk about something."

Kayleigh nodded as she looked at her boyfriend. "Yeah?"

Jake sat down next to her. "What will happen after the twins are born?"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. She didn't think about that. She is having twins. It would be so difficult if she has to go back and forth.

"Um, I don't know. I never thought about it until now…"

Jake sighed. "Do you think you'll be able to maybe...move in with me?"

Kayleigh just looked at her boyfriend. "Maybe...I'd have to talk to my Dad."

Jake groaned. "Oh yeah…"

She hugged him. "I'll talk to him. I promise."

He leaned down and kissed her belly. "Good because I want the best for our son and daughter."

Brayden and Braylen began kicking.

Kayleigh giggled. "They're going crazy in there. I think we have a football and soccer player in our future."

Jake laughed. "Maybe we do."

Later that night, after dinner, Kayleigh looked at her father. "Daddy, I have to talk to you about something."

Karina jumped up. "Me too, Daddy."

Cody nodded. "Alright, girls. We will talk after I finish my paperwork, okay?"

Karina and Kayleigh both nodded and headed upstairs to Kayleigh's room.

Karina sat down on Kayleigh's bed. "Kay, what's up?"

Kayleigh sat up on her bed, looking at her twin sister. "Jake wants me to move in with him before the twins come. I don't know how Daddy will take the news…" She paused. "And, Natalie, she and I are really close...I promised her I'd help her through her pregnancy…"

Karina sighed. "Oh. Well, you have time still. You're only 22 weeks pregnant."

Kayleigh nodded. "I guess so." She looked at her sister. "So...What's your news?"

Karina smiled and then blushed. "I met someone…"

Kayleigh smiled. "Ooo! Give me the details!"

Karina laughed slightly. "His name is Ryder. He just recently moved here from North Carolina, he's 16, has a sister and brother. His parents are happily married. They have been together for 18 years."

Kayleigh got all excited. "My little sister has a new boyfriend!" She hugged her sister.

Karina laughed slightly. "Gee, thanks, sis."

Downstairs, Cody smiled at his wife. "Audrey."

Bailey crossed her arms. "Annalysse."

Cody gave a huge smile. "That's it! Audrey Annaylsse!"

Bailey rubbed her belly as she felt a big kick. "I think that's her name…"

Meanwhile, next door, Alli was quiet at dinner, Zack looked at his daughter after they had eaten. "Ails, what's up?"

Alli gave a sigh. "You aren't doing to be happy with what I'm about to tell you…"

Zack sat down at his desk while Alli sat down on the couch.

"Alli, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, baby…"

Alli just sighed.

To be continued…

AN: Questions-

1: What will Zack say about Alli being back together?

2: Will he be happy or mad?

3: What will Cody think about Kayleigh wanting to move in with Jake?

4: Will be let her?

5: What will he think of Karina dating again?

6: Will Sharlene leave Kayleigh and Jake alone?

7: Or will they have to live with her stalking them?

Stay turned to find out what happens!


	23. What Are You Doing Here Part 2

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 23: "What Are You Doing Here Part 2"

AN: I don't have to say much so...Unto the Part 2 of What Are You Doing Here?

Previously on Best Friends Forever

Drama showed up in the oldest girls of Cody, Bailey, Zack and Maya. Karina and Alli's exes come back in their lives. Karina has Ryder help her out, but then they realize they have feelings, strong feelings towards together. Meanwhile, Kayleigh has to make a decision on if she should move in with Jake. They decide to name their son and daughter, Brayden Blaise and Braylen Brooklyn, while Cody and Bailey decided to name their youngest daughter, Audrey Annalisse. Meanwhile, Alli, Zaya's oldest daughter's ex boyfriend, Ashton shows up and asks for a second chance, Alli decided to give him another chance. But she knew Zack wouldn't be too happy.

"Alli, what's wrong? You can tell me anything, baby."

Alli just sighed. She could. Yeah, but this he wouldn't be so happy about. She's back together with the father of her children, and Zack knew how much he hurt his baby girl. He wouldn't be happy to know they are back together.

Zack just looked at Alli, who hasn't said anything yet. "Alli?"

Alli snapped out of her thoughts. Here we go. Telling him. She took a deep breath. "Um...I…" She paused. She couldn't say it. It would kill him.

She thought to herself. "You idiot! Why did you stop right there?! He has to know!" She snapped out of her thoughts when Alleeah ran into the room.

"Alliannah! You didn't tell me that you and Ashton are back together?!"

Alli watched Zack's face turn into a frown like, 'what the hell' look. She tried to stay calm, but she was sure scared on what he was going to say.

Zack stood up from his desk, walking over to his daughter. He sure wasn't happy.

"Alliannah Miayah Martin, you are what now?!"

Alli glared at Alleeah. "Thanks, Al. I was going to tell him…"

Alleeah frowned. "Oh shit...I thought you…"

Alli shook her head. "Obviously, I didn't tell him, Alleeah…Not yet, until you told him for me…"

Alleeah sighed. "I'm sorry…"

Alli looked at her father. "Daddy…"

Zack breathed deeply. "I don't understand you, Alliannah. I don't understand why you'd want to go back with this guy after he hurts you after you tell him that you are pregnant!" He shook his head.

Alli breathed as she teared up. "Daddy...I...I'm…" She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She didn't wipe it away because at that moment she didn't want to and she was too in shock to do anything. She just wanted to see if she and Ashton can give their relationship another chance. "I'm sorry…" She finally got out while she choked up slightly.

Maya walked into the home office when she heard Zack yell. "What's going on?"

Zack looked at his wife. "Alli is back with Ashton when I think she shouldn't be!"

Alli's eyes watered with more fresh tears. "You don't think my babies need their father?"

Maya looked at her husband and daughter. "Zachary...Alliannah...Please stop, I don't you two to say something you will regret…"

Zack looked at his daughter. "Not that I don't want them too, Alliannah, it's because he's not good for you!"

Alli shook her head with tears falling down her cheeks. "Daddy, you don't understand…"

Zack nodded his head. "Of course I do! My father was never there all the time…"

Alli sighed deeply. "And that's what I'm trying to avoid, Daddy!"

Maya looked at her husband with wide eyes. "Zachary Thomas, don't even start with what I think you are going to say!"

Zack shook his head, not listening to his wife. "I don't care, Alliannah Miayah! I don't want you to see him...ever…"

Alli's tears began falling down full force now, she couldn't hold them back anymore. She just looked at her father with hurt in her eyes. "I hate you." The oldest daughter walked out of the home office with her mother following her.

"Alli...Sweetheart…" Maya began, but was cut off by her daughter.

Alli turned to face her mother. She shook her head. "No, Mom. I need to leave...Daddy doesn't want to see me right now…" She grabbed her jacket. "I'll back in the morning…"

Maya sighed as she watched her oldest daughter walk out of the front door. "Zachary…" She mumbled.

Great. What to do now? Maya didn't want to see her daughter and husband have a bad relationship when they just reconnected only 2 months ago. Two months. Two months of getting to know each other, being there for their daughter and helping their daughters, Alli and Alleeah's relationship. Now they are super close.

But now what does this mean for Zack and Alli? That thought made Maya's stomach twist.

She walked into the home office, sighing, as she walked over to her husband.

"Zack...W...What was that all about?"

Zack sighed deeply. "She's deciding to go back with the guy who broke her heart!"

Maya closed her eyes, then opened them, looking at him. "Yes, but he's the father of her children, Zack. Don't think she should give her children a father?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah! A father who can be not biologically, Maya!"

Maya layed her hand on his shoulder, then hugged him. "Sweetheart, she needs to know if she can raise the twins with their father and or have a relationship with him. Let her figure that herself, okay?"

Zack breathed deeply as he hugged her. "I just don't want to see her hurt, babe…"

Maya kissed his cheek. "I know."

Meanwhile, next door, Kayleigh and Cody were fighting nonstop about her moving in with Jake, her boyfriend and her son and daughter's father.

Kayleigh groaned. "Why not?!"

Cody sighed. "Because I said so, Kayleigh Marie!"

Kayleigh felt tears coming down her face. "That's not fair to me or my kids, Daddy! They need their father around a lot for the first year! I can't have him go back and forth, and I don't want to do that to them, they'd be so unhappy!" She ran her fingers through her hair.

Cody shook his head. "I still don't like it, it's a bad idea, Kayleigh...He's 20 and you're 16 years old…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Almost 17, Daddy, my birthday is in September! I'll be seventeen!" She crossed her arms. "Please?"

Cody paused. This was his baby girl. His baby girl was sixteen, almost seventeen and she was having twins. He never thought this would be happening to his baby. She wasn't ready to move in with her 20 year old boyfriend. Or, was she and he wasn't just ready for?

Kayleigh just sighed deeply as tears fell down her face. "Daddy…"

Cody didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say.

Kayleigh groaned as she walked to the front door. Grabbing her jacket, she walked out if the house. The 16 year old girl slammed the front door as she walked out of the house.

But she didn't get to where she planned.

She continued to walk until she was stopped by someone.

"Hello, Kayleigh."

Meanwhile, with Alli, she was walking around when she saw Ashton on his bike. He stopped and looked at her. He got off his bike and ran over to her.

"What's wrong, Ails?"

Alli wiped her falling tears. "My Dad doesn't want me to be with you…"

Ashton gave a sigh. "Well, I kinda figured why. It's because I broke your heart, Ails…but, I promise that will never happen again." He said, pulling her into his arms as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I...I just want the best for our babies, Ash…"

Ashton nodded, kissing her head. "I know, baby. I know."

Alli held onto him tighter as her tears came down faster, messing up her makeup.

Ashton kissed her head again. "Come on, let's get you to my house. You need to calm down."

Alli nodded. "Okay."

Ashton grabbed his bike and walked with Alli to his parent's house.

He knew this was going to happen.

At Zaya's house, Alleeah crossed her arms at her father. "Daddy! You said what?!"

Zack sighed. "Alleeah Mackenzie Martin don't you dare rise your voice at me!"

Alleeah shook her head. "Dad, I have a right too! She needs you, her family...and her children's father there for her!" She sighed. "Even if he hurt her before, he could have changed. And, if he hurts her again, she learns her lesson and at least she tried to make it work?"

Zack closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, he looked at his second oldest daughter. "Uh...Maybe, I guess. But, Al, I don't want to see her hurt, she's my baby!"

Alleeah nodded her head. "And, she's my twin sister. I love her too. But, I think she needs to at least try for her twins, Daddy…"

Zack sat down at the table. He just looked down and shook his head as he began thinking about he had done.

"I'm such an idiot!"

Alleeah and Maya nodded. "Yeah, you may be one, but you are a father of girls who don't need their hearts broken…"

Back with Kayleigh, she stopped in her tracks. She was face to face with Sharlene. The girl who is a bitch for putting her in the hospital with a broken back, broken leg and strained arm. She wasn't happy for what she did to her. Kayleigh was pregnant with twins when that had happened. It happened two months ago. Kayleigh is now 22 weeks pregnant with twins, a boy and a girl. She hoped she wouldn't run into Sharlene ever again.

Well too late for that.

Kayleigh was ready for a fight, she knew this wasn't going to end well. She didn't want to deal with this anymore. This bitch hurt her, her babies and she was finished with this fucking bullshit.

"Alright, what the hell do you want?"

Sharlene smirked. "You know what I want…"

Kayleigh shook her head and then saw her sidekicks come around too. Kayleigh knew she was probably going to hurt again. She tried to stay calm but it was hard too because she was scared and scared for the twins. Her babies.

"Okay, you want to punch me because I 'stole' Jake from you…" She looked around at the girls who were getting closer. "I didn't...I didn't take Jake away from you! He wasn't even dating you at the time he asked me out! He wasn't even into you...He was in love with me…"

Sharlene got close to Kayleigh's face. "You are a whore. You must have slept with everyone because who can get pregnant with twins on the first time?"

Kayleigh crossed her arms to protect the twins and glared at her. Ready for a fight. "For your information, I slept with Jake twice! He's a twin to his brother, Noah, my Dad is a twin to my Uncle Zack. My sisters, Dani and Evue are twins. My sister, Karina, who I just met two months ago and I are twins, then my cousins, Aleeah and Alli are twins too!" She kept glaring at her. "Got anything else to say?"

Sharlene nodded. "Yep. You have to be lying about Jake being in love with you...He must be lying to you because you're having his children!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I...I'm not lying to you! He's not lying, if he was, he wouldn't be asking me to move in with him…"

Sharlene laughed. "Oh, come on, Kayleigh. Kayleigh, you are fooling yourself right now."

Kayleigh looked her into her eyes. "If I was, Sharlene, I wouldn't be fending my boyfriend and my children's father!"

Sharlene grabbed Kayleigh, pulling her close. "Don't make me hurt you the way I did two months ago or even worse. You don't want to mess with me…"

Kayleigh was now terrified. Her eyes teared up. She was now scared for the life of her children. She looked at her. "Please...Please...I...I don't want to do this…"

Sharlene laughed. "Look girls, we have an emotional girl on our hands…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "I...I am not emotional on purpose! I'm pregnant with twins!" She tried to get out of Sharlene's grip but she was too tough to get away from.

Kayleigh knew something bad was in her way. She didn't want anything to happen to her babies. She was the protector of her children, but right now, she wasn't doing a great job. She was sure scared.

Kayleigh didn't see anyone around. No one to save her. No one to protect her. She knew she was going to die, or even lose her babies. The thought of losing her babies made her tear up more. Her tears were filling up in her eyes when Sharlene and the other three girls took Kayleigh to an abandoned building.

Kayleigh looked at it, now she knew she was in trouble.

Soon, Kayleigh and Sharlene walked inside where she saw two men standing there.

Kayleigh looked at Sharlene in shock. Yep, her life of having sex was probably over if something bad was about to happen to her. Like, one of them...Her stomach twisted.

Later that night, at Cailey's house, it was 12:39am when Cody was pacing back and forth.

"Bails...Where is she?! She just went for a walk...Hours ago! I...I shouldn't have yelled at her!"

Bailey rubbed her husband's back. "Honey, calm down. She's probably with Jake. Call him."

Cody nodded as he called his daughter's boyfriend. "Jake?"

"Hey Cody? Is everything okay? Is Kayleigh okay?"

Cody shook his head. "I...I thought she was with you by now...She hasn't came home...We had a fight...and…"

Jake's eyes went wide. "I'll be over there as soon as I can!"

Bailey took the phone out of her husband's hand. "No, no, you stay. She might go over to your place."

Jake nodded. "Okay, I'll let you know if she comes over here…"

Bailey choked up. "Okay...Thank you, Jake."

"You're welcome, Bailey."

Cody sighed as he continued to pace, back and forth. "She's not at Zack and Maya's. Zack and Maya would call us…"

Sabrina ran downstairs as she had tears falling down her face. "Kay isn't home yet…"

Bailey shook her head, picking up her youngest. "No, baby."

Natalie followed her. "She would've called...Oh damn, her phone is in her room…"

Cody was feeling guilty now. "I should've let her move in with Jake. This wouldn't be happening…"

With, Alli and Ashton, Alli felt her phone vibrating as she was in Ashton's arms. She groaned as she reached up and grabbed her phone. She saw her father calling, she answered. "Hello? Daddy?"

Zack sighed. "Ails? I need you to come home. Where are you?"

Alli looked up at Ashton, who was sitting up now. "Um...I'm with Ashton."

Zack nodded. "Okay...Alright, I'll let you stay there. Come home in the morning."

Alli nodded. "Okay, I will."

Meanwhile, with Kayleigh, her eyes opened and she was in pain, in intense pain. She groaned and then winced in pain.

"Owww…" She grabbed her stomach in pain. This wasn't happening. Not now. She just went through the most terrifying thing any girl could go through and she was pregnant...Now, she could've gone into labor after she was seriously hurt and raped.

Her heart raced and the twins were kicking hard.

It hurt. Her whole body hurt. Everything hurt.

To be continued…

AN: Oh no...Damn what will happen next? Stay turned to find out!


	24. I Will Fight For You

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 24: "I Will Fight For You"

AN: I'm back again! :) Let's see what will happen next…

Previously on Best Friends Forever

Cody wasn't so sure about Kayleigh moving in with Jake, but he may have realized that he should've said yes because she ran off and she hasn't came home...Meanwhile, Alli and Ashton are back together, Zack doesn't agree with his daughter's decision, but he must go with it because it may be the best decision for the sake of his grandchildren. Kayleigh hasn't been home and now everyone is getting scared and worried about her.

Kayleigh was slowly walking somewhere. Everything of her body hurt so bad that she felt like she was going into labor. Finally, she reached Noah's apartment, weirdly his apartment building was closer to where she was. She didn't know where she was, though.

She was taken advantage of. Her whole body hurt so much that she was having trouble even walking. Everything was going wrong in this pregnancy. She began crying uncontrollably when she finally was able to sit down. She didn't have her cell phone with her. She felt more pain go through her body as she cried.

"Owww!" She began screaming as she saw a truck pull up. She got scared. She tried to stay calm, but how could you after being taken advantage of and totally raped an hour ago? And, going into labor? Maybe. She held her stomach in pain when she heard her name.

"Kayleigh!"

When Kayleigh looked closer, it was her boyfriend, Jake. She tried standing up but everything hurt so much that she couldn't move anymore.

"Jake...Oww!" She screamed again.

Jake knew something was wrong, but he wanted to know why she was out late, why she wasn't able to stand up, everything.

"Babe!" He rushed over to her, helping her up.

She shook her head as more tears came to her eyes. "Oww! No! I can't…"

Jake was now terrified. Was the twins in jeopardy? Was she going to be okay? "Babe, I gotta get you to a hospital!"

Kayleigh looked up at him. "I...I know! I fucking know that, Jake! Obviously, I can't walk!"

Jake reached up behind her legs, lifting her up in his arms. "I fucking don't give a shit if I get a speeding ticket, I'm taking you to the hospital and I'm driving there as fast I can!" He slowly layed her in the back seat and closed the door, jumping in the driving seat and driving to the closest hospital. He was so nervous that he was sweating, having trouble to keep his hands on the steering wheel. All he wanted to do was get to the hospital and find out what's wrong with his family.

It was 5:00 the morning, on June 11th, 2030, Jake finally reached the hospital. He jumped out of his truck, opening the back door, he helped Kayleigh out of the truck.

She groaned in insane pain. "Get me in there, please…"

Jake nodded as he picked her up again and carried her into the hospital and she was rushed into a hospital room.

Jake was sitting in the chair next to her bed and holding her hand as she squeezed his hand tightly.

"Babe? What happened?"

Kayleigh had tears in her eyes when she looked at him.

"Jake...I…" Tears fell down her cheeks, she didn't know how to tell him. He would be so shocked.

Jake just looked at her, becoming terrified. "Babe, please, tell me…"

Kayleigh squeezed his hand tightly as she started to explain everything. "I told my Dad about everything, me moving in with you. He wasn't so happy about it, so I ran away from home to cool down, but then I ran into Sharlene…" She began crying uncontrollably when she told him the rest part. She thought it wasn't real, what happened, but it was real. Her body had bruises everywhere. Her head was spinning. "...I was taken advantage of, Jake…" She covered her face with her pillow.

Jake's whole body was on fire. Nobody takes advantage of his girlfriend and his children's mother. He was sure pissed. He never thought that being raped would land her in the hospital again. She was finished healing from her surgeries, now she'd have to heal from this? Are you fucking serious? This pregnancy wasn't going so smoothly as they both hoped. All because of Sharlene. Sharlene. That bitch. "What?! By who?!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I...I don't know! All I know is I was taken advantage of, Jake...and wasn't like all…"

Jake rubbed her hair out of her face. "Shhh...Baby, you don't have to say anything else…"

Annie ran into the room. "I got here as fast as I could…" She looked at Kayleigh. "Alright, I need to stop these contractions…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "You...You mean I'm really in labor?!"

Annie gave a deep sigh. "Yes."

Kayleigh covered her face in Jake's shoulder. "Oh God! This pregnancy is no smoothly at all!" She looked Jake in the eyes as she teared up more. "I...I'm scared…"

Jake squeezed her hand. "It's okay, baby, I'm here. It's okay.."

Kayleigh hugged him tightly as she cried.

Annie walked over to them. "And, Kayleigh, since you were taken advantage of, I need you take a few tests for me...Just to make sure you don't have anything that will harm you or the babies…"

Kayleigh heard her and then nodded.

A few hours later, the test came back and she definitely didn't have anything. Nothing. Not a thing.

Kayleigh was a bit calmed down, but she was very scared for her babies. She didn't want to lose them or give birth right now. It was too early. Way to have the twins.

Jake looked at his girlfriend. "Babe, are you okay?"

Kayleigh gave a small smile. She was feeling better, but she was still sore, and in complete shock on what had happened to her.

"I'm okay, just really sore. I'm happy that the twins are okay…" She looked at him. "Did you tell my parents?"

Jake nodded. "I did. Your Dad told me that he and your uncle Zack are tracking down the men and are putting a regaining order on Sharlene."

Kayleigh sighed out of relief, she was sure happy about that. "Oh my God! Finally! Shit, I never thought that this would happen!"

Jake nodded his head, snuggling with her in her hospital bed. "Me either, babe, me either. Like, that girl is a total bitch."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "You're telling me, baby. You're telling me."

Soon, Kayleigh was fast asleep and Cody walked inside her room to see Jake and Kayleigh both fast asleep in each other's arms.

He smiled. Finally, he made a decision about her moving in. He knew Jake would be there for his daughter and his son and daughter. He knew that Jake loved his daughter, he knew he was in love with her.

Bailey walked over to her husband of 17 years. "Hey. You okay?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I just realized that our daughter needs to be with the father of her children, and that means her moving out and moving in with him…"

Bailey knew he was right. Their daughter and granddaughter and grandson needed to be with Jake, Kayleigh's boyfriend and their grandchildren's father. Although, Kayleigh was almost 17, Bailey wanted the best for her daughter and if moving in with Jake was the best, then she was on board with everything. Even if she was going to miss her, Bailey would still see her daughter and grandson and granddaughter.

"I agree with you. I think it's the best, babe. For her and our future grandchildren, who are coming in about 4 months."

Cody hugged his wife. "Yeah."

Meanwhile, at Cailey's house, Natalie and Noah were watching James, Evie, Dani, and Carly and Sabrina while Karina, Cody and Bailey were at the hospital with Kayleigh and Jake. Although, Karina, Cody and Bailey weren't in the room because Kayleigh and Jake were fast asleep.

It was now 7:30am when Carly walked downstairs and into the living room.

"Has anyone talked to Mom or Dad?"

Natalie shook her head. "Let me text Kay." She got her phone out and texted her sister.

Natalie's text message: "Hey, you okay?"

Kayleigh was fast asleep when she heard Jake's phone vibrating on the table. She groaned slightly. She opened her eyes and grabbed her boyfriend's phone.

She began texting her sister back.

Kayleigh's text message: "Hey. I'm okay now. I was sleeping. The babies are okay too. I'll probably be here until the day after tomorrow."

Natalie texted back.

Natalie's text message: "Okay. Happy the babies are okay and so are you. Miss you. See you soon."

Kayleigh's text message: "I love you guys too." :)

Soon, Kayleigh put her boyfriend's phone down and then looked at him. He looked exhausted. He was fast asleep.

She smiled. He really loved her. He was there for her so much. She kissed his head.

"I love you."

Jake smiled as he woke up, smiling up at her. "I love you too, beautiful."

The twins began kicking excitedly.

Kayleigh giggled. "They're all excited."

Jake laughed. "That's good." He pulled her close as he closed his eyes again.

Kayleigh smiled slightly. "Go sleep, you look exhausted."

Jake nodded as he mumbled in his sleep.

Kayleigh got comfortable and again and was able to fall back asleep.

The next morning, June 12th, 2030, Massachusetts General Hospital, Zack walked into Kayleigh's hospital room.

"Hey, Kay, how are you feeling?"

Kayleigh gave a yawn. "Exhausted, Uncle Zack. Very exhausted."

Zack nodded. "I know, baby, you'll be okay."

Kayleigh looked up at him. "Really?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah, Kay. I am tracking down those two bastards and then sending them to jail…"

Kayleigh nodded. "And, Sharlene?"

Zack nodded. "Oh, yeah. She's getting a restraining order against her."

Kayleigh sighed out of relief. "Oh thank God! She was such a bitch."

Zack gave a smile laugh. "She was a bitch, huh?"

Kayleigh nodded her head viciously. "Are you kidding me, Uncle Zack? The girl is a total bitch to everyone…"

Jake walked back into her room. "Hey, babe, you need anything?"

Kayleigh turned to her boyfriend. "Ummm...I am kinda hungry for a Big Mac, a milkshake and large fries! Ooo!" She smiled.

Jake laughed. "Alright, I'll be right back."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you!"

Jake laughed, kissing her on her lips. "You're welcome."

While, Jake went to go get Kayleigh something to eat, Karina walked into her sister's room.

"Hey sis, how are you?"

Kayleigh shrugged her shoulders. "Everything hurts, but the contractions stopped. My doctor thinks I'll be okay to go home the day after tomorrow."

Karina smiled. "Thank goodness."

Kayleigh rubbed her belly. "I'm happy my babies are okay."

Karina smiled. "Me too, sis. I can't wait to meet them."

Kayleigh felt one of the twins kick. "Me too. I'm scared, but I'm excited."

Karina sighed. "I bet."

Annie walked into Kayleigh's room. "Cody, Karina, do you mind waiting outside just a few minutes? I have to talk to Kayleigh."

Cody and Karina both nodded. "Of course."

When they finally walked outside, Annie looked Kayleigh.

"I'm going to do another ultrasound, okay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay."

Annie began applying the gel on Kayleigh's stomach. She began moving the wand around Kayleigh's stomach.

"There they are."

Kayleigh smiled. "Hi, Princess. Hi Prince." She looked at her. "They are okay, right?"

Annie nodded. "Yep."

Meanwhile, with Jake, he was walking into Mcdonalds when he saw Sharlene.

Shit.

Are you fucking serious? I don't need this kind of bullshit right now. My girlfriend is in the hospital because of her…

Jake got on line and then ordered what Kayleigh wanted. He got her a smoothie too. When he got outside, he unlocked his truck. When he jumped in, Sharlene came up to him.

He tried to ignore her, but when she started to open her mouth, he stopped her.

"I don't want to hear it, Sharlene! Go to hell, please. Stay the hell away from my girlfriend, her family and friends! I'm done playing fucking games with you. I'm not in love with you, I never was. I was in love with Kayleigh for many years, maybe two, but I love her more than ever." He shook his head. "I will fight for her and my children's safety, because you bitch put her back in the damn hospital!" He put the food and drinks down and then started his truck, then started driving back to the hospital. He was sure done with Sharlene's bullshit.

When he got back to the hospital, Jake headed back to Kayleigh's room.

Knocking first, he heard a 'come in' and then he walked inside.

"Hey, beautiful. I have everything you asked for."

Kayleigh smiled. "Oh my God, I love you." She took the bag of food that he handed her.

Jake kissed her head. "I got myself something too." He took what he ordered for himself.

Kayleigh took a bite of her burger and smiled. "Oh my gosh, I love you."

Jake laughed. "I love you too, babe." He said, kissing her cheek. "Did Annie stop by again?"

Kayleigh nodded as she took a sip of her drink. "Yeah. She took a ultrasound. Everything looks good."

Jake smiled. "That's good."

Later that night, at Cailey's house, Natalie and Noah made sure the rest of the kids had dinner and they just layed Sabrina down for bed.

Natalie groaned as she layed down in her bed.

"Long day…"

Noah laughed slightly as he took of his shirt and climbing into her bed next to her. "You tired, babe?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah…" She snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arm around her. She smiled at him. "Noah?"

Noah looked down at her. "Yeah, baby girl?"

Natalie blushed slightly. "Would it be weird if I asked you if we could...um…"

Noah smiled as he played with her hair. "Baby, you don't have to embarrassed. You are pregnant. You have emotions and some of those is wanting me."

Natalie nodded. "Yeah…"

Noah slightly layed on top of her, looking her in her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Natalie gave a nod, she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes, I do."

(AN: This will be a little longer scene, if you don't feel comfortable, you don't have to read it, you can skip it)

Noah leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I love you so damn much…" He began playing with her shirt, rubbing her body underneath it with his hands. He lifted it up, over her head and then began kissing her again.

Natalie moaned in Noah's mouth as she reached down and started undoing his pants.

Natalie pulled away from the intense kiss to help him pull off his pants.

Noah leaned down and began kissing the right side of Natalie's neck.

Natalie giggled and moaned.

Noah smiled as he continued to kiss her neck. "If you want to stop at any point, let me know, okay, babe?"

Natalie nodded. "Okay.." She cupped his face in her hands as she kissed him again.

Their kiss got more passionate and heated. Noah's hands reached up to Natalie's bra, started playing with the straps and Natalie whispered to him.

"You can take it off. You've seen me like that before…"

Noah nodded as he unhooked her bra and let it fall. He threw it onto the floor and smiled at her. "You are beautiful."

Natalie blushed slightly, maybe more than she did the first time they had sex. "Oh my God, don't do that!"

Noah gave a questionable look on his face. "Don't do what? Did I say something?"

Natalie sighed. "Ummm….Well, I don't know…"

Noah rubbed her sides slightly. "It's okay, baby." He leaned down and kissed her again.

Natalie let their tongues fight with each other.

Noah moaned as they continued to kiss so passionate. He grabbed the covers and pulled them over them as Natalie giggled.

Meanwhile, in Texas, with Shelly, she had given birth to her daughter, Tinleigh Nicole on May 11th, 2030. She never told Kevin about her pregnancy and her daughter, Tinleigh. It's been one crazy month. Shelly was going to be a single mother until she met her boyfriend, Victor. Victor is 21, but took the responsibility of being a Dad. He loves them both.

Tinleigh is growing strong and happy.

The baby girl was in her crib. She began crying.

Victor walked into the baby girl's nursery and picked her up.

"Hey baby girl. You hungry?"

Shelly walked into the room after her boyfriend. "She okay, babe?"

Tinleigh continued to cry.

Victor laughed. "She's probably wanting her Momma."

Shelly took her daughter from her boyfriend and began to feed her.

"I'm happy she's here."

Victor smiled. "Me too, babe."

Back in Boston, Massachusetts, Noah pulled Natalie close to him and kissed her head.

"How are you feeling?"

Natalie started to calm her breathing from sex they just had. "Amazing." She snuggled close to him, laying her head on his chest. "I love you."

Noah smiled. "I love you too, baby."

As Natalie was cuddling close to Noah. She felt something she never felt before. She jumped a bit. "Noah! Oh!" She rubbed her belly.

Noah got scared, he panicked. "Are you okay, babe?!"

Natalie nodded as she grabbed his hand, laying her boyfriend's hand on her belly bump. "You feel that?"

The baby moved.

Noah nodded in excitement.m"I felt it!"

Natalie teared up slightly. "Doesn't it feel amazing?"

Noah nodded as he layed his hand on her belly, rubbing her belly. "It's so amazing." He leaned down, kissing her again.

Natalie smiled and layed her hand on top of his. She yawned as she got comfortable in Noah's arms.

Noah kissed her head as she fell asleep on his chest. Soon, he was fast asleep as well.

To be continued…

AN: Kayleigh is okay!

Yay!

Kayleigh has to tell Natalie that she's moving in with Jake…

I will start chapter 25 tonight. For now, I'm tired.


	25. Having Problems Moving In

Best Friends Forever

Chapter 25: "Having Problems Moving In"

AN: Heeeyy! Back with chapter 25. Let's see how this plays out.

Two weeks later, Wednesday June 26th, 2030, Kayleigh and Bailey are now 24 weeks pregnant- 5 months pregnant. Alli is 17 weeks pregnant-4 months pregnant. She just started the 4th month last week. Natalie is 14 weeks pregnant-3 months pregnant.

Two days after Kayleigh was taken advantage of, she was able to go home. Everyone was there for her whenever she needed it. Alli and Ashton are still back together and they are very happy. Zack still wasn't happy, but for his grandchildren, he'll be there for his daughter no matter what, be there whenever she needed him. He loves her, his wife and his son and other daughters.

Today is the day Kayleigh has to break the news that she's moving in with Jake to her sister, Natalie. They are very close and Kayleigh wasn't ready to tell her, but it was time to because Kayleigh was planning on moving in with Jake before her due date, and she wasn't ready moving in yet, but telling her sister would be better than waiting at the last minute. Even though, Kayleigh knew that Natalie would be hurt, heartbroken, and emotionally let down by her sister.

Kayleigh gave a sigh as she looked at her closet. She didn't know how to tell her sister. Karina knew that she was moving out, but she also knew that Brayden and Braylen needed both of their parents together, raising them together.

Kayleigh wasn't sure how to tell her sister. If Karina was calm, what will Natalie do?

Jake looked at his girlfriend when he walked inside. "Hey babe, you okay?"

Kayleigh sighed, shaking her head. "No."

Jake looked at her. "What's wrong?" He said walking to her bed.

Kayleigh looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What will Natalie think when I tell her I'm moving in with you? She wants me to be there for her...I promised her..."

Jake sighed as he sat down next to her, pulling her close. "I think you need to tell her this, babe."

She stood up. "Okay, I guess I'm telling her."

Kayleigh sighed. "I know...but she'll be so mad or upset..." She walked next door to Natalie's room, knocking on the door.

"Nat? You up?"

Natalie nodded. "It's open, yeah come on in Kay..."

Kayleigh walked inside, taking a deep breath. Here we go. "I'm about to tell you something that you might not like, and I hope you understand..."

Natalie stared at her sister with a questionable look on her face. She was so confused. "What's going on?"

Kayleigh crossed her arms over her belly. She didn't know how to tell her sister. She would be so hurt and broken. "I...I'm moving in with Jake..."

She sighed as she saw Natalie's eyes go wide.

"What?! I thought you'd be here for me! You promised me!" She teared up. "Fine! Go move out!" She ran downstairs and out the door.

Bailey sighed. "Natalie!" She yelled from her daughter.

Natalie looked at her mother when she walked back inside. "Yes Mom?"

Bailey sighed as she took a breath. "Kayleigh told you?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes, and she move out and forget the promise she made to me, Mom! She promised me she would be there for me! How the hell is she supposed to be here for me if she's with Jake?"

Bailey sighed as she looked at her daughter, who was hurting."Nat, she'll always be there for you. You two are close you guys need each other..."

Natalie shook her head. "Yeah? How? She'll be having twins in 4 months and then what? I won't be able to see her for two weeks or something! She'll be too fucking busy with my niece and nephew, who I love and I love her, but right now Mom, I'm upset. I don't like her right now!"

Bailey sighed. "Awww, honey...I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, I think you need to talk to your sister and tell her how you feel."

Noah ran downstairs. "I heard yelling. You okay, babe?" He walked over to Natalie. She had tears in her eyes.

Natalie sighed as her tears fell down her face slowly. "I'm upset because Kayleigh will forget the promise she made to me."

Noah wrapped his arms around her. "Oh baby, I'm sorry."

Natalie began crying. "This pregnancy is making me all girly…"

Noah shook his head. "Nat..." He held onto her as she cried. Noah rubbed her back. "It's okay, baby. It's okay…"

Upstairs, in Kayleigh's room, she was crying on her bed. She didn't mean to hurt her sister's feelings, but it was the best for her babies. She didn't want to lose her sister because of this. She just wanted to be close to her sister.

Jake walked inside her room, laying next to her, pulling her into his arms and kissing her head. "It's okay, baby girl. Everything will be okay."

Kayleigh snuggled close to him, wiping her eyes with his shirt, sniffling. "And, what if I'm not?"

Jake kissed her head. "You will be, babe."

Kayleigh started crying more. "And, what if I'm not?"

Jake kissed her head. "You will be, baby girl."

Downstairs, Noah whispered to Natalie, in her ear. "Babe, you have to talk to Kay, please?"

Natalie gave a sigh. "I guess so. Okay."

Noah smiled. "That's my girl."

Natalie walked upstairs and knocked on Kayleigh's open door.

"Kay? Can we talk?"

Jake nodded. "I'll leave you two to talk." He walked out of the room.

Kayleigh turned to her sister. "Nat…"

Natalie shook her head, cutting her sister off.

"Kay, no, I should be the one to say I'm sorry." She sat down next to her oldest sister. "You are doing the best for your daughter and son. I wish I understood that than just screaming at you."

Kayleigh nodded. "I didn't know how to tell you. I didn't mean to make you upset."

Natalie hugged her sister. "I guess we all have emotions we can't control."

Kayleigh laughed slightly. "I guess so."

Karina walked in with Carly, Evie, Dani and Sabrina.

Sabrina climbed onto the bed. "Can we go see a movie?"

Kayleigh laughed. "You guys want to?"

Sabrina, Carly, Dani and Evie all nodded. "Yes!"

Kayleigh laughed as she looked at Karina. "I guess we can ask Daddy."

Sabrina giggled. "I'm good at this!"

Kayleigh and Karina laughed. "She's the baby, Daddy can say yes to her on anything…"

Carly laughed. "We should be able too."

Karina nodded her head. "Should we ask Alli, Alleeah, Hailey, Chrissie and Faith?"

Kayleigh nodded as she smiled at her twin sister's idea. "Good idea!" She grabbed her phone and texted her cousin, Alleeah.

Kayleigh's text message: "Hey girly, do you want to come to movies with me and my sisters? Bring Alli, Hailey, Chrissie and Faith to my house."

A few minutes later, Alleeah texted back.

Alleeah's text message: "Of course! I'll ask them."

A few more minutes later, Alleeah texted back again.

Alleeah's text message: "We'll be right over!"

Kayleigh's text message: "Awesome!"

She turned to her sisters. "Go get ready."

Her sisters all nodded.

An hour and half later, Jake stopped Kayleigh from going into Cody's car. "I have to show you something…"

Karina covered her sister's eyes.

When they finally made it to the surprise, Kayleigh's eyes went wide, she felt like she was going to faint.

It was a brand new car...She looked at Cody as she looked at the back. It had said "9/26/2015-the year she was born. The license plate said "Kayleigh926. She began laughing.

"Dad, you're joking! No…"

Cody laughed as he shook his head. "Nope. It's all yours."

Kayleigh hugged him tightly. "Oh my God!"

Cody smiled as he handed her the keys. "You're my oldest baby and this is emotional moment for me, but you do have your license and the fact you are having twins in four months, you needed a car."

Kayleigh laughed with excitement. "Ahh, this is so awesome! My own car!"

Karina looked at her sister. "So, are we going to get inside, or what?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Oh bell yeah!" She looked at Cody. "Sabrina's car seat is in there right?"

Cody nodded. "Yep."

Kayleigh took Sabrina's hand as she walked her to the car, then puts her inside. Buckling her in, Kayleigh looked at her. "You okay?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah!"

Alli, Alleeah and Hailey, Chrissie and Faith hopped into Alli and Alleeah's car.

Maya turned to Cody. "God please help me, my second oldest and oldest have their driver's license and they can drive. Holy shit."

Cody sighed. "I feel you…"

Once everyone was in the car, Kayleigh started the car, put the car in drive and turned to her sisters. "Everyone have their seatbelt on?"

Karina was in the front seat, she turned to her sister. "I made sure they were all good."

Kayleigh smiled. "Good."

Cody walked to the car and walked to Kayleigh's side. "You remember what I told you, right?"

Kayleigh laughed as she grabbed the list. "Let's see. No texting while driving, no taking calls while driving, no stopping at creepy houses, no talking to truck drivers, um…" She looked at the list again. "And, uh, keep two hands on the steering wheel the whole time."

Cody kissed her cheek. "Good girl."

Karina looked at her father as she pulled out hers. "Mine is making sure they have their seatbelt on, keeping them calm while she keeps driving, and uh, we have to the have one of us taking them to bathroom while one stays in the car with the others how don't have to go…"

Cody nodded. "Alright, go, and have a good time."

Zack was giving Alli and Alleeah the same speech.

Both girls nodded. "We are all good, Dad."

Zack nodded. "Good. Alright, go and have a good time."

Alli put the car in drive. "Everyone have their seatbelt on?"

Alleeah nodded. "Yep."

Alli watched Kayleigh go first and then Alli followed her.

In Kayleigh's car, Karina looked at Sabrina. "Alright, Sabrina, you and Faith get to pick the movie, okay?"

Dani sighed. "Why do they get to?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I'll tell you, Dan, I do not feel like explaining to Dad and Uncle Zack why they can't sleep. Plus, Wish Upon is a horror movie. They are too young to see it. It's a PG 13 movie. And, you wouldn't be able to get in either." She made the left turn. "Only Alli, Alleeah, Karina, Hailey Nat, and I are allowed to see it."

(AN: Wish Upon should be playing in the movie theater soon. Oh my god, I want to see it so bad. It is really a PG13 I'm old enough, I'm 19)

Evie turned to her twin sister. "Please, if you were old enough, you'd be freaking out anyway…"

Dani turned to her. "I would not!"

Kayleigh sighed again. "Guys, stop it right now, or I will turn this damn car around and make you get out while the rest of us get to go!"

Evie rolled her eyes. "She started it!"

Kayleigh groaned. "I don't give a…"

Karina cut her sister off. "Kayleigh! Sabrina…"

Kayleigh sighed. "I don't give a damn what who started it, Genevieve, just drop it."

Evie continued. "No, I don't care what you say…"

Kayleigh looked at Karina, who turned to them. "God damn it, stop this shit, Genevieve! It doesn't matter, okay?"

Evie tried to say something. "But, she…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Oh my fucking God, Genevieve Bethany! I will turn this car around right now!" She got the car to side of the road. She turned to her sister. "Do you want to go to the movies? Or do you want to act like a fucking five year old? Sabrina is acting older than your age right now. So, I suggest you to grow the hell up!"

Evie sighed. "But…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "That's it! I'm taking you home!" She got back on the road and found a way to turn the car around and then began to drive home. "Nobody say another word…" She turned to Karina. "Text Alleeah and tell her we will be a little late..."

Karina nodded. "Okay."

While, Kayleigh was driving back home, she felt something weird, she continued to drive anyway, but then she sighed. "What the hell?" She stepped on the gas harder. She then felt something putting pressure on the back of the car. She tried to get away from it, but then she felt something putting more pressure. "Hold onto something girls! Carly, I trust you to hold onto Sabrina!"

Carly nodded as she did what her sister said. "Okay!"

Sabrina was shaking. "What's wrong?"

Karina sighed. "We don't know, baby."

She looked into the mirror. She didn't know what to do.

Karina turned to her sister. "What do we do?! Daddy just got you this car!"

Kayleigh looked at her sister. "I don't know! But, I'm getting this bitch off my ass!" She tried to get off the road, but in a blink of a minute, she, her sisters and the new car was pushed off the road, was flipped twice and Sabrina was flipped over, because something happened her seatbelt, she now faced down and the pressure of the car was on her back.

Carly, who was holding onto her with her two hands, as she was in hers as well, screamed and groaned when the car finally stopped turning.

Kayleigh was hit in the head and had blood all over her face and Karina hit her head against the window pretty hard. Glass was in her face, neck and hands.

Evie, Natalie, and Dani were all knocked out by the glass, they were bleeding pretty bad.

Police and ambulance raced to the scene and the sisters were all in bad shape. The car was a wreck, it seemed like the girls were crushed by the weight of the car.

They knew they needed to get them to the hospital as soon as possible.

To be continued…

AN: Okay, what the hell am I doing?

I'm seriously done with this now after this...Yeah.

Who do you think did it?

Will the girls make it through?

What will happen to Kayleigh's car?

Will the babies be okay?

Please…if you want to know...Stay turned!


	26. Family Matters

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 26: "Family Matters"

AN: Let's see how Cailey's daughters are doing!

Previously on Best Friends Forever

Kayleigh and Natalie got into a fight, Kayleigh decided to tell her and that made them get into a fight and Cody and Bailey's daughters decided to see a movie with Zaya's daughters, but that didn't exactly happen because Kayleigh, Natalie Carly, Evie and Dani and Sabrina got into a very serious car accident, in Kayleigh's brand new car. They were rushed to Massachusetts General Hospital, where Cody and Bailey both work.

Massachusetts General Hospital, 7:45pm, an hour after the accident happened, Kayleigh and Karina's room

Kayleigh slowly opened her eyes, coming to and groaned.

Bailey jumped up from the couch. "Cody! She's waking up!"

Cody rushed over to his eldest daughters bedside. "Kay, can you tell me what year is?"

Kayleigh finally opened her eyes all the way, she slowly moved her head. "Daddy?"

Cody smiled. "Yeah, it's me, baby." He grabbed her hand. "Kay, do you remember what happened?"

Kayleigh sighed as she began remembering what happened. "We were heading to the movie theater and then….Evie and Dani wouldn't stop fighting…" Her eyes went wide. "Oh my God! Are they okay?" She tried sitting up, but Cody stopped her. "Shh, baby. Karina is right next to you…"

Kayleigh turned to see Karina. "Oh God! Is she okay?"

Karina opened her eyes slowly. "Yeah...I'm fine…" She groaned. "Expect my head feels like a truck crushed it!"

Bailey nodded. "Here." She handed her a glass of water and a headache medicine.

Kayleigh groaned. "Daddy, I'm sorry…"

Cody shook his head. "No, baby. You don't have to explain."

The nurse walked inside. "Cody, we need you in the trauma room as soon as possible!"

Cody sighed. "I'm coming.."

Kayleigh layed her head down. "Is Sabrina okay?!"

Bailey had tears in her eyes. "She isn't looking good, baby. Carly isn't doing so good either…"

Kayleigh had tears in her eyes. "Oh God! Fuck!"

Bailey didn't say anything.

Meanwhile, in the trauma room, Sabrina wasn't doing very well.

The other surgeon looked at him. "She flatlined on us twice!"

Cody groaned. "Fuck. Is she back?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes. We have to get her to surgery as soon as possible!"

Cody just nodded. "Okay." He breathed deeply as he watched his youngest daughter being wheeled into surgery.

Jake ran into the hospital, breathing deeply, he ran over to Cody. "Oh my God! What happened?!"

Cody turned to his oldest daughter's boyfriend. "Serious car accident. Some asshole wouldn't let Kayleigh go unless she was cut off the road. Sabrina was hurt the most." He tried to hold it together. "Kayleigh is awake if you want to see her." He wiped his face. "Is Noah with…"

Noah ran into the hospital with James and Tommy. "Are the girls okay?"

Cody sighed. "Sabrina is the worst one out of them. Carly broke her leg, Evie and Dani have a stain arm." He sighed again. "Natalie broke her hand and Kayleigh and Karina just have to have stitches."

Jake and Noah both sighed out of relief. Both asked at the same time. "Are the babies okay?"

Cody sighed. "I don't know…"

Noah ran over to Natalie's room and Jake ran to Kayleigh and Karina's room.

Natalie's room, 8:00pm, Noah walked into her room, walking over to her bedside, taking her hand that wasn't broken. "Oh, baby…"

Natalie groaned. "Noah…"

Noah kissed her hand. "I'm here, baby."

Natalie's eyes teared up. "Is the baby okay? I...I don't want to lose the baby…"

The nurse walked inside. "Let me see." The nurse was able to see the baby on the ultrasound. "Baby looks great…"

Natalie sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God!" She closed her eyes slightly. "Noah?"

Noah wiped her hair away from her face. "What baby?"

Natalie looked at him, squeezing his hand. "Stay with me, please?"

Noah nodded. "Yes, babe." He sat down at the chair beside her bed, but never let go of her hand.

Natalie yawned and then fell asleep in her hospital bed.

Back in Kayleigh and Karina's hospital room, Kayleigh was starting crying uncontrollably, her tears streaming down her cheeks. Her heart was racing so fast that the nurses thought she would pass out.

Nurse Joyce looked at her. "Kayleigh, you need to calm down…"

Kayleigh shook her head. "I can't...I didn't...and…"

Bailey nodded. "I know, baby...I know. You need to stay calm so Dr. Adams can look at the babies."

Kayleigh took a deep breath and sighed.

She didn't mean to do this. Sending her own sisters to the hospital was the last thing she wanted to do. She didn't want to lose Sabrina, that was her baby sister, she was like a mother to her. When Cody and Bailey work late, she would let Sabrina sleep with her. She made sure she did her homework, which was like a coloring book, she made sure she had eaten all of her vegetables and she made sure she was off to school safely. Sabrina was like her daughter in a way. She was overprotective of her brother and sisters.

Now, this was her worst nightmare, something bad is happening to her baby sister.

"This is my worst nightmare, Mom! Something terrible happening to Sabrina!" She breathed deeply as she sniffed. "When you and Dad work late, I'd let her sleep in my room at night, I made sure she was dressed, brushed her teeth, bathed, I made sure she ate her vegetables and everything I made her. I made sure she got to bus safely. I made sure she knew I loved her before I went to bed, I made sure I read to her before she would go to bed...I love her like she's my own, sister and my best friend…" She wiped her eyes.

Karina smiled slightly. "Kay, we are all doing good. Sabrina can make it through. She's tough."

Bailey kissed her daughter's heads. "I'm going to go check on Tommy, James, Aunt Maya, Uncle Zack, Alleeah, Alli, Hailey, Chrissie and Faith, okay? I'll be right back."

While Bailey walked out of her eldest daughters room, she walked into the emergency waiting room, James and Zack and Tommy jumped up, while Maya, Tori, London and Carey soothed Alli, Alleeah, Chrissie and Faith.

James ran over to his mother. "Mom! Are they okay?"

Bailey sighed. "Kayleigh, Karina, Natalie, Carly, Dani and Evie are fine, they are going to be alright...but…"

Zack groaned. "That bitch! Sabrina isn't…"

James teared up, so did Tommy.

Was Sabrina dead? Did she make it?

Bailey sighed. "No, no! Sabrina is in surgery...The weight of car crushed her so bad that it broke her back…"

Zack still groaned. "I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!"

Maya looked up at her husband as she comforted Alli and Alleeah. "Zachary! Let the police take care of it…"

Zack shook his head. "Nope. I'm not waiting a month to find that son of a bitch!" He sighed. "Those are my nieces in there! For God's sake, I know Cody would be saying the same God damn thing I'm saying right now if it was Alli, Alleeah, Hailey, Chrissie and Faith!"

Maya just sighed.

London stood up and walked out of the room. "I'm making a phone call…"

As London made a phone call, James and Tommy looked at Bailey.

"Can we go see them?"

Alli and Alli, Hailey and Chrissie stood up as well. "Us too? Please?"

Bailey nodded. "Yes, you may." She smiled. "Follow me."

Tommy, James, Chrissie, and Hailey walked into either Natalie, Carly, Evie and or Dani's hospital rooms, while Alli and Alleeah walked into Kayleigh and Karina's room.

Alli smiled slightly. "Hey guys. How are you?"

Kayleigh gave a sigh. "We are okay. I think I had over three meltdowns since I got here…"

Karina sighed. "I'm getting tired of seeing a hospital...I think I want to throw up the next time I'm here...if it's not when Kayleigh has the twins...Alli too, and Natalie…"

Alli and Alleeah and Kayleigh all nodded. "We feel you."

Kayleigh rubbed her belly. "I'm the one who has been here three times since I found out I was pregnant and it wasn't just for doctor appointments!"

Alli sighed. "This sucks. All we wanted was to go see a damn movie!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Who do you think who would do this?"

Karina paused to think. "There's a lot of people, sis...There's Mom's crazy ex, Moose, Uncle Zack's enemy, Theo, the kid who was super rich and hated Daddy…" She paused to think some more. "...Oh! Jake's friend, but now ex friend because she called Kayleigh something...Kelli…"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. "I...I never knew that…"

Jake shook his head, groaning. "And, she wasn't supposed to know, Rina…"

Karina frowned. "Shit. Sorry…" She frowned. "And...There's another person…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Who?"

Alli and Alleeah groaned. "Fuck! Sharlene!"

Kayleigh's eyes went wide. She shook her head. "Oh, no, no, okay, guys…Sharlene may hate me for God knows what, but she's not this skilled to put my own sisters and I in the hospital at once…"

Alleeah crossed her arms. "But, she's a mean bitch. She did some bad shit to you, Kay. Think about it…"

Alli nodded. "Yeah, I wouldn't knock her out of this just yet…"

Kayleigh sighed. "Yeah. Okay."

Alli turned to her cousins. "Uncle Cody and Daddy will find that bitch."

Karina nodded. "They will."

Jake squeezed Kayleigh's hand. "I'll find him or her too!"

Addison ran into the room. "Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Aunt Addison!"

Addison hugged her. "Oh my God. London told me what happened after she made a phone call, an important one." She sighed. "Woody and I rushed out of Chicago as soon as possible!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you...How are your kids doing? Maybel and Miracle? What's your son's name again?"

Addison smiled. "Michael."

Kayleigh smiled. "Right. Little Mikey…"

Addison laughed. "He's not little anymore. He's a crazy 14 year old…"

Kayleigh laughed. "Oh…"

Miracle and Maybel walked into the room. "Can we come in?"

Kayleigh laughed as she reached out her useful arm. "Hey! Of course."

Maybel is Woody and Addison's oldest child. She's 16 like Karina and Kayleigh, Alli and Alleeah. Michael is 14 years old and Miracle is 13, she's Woody and Addison's youngest.

Maybel hugged her. "I'm so happy to see you doing good!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Aunt Addison, May, Mirabel, I want to meet my sister, Karina, my cousins, Alli and Alleeah, who you already know, and my boyfriend, Jake."

Addison hugged Jake. "You taking good care of my girl?"

Jake laughed. "I do my best."

Addison smiled. "Good."

Maybel smiled. "You never told me that you had a twin…"

Kayleigh and Alleeah laughed. "We never knew until two months ago…"

Addison nodded her head. "Oh, really?"

Alleeah nodded. "Yep! But we all love them like we knew all of our lives."

Alli and Karina smiled. "Awww!"

A few hours later, it was a little after 10:00, out in the waiting room, Dr. Bradley, Cody's partner and the one who taught him everything he needed to know, walked into the waiting room with blood in his hands.

Cody and Bailey stood up, with James holding onto Bailey tightly.

"How is she?"

Dr. Bradley gave a smile. "You two have a tough daughter. She pulled through great. She's going to be alright."

Bailey, Cody, James, Zack, Maya, their daughters, Chrissie and Faith and Hailey, and Cody and Bailey's daughters, Dani, Carly and Evie, and London and Carey all sighed out of relief. Sabrina was going to be alright.

"Can we see her?"

Dr. Bradley nodded. "You may, but she is still out of it."

A nurse led them the way to see her, but only Cody, Bailey, James, Carly, Evie and Dani could see her.

Sabrina was hooked up a heart monitor, IV's, and oxygen, with a tube down her throat to help with her breathing.

Bailey knew she had tears in her eyes. That was her baby. She was only 5 years old. So young. How will she get through this?

"My baby…"

James held his mother's hand and squeezed her hand slightly. "It's okay, Mom. She's strong…"

Bailey looked at her son. "When did you get so different?"

James laughed. "She's my sister. I love her. She needs me."

Carly hugged Cody tightly. "Will she be able to walk again?"

Cody kissed her head. "I don't know, baby girl."

When Kayleigh, Karina and Natalie were well enough, they stopped by their sister's bedside in ICU.

They held each other's hands with Carly, Evie and Dani. All six sisters said a prayer for their youngest sister, until Audrey makes her way into the world.

Carly teared up with lots of tears, some were already falling down her face. She sniffed a bit. "I was supposed to keep her safe...I didn't do that!"

Kayleigh sighed, grabbing Carly's hand, squeezing her hand. "Hey, Carolyn, you did what I said for you to do. It couldn't be worse...She could be died, but she didn't, sweetheart."

Carly hugged Kayleigh tightly. "I know...but…"

Kayleigh kissed her head. "But, nothing, she's going to make it. That's what Dr. Bradley says, he's the best doctor here, next to Daddy…"

Carly sniffed. "Really?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Really. Dr. Bradley wouldn't lie. He would always tell us the truth…"

Karina smiled slightly. "Yeah, Kay is right. We have to be strong for Mom and Dad. They need us and James to be there for Mom. Sabrina is her baby."

Carly nodded. "She's so little, though!"

Kayleigh looked at her. "Yeah. But, remember when you broke your leg and you said, 'Will I walk again? And, then several months later, you were able too?"

Carly nodded. "Yeah?"

Kayleigh gave a smile again. "Well, like this. We have to be there for Sabrina, telling her that she can walk again."

Carly nodded. "Okay."

Soon, it was past midnight when Jake decided to take James home. James was so nervous that he was sweating.

Jake looked at him. "You okay?"

James sighed. "I'm so scared. So scared that I'm sweating…"

Jake nodded. "James, everything will be okay. Kayleigh, Karina, Natalie, Evie and Dani and Carly will be home tomorrow morning. Me and your Uncle Zack will be staying with you."

James looked at him. "What about Hailey, Chrissie and Faith?"

Jake smiled. "I'm sure Alli, Alleeah and Hailey will be able to watch them with no problems."

"Okay." He shrugged slightly.

Noah decided to sleep in Natalie's room for the night. Maya stayed with Carly, while Carey decided to stay with Dani and Evie.

Cody and Bailey took turns watching Kayleigh and Karina and Sabrina.

Into the early hours of the morning at Massachusetts General Hospital, Sabrina was moved to a private room, Dr. Bradley checked on Sabrina's progress. He sighed. She still hasn't woken up yet.

He thought it was just her body resting, because her breathing was alright.

He walked out of her room and let Cody walk inside.

"Come on, Sabrina." He sat down in the chair next to her bed. "Come on, baby. You have to wake up. Do you want to meet your baby sister, niece and nephew, your niece or nephew, and cousins? Do you want to see them grow up? Do you want to have a family someday? I'd want to see get married one day…" He laughed. "Well, I want to see you graduate elementary school first, but you know what I mean, kinda, right?"

Cody grabbed her hand and sighed. "I love you, princess."

Meanwhile with Sabrina, well she didn't know where she was.

Ellie, Cody and Zack's grandmother passed away when Sabrina was 2 and half. Grammy Pickett, Bailey's grandmother passed away when Dani and Evie were one years old. Bailey's grandfather, Andrew passed when Bailey was very little.

Sabrina's great grandmother met her where she was, she was confused.

Ellie smiled. "Hi, sweetheart, I'm your great grandma Ellie."

Sabrina was still confused. "Your my great grandma?"

Ellie nodded. "Yep. I'm your Daddy and Uncle Zack's grandma…"

Sabrina gave a shy smile. "Oh…"

The little girl just stood there in shock. "Soo…I'm...I'm…"

Ellie shook her head. "No, you're not dead, honey. You are in a coma, it's where your brain is trying to recover from what happened to you…"

Sabrina was shocked. "What happened?"

Ellie sighed. "I think your Mommy and Daddy should be the ones to tell you…"

The day gave into night, and Sabrina still hasn't woken up yet, but everyone were hopeful she'd make it and wake up.

Cody and Bailey took turns being with their daughter, at her bedside at night and during the day.

By Friday morning, Sabrina finally woke up. She blinked her eyes and looked at her parents.

Bailey smiled. "Hey, sweetheart…" She kissed her forehead and then walked out of her room to get her doctor.

Cody didn't let go of her hand.

As the doctor removed the breathing tube, Sabrina took a deep breath, she looked at her parents.

"Mommy? Daddy? What happened?"

Bailey took her youngest daughter's hand. "Baby, you and your sisters were in a serious car accident...You needed surgery because you broke your back in three places...Carly tried to keep you from hurting yourself any worse. She hurt her leg holding onto you…"

Sabrina looked at her parents in shock. "I'm...I'm going to be okay, right?" The five year old asked, while fighting tears.

Cody held onto her hand. "You will need to stay in the hospital for another week. The doctors want to watch you and if you feel and look great, you can come home...but you can't walk for a long time…"

Sabrina frowned. "How long?"

Cody sighed. "We don't know yet, baby girl." He kissed her head. "You rest, baby. Your body needs to rest."

Sabrina nodded. "Okay, Daddy."

Two hours later, Kayleigh, Karina, Carly, Dani and Evie and Natalie walked into Sabrina's hospital room.

Kayleigh smiled, kissing Sabrina's head. "Hey, baby. How are you feeling?"

Sabrina smiled. "A little sore...but the doctor said I'm going to be just fine. They want to keep me here for the next week."

Karina kissed her hand. "We are so relieved you are back with us…"

Kayleigh smiled. "And, I'll teach you all I know about having a broken back. It's summer, so we can all help you out. Whatever you need us too."

Sabrina smiled. "Okay…"

Carly sighed as she held onto Natalie.

Natalie smiled. "It's okay, Car, you can go up and see her…"

Sabrina smiled. "Daddy says you protected me from getting more hurt than I did."

Carly nodded. "I did. My quick thinking, well, Kayleigh telling me what to do. I held onto you as tight as I could."

Sabrina turned to Kayleigh. "Are my niece and nephew and niece or nephew, okay?"

Kayleigh and Natalie nodded. "Yep. All three babies are okay."

Sabrina clapped happily. "Yay!"

Meanwhile, at Zaya's house, Taylor was there as well, she looked at Maya. "Have you heard from Kayleigh or Cody or Bailey?"

Maya shook her head. "No." Just then, Alleeah's phone began ringing. She ran over to it, picked it up.

"Hey! Have you heard anything?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep!" She handed her phone to Sabrina.

"Hi!"

Alleeah sighed out of relief. She fought her tears. "Sabrina! Oh thank goodness! How are you, sweetheart?"

Sabrina giggled. "I'm good! My Daddy said I can come home in a week if everything looks good!"

Alleeah sighed. "Oh, that's great!"

Sabrina handed the phone to her oldest sister.

"Hey, Al."

Alleeah smiled. "Oh, I'm so happy! I thought…"

Kayleigh nodded. "Me too, but she's tough little chicken. Hey, I pulled through and I was pregnant. I'm sure she can pull through great."

Alleeah nodded. "That's true." She smiled. "I'll let everyone know Sabrina is awake and everything."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you, cuz."

Alleeah nodded. "You're welcome."

After hanging up, Alleah smiled. "Sabrina is awake and her doctor says she'll be able to come home in a week."

Taylor sighed of relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Maya gave a huge smile. "That's what we are thinking."

Back at the hospital, London shook her head. "Daddy, I can't believe this! Who?" She listened closely. Her eyes went wide. "What?!"

Mr. Tipton nodded. "Yeah, that's what I said…"

London's eyes were still wide. "I have to tell Cody and Bailey!" She hung up quickly, running to her friends. "Oh my God, you guys wouldn't believe who caused the accident…"

Cody paused. "Well?"

London sighed. "It was no accident…"

Bailey's eyes went wide. "What?! Then...Who tried to kill my babies and grand babies?!"

London gave a sigh. "Ummm...Moose, Sharlene and Connor, Kayleigh's ex boyfriend, before Kevin…"

Cody groaned. "Those son of bitches! I'm killing them!"

Bailey pulled her husband back. "Cody…"

Cody shook his head. "No! I'm not pulling with their bullshit again! They hurt our babies and put our grand babies in fucking danger!" He was able to get out of his wife's grip and ran to Zack, who was talking to a police officer.

Zack looked at Cody with wide eyes. "They know who did this?"

Cody nodded. "Yep, and it was no accident!"

Zack's eyes stayed wide. "What son of a bitch wanted to kill my nieces and great niece and nephew and great niece or nephew?!"

Cody sighed. "Moose, Sharlene, and Kayleigh's ex boyfriend, Connor…"

Zack groaned. "Fuck! Do you know why?"

Cody nodded. "I have a good feeling why…"

Zack clutched his fists. "I'll kill them myself!"

Cody nodded. "I know how you feel…"

Zack looked at his brother. "I think it's time we install the software in our houses…"

Cody nodded. "Agreed."

Security guards ran over. "All three are in the hospital! We have to get your daughters and wife into safely…"

Zack and Cody ran into Sabrina's room.

"Girls, we have to get you to safely in the hospital…"

Kayleigh and Karina looked at their father. "What about Sabrina? We're not leaving her side!"

Cody gave a sigh. "You won't. Sabrina can be now moved…"

Kayleigh and Karina nodded as they held onto Sabrina's hands. "You're going to be okay."

Sabrina nodded, but still had fear in her eyes as she held onto her sister's hands tightly.

Once in a safely room, Bailey turned to her husband.

"You better be safe, or I will kill you…"

Cody kissed her. "I'll be fine, I have Zack and Woody behind my back…"

Bailey sighed. "That helps me…"

Cody kissed her cheek. "We'll be fine. I promise…"

To be continued…


	27. Going Home

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 27: "Going Home"

AN: I don't have much to say. Cody and Bailey have a surprise for Sabrina...Let's see what it is!

The next morning, Saturday, June 29th, 2030, Dr. Annie Anderson checked on Kayleigh and Natalie before they could go home. The other doctors checked on Karina, Carly, Dani and Evie. Their progress was amazing, so all six sisters were able go home this morning.

Around 9:45am, Kayleigh, Karina, Natalie, Carly, Dani and Evie are able to head home. Cody decided to take the girls come by himself, while Bailey stayed in the hospital with Sabrina, who isn't coming home from the hospital for another week.

After helping his daughters in his car, Cody got into the front seat, turning on the car, putting on his seatbelt and he looked at his girls.

"Girls, you ready to go home?"

All of the girls nodded. "Yeah, Daddy."

Kayleigh's car was such a wreck that Cody knew that it couldn't be fixed. He sighed as he knew she needed a car with her twins coming in 4 months. He knew he needed to figure out something. It was for his daughter, granddaughter and grandson.

It took thirty minutes to get home. Once home, Cody parked the car into the garage, Taylor, Alleeah, Alli, Tommy, Chrissie and Maya and Zack helped Kayleigh, Karina, Natalie, Dani, and Evie and Carly out of the car and then into the house.

"SURPRISE!"

Karina looked at her sisters. "I think my heart restarted…"

Carey hugged her granddaughters. "I'm so happy to see you girls!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Thanks, Grandma."

Carly sighed. "All I want to do is sit down, my arm and leg hurt…"

Evie nodded. "I feel you, sis…"

Eunice helped her granddaughter to the couch. "You are a hero, you know that, sweetheart?"

Carly gave a questionable look. "I am?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yeah, if I didn't tell you to protect Sabrina, she wouldn't be here today…" She kissed her sister's head. "Thank you." She smiled.

Carly gave a smile. "I guess I am a hero, huh?"

Cody nodded as he walked over to his daughter. "Yeah, Carles. I think I can't thank you enough, baby."

Carly smiled again. "I guess I had to, Daddy. She's my baby sister. I love her."

Karina hugged Ryder. "What are you doing here?"

Ryder smiled. "I'm sure you guys might need a hand in everything, so I came over."

Karina smiled. "Awww!"

Kayleigh smiled. "My baby sister found her Jake! Awww!"

Karina blushed. "Shut up, Kayleigh!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Nah, I'm still older!"

Karina rolled her eyes. "By 2 minutes!"

Kayleigh smiled. "Still makes me older, Karina Allison."

Karina laughed again. "Still annoying, Kayleigh Marie!"

Eunice smiled. "Girls…"

Karina and Kayleigh sighed. "Sorry, Grandma Eunice."

Dani looked at Evie. "Eve?"

Evie turned to face her sister. "Yeah?"

Dani teared up slightly. "I'm sorry."

Evie nodded. "Me too."

Kayleigh and Karina, Natalie and Carly smiled. "Awww!"

Dani and Evie both rolled their eyes.

Natalie felt arms around her waist. She slightly jumped. "Oh, God! Thanks for the mini heart attack, babe!"

Noah frowned as he kissed her. "Sorry, baby."

Natalie smiled. "It's okay."

Noah helped her sit down in the chair. "Do you need anything, babe?"

Natalie gave a sneaky smile. "Foot rub would be amazing!"

Noah smiled at her, kneeling down and began giving her a foot rub.

Natalie sighed in enjoyment. "Oh my God. That feels amazing…"

Noah smiled. "Anytime, babe."

Later that night, Carey, Eunice, Jake and Noah and Maya stayed the night to help Cody with Carly, Natalie, Evie and Dani. Everyone knew it was going to be a long night.

It was around midnight when Noah felt his shoulder being shaken.

"Noah?"

Noah's eyes opened. "Yeah, Nat?"

Natalie gave a small smile. "Is it to much to ask for a milkshake?"

Noah shook his head as he got out of bed and headed downstairs and opened the freezer, but then sees his brother coming downstairs.

"Kayleigh?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. Natalie?"

Noah nodded. "Yep."

Jake laughed. "Damn, we got three pregnant women in this house, Kay, Nat, and Bailey…"

Cody walked downstairs next, he sighed and laughed. "Kayleigh and Natalie?"

Both nodded. "Yeah."

Jake began making Kayleigh her milkshake. "Um...So, you are actually okay with Noah and I staying here?"

Cody nodded his head. "Yeah. You two are actually stepping up to help my daughters, I couldn't pick any other guys to have my daughters to date. In happy to have you two here."

Noah and Jake smiled. "Thank you."

Cody smiled. "You're welcome."

Soon, Jake and Noah headed upstairs with the milkshakes their girlfriends asked for. Cravings were insane, but they'd do anything for their babies and their girlfriends.

Upstairs in Kayleigh's room, Jake handed her the milkshake, kissing her forehead.

"Here you go, babe."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thanks, babe!" She kissed his cheek as he layed down. "Do want anything else before I go to sleep?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No, I'm okay." She took a sip of her milkshake. "Yumm."

Jake laughed. "Do you know how many you've had those?"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No. How many?"

Jake laughed, kissing her neck. "Too many to can't."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "That's not funny…" She smiled. "But thank you for everything you've been doing lately, I know I can be a bitch sometimes…"

Jake shook his head. "When the hell were you a bitch, Kay?"

Kayleigh sighed, shrugging her shoulders. "I don't know. I could be one in a few months…"

Jake shook his head. "Kayleigh, you were and never will be a bitch ever."

Kayleigh sighed. "But…"

Jake shook his head. "No, Kay."

Down the hall, in Natalie's room, Noah handed her milkshake. "A chocolate milkshake you had requested."

Natalie smiled. "Yumm!" She took a large sip. "Thank you, babe."

Noah nodded as he climbed in next to her. "You're welcome, baby."

Natalie sighed. "This sucks…" She said pointing to her hand.

Noah nodded. "I know, but I'm happy you and the baby are okay."

Natalie leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, baby."

Over the next week, Sabrina was able to come home, it was Sunday, June 7th, 2030 when Sabrina was able to come home. She was excited she didn't have to celebrate her 6th birthday in the hospital. Her birthday is July 15th.

Kayleigh sighed as she looked at Alli, Alleeah and Karina. "We got her a bike for her birthday!"

Karina frowned. "Maybe it will help her get better? She will know she can learn how to ride soon?"

Alli nodded. "Yeah, Rina is right. It might help."

Natalie gave a smile. "She will be back to old herself soon, I have a feeling…"

Hailey nodded. "Me too."

Alleeah smiled. "She's a tough girl."

Kayleigh smiled. "I guess you guys are right."

Sabrina's doctor believes she'll make a full recovery, she'll be on bed rest for a few months, maybe 2 or 3 months. She was finally home but she was resting on the pulled out bed that Cody had made for her. Cody kissed her cheek as she fell asleep.

To be continued…

AN: It may be short but chapter 28 will be filled of surprises!

So, stay turned! That one will be much longer.


	28. Alli Has Her Suspicions

Best Friends Forever:

Chapter 28: "Alli Has Her Suspicions"

AN: Posting two chapters at once! Yay! Enjoy!

Two weeks later, Friday July 19th, 2030, Kayleigh and Bailey are now 25 weeks pregnant-now six months pregnant. Alli is now 20 weeks pregnant with her twins, she gets to find out what she's having today. She's 5 months along, halfway there. Natalie is now 15 weeks pregnant-4 months pregnant, so she should be showing a small baby bump. All four women are having baby bumps. Kayleigh would be 31 weeks pregnant when schools starts. Alli would be 26 weeks pregnant and Natalie would be 21 weeks pregnant in the first week of September. All women are 5 weeks ahead of each other.

Cailey's house, 9:00am, Kayleigh walked down the hall to Natalie's room.

"Nat?"

Natalie groaned as she covered her face in her pillow. "Ugh! What?"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "Natalie, don't 'what me', you have to get up…"

Natalie groaned. "Ugh! Why?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Because Dad said so. Come on!" She began pulling her sister up. "Natalie!"

Natalie groaned. "I don't want to get up!"

Kayleigh sighed. What's wrong she thought. She let go of her sister's hands. "Nat, what's wrong?" She sat down on her sister's bed. "Did something happen with Noah?"

Natalie's eyes shot open. "Why? Did you hear something?!"

Kayleigh shook her head. "No...I just want to know why you're not up yet…"

Kayleigh sighed as she let go of Natalie's hands. "Really?"

Natalie nodded as she pulled her pillow over her head. "Yeah!"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay…" The sixteen year old daughter of Cody and Bailey walked out of her sister's bedroom and then headed downstairs to the kitchen.

She sighed as she sat down at the kitchen table. She sighed as she grabbed her favorite pancakes.

Cody looked at his oldest daughter. "Did you try waking up Nat, Kay?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep. She doesn't want to get up. Maybe she had a rough night last night?"

James laughed. "I doubt that. She was probably with Noah…"

Karina rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, James." She shook her head. "No, she wasn't. Noah wasn't here last night."

Kayleigh took a bite of her pancakes. "Yeah, Jake wasn't here last night either. They were working the night shifts at their jobs."

Karina took a sip of her orange juice. "Can I try?"

Cody took a sip of his orange juice. He nodded. "Sure, why not?"

Karina got up from her seat at the table and headed upstairs to Natalie's room. She knocked lightly and then walked inside and walked to her sister's bed. "Natalie, are you hungry?"

Natalie opened her eyes and groaned. She looked at her sister. "Yeah, but my back is killing me. I can't get up…"

Karina sighed. "I'll help you." She began helping her sister up and out of bed. "Come on."

The second and third oldest daughters headed downstairs to the kitchen together.

Cody smiled at her. "Hey baby girl. How are you feeling?"

Natalie sat down slowly. "So tired, Dad. The baby kept me up all night. I had to go to the bathroom 15 times last night."

Kayleigh nodded. "I know how you feel, sis."

Bailey nodded. "Me too."

Next door, Alli was eating too excitedly.

Maya laughed. "Alli, calm down. You'll choke…"

Alli breathed deeply as she looked at her mother. "Sorry, Mom." She stood up as she rubbed her belly. "I can't wait to know the sexes."

Alleeah smiled. "I want to have a niece and nephew. It would be nice to have both."

Chrissie smiled. "Yeah. I feel the same way. I want a niece and a nephew."

Tommy jumped up slightly, his eyes lit up. "A boy would be awesome! I'm outnumbered! A nephew would be great!"

Alli laughed. "I'll let you know as soon as I know, bro."

Tommy nodded. "Thank you, sis."

Alli hugged her brother. "You're welcome."

Later that day, Massachusetts General Hospital, Alli, Ashton and Maya headed off to the doctor for Alli's week 20th appointment. Halfway there. She layed on the table. She looked at Ashton. "Are you excited?"

Ashton nodded. "Yep, babe. I'm so excited. I can't wait!"

Soon, Dr. Annie Anderson walked into the room with the ultrasound machine. "Alright, you two ready?"

Alli nodded excitedly. "I am. I can't wait."

Ashton smiled. "Me too. I can't wait to know what she's having."

Annie nodded. "Alright." She put some gel on Alli's stomach and then began doing the ultrasound. They all looked at the monitor, Annie smiled. "Let's see…" She smiled. "The first baby is...A boy!"

Alli sighed. "Oh boy…"

Annie laughed. "And, the second baby is a girl! Congratulations!"

Alli smiled. "Yay!" She clapped her hands together.

Meanwhile, with Noah and Natalie, they were at Noah's apartment, which had two bedrooms, like Jake's. They were sitting on the couch together.

Natalie sighed.

"I was so tired this morning…"

Noah pulled her into his arms. "Aww, what's wrong?"

Natalie sighed softly. "I couldn't sleep. I had to go the bathroom so many times last night."

Noah frowned. "Sorry, babe."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "You should be! You did this!"

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, baby...I thought you said you were on the shot and I never thought the condom would break…"

Natalie rolled her eyes again. "Oh, me either, but it happened!"

Noah nodded, kissing her head. "Babe, everything will be okay. We'll get through this together."

Natalie snuggled close to him. "I know...I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

Noah smiled. "You can yell at me my whole life."

Natalie teared up. "Really?"

Noah nodded as he wiped away her tears with his thumb. "Yep."

Natalie yawned as she snuggled close to him. Soon, she was fast asleep in Noah's arms.

Later that day, Alli and Ashton were going through baby books. Alli wanted to surprise her family on what she was having. She wanted to figure out their names first. She saw that Ashton was spacing out. She looked at him.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Ashton nodded slowly. "Yeah, babe, I'm good. I was thinking." He smiled. "How about Jackson for a boy?"

Alli smiled. "I love it." She rubbed her belly. She looked through the books. "I like Selena for a girl."

Ashton smiled. "That's cute." He kissed her. "I think they'll be lucky to have you as their mother."

Alli looked at him strangely. He seemed like so sweet. She was sure confused. But, she didn't want to say anything. She didn't know what he was doing. It seemed so weird. It seemed like he was lying about something.

They just got back together. What would he be lying or hiding from her? She kissed him back, but he then looked at his watch. "Babe, I gotta go. I'm sorry. I forgot about my...my mother's book club. I sometimes help her with snacks…" He breathed as he leaned down and kissed her.

Alli nodded her head. "Okay...Love you."

Ashton nodded. "Me too." He walked out of her room and out of the house.

Alli was now very confused. What the hell was that all about? He never really did that...unless...Nah, that wouldn't happen again. Would it? She stood up slowly as she held her belly and then walked downstairs to find her brother, sisters, and mother and father waiting for her. She smiled.

Tommy was too excited. "So, what are we getting?"

Alli smiled. "You guys are getting a grandson and granddaughter, niece and nephew!" She said, excitedly.

But, still wanted to know what the hell was up with Ashton.

Tommy jumped up excitedly. "Awesome! Yes! Finally, another boy!"

Zack laughed. "Calm down, Tommy."

Tommy shook his head. "Dad, I'm too excited to stay calm!"

Maya laughed. "Honey, let him be, he's getting a nephew. He's excited."

Zack nodded. "Alright."

Next door, Kayleigh was in her bedroom, packing a few things for Jake's apartment, it was a few clothes because she wasn't moving in until she is 31 weeks pregnant. 11 more weeks. She put a shirt in her suitcase when she heard knock on the door, she looked up and found her twin sister, Karina.

"Hey. Come on in."

Karina nodded as she looked at her sister. "I never thought we'd meet and then 4 months later, you'll be moving out…"

Kayleigh sighed. "I know what you mean...It went too fast, but hey, I'll be 5 blocks away, Rina. Plus, you can come and visit your niece and nephew whenever."

Karina smiled. "Awww!" She hugged her sister. "I can't wait to meet them."

Kayleigh smiled. "Me either." She hugged her sister. "You'll be a great aunt to them."

Karina smiled. "Thanks, Kay."

Kayleigh rubbed her belly. "I'm due in four months."

Karina layed a hand on her sister's belly. "I know. I'm sure they kick each other a lot."

Kayleigh giggled. "Oh, they do! A lot."

Karina giggled too. "Oh my God. Really?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yep. they do."

Karina looked at her sister. "How is Natalie taking this?"

Kayleigh sighed. "I...I don't know…"

Karina frowned. "Oh...I think you need to talk to her."

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay." She hugged her sister again. "You'll be in charge of our siblings when I leave. Will you promise me to protect them?"

Karina nodded. "All the time."

Kayleigh smiled. "Good."

When Kayleigh walked out of her room, she ran into her sister, Natalie. "Hey, Nat, can we talk?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, sure."

Natalie and Kayleigh walked into Natalie's room. Kayleigh sighed as she sat on Natalie's bed. "Are you okay with me moving out and moving in with Jake?"

Natalie nodded. That's what she did, even they she wasn't happy that her best friend was moving out and having twins with her boyfriend of 9 months.

Kayleigh looked at her sister's face. "Natalie, you're lying to me right now, aren't you?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah." She teared up. "I never thought we would be living apart so quick. I mean, we are best friends, along with Karina now."

Kayleigh grabbed her hand. "Nat, you will always be my sister, my best friend and nothing will ever change that. I promise you that." She squeezed her hand. "I always will be here for you."

Natalie smiled slightly. "Really?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Of course! We have been through so much together. You'll have Karina here with you. I know you haven't gotten to know her very well, but sis, she's really cool. I think if you give her a chance, she'll be happy to take my place…"

Natalie shook her head. "No one will take your place, sis. I know Karina is a great older sister to me."

Karina smiled as she walked by the doorway, smiling as she walked inside. "Awww, thanks, Nat."

Kayleigh smiled. "I think she needs twice the hugs."

Karina smiled. "Ooo! I'm good at this!" She ran over and sat between Kayleigh and Natalie.

Natalie laughed. "No! I'm good!" She tried getting out of the hug but ended up getting stuck. "Ugh! You are squeezing me!"

Kayleigh laughed. "That's good, because we love you. And, I'll call you everyday. I promise."

Natalie nodded. "Good."

Karina smiled. "And, I'm down in the basement whenever you need me."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks, Karina."

Karina smiled. "No problem."

Kayleigh sighed as she stood up. "Ugh! I better go finish packing before Jake gets here…" She headed back to her room and continued to pack her clothes she layed out.

Later into the night, Jake and Kayleigh were at his apartment when Kayleigh yawned. "I'm so tired…"

Jake laughed. "I guess it's time for bed for you, babe."

Kayleigh nodded. "I guess so." She stood up slowly and then Jake walked her into his bedroom, helping her into the bed. He kissed her head. "I'll be back in a bit. I have to lock up and then turn out the lights."

Kayleigh nodded as she snuggled under the covers, closing her eyes.

A few minutes later, she felt a body laying next to her, her eyes opened slightly and she saw Jake laying there.

Jake looked at her. "Sorry, babe. Go back to sleep."

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay." She closed her eyes again, snuggling close to him, falling asleep.

Soon, Jake was fast asleep.

Back at Zack and Maya's house, Alli was awake. She tried to sleep, but it was hard. She still couldn't get what Ashton did and the way he was acting today out of her head. She shook her head. She tried to forget it, but how could you if you are having his twins and had this happen before?

Alli's phone beeped. Shit. She forgot to put it on vibrate. She looked over at her twin sister, who was fast asleep.

Whew. She turned her phone on vibrate, then looked at what made her phone beep. She opened her phone.

There was a text message.

She didn't know the number.

She shook her head as she opened it.

The text message read: "Meet me the park tomorrow at 12. I love you. Xxx Ashton."

Her eyes went wide. She shook her head at the same time. She whispered.

"What the hell?"

She was now more confused than ever. He was fucking cheating again?

To be continued…

AN: Oh shiiiitttt!

What will happen with Alli and Ashton?

Chapter 29 will give you the answers!

ZayaForever19951 make sure you stay turned! :)


	29. Caught Up In A Web of Lies

Best Friends Forever:

AN: I'm gonna change it up a bit. I'm planning on doing a season 2 of this so I'll have to remember to put Season 1 Episode whatever one I'm doing. I'll see if I keep it up. If not, I just did one chapter/episode.

Season 1

Episode 29:

"Caught In A Web of Lies"

Previously on Best Friends Forever

Alli reached her week 20 appointment, she found out she's having a baby boy and a baby girl. She decided to name them Jackson Michael and Selena Marie. Kayleigh is getting a few things ready for the move in with Jake. She, Natalie and Karina have a sister moment. And, finally, Alli has her suspicions about Ashton, her boyfriend and her son and daughter's father.

A text message. Alli's eyes were wide. The words weren't...well, she didn't know what they were.

Oh, wait. She does.

Irresponsible, rude, mean, hurtful, painful, and serenity, not boyfriend like. It was a different number though...He had two numbers?! And never told her? Well, that would just mean one thing-cheater. He cheated again. Web of lies. Yep. She felt tears fall down her face slowly, one after the other. Her cheeks were now red, her eyes were now all puffy. Her heart broke. Everything hurt. Her heart broke for her children. Their father is total liar, cheater, and unworthy of a woman. She continued to look at the text message.

It read: "Meet me at the park at 12. I love you. Xxx Ashton."

The worst and most painful text of her life yet. There could be more. She cried softly. Hoping Alleeah wouldn't hear her. After all, it was after 2 in the morning. She yawned as she cried. She put her phone down, pulled the covers over her head, rolled over and fell asleep.

A few hours later, Alleeah opened her eyes and saw her sister, Alli fast asleep. It was nine in the morning now, Sunday July 20th, 2030, and Aleeah got out of her bed, walking over to Alli, she shook her shoulder.

"Ails?"

Alli groaned. "Hmm?" She said, opening her eyes.

Alleeah smiled slightly. "It's nine in the morning, do you want to get up?"

Alli rubbed her eyes. "I guess…" She slowly got out of bed, yawned and then sighed. "Al, I have to tell you something…"

Alleeah nodded. "Yeah?"

Alli reached over and unplugged her phone, opened it and then handed it to her sister. "Look." She pressed the text messages and then the text message she got earlier.

Alleeah's eyes went completely wide. "W...What an asshole!"

Alli nodded and then sighed. "I know…" She looked down, tearing up.

Alleeah saw the hurt on her sister's face, she pulled her into a tight hug. "Ails, you'll be okay…" She rubbed her sister's back softly.

Alli wiped her fresh tears, nodding her head, she pulled back and looked at her sister in her eyes.

"I know I will...but what about my babies, Al?"

Alleeah gave a sigh. She now felt terrible for her niece and nephew. This is the way their 'dad' treats their mother? Seriously? She didn't know what to say. So many answers rocked her brain. Her twin sister was hurt, stressed, pregnant and now she had to deal with her immature, hateful, and irresponsible boyfriend. Alleeah didn't want her sister to feel like she has to stay with this hurtful guy because she was pregnant. But, she would support her sister's decision.

"Ails, I...I don't know...but I know you would do anything for them, right?"

Alli nodded her head. "Of course!" She took her phone back and then headed downstairs with her sister after washing her face.

Once downstairs, their brother, Tommy, sisters, Hailey, Chrissie and Faith were already at the kitchen table having breakfast.

Maya looked at her daughters. "Good morning girls. Did you sleep well?"

Alli wanted to say no, and then the reason, but she couldn't find the words. Her father would have a panic attack, then want to kill Ashton. But, Alli? She was halfway there though. Her head filled with thoughts. She wanted to just end it there, but then had her son and daughter to think about.

They do need a father. But does the mother and father have to be together? No. Yes. Alli couldn't make up her mind. Four more months until they'd be here. Gotta make your mind before November.

Ugh. She groaned slightly.

He could've been only faithful to one girl. One girl. Faithful to his children too.

But, he decides to choose two! Two! That made Alli's blood boil. It made her body get super heated.

Hailey looked at her oldest sister. "Earth to Alli!"

Alli snapped out of her thoughts and looked at her. "Huh?"

Hailey sighed. "Finally! Damn, could you please pass me the syrup?"

Alli nodded. "Yeah…" She picked up the maple syrup and handed it to her sister.

Zack looked at his daughter. "Are you okay, sweetheart?"

Alli just nodded as she began to eat her pancakes, eggs and bacon.

Meanwhile, at Jake's apartment, Kayleigh smiled as she felt a kick from one of the twins as she ate her breakfast. She giggled. "You like that?" She smiled. She felt another kick. "Me too."

Jake laughed as he heard her talking to the twins. "Talking to them again, huh? They seem to like my eggs…"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yep! It's weird as I saw that I was putting ketchup and syrup on them...I never did that before…"

Jake laughed again. "Must be cravings again, babe."

Kayleigh almost gagged. "Gross! They actually like that?!"

Jake continued to laugh. It was sure hard not to, though. "I guess so...You seem to like it too."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Jake nodded. "Sure…"

Kayleigh went back to eating her breakfast. "This is probably the weirdest thing I've ever put on my eggs!"

Jake tried not to laugh again. "Oh, I know…"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Jake! Stop, it's not funny!"

Jake nodded. "Okay! Okay!" He sighed, taking a deep breath. "Sorry, babe." He walked behind her and rubbed her shoulders and kissed her head.

Kayleigh nodded. "Thank you."

Jake smiled. "No problem, babe."

Across town, Cailey's house, Karina felt a body on top of her. She groaned, then slowly opened her eyes to Carly, Evie and Dani.

She rubbed her eyes. "Hey guys."

Evie sighed. "Finally! You're up!"

Karina rolled her eyes. "Genevieve, don't even start!" She climbed out of bed and skipped on her slippers. Evie, Carly, Dani and Karina headed up to the kitchen to find Natalie at the stove and James playing with his video games.

"Oh, good morning guys."

Karina nodded. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

Natalie smiled. "Daddy got called into an emergency surgery for a little girl. He called me and told me that he and Mom won't be home until tonight."

Karina nodded. "Oh." She set the table, she saw Sabrina still sleeping. "Carly, can you finish setting the table for me? I'm going to go wake Sabrina and give her her medicine."

(AN: It's supposed to look, like that)

Carly nodded as she continued to set the table.

Karina went into the bathroom, grabbed Sabrina's medicine, got a glass of water and set the medicine and water down, walking over to her six year old sister, she slowly shook her shoulder.

"Sabrina?"

Sabrina slightly groaned when she opened her eyes. She gave a smile when she saw Karina.

"Hi."

Karina smiled back. "Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

Sabrina nodded. "Do I have to eat on here again?"

Karina frowned, feeling terrible for her sister who has been asking that for the past few weeks. "Yeah, you do."

Sabrina frowned. "Oh, okay…"

Karina grabbed her hand. "You will be up and running in a few months, sweetheart. Don't worry. Until then, what do you want to eat?"

Sabrina still had her spirit. "Pancakes!"

Natalie smiled. "That I can do!" She heard from the living room.

Sabrina clapped her hands slightly. "Yay!"

Natalie smiled. "Blueberry right?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah!"

Karina smiled at her youngest sister. "Ready for your medicine?"

Sabrina slightly shrugged. Everything still hurt, so her doctor gave her medicine to take at breakfast, lunch and dinner and one before she went to bed.

"Okay…"

Karina handed Sabrina her medicine and then the water. "Here."

Sabrina nodded. "Thank you!"

James looked at Karina. "Did Dad say when she can start physical therapy?"

Karina shook her head. "No. I hope it's soon, though."

James shrugged as he went back to playing video games.

Natalie laughed as she put Sabrina's breakfast on a tray. "Chocolate milk?"

Sabrina nodded. "Yeah!"

Natalie smiled as she went to make her sister her chocolate milk. "Here you go." She kissed Sabrina's cheek.

Sabrina smiled. "Thank you!"

Natalie smiled again. "You're welcome, sis."

Karina looked at Natalie. "Is it weird that James is just like Uncle Zack mad Tommy is like Mom and Dad?"

Natalie laughed. "Sister, you have had asked the same question, actually, we all have been asking since they both came into the world…"

Karina laughed too. "It's just the weirdest thing…"

Dani laughed too. "Oh, we know. We can't really change what they are, though…"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "No shit, I wish we could!"

Evie nodded. "Amen!"

Later that day, Karina, Alli, Alleeah, Kayleigh and Natalie were at the park, while Addison was willing to watch Sabrina for Natalie and Kayleigh when they all saw Ashton walking towards a girl. Alli's eyes went wide.

Alleeah covered her sister's mouth. "Shhh."

Kayleigh listened closely as she heard their conversation. Her eyes went wide, but still continued to listen. She was sure shocked on what they were saying.

Damn. He was a damn cheater! Kayleigh looked at her sister and cousins. She mouthed.

"Asshole. He's such a bastard...No question."

Alli was close to tears, but it wasn't sadness now, it was anger. So much anger. Her body was on fire. Her ears was almost burning with steam.

Alleeah grabbed her sister's hand. "Alliannah, don't do it…"

Alli shook her head. "Alleeah, you can shut up right now."

Kayleigh looked at Alleeah. "Yeah, she's pretty much looking at her boyfriend cheating on her...Unless he's really close to his sister…"

Alli sighed. "He doesn't have a sister…"

Kayleigh nodded. "Oh, okay, then. Can't be his cousin?" She asked.

Alli shook her head. "I don't think so. He told me they live in Texas and Italy."

Kayleigh nodded again. "Then, I'm pretty sure he's a cheating dog!"

Alli almost felt like she was going to throw up. It really hit her, she could really be a single mother at 17 years old. That didn't sit well with her. "Great…"

Kayleigh looked at her cousin. "We will figure this out, Ails."

Alli nodded. "Thanks, Kay."

Kayleigh nodded again as she listened again. She looked at Alli. "Yep, they are definitely together…"

Natalie looked at her sister. "What did he say?"

Kayleigh whispered in her sister's ear. "We will have sex tonight…"

Natalie's face turned white. "Gross! Oh my God! I can't!" She was sure disgusted.

Kayleigh laughed slightly. "You've had sex before, Nat…"

Natalie nodded. "I know! But, now I'm picturing him with that girl...So…" She shivered. "...So...Ewww!"

Alli nodded at Natalie. "I'm saying the same fucking thing, Nat! Gross! Ugh…" She shook her head in disgust.

Karina shook her head. "Ewww! Like, that's disgusting! He has no...Well, I don't know what it is…"

Kayleigh nodded. "No shit, Rina."

Later that night, at Zack and Maya's house, Alli heard the front door being knocked on, she sighed as she opened the door.

Then she groaned. Shaking her head in disgust, she crossed her arms.

"So? Got any explanations to do, Ashton?" Alli wasn't gonna back down. She wanted to know.

Ashton shook his head. "No. I just came over to see how you are doing, babe."

Alli's blood boiled. Oh! Oh! You got nothing. Yeah okay. She thought. She shook her head. "Me? Huh, let's see how I'm feeling...Yesterday afternoon, I was great. I had an amazing boyfriend...By last night, I wasn't so sure...and, well...Today? I find out he's a cheating little bastard!" She waited for him to answer or at least explain.

"Well?"

Ashton shook his head. "Ails, I swear, she was just an old friend of mine! I wouldn't do that to you or our babies…I love you…"

Alli shook her head. "So, you tell all your 'friends' you love them and you want to have sex with them?"

Ashton's eyes went wide. "No! Of course not! You are the only girl I ever slept with!"

Alli gave a small laugh. "No, I wasn't...Please, you have had to been doing something when we were broken up!" She teared up in her eyes. "Ash...I trusted you...You are just making me get caught up in your lies right now! You have a son and daughter on the way! Don't you understand that they are coming in four months?!"

Ashton nodded. "Yes! I do, Ails...I love you...I understand that they are coming. I want to be in their lives…"

Alli just looked at him with her tears filling her eyes. "I...Ashton, I can't do this! I can't! I can't be with someone who's not serious about me or serious on parenthood…"

Ashton grabbed her hand, but Alli slapped his hand away. "Get. Away. From. Me!" She said, with tears falling down her face. "Please...Just go…" She wiped her eyes as she closed the door, leaning against the door with tears falling down her face. She couldn't deal with his lies. It would just mess up her mind and break her heart.

She didn't feel bad for herself, she felt horrible for her son and daughter. If Ashton can't be serious about her, what use is he to Selena and Jackson? She might be feeling selfish, but she wanted the best for her son and daughter. Maybe for right now, Ashton isn't going to be in her life. She just couldn't trust him. It was the truth, the hard truth.

Alli watched Ashton get into his car and drive off. She wiped more tears away.

"I guess you really got caught in a real web of lies?" She rubbed her belly. "I...I'm sorry, babies. Mommy had to do what she had to do for right now…" She sighed as she walked upstairs and into her bedroom, she closed the bedroom door, then layed on her bed, looked at the ceiling and sighed.

"I'm really going to be a single mother because he's not going to change..."

To be continued…

AN: Poor Alli... :(

Anybody got ideas for next chapter? That would be amazing! I'm gotta think about it some more, but any ideas would be amazing.


	30. Mistakes Are Made

Best Friends Forever:

Season 1

Episode 30: "Mistakes Are Made"

AN: I decided to change my name on here because it was just getting so...well little, I'm 19 now might as well change it. I started this account when I was 15-16, ready for a change!

Future chapter!

November 14th, 2045, Natalie and Noah's house

After the party at the park, Jayleigh, Noah and Natalie's oldest daughter walked into her room. She put her bag down and sighed.

Her cousin is pregnant. She shook her head. The family history keeps repeating itself. Generation after generation. She was with her boyfriend, Ricky for three months now. He was now 20...and she wasn't 15 yet. She was still 14 years old. Her birthday isn't until December. December 24th. One whole month away. Jayleigh knew her father wouldn't approve, but Jayleigh was happy, so as long as his daughter was happy, he was happy. But he had kept a bat handy if it came in handy.

She, Brayden, Braylen, Selena and Jackson are all a month apart. Braylen and Brayden, Audrey, Serena, Sierra and Scarlett were born in October, Selena and Jackson were born in November and Jayleigh was born in December. They are all very close as being cousins. They were like siblings sometimes.

Jayleigh walked downstairs from her room.

"Hey Mom?"

Natalie looked at her oldest daughter. She was making dinner. She had Jayleigh at 15, Maddie at 17, Mercie and Mackenzie at 19, she and Noah got married 4 months before the birth, and then she had her son, Mason at 22 years old.

Natalie looked at her daughter. "Yes Jay?"

Jayleigh gave a smile. "I need to ask you something."

Natalie nodded. "Okay. What's up?" She said, looking at her daughter.

Jayleigh looks at her mother. "May I please go to Ricky's house?"

Natalie put down the dish towel. "Did you ask your father?"

Noah, Sanchez, Natalie's husband, father to Jayleigh, Maddie, Mackenzie and Mercie and Mason walked into the rom after hearing his name. "Ask me what?"

Jayleigh paused. "Ummm..." She didn't know how to tell him. She was his little girl. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his babies.

Natalie looked at her daughter. "Jay, you can tell him. I told my Dad myself and I was the same age as you..."

Jayleigh looked at her father. She was just scared how he would say about this. "May I please go to Ricky's house?" She was sure sweating.

Noah looked at his daughter. "Um, can I think about it?"

Jayleigh nodded her head. "Of course." She knew he needed to think about it. He was her father, he had the say of her going or not. She was sure that he was going to say no. No. No. She just gave a sigh.

Noah hugged her and kissed her cheek. He looked at his wife. "She ask you first?"

Natalie nodded and smiled. "Yes she did, babe."

Noah sighed. "I guess I know how your Dad felt with you when you were with me."

Natalie laughed, shaking her head. "Oh really? You figured it out now?"

Noah nodded his head. "Yes I did."

Jayleigh smiled. "You two are so, so, well I don't know what you are..."

Maddie, her sister rolled her eyes. "Disgusting sometimes..."

Noah laughed. "Well, if you don't wanna watch it then, don't watch it, Madalyn…"

Natalie smiled. "You two will understand when you two are married or even in a serious relationship...If your Dad let's you."

Jayleigh nodded. "Okay, Mom."

Noah looked at his daughter. "I had to think about it Jay because we never told you something."

Jayleigh was very confused. "What?"

Noah looked at his wife. "Babe?"

Natalie looked at their daughter. "I was 15 when I was pregnant with you and then gave birth the same year…"

Jayleigh looked at her mother. "You had me at 15?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. My birthday was in March and then you were born in December. Your Dad was 20 then."

Jayleigh nodded her head. "Oh..." She smiled slightly.

Maddie's eyes went wide when she realized something. "Then you were 17 when I was born!"

Natalie nodded at her second oldest. "Yeah. Pretty much. I was 19 when Mackenzie and Mercie were born."

Maddie looks at her mother. "What about Mason then, Mom?"

Natalie sighed out of relief. "I was 22 when he was born. Four years after Mackenzie and Mercie were born. So, we have been married for 10 years."

Maddie nodded. "Oh okay."

Jayleigh looked at her parents. "So, I'm guessing I can't go..."

Noah smiled. "As long as they don't have sex I'm okay with it..." He looked at his daughter.

Jayleigh blushed. "Daaaaad..." She covered her face with her hands in embarrassment, but then smiled after removing her hands. "Thank you." She hugged both her parents.

Noah laughed. "Sorry, baby girl but I'm being serious. No sex please, I really don't want to be yelling at you..." He kissed her head. "You're welcome baby."

Jayleigh smiled and nodded. "Okay! I'm gonna go and get ready so that I'll be ready to leave when the time comes." She rushed upstairs to her room to get ready.

Noah sighed. "Should I be freaking out inside right now, babe?"

Natalie laughed. "Oh honey, you'll be fine."

Maddie laughed. "I'm going upstairs..."

An hour later, Jayleigh walked downstairs. "I'll be back later..."

She grabbed her jacket and closed the door.

Meanwhile at Alli and Cole's house, Alli finally got rid of Ashton 2 years after the birth of her twins, Selena and Jackson. She started dating Cole Matthews six months after breaking up with Ashton.

Cole took custody of his niece, Ensley Grace before his sister, Linsley lost her battle of leukemia cancer, it was stage 4 cancer. Ensley was 4 years old when her mother had passed. Ensley is now 17 years old. His sister was 17 when she had her daughter. Ensley's father was in her life the first year, but then he passed away. He had passed when she was 16 months old. He was in a serious car accident.

Alli married Cole at 20 years old. A year later, she had given birth to their first daughter together, Jayde Carter on March 3rd, 2034. Nevaeh Hope arrived 3 years and two months later, on May 6th, 2037. Jacee Braylee arrived a year and a month earlier Nevaeh's birthday, they are 11 months apart. Her birthday is April 14th, 2038. Linsley Isabella arrived a year and 4 months later on August 26th, 2039.

Selena was very attracted to Cole the first time she met him.

Jackson wasn't happy about being being the only boy to Selena, his adoptive sister, Ensley, and step sisters, Jayde, Nevaeh, Jacee and Linsley.

But as the years went on, he loved being protective of them.

Ensley is a junior in high school at Cheerers High. She is a role model to everyone. Cole adopted Selena and Jackson after he and Alli got married.

Selena walked into the house.

"Sorry, I'm late, I got caught up…"

Ensley crossed her arms. "Selena Marie, that's no excuse. Go sit down…"

Alli looked at Ensley. "Ens, I could've told her."

Jackson rolled his eyes. "Or me…"

Cole looked at his son. "Jackson Michael...eat now…"

Jackson groaned. "Fine!" He went back to eating his dinner. "She's grounded right?"

Alli looked at her son, nodding her head. "Yes, you want to be too? If not, you mind your own business, please…"

Jackson sat back into his chair. "Fine!"

Alli smiled. "Thank you."

Later that night, at Natalie and Noah's house, Noah was pacing back and forth. "Okay, I'm freaking out...It's passed her curfew..."

Natalie sighed. "Oh honey, calm down please she'll come back."

Noah shook his head. "Please! Nat, that's not helping! I'm trying to stay calm..."

A few minutes later, Jayleigh sighed. "I'm so gonna be killed!" She walked into the house, sighing and closed the door slightly. She just had sex with...well, not with the right guy- her cousin's boyfriend- Josh. She never dated him, she was with Ricky. Her boyfriend of five months.

But, something terrible happened to her when she got to her boyfriend's house. He had another girl there. She was heartbroken. She had no idea that he was cheating on her. She was so heartbroken that she saw Josh, Braylen's boyfriend drive by, but then he turned back and stopped to see if she was okay.

Braylen is expecting his baby. She had made a mistake. Sleeping with her cousin's boyfriend. It was one huge mistake.

ONE. HUGE. MISTAKE.

She kept saying it in her head. Her head was exploding. She couldn't believe she had made this kind of a mistake. Jayleigh was still fourteen, her birthday is next month. December 24th. She couldn't believe she had sex with the wrong guy. It was sure sickening. She felt sick to her stomach.

Noah sighed as he looked at his daughter. "Jayleigh, you're late…"

Jayleigh nodded her head. "I...I know, I'm sorry…"

Noah just sighed. "It's okay. Just don't let it happen again…"

Jayleigh nodded. "Okay..." She ran upstairs and closed her bedroom door.

Natalie laughed slightly. "I'm guessing she's not grounded?"

Noah sighed. "What am I gonna do Nat?"

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know. I was on lockdown for...well until Kayleigh was 20 weeks! Excuse me for being a good mother..."

Noah nodded. "Well, what if we have Jay on lockdown, will that work if she does the same thing again?"

Natalie shrugged. "I don't know...I'll think about it..."

The next morning, while Noah went to work, Jayleigh walked upstairs. She couldn't sleep last night. The memory played in her head all night. She had sex with Josh-Braylen's boyfriend.

It was a huge mistake!

"Mom...I have to tell you something..."

Natalie looked at her daughter. "Yes, is everything okay?"

Jayleigh shook her head. "I don't think so. No."

Maddie's eyes went wide. "You and Ricky had sex?! And now you regret it?"

Jayleigh sighed. She lied. She had to. It was the right thing right now. "Uh...Um, yes I did."

Natalie's eyes went wide. "What? Excuse me?"

Jayleigh nodded. "Yes, I did. I had...uh, sex with...Ricky."

Later, upstairs in her room, she then saw her Mom walking passed her room. "Mom? I need to talk to you...I lied about 'you know'...and I didn't mean it! It was a huge mistake!"

Natalie's eyes went wide. "What? You're pregnant?"

Jayleigh shook her head. "No! I sure hope not...because I lied about sleeping with Ricky...it wasn't Ricky..." She teared up. "It...It was...uh...Bray's boyfriend, Josh..."

Natalie's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh...Honey...Sweetheart, everything will be okay…" She hugged her daughter.

Jayleigh started crying uncontrollably on her bed. "It was a huge mistake, Mom! I didn't...And, now, I think Bray will kill me!"

Natalie rubbed her daughter's back. "Honey, she won't. I promise she won't." She kissed her daughter's head.

Jayleigh cried more, burying her head in her pillow. "How do you know that, Mom?! I slept with her boyfriend! Her boyfriend! Not mine! Hers!"

Jayleigh cried more. "How do you know that, Mom?! I slept with her boyfriend!"

Natalie sighed. "Jay, I may not know what will happen, but no matter what happens, I'll love you." She kissed her daughter's head again.

Jayleigh sighed and nodded as she looked at her mother with tears falling down her face. "Thanks Mom."

Natalie smiled slightly. "You're welcome, princess." She wiped her daughter's tears away from her cheeks.

Natalie walked downstairs and breathed deeply. She had no idea how everything would play out because her baby was still fourteen. She slept with her niece's boyfriend, Josh.

She didn't want her baby to be having a baby at 15 like she had with her and what Braylen is going through. She just is hoping nothing ruins their relationship.

To be continued…

AN: I'm leaving it here...I couldn't really write much because I was so used to writing on my iPad but it somewhat shut off and tonight I finally got it to work!

Thank God!

Oh, and I decided to change my name because I got just bored of my old one.

My Instagram is the same I'm not changing that one.

My picture will stay Cailey until I figure out how to get another photo in my manger and not giving me a hard damn time...Thanks for the wait! You guys are awesome!


	31. What A Mistake I've Made!

Best Friends Forever:

Season 1

Episode 31: "What A Mistake I've Made!"

AN: I had no idea what year I wanted so I had ZayaForever19951 and her siblings and friends help me. I had them vote-

2045- Future-

2030- present-

And…..2045 wins by 4/3.

Thank you guys! :)

This is gonna be an emotional chapter/episode so take out your tissues please... I may need mine…

Six weeks later, Sunday, December 22nd, 2045, Natalie and Noah's house, Jayleigh's bedroom

Braylen is now 12 weeks pregnant with one baby. She isn't experiencing morning sickness much anymore. Josh is still around, helping her through all of the pregnancy.

While, Jayleigh is trying her best to get over the fact that she had slept with her cousin's boyfriend six weeks ago.

But that might be not so easy then done. Jayleigh sat on her bed, playing with her fingers. She wasn't feeling so good and with her birthday in two days and Christmas on Wednesday, this couldn't be any easier. She wasn't feeling so good and her head pounding with questions.

Am I pregnant?

What am I going to do?

Am I just sick or something?

Will I be able to face my cousin if I'm pregnant?

There was only one person I slept with- Josh.

Her cousin, Braylen's boyfriend.

It was a huge mistake!

She knew that.

Now, another mistake might be coming. She looked down at her belly. She didn't want to be pregnant while her cousin was going through a pregnancy herself, and worst of all, though, it was the same father. Their children wouldn't be cousins- they'd be half siblings!

It killed her more than sleeping with the wrong guy because of her feelings being so hurt from the guy she had feelings for, her boyfriend, well, now ex boyfriend.

Jayleigh knew her mother had her at 15, and now, she could be falling into her own mother's footsteps by having a baby at 15, and a freshman in high school. Natalie had Jayleigh when she was a sophomore in high school. Still hurt. Jayleigh knew her mother's heart would be broken if she knew that she was possibly pregnant. Jayleigh didn't want anyone to know, but again, she knew she had to tell her mother.

Jayleigh knew she had tears falling down her face slowly. Her eyes filled with tears. She still played with her fingers, trying to figure out how she was going to tell her mother.

Her mother did know that she had made the mistake of sleeping with Josh. That's all she knew.

How was she going to tell her family about this? She knew she couldn't lie, and she had no idea how to break that she had slept with Josh to her cousin Braylen. Their relationship could be broken, and at the best time of the year. This year will probably be the worst Christmas for the family.

Jayleigh shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't be pregnant. Life would be so different like her mother did 14 years ago. She paused as she thought about how her mother did.

(AN: I'll just put 15 years because she will be 15 in two days.)

15 years earlier, December 24th, 2030, Massachusetts General Hospital, 12:15 AM

Natalie groaned as she paused pushing. She was sweating, her heart was beating, everything hurt like hell. She was exhausted. She was in labor since 12:00 pm on December 23rd. She has been in labor for 12 hours now.

She was hoping this would be over soon. All she wanted was to sleep. She looked at Noah, who was holding her hand as he looked at her.

"Come on, babe, you can do this."

Natalie nodded as she gave another hard push, she breathed deeply. "It hurts so bad…"

Annie nodded. "I know sweetie, you can do it. One more push for me…"

Natalie closed her eyes tightly as she let out a scream as she squeezed her boyfriend's hand.

Annie smiled. "That's great! You're almost there! The head is crowning!"

Natalie groaned as tears fell down her face. "Noah, I'm never ever going to let you touch me ever again!"

Noah nodded as he kissed her head. "Alright…"

Natalie gave another hard push and then heard loud cries from their daughter, Jayleigh.

Back to reality, Jayleigh's eyes went wide.

She could be in that much pain in the next nine months! Life will never be the same. Her mother has to give up her life or change it to raise her, Maddie, Mackenzie and Mercie.

Who knew Jayleigh would be going through the same thing, fifteen years later.

She walked downstairs after wiping her face in her bathroom. When she got downstairs, she saw her parents making dinner together.

She was sure lucky to have such loving parents and who are still together after having a baby so young, then one more before marriage, then two more before they were born.

"Hi."

Natalie smiled. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

Jayleigh paused. "Ummm, yeah. I guess so."

Natalie looked at her daughter. "You guess?"

Jayleigh nodded. "Yeah."

Noah looked at his wife. "She's probably not that hungry, babe."

Jayleigh nodded. "Yeah...Like, I'm hungry, but not that much."

Noah nodded. "Do you just want one hamburger then?"

Jayleigh nodded as she smiled. "Yeah, sure."

Natalie looked at Maddie. "Mads, can you go get your brother and sisters and tell them dinner will be ready in 15 minutes?"

Maddie nodded. "Okay." She went to go get her brother, Mason, sisters, Mackenzie and Mercie.

Later that night after dinner, Jayleigh looked at her mother.

"Mom?"

Natalie looked up at her daughter. "Yes, baby?"

Jayleigh knew she had to break the news to her mother. "Momma…" Tears filled her eyes.

Natalie sighed. "Jayleigh, what's wrong?"

Jayleigh breathed deeply. "I...I think I…"

Natalie grabbed her daughter's hand as they walked into the bathroom.

"Jay, what's wrong?"

She sighed. "I think I'm pregnant…"

Natalie gave a sigh. Great. Footsteps. Damn you family history! She hugged her daughter. "Are you sure?"

The teenager nodded. "Yeah...I think so, Mom."

Natalie nodded her head. "Alright, I'll be right back with something."

Jayleigh nodded and looked at her mother. "What's that?"

Natalie sighed. "I need you to take a pregnancy test for me." She gave a sigh."You can stay here okay?"

Jayleigh nodded. "Okay."

Natalie walked out of the bathroom and saw her husband looking at her. "You are going to freak...I need you to sit down..."

Noah nodded as he and Natalie sat down. "What's going on?"

Natalie looked at him. "Ummm..." She had no idea how to tell him.

Noah looked at her. "Nat, what's going on?"

Natalie gave a sigh. "Um...Well, you know Braylen is having a baby with her boyfriend Josh?"

Noah nodded. "Yes and...?" He thought he was going to be sick. "Nat, I'm freaking out here...Just tell me..."

Natalie sighed. "Jay, she...She made a mistake of stupidity sleeping with Brayden's boyfriend...and now we may have another situation..."

Noah's eyes widened. He thought he was gonna be sick. His baby girl might be pregnant. And, it wasn't someone she was with. He could only get three words out. "Oh my God..."

Natalie stood up. "You aren't freaking out?" She sighed. "I have to go back to her." She ran upstairs and then back downstairs with two boxes in her hands, she walked into the bathroom. "Okay, baby, I'm back."

Jayleigh looked at her mother with a scared look in her eyes. She was so nervous that she was sweating.

"I'm nervous…"

Natalie nodded. "I understand...Myself, 15 years ago, I was freaking the hell out myself too..." She grabbed her daughter's hand, squeezed it slightly.

Natalie began showing her daughter what to do. She walked out of the bathroom to give her daughter some privacy.

Within the next three minutes, Jayleigh was either sitting still or getting up to pace back and forth. She was sure scared. What would Braylen think? What will everyone think?

It is family history repeating itself again.

She couldn't look when the timer went off, but she decided to look. She needed to know.

It was all smiley faces.

She was pregnant.

And, it would be hell because her baby's father is her cousin's boyfriend.

She had tears falling down her face. Her future is now...well seriously on hold. Her dreams are over. No more of being a teenager.

Natalie breathed deeply when she opened the door to the bathroom.

"Jay…"

Jayleigh breathed deeply as she tried to calm herself down. "Mom, I'm pregnant…"

Natalie sighed. "Oh...Baby, it's...it's not gonna be easy…" She hugged her daughter as she rubbed her back.

Jayleigh started crying uncontrollably in her mother's arms. "I have to tell Bray, don't I?"

Natalie nodded. "Unfortunately, you do."

Jayleigh sighed. "Great…"

The next day, Monday, December 23rd, 2045, Jayleigh decided to head over next door to her cousin's house. She sighed as she knocked on the door.

Soon, Braylen opened the door. "Hey, Jay! Want to come in?"

Jayleigh paused. "Ummm...Bray, I...I have to tell you something and I hope you can forgive me and…"

Braylen was now super confused. "Jay, what's wrong?"

Jayleigh just decided to tell her. Here it goes. No relationship with your own cousin.

And they were like sisters. Shit, it's like you slept with your own sister's boyfriend. "I...I accidentally slept with...Josh...I...I'm sorry!"

Braylen's eyes went wide. "Excuse me? You what?!"

Jayleigh teared up. "Bray...I'm…"

Braylen shook her head. "No...I need a few minutes alone...I can't believe this!"

Jayleigh wiped her eyes. "Me either…" She whispered as she walked back to her house. Tears were falling down her face. She knew she would be losing a relationship with her cousin.

But tomorrow is her birthday.

Awesome, have a birthday while your cousin isn't talking to you.

She made it to the front stairs before she broke down crying.

To be continued…

AN: The whole families live in the same neighborhood, along with London, Tood, their grown children, grandchildren, Woody & Addison and their grandchildren and children.

Yes, Jayleigh is pregnant.

Braylen isn't so happy.

How was it? It seems rushed to me, but then my plan was having just this episode around Noah, Natalie, Jayleigh, Maddie, Mackenzie, Mercie & Mason. :)

I'll be posting photos on my Instagram account-Cailey_Zaya_Martin just in case you want to follow me and you haven't yet.


	32. Better Than Revenge

Best Friends Forever

Season 1

Episode 32: "Better Than Revenge"

Thanks ZayaForever19951 for the name of the episode, yo, Taylor Swift, thank you for making all of the love songs/breakup songs!

AN: We are back in 2030!

You guys are probably like "Ashton and Alli- break them up!"

And I have a surprise… Enjoy!

The next day, Monday, July 21st, 2030, Zaya's house, Zack looked at his daughter's car.

"Alright, the engine is fine, baby girl. I'd go get some gas and maybe a little something if you want…"

Alli almost jumped up, the best she could. "Really?" She smiled. "Thanks, Daddy. I'll be back for lunch, I promise…"

Zack laughed. "I think your babies would tell you if they'd hungry."

Alli giggled, getting into her car, turning on the car and closed the door, she also put her seatbelt on. Like, her father always had them do, her, her sister, Alleeah, and his nieces, Kayleigh and Karina.

"I'll be back later, I love you."

Zack nodded. "I love you too! Drive safely, Alliannah!"

Alli rolled her eyes as she backed out of the garage and began driving out of the neighborhood.

She laughed at herself, she hadn't heard from Ashton since yesterday. Too bad he is missing out on so much about his children. She started not to care. She shouldn't be so hooked on this guy, who doesn't seem to care about her and the twins.

She can't be so depressed about this. She has to focus on the twins and what she needed to do for the rest of her high school career and then college. Alli drove down to the nearest gas station and parked her car and then headed into the store to pay for the gas and she got herself a drink, a water bottle and a package of chocolates.

After paying for everything, she began pumping gas in her car. She saw a 18 year old guy with a little girl next to him. She smiled and then sighed.

She thought in her mind. "Damn, he's really good with her…" She snapped out of her thoughts when she saw him walking over to her.

Damn! Should've stopped staring! Damn it, Alliannah!

She cleared her throat when he walked over to her.

"Hey."

Alli was sure shocked. He was really cute! Oh my God. And, you were crying over about Ashton?! Alli, you are really dumb. You are just...so stupid...He's so...He's so hot!" She paused to gather what she was going to say. "Ummm...I…"

Cole laughed. "It's okay...Really, I get stared at all the time. I think it's more the girls…"

2 year old, his niece, Easley Grace Mathews giggled. "Who says they're staring at you? Maybe, it's s me, Uncle Cole!"

Cole looked at Alli. "I'm Cole, and this is my niece, Ensley."

Alli nodded. "Hi, Ensley."

Ensley smiled. "Hi!"

Alli laughed slightly. "I'm Alli." She smiled. "She's so cute."

Cole smiled. "Thank you. She's two. She'll be 3 in April next year."

Alli nodded. "Oh, nice. My cousin, Sabrina is six...I'm not sure if that has anything to do about Ensley being two…"

Cole laughed. "I don't think so. But, uh, she's smart for a two year old."

Ensley looked at Cole. "Uncle Cole?"

Cole looked at his niece. "Yes, baby?"

Ensley sighed. "Don't we have to meet Mommy at the hospital?"

Cole gave a huge sigh. "Oh, yes, we do, Ens."

Alli frowned. "Oh my God, what happened?"

Cole gave a small smile. "She is battling stage 4 leukemia…"

Alli's eyes went wide. "Oh my God! I'm sorry…"

Cole nodded. "Thank you, Alli." He looked at his watch. "I gotta go, I gotta get her to see her mother for the two hours…" He smiled. "I'll, uh, see you around."

"Bye, and bye, Ensley."

Ensley smiled, waving her hand. "Bye!"

Alli nodded as she got back into her car. "Well, you didn't tell him that you were 5 months pregnant with twins, nice…Well, he doesn't need to know! It's not like I'll be seeing him again, right? Nah."

Alli began driving home and the when she turned into the driveway, she saw Ashton's car at the side of the sidewalk. She groaned as she got out of the car. Alli, you gotta lie! Lie! She closed the door and sighed, walking up to him.

"Okay….What are you doing here? We broke up!"

Ashton sighed slightly. "I know we broke up, Ails...I…"

Alli shook her head and cut him off. "No, no, no! You don't have the say of being sorry! Hell, this is just a damn play, you just love, right?"

Ashton shook his head. "No."

Alli laughed. "Oh, come on, you are just playing with me! I don't need you...You can go and...and, well, just go home, I don't need to know what you do anymore! I'm not your girlfriend anymore!"

Ashton sighed. "Alli, please?"

Alli crossed her arms over her stomach. "Are you really damn serious right now? Stop begging, I'm done, Ashton. I'm...Wait, I'm not sorry…" She walked back into the house when she got everything out of her car and closed the door.

Alleeah ran over to her sister. "He was standing there for thirty minutes!"

Alli groaned. "This is just great...Like, I give a damn or care, Al."

Alleeah sighed. "I think Daddy might care, Ails."

Alli covered her face with her hands. "Ugh."

Next door, Cailey's house, Kayleigh, Cody and Bailey's oldest daughter walked inside the house with the house key she had when she heard her sister, Natalie and father, Cody yelling. She sighed.

She walked into the kitchen. "Uh oh…" She sighed. "Is...Uh, is everything okay? Daddy? What's going on?"

Natalie sighed. "Daddy won't let me move in with Noah."

Kayleigh sighed,. "Daddy...Really?"

Cody nodded. "Yes, really, Kayleigh! She's fifteen year old!"

Kayleigh sighed. She had no idea that Natalie wanted to move in with Noah. It seems like to be a good idea though. "I know she's 15, Daddy, I was there! Or in the waiting room anyway, but she's having a baby. She wants to be with Noah when she goes into labor and everything. Yes, I get it. I'm 16 and I'm moving in with Jake, maybe my opinion probably doesn't count, but I think it's a good idea for them..."

Cody crossed his eyes. "Well okay, but at least Karina isn't dating anyone and nor are your other sisters I could be very happy about that."

Kayleigh groaned. "Could?! Daddy!"

Cody crossed his arms. "Kayleigh...You are 16…"

Kayleigh closed her eyes slightly. "Seventeen in two months, Dad…"

Cody nodded. "Right. Still too young to be moving in with your boyfriend…"

Kayleigh ran her hands through her hair. "Daddy, I thought you said I could!"

Cody nodded. "You're right I did...I just think you girls are growing up to fast for my liking…"

Natalie looked at Kayleigh and Kayleigh looked at Natalie. They both looked at their father.

They didn't know he was hurting that his daughters were wanting to move out so soon. Well, Kayleigh was going to go college in two years.

Kayleigh hugged her father. "We're sorry. We should've thought about your feelings and not just ours."

Natalie nodded. "I'm sorry I was so hard on you. I should've talked about it with you instead of yelling at you."

Cody kissed his daughter's heads. "I know. It's okay. I'm sorry too. I know, I could be really overprotective but the only reason I'm over protective is because I love you girls and I don't want anything to happen to you guys."

Natalie smiled. "Oh, we know. And, after knowing that we are dating guys that are 4 and 5 years older than we are."

Kayleigh pulled away from her father. She giggled. "I think someone wants to know she'll be a grandpa's girl." She took his hand and placed his hand on her belly. "She knows she loves you already."

Cody smiled. "And I love her too." He rubbed her belly.

Brayden kicked feeling left out.

Kayleigh sighed. "Oh boy, someone's feeling left out already?"

Natalie smiled. "Awww, don't worry Brayden, we all love you."

Brayden kicked happily.

Kayleigh groaned. "God, damn, easy there!" She sighed. "I have no idea how many times I went to the bathroom today..." She walked into the bathroom.

Cody looked at his third oldest daughter. "Have you felt the baby kick yet, Nat?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Cody smiled. "You will soon."

Later that day, Jake and Noah came over to Cailey's house to help Cody with taking apart Kayleigh's old bed and putting together the baby's crib and moving everything the way Bailey wanted the room to be. Cody and Zack had painted the room the room the room before the accident.

Kayleigh, Karina and Bailey all packed everything of Natalie's. And Maya made sure everything was in Kayleigh and Noah's cars.

Noah walked into Natalie's room, wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her.

Natalie almost jumped. "Oh God!" She looked at her boyfriend. "Don't do that!"

Noah smiled. "Sorry, babe. I wanted to surprise you…"

Natalie sighed. "Could you not surprise me by giving me a heart attack?"

Noah hugged her. "I'm sorry, baby. Do you need any help with packing?"

Natalie nodded. "Ummm, yeah. Can you reach the bedding for the baby's crib out of my closet? My Mom said it was mine, she wanted me to have it."

Noah nodded as he went into her closet and reached up to get the bedding. "Oh, I see, it would work. It's green and yellow. I'm guessing they didn't know that you were a girl."

Natalie shook her head. "No, they didn't." She zipped her last suitcase. "I can't believe I'm moving in with you."

Noah laughed. "Oh, me too, baby." He kissed her. "I can't wait to find out what we are having, babe."

Natalie laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "What are you hoping for?"

Noah smiled. "I want a boy, but I wouldn't mind if it's a girl. As long as the baby and you are healthy I wouldn't really care."

Natalie smiled. "Good answer."

Noah smiled. "Very funny."

Natalie felt something different in the baby. The baby didn't move, she felt something kick her. She smiled. "Oh my God! Noah!"

Noah just looked at her. "What? What's wrong? Hospital?"

Natalie shook her head. "No…" She grabbed his hand and layed his hand on her belly. "You feel that?"

The baby slightly kicked.

Noah nodded. "Yes, yes, I did!" He smiled. "Our baby has feet!"

Natalie sighed. "Great...Now the baby can kick me…"

Noah frowned. "What's wrong with that?"

Natalie shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

Noah kissed her forehead. "Everything will be okay."

Natalie looked up at him. "Really?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, babe."

Finally, Kayleigh and Natalie finally had everything out of their rooms. They packed up Kayleigh's new car, Jake's car and Noah's car.

Cody looked at Natalie. "On your 16th birthday, I'm taking you to the driver's place so you can get your permit, okay?"

Natalie nodded her head as she hugged him. "Okay. I promise. I do want you to have the chance to teach me how to drive." She hugged him one last time before getting into Noah's car.

Cody sighed as he saw Natalie and Kayleigh drive off to their boyfriend's apartments forever.

Bailey layed her hand on his shoulder. "You okay, sweetie?"

Cody chuckled slightly. "You haven't called me that since our senior year, Bails...but, uh, seeing our oldest and third oldest drive off has me doing a lot of emotions…"

Bailey sighed. "Oh, I know. I feel like I just gave birth to them both, plus Karina…"

Karina laughed. "I'm not going anywhere until college. I promise."

James smiled. "So, we won't see you for a few months of the year?"

Karina nodded. "Yeah. Get used to it, bro. You haven't seen me for 16 years, you'll miss me."

James shook his head. "Yeah, sure!"

Karina rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Carly hugged Karina. "Get used to it. He's always in a bad mood."

James rolled his eyes. "Am not!"

Carly laughed. "Yeah, sure."

Later that night, Natalie and Noah were finishing unpacking everything and Natalie sighed deeply as she sat at the kitchen table.

Noah looked over at her. "Tired?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. Log day, I guess."

Noah helped her up and walked her into their bedroom and layed her down. "Get some help okay, babe?" He kissed her head. "I'll be out in the living room if you need me."

Natalie nodded. "Okay…"

Soon, Natalie was fast asleep.

Soon after midnight, Noah climbed into bed next to her. He slowly pulled her close, and soon, he was asleep himself.

The next Tuesday, July 22nd, 2030, Alli woke up to someone knocking on the door. She groaned as she got out of bed and walked downstairs and looked through the door when she opened the door.

"Oh, hi, Cole."

Cole smiled. "Hey Alli. I know it's early and all, but I wanted to come by and see if you were free tonight...Then I saw Ashton, you're ex, uh, he told me he wanted you back…"

Alli shook her head. "I...I...I never want him back. He hurt me too much...Uh, well...You see, I'm pregnant with his children, a boy and a girl…" She pulled up her shirt. "See?"

Cole nodded, taking her hand. "Well, Alli, if he wants to treat you like shit, then he's not the one for you."

Alli smiled slightly. "I knew that. I don't want him around me because he just causes so much stress for me."

Ashton ran up the stairs when he saw them holding hands. "Alli! Please? Why?"

Alli shook her head. "I know this is very quick...but…" She layed her hands on Cole's cheeks as she kissed him.

Cole pulled her close when he wrapped his arms around her waist, he kissed her back passionately.

Ashton groaned. "Whatever…" He walked away and drove off.

Alli smiled when she pulled away. "Um, so…"

Cole chuckled. "Alli, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Alli smiled. "Of course."

Alli finally found her Prince Charming. Cole. Cole Mathews was her Prince Charming. She was finally free from Ashton. She didn't care if she had his children, she just wanted them to be happy with someone who would love them back.

And that happened to be Cole, she knew that was true.

To be continued…

AN: The next chapter will be when Noah & Natalie find out the sex of their baby and then a surprise for Natalie, Kayleigh, Alli and Bailey.

I'll start it tonight.

Cole & Alli are a COUPLE! Yay!

Cole's middle name: Charles and Alli: Miayah- Ciayah! :)

Until the next chapter...


	33. Another Boy or Girl?

Best Friends Forever:

Season 1

Episode 33: "Another Boy or Girl?"

AN: Another baby reveal! Yay! The sex of Noah and Natalie is...Let's find out! The baby shower will be actually in chapter 35 because the next chapter is going back to school.

This chapter will be about the sex and some other stuff.

Five weeks later, Friday, August 30th, 2030, Kayleigh and Bailey are 30 weeks pregnant- seven and half Alli is 25 weeks pregnant- six months pregnant, and Natalie is 20 weeks pregnant- five months pregnant.

Today is a special day for Natalie and Noah. They are getting the chance to find out the sex of their baby.

Maya, London, Carey, Jackie, Sophie, Zack and Cody and Jake, Leah, Taylor, Jade, Mickie and Alleah, Hailey, Chrissie, Tommy, and Faith, Carly, James, Karina, Evie, Dani and Sabrina all were planning a huge baby shower. They got most things done for next Saturday while Natalie and Noah will be at the doctor later today.

Natalie and Noah's place, 9:30AM

Noah was up before Natalie, he was showered and dressed and by 9:30, he walked back into his and Natalie's bedroom. He walked over to their bed and then began shaking Natalie's shoulder.

"Babe?" He leaned over and kissed her neck softly.

Natalie giggled and moaned. "Noah…"

Noah smiled. "Well, good morning, beautiful."

Natalie turned over and opened her eyes. "Hi." She smiled and rubbed her eyes. "Did you make breakfast?"

Noah laughed as he shook his head. "No, I didn't. I wanted to wait until I woke you up. I'm guessing you're hungry?"

Natalie nodded. "I was dreaming about your amazing pancakes. Of course, I'm hungry."

Noah laughed. "Alright, come on…" He helped her up from the bed and smiled. "What do you feel like having?"

Natalie sat down at the kitchen table. "Ummm, pancakes and bacon and...Oh! Eggs...Yummm."

Noah laughed. "Alright." He kissed her head as he headed over to the stove to turn it on. "Are you excited for today? I'm super excited."

Natalie nodded with excitement on her face. "I'm so excited, babe. I seriously think it's a girl."

Noah shook his head. "Are you sure?"

Natalie nodded. "Yes, I have a feeling it's a girl, Noah."

Noah sighed. "Alright. If it's a girl, I'll let you pick out the name...and if it's a boy, I'll get to pick the name…"

Natalie paused to think. Soon, she nodded. "Alright. It's a bet."

Noah nodded. "Deal!"

Natalie shook her head. "You are so going down."

Noah laughed. "Uh huh, yeah…Sure, Nat."

Natalie smiled. "Oh, come on, it's gotta be a girl. You will have two beautiful girls…"

Noah sighed as he placed her breakfast in front of her. "That's true...but, babe, teenage years, I'll get less sleep than I am now."

Natalie slightly chuckled. "Oh, come on, if my Dad can do it with 7 daughters, you can do it…"

Noah sighed. "Oh, alright. Fine."

Natalie finished her breakfast and then sighed as she stood up.

"Baby loves to put pressure on me a lot now…"

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, babe."

Natalie headed to the bathroom, which was next to the baby's nursery.

Noah sighed as he took a sip of his coffee. Which Natalie let him to have whenever he was so exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes open.

When she finally got out of the bathroom, she turned to her boyfriend.

"We are finding out the sex in the office, right?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, if you want to, babe."

Natalie sighed. "Okay."

Later that day, around 3:00PM, Natalie and Noah headed to the hospital to find out what they are having.

Noah grabbed her hand as he helped her out of his truck.

She sighed. "When are you selling this?"

He kissed her cheek. "Soon, babe. Then, I can get myself a car that can fit a baby safely and then I can get you whatever you want for the baby."

Natalie's eyes went wide. "Anything?"

Noah sighed. "Well...How about I surprise you on that one?"

Natalie sighed. "Noah Mason Sanchez, please, you have been surprising me…"

Noah shook his head. "Nope. You're getting surprised…"

Natalie sighed. "But…"

Noah shook his head. "Nope."

When they walked into the hospital, they headed on the maternity floor for their doctors appointment.

After a while, their doctor and Noah's aunt walked out of the waiting room.

"Noah? Natalie? I'm ready for you."

Natalie walked into the back room with Noah and Annie.

Annie smiled. "You are now halfway there, Natalie." She looked at them. "Let's see the little one…"

Natalie layed back and pulls her shirt up before Annie replayed the gel on her belly.

Annie smiled. "Do you two want to know the sex?"

Natalie nodded, as she grabbed Noah's hand. "Yes, we do."

Annie smiled. "Ooo! You have a nephew and a boy cousin on the way, right?"

Natalie and Noah nodded. "We do…"

Annie smiled. "Gonna have to wish them some luck because...It's a..."

Out in the truck, Natalie smiled. "You lost. Haha!"

Noah sighed. "Damn! Well, at least I get two beautiful girls soon...You and our daughter."

Natalie smiled as she looked at the pictures. "Want to do something fun?"

Noah looked at her as he began to drive. "What?"

Natalie smiled brightly. "Pictures for the nursery."

Noah smiled. "Of us?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah."

Noah pulled into Cailey's driveway. "Sure, we can do that."

Natalie smiled as she got out slowly, still holding the pictures.

Before the appointment, Noah went to get newborn baby shoes. He stopped by the house, grabbed the pink ones before heading to Cailey's house to tell their families that they were expecting a baby girl.

Bailey opened the door for her daughter and Noah.

"So? Granddaughter? Grandson?"

Natalie walked into the living room where everyone were. She grabbed Noah's hand and squeezed it slightly.

Kayleigh looked at her sister. "Well?"

Natalie smiled as she pulled out the girl shoes from behind her.

"It's a girl!"

Alli hugged her cousin. "Yay!"

Bailey hugged her daughter. "It's amazing, baby girl."

Jake walked over to his brother. "Nice bro. Looks like we are both in for a nice awaking in 14 years…"

Noah groaned. "Oh, great…"

Cody wrapped his arms around their shoulders. "Don't worry, Zack and I know how this must feel…"

Noah nodded. "Yeah...She's not dating until she's thirty!"

Jake shook his head. "When I'm dead, sure."

Natalie and Kayleigh looked at each other. "Oh boy…"

Kayleigh sighed. "You guys are overreacting…"

Noah shook his head. "No, we aren't…"

Zack laughed. "We said that...and...Well, look what happened."

Cody nodded. "Yeah, as much as you want them to be your little girls, they'd have to grow up and by their own grown woman…"

Jake looked at his girlfriend's father. "So, will we get to have our say?"

Cody looked at Zack, who shook his head. "No, not really…"

Noah and Jake looked down, sighing.

Bailey and Maya looked at their husbands. "Boys! You're scaring them. Stop."

Natalie looked at her boyfriend. "You'll be fine, babe. Don't worry."

Noah sighed. "Oh, thank goodness!"

Maya looked at her daughter and nieces. "Alright, girls since you all know what you are having. How about we all go shopping before school on Monday?"

Kayleigh, Karina, Natalie, Carly, Evie, Dani and, Alli, Alleeah, and Hailey and Chrissie all nodded their heads. Carey suggested she'd help the boys with a surprise for Natalie, Kayleigh, and Alli and Bailey-their baby shower next Saturday. Friends and family are going to help out as well.

Taylor, Leah, Jade, Hailey and Karina and Alleeah were willing to take the girls out for the day next Saturday until the baby shower was ready, along with the nurseries.

Sabrina was willing on helping Cody make the cakes and cupcakes on Saturday morning.

The girls headed to the mall in three different cars. Kayleigh and Alli's cars, while Bailey and Maya took Maya's car.

Once at the mall, they all headed to the bathroom first. With four pregnant ladies, they definitely needed to go to the bathroom before walking around the mall.

Maya looked at her niece, Natalie. "Have you and Noah decided on a name for your little princess?"

Natalie smiled. "It's a surprise for him. Therefore, I can't tell anyone."

Maya nodded in understanding. "I understand."

Kayleigh smiled "I'm sure he'll love the name no matter that it is…"

Alleeah laughed. "It won't be something we all heard of, right?"

Natalie shook her head. "Probably not, Al."

Alleeah sighed out of relief. "Oh, thank God."

Hailey sighed. "You're telling me."

Taylor smiled. "You're going to name her after someone?"

Natalie sighed. "I won't say, Tay…"

Taylor groaned. "Damn! I want to know so bad!"

Bailey nodded as she looked at her third oldest. "Me too, I want to know."

Natalie shook her head. "Can't say guys. Sorry."

They all made it to one of the baby stores in the mall. Natalie looked at her aunt. "I need a lot of onesies and little shoes, Aunt Maya."

Maya nodded. "Alright, let's go find the onesies."

Alli looked at her cousin's and aunt. "I have an idea! We can do like if our babies outgrown something and the other babies aren't that size yet, we'll give them to one of us."

Bailey smiled. "That's a good idea girls. I think I like it."

Natalie laughed. "I'm the last one to give birth, I'll have all of the girl stuff."

Bailey smiled. "We can take our babies outgrown things back whenever our baby grows out something."

Natalie nodded. "Okay, I think I can do that."

Alli and Kayleigh high fived. "Our sons will be so cute!"

Kayleigh smiled. "You're telling me, Ails!"

Maya looked at Alli. "How are you and Cole doing, sweetheart?"

Kayleigh looked at her cousin. "Yeah! Spill sister!"

Alli laughed. "We are doing great, thanks guys."

Maya smiled. "Alright."

Kayleigh and Alli walked over to the boy clothes when they had enough girl clothes and shoes a bunch of winter things.

Natalie put a small tuto inside "Awww! Look at this!"

Maya smiled. "Awww! It's adorable! She'll be like her Momma."

Natalie blushed. "Yeah, I hope so."

Chrissie smiled as she found something for Kayleigh. "Kay, I found something Brayden would look adorable in."

Kayleigh walked over to her cousin and looked at the little jacket with boots. "Awww! That's adorable! Thanks, Chris." She hugged her cousin. "Go ahead and put it in my basket."

Chrissie nodded as she did what her cousin said.

By 6:00pm, all of the girls were finally finished shopping. Kayleigh dropped her sister's off and then drove Natalie home to her and Noah's apartment.

Kayleigh hugged her sister. "Call me later, okay?"

Natalie nodded. "Okay. Love you."

Noah came out and helped Natalie unload everything from Kayleigh's car.

Once inside, Noah put all of the bags in their bedroom because he was still paining the nursery.

"Wow, Nat, you did get everything she needed for the winter. I love the boots."

Natalie smiled. "Thanks, babe. Why can't we put everything in the other room?"

Noah smiled. "I'll show you why." He helped her up and they walked to the nursery. "Here's why."

Natalie smiled. "Your paining the nursery?"

Noah nodded. "Yep! All pink…" He laughed. "Everything else is going to be here next weekend…I ordered everything today."

Natalie hugged her boyfriend. "Awww! Thank you so much! You are the best boyfriend and daughter a father could have!"

Noah hugged her back, kissing her head "I love you too, baby." He looked down and bent down and rubbed her belly. "And, Daddy loves you too, baby girl." He kissed her belly.

Natalie smiled. "I know what I want to name her, but I want to do something fun."

Noah stood up. "Aren't you tired? Hungry?"

Natalie looked at him. "What time is it?"

Noah looked at his watch. "Uh, 7:00PM."

Natalie nodded. "I'm actually starving!"

Noah smiled. "I'll get you anything you want and then we can watch any movie you want."

Natalie smiled. "Marley & Me?"

Noah smiled. "Deal." He slightly picked her up.

Natalie giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I could've walked to the living room, Noah…"

Noah smiled as he layed her down. "I know, but I wanted to carry you." He looked at her. "So, what do you want?"

Natalie smiled. "McDonald's sounds amazing right now."

Noah leaned over and kissed her. "Alright, I'll be back as soon as I can. Don't open the door…"

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Only someone dumb would do that, Noah."

Noah rubbed and kissed her belly. "I'll be back. Call me if you change your mind."

Natalie rolled her eyes again. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Okay."

Noah grabbed his car keys and put his sneakers on. "I'll be back."

Twenty minutes later, Noah walked back into the apartment.

"I'm back, babe."

Natalie smiled. "Oh my gosh. Great!" She took the drink he handed her. "Thank you."

Noah smiled. "You're welcome. I'll get you napkins and I'll make some popcorn too."

Natalie smiled. "Yumm." She began eating her Big Mac and fries. "I found the movie. It's 5.95 for 48 hours."

Noah nodded his head. "It's fine, babe. Let me put extra butter on the popcorn and then I'll come join you."

Natalie nodded. "Okay."

Soon, Noah joined her on the couch and he put the popcorn down on the coffee table with his drink as well. He grabbed the remote. "Ready?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah."

The movie began starting and Natalie snuggled close to Noah.

They continued to eat their food, along with their drinks and the popcorn throughout the movie.

When the movie was almost done, Natalie was snuggled up against Noah. She was close to falling asleep.

Noah looked down at her. "Ready for bed, babe?"

Natalie nodded as she buried her face in his chest.

Noah laughed as he slightly picked her up bridal style. Once in their room, he layed her down, covering her up with the covers.

Natalie moaned slightly. "What time is it?"

Noah smiled. "9:15...You must be exhausted, baby. Go to sleep."

Natalie shook her head. "Not if you're gonna join me…"

Noah kissed her ear as he whispered in her ear. "I'll be there in a minute baby. I have to clean up a bit."

Natalie groaned.

Noah sighed. "Babe, don't groan, I'll be there with you soon.

Before 9:30, Noah walked into their room and took off his shirt and shorts, climbing into the bed, pulling Natalie close to him and kissed her.

"Good night, baby."

Natalie smiled as she layed her head on his chest. "Good night, babe."

Finally, both were fast asleep in each other's arms.

This was the last weekend before school- hell starts. Monday, September 1st, 2030 is the first day of school for all of the kids.

Natalie would be 21 weeks pregnant, Kayleigh 31 weeks pregnant and Alli 26 weeks pregnant.

Jake is now taking off school until December 15th, he'll be home for Christmas, while Noah is going back until Thanksgiving break and then he'll be off until February.

Noah doesn't want to leave Natalie alone for so long but, he has to continue going to college.

To be continued…

AN: ANOTHER GIRL! :)

I will start chapter 34 today.

Baby showers in chapter 35! :)

Byeeee!


	34. Back to School Special

Best Friends Forever:

Season 1:

Episode 34: "Back To School Special"

AN: Heeeyy! Back with episode 34! Enjoy!

Three days later, Kayleigh and Bailey are 31 weeks pregnant-eight months pregnant. Natalie is 21 weeks pregnant-six months pregnant and Alli is 26 weeks pregnant- six months pregnant.

Monday, September 1st, 2030

Natalie and Noah's place, Natalie was up at 6:00AM and Noah was getting packed up because he's leaving Sunday afternoon for college for the next two months. He'll back November 19th for Thanksgiving break. He got Natalie a little gift to keep her company when he's away.

He was busy making breakfast when he heard footsteps walking into the kitchen. He turned to see Natalie with her book bag over her shoulder, then she put it down.

"Hey gorgeous."

Natalie gave a small smile. "Hi."

Noah smiled. "I'm guessing you're not happy about going back to school today?"

Natalie shook her head. "Hell no. I really don't want to deal with everyone's bullshit…"

Noah sighed. "Natalie…"

Natalie breathed deeply. "Sorry. No cursing while our daughter can hear everything I say…"

Noah walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "You'll be okay today." He kissed her cheek.

Soon, Natalie heard a car horn. She kissed Noah on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Love you."

She smiled as she opened the door. "Love you too."

Kayleigh, Karina, Alli, Alleeah and Hailey and Taylor and Leah were all in the car.

Natalie got in and sighed.

"Who's ready to get the most painful day of high school started?"

Kayleigh sighed as she backed out of the driveway. "I'm not ready. I'm over eight months pregnant...Everything hurts. This is going to be hell guys."

Natalie and Alli nodded as they agreed. "Oh, yeah, we get it. It will be hell."

Karina, Alleeah, Taylor and Leah and Hailey all smiled. "Don't worry guys, we'll be there for you."

Kayleigh began driving down to the school. "Damn, I swear to God if Sharlene gives us any kind of crap, I will rip her head off!"

Karina sighed. "Kay...We all want to hurt that bitch but, you are eight months pregnant. I don't think you want anything bad to happen to your babies, right?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Okay, I understand…"

Hailey looked at her cousin's. "Plus, I don't feel like seeing another hospital until you, Aunt Bailey, Natalie and Alli give birth. Thank you."

Leah agreed with Hailey. "Amen girl!"

Hailey just nodded her head.

Meanwhile the girls were off to school, Jake knocked on his brother's front door.

Noah walked to the front door and opened the door.

"Hey."

Jake smiled. "Hey bro. Would you mind helping me with something?"

Noah shook his head. "We'll help each other. I need some help finishing the nursery."

Jake nodded. "Well, since I'm here. We'll finish your daughter's nursery."

Noah hugged his brother in a guy way. "Thanks. I want to at least get the painting done while Natalie is at school."

Jake looked at his watch. "It's 6:45, we got until 3:00. We can do this!"

Noah nodded. "Let's get started!"

Jake and Noah began to paint the nursery one wall at a time. One wall done. Three walls to go.

"Are you ready to be a Dad to a daughter, bro?"

Noah looked at his twin brother. "Are you?"

Jake shrugged his shoulders. "The truth is, I'm scared out of my damn mind!"

Noah nodded. "Same! But, you'll have Brayden, right?"

Jake nodded. "Yeah. I think he'll be a little overprotective of her as well."

Noah laughed. "Yeah, a little, I'll believe it when I see it." He began painting the wall. "I'm only having one baby and I'm freaking out…"

Jake gave a small laugh. "Bro, we are in for a great awakening when our girls are teenagers. I mean so much is going to change when it comes...until then, let's enjoy when our princesses are babies."

Noah nodded. "Good idea! Let's do that…"

Meanwhile, at school, Kayleigh parked her car and shut the car off. She groaned as she got out of the car.

"When is October 23rd?"

Natalie sighed. "Um, in over a month, sis…"

Kayleigh groaned. "Ugh! Great…"

Alli smiled. "I thought you were due in November?"

Kayleigh sighed. "My doctor wants me to go until I'm 38 weeks pregnant...I just have a weird feeling that it won't happen…"

Natalie grabbed her sister's hand. "You'll be fine, sis. Come on."

When they got into the school, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face the girls.

Natalie groaned. "I hate when people stare at me…"

Alli looked at her cousin. "I thought you were in dance?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah, but that's when everyone is blinking...they're just staring…"

Kayleigh took a deep breath. "Let's go…"

Natalie groaned. "Someone kill me now…"

Alleeah sighed. "Natalie...Come on, you'll be fine."

Kayleigh gave her sister a hug. "I'll be in homeroom soon, okay? Go." She walked into the counselor's office.

Principal Michaels smiled. "Good morning, Kayleigh. I know you are almost to your due date, right?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yes I am Principal Michaels."

Mrs. O'Malley smiled. "Did you pick out names by a chance?"

Kayleigh nodded her head. "Yes, we did. We decided to name them, Brayden Blaise and Braylen Brooklyn."

Mrs. O' Malley's went wide. "I...You're naming your daughter after my daughter? Oh my gosh...I can't...I can't believe this! And, I have to be calming down now but..." She hugged Kayleigh. "Thank you."

Kayleigh hugged her back. "You're welcome and besides, I really loved the name so we named her after your daughter."

Mrs. O'Malley nodded. "Um, so uh, let's get back to school work." She smiled. "I'm going to give you the work of this week and next week, but then everything else will be mailed and or emailed to you." She handed her the work in folders. "I'll have your teachers explain everything in their classes."

Kayleigh smiled. "Thank you."

Mrs. O'Malley nodded. "You're welcome."

Principal Michaels smiled. "When do you think you'll be back, Kayleigh?"

Kayleigh smiled. "Um...I'll be back after New Years."

Mrs. O'Malley smiled. "That's good. Alright let's get you to class." She helped her up. "Ready?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Ready."

Mrs. O'Malley walked Kayleigh out of the office and into her homeroom. "Alright, you go sit in on the class."

Kayleigh nodded and smiles. "Thank you so much, Mrs O'Malley." She then smiled as she walked into homeroom and gave the note to her homeroom teacher.

The teacher, Mrs. Patterson nodded. "Thank you, Kayleigh. Go ahead and sit down, and oh, I bought you a ball because you are carrying twins and you can't fit in the chair, of course."

Kayleigh nodded as she smiled, thanked her teacher and walked to the seat which the teacher has pointed to and sat down. She sighed. "This is gonna be a long month…" She whispered.

Mrs. Patterson smiled as she began teaching again. "Alright, who can tell me the name of this state and it's history?"

Kayleigh smiled as she put her hand up. "The name of the state is California. The history of California can be divided into, the Native American period. European exploration period from 1542 to 1769, the Spanish colonial period, 1769 to 1821, the Mexican period, 1821 to 1848, and United States statehood, which continues to this present day."

Mrs. Patterson nodded. "Good job. Thank you, Kayleigh." She went on for another state, while Sharlene looked at Kayleigh and spoke up. She glared at her. "You think because you are having babies, you're just as smart as everyone else, huh? Well, you're not."

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I'd keep your trap shut unless you want to be punched."

Sharlene started laughing. "Ha ha ha, Taylor. Who would want to punch me? No one around here."

Mrs. Patterson nodded. "Uh huh, I am." She crossed her arms. "Got anything else to say before you want to go to the principal's office, Sharlene?"

Sharlene nodded. "I just wanted to say you all suck." She laughed. "Like someone I know...She is the worst!"

Kayleigh laughed. "Yeah? Okay. I'm glad my daughter won't grow up like you!"

Leah grinned at her best friend. "You tell her Kay!"

Kayleigh rolled her eyes at Sharlene. "You want to say anything to my face, go ahead. I've been through hell these past eight and half months already, I think I can take your words now...I'm just glad my daughter won't grow up like a slut you are! Yeah, I had sex and got pregnant, but at least I'm still in school. I'm happy I got family and friends by my side, along with my sister and cousin."

Sharlene glared at her. "Whatever slut."

Mrs. Patterson shook her head. "Alright girls! Break it up!"

Kayleigh sighed. "I rather be a slut than a total bitch!"

Taylor crossed her arms. "Yeah! She's talking to you Sharlene!"

Sharlene glared at her. "Whatever bitch." She stomped out of the room.

Mrs. Patterson looked at her students. "Alright I should be really mad, but I can't be because that was awesome! No teacher and or student could stand up from her! So, Kayleigh, nice!" She sighed. "Now I can teach..."

Kayleigh nodded as she and everyone sat down. "Sorry, Mrs Patterson."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I know she started it, but I still felt bad about disturbing the whole class."

Mrs. Patterson shook her head. "It's fine." She saw the principal who was standing at the doorway. "Oh boy. Hi Principal Michaels."

Kayleigh groaned. "Great...I'm so dead! My parents are going to ground me...not much they can do...My kids will do that for me..." She mumbled.

Principal Michaels looked at everyone in the class. "What happened?"

Kayleigh sighed. "Uh...You see, Sharlene made a remark to me that I knew what the answer to everything because of my parents, and then she said I was a slut, which I could understand, but then she made a remark to everyone saying that they all suck. Then I said, I hope my daughter doesn't grow up like her because she is just cold hearted mean, Principal Michaels. Then, she said I was slut, but I said I rather be a slut than a bitch like she is...If you knew everything she did to me and my family, you'd be calling her a bitch and a damn stalker!"

Principal Michaels nodded. "You mind explaining what she did?"

Kayleigh sighed. "First started when she found out that I was expecting, she hurt me by pushing me into the bookcase, it caused me to have a broken back, broken leg, sprained arm, then she stalked my family and friends by hurting me and sisters! And, making my baby sister, who was only damn 6 years old not be able to walk for two fucking months! No joke! She's damn dangerous for me and family! I was...uh well if I think about it I'll freak out...but it was horrible because of her!" She glared at her. "Thanks for all of the shit, Sharlene, my baby sister had to learn how to walk all over again! You touch my sister, Audrey, I will make sure you never see your 18th birthday!"

Sharlene rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Principal Michaels sighed. "Well, if she hurt you and your family that bad she's going to be out of school for a few months.

Natalie crossed her arms as she sat back in her chair. "Can it be for the 2 years?!"

Principal Michaels nodded. "Of course, Natalie." He turned to Sharlene. "You're kicked out of this school. Don't bother coming back over here again."

Natalie sighed out of relief. "OH THANK GOODNESS!"

Principal Michaels nodded. "You're welcome, Natalie."

Kayleigh sighed out of relief. "Bye bitch. Don't let the door hit you on your way out...Actually, let it hit you!"

Sharlene glared at her. "Whatever bitch."

Kayleigh waved. "Bye! I'll be a lot happier now!" She sighed out of relief when their principal walked Sharlene out of the building. "Oh my God. Thank God."

Natalie smiled too. "I can sleep good tonight…"

Kayleigh high fived her sister. "Me too!"

A few hours went on, finally, the teenagers headed to lunch together.

Shane, Taylor's boyfriend looked at Natalie.

"Can we know her name already?"

Natalie shook her head as she took a bit of her lunch. "Nope. It's a surprise for Noah."

Kayleigh groaned. "I've been saying that for the past week!"

Karina looked at her twin sister. "Kay, chill. She'll tell us when she tells Noah."

Ryder hugged Karina and kissed her cheek. "Hey."

Karina smiled. "Hi."

Natalie looked up at her sister, Karina. "Daddy knows, right?"

Karina nodded. "Yep. I told him the day after you guys left."

Kayleigh nodded. "Good plan on that one, Rina."

Karina smiled. "Thank you."

Alli breathed deeply when she saw Ashton. She mumbled. "Don't come over here…"

Alleeah looked at her sister. "You okay, Ails?"

Alli shook her head. "No, not really."

Kayleigh looked up at where Alli was looking. "It's okay, Alli. You can forget him. You have Cole now."

Leah smiled and almost jumped up. "Ooo! Is that the guy with his niece?"

Alli nodded. "Yeah. He's raising her because of his sister, Linsley has stage 4 leukemia…"

Leah frowned. "Oh...That's so sad...Do you know how long she had cancer?"

Alli nodded her head. "Um...Over 1 year now. She has been in and out of hospitals for a while."

Natalie looked at her. "Is she going to be okay?"

Alli shrugged her shoulders. "Cole doesn't know. He just makes sure Ensley gets to see her mother as much as possible…"

Kayleigh wiped her eyes. "I...I...That's so sad! I can't believe that…"

Natalie grabbed her sister's hand. "I know right?"

Mickie sighed. "How old is Ensley?"

Alli sighed. "Two…"

The other's eyes all went wide. "Two?!"

Alli nodded. "Yeah…"

Alleeah sighed. "Damn, Ails...That's tough."

Alli sighed. "Tell me about it."

The school day went on perfectly. Natalie finished her gift for Noah and her daughter's nursery. Kayleigh brought a bunch of books, papers and everything home. When the school day was over, she dropped off Leah, Alleeah, Alli, Hailey, Karina and Taylor and then she and Natalie headed to Noah and Natalie's apartment.

Throughout the day at Noah and Natalie's apartment, Noah and Jake continued to paint the baby's nursery. They painted the top pink and the bottom a dark purple. They already had the carpet back in right and everything was going right. Everything Noah had ordered and a little, or a huge thing Cody and Bailey, Zack and Maya all brought them is in storage. Everything else will be from the surprise baby shower on Saturday.

Kayleigh and Natalie both walked into the apartment, laughing about what has happened earlier that day.

Natalie was laughing when she walked into the apartment with her older sister. "Oh my God, I can't...That was awesome!"

Kayleigh laughed. "I don't have to deal with her shit ever again!"

Natalie nodded her head. "Tell me about it, sis tell me about it."

Noah and Jake heard the girls laughing and both sighed. "Shit." They throw off dirty shirts and put on new ones they had bought earlier after they knew the girls left and then walked out of the nursery and Noah shut the door. "Oh, hey...Weren't you girls supposed to go get ice cream with the others?"

Natalie nodded her head at her boyfriend. "Yes, we were, but..."

Kayleigh sighed as she continued for her sister. "...But with me over eight months pregnant with twins, I'd rather have my own ice cream out of the freezer, and my feet up..."

Natalie nodded her head. "Let's go."

Both sat on the couch, getting comfortable.

Noah and Jake look at each other and then at the girls. "Did anything happen in school?"

But, before the girls could answer, Kayleigh's phone began ringing. She sighed when she saw that her father was calling."Hey Daddy...Okay, before you have a heart attack, it wasn't my fault! She was a total bitch!"

Cody sighed "Okay, I understand, but please explain, Kayleigh..."

Kayleigh sighed out of relief as she explained everything.

Cody nodded. "Okay, I now understand why she is a total...uh, you know?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay, well, she is now kicked out of school! We can go to school in peace!"

Natalie sighed. "I can go to school without Kayleigh in peace, she'd be on my butt too!"

Cody nodded his head. "I agree with you, Nat...Alright, I'll talk to you girls later, Sabrina wants me."

Kayleigh nodded. "Okay, bye Daddy." Kayleigh hung up her phone.

Noah looked at Jake. "Isn't...I mean...Isn't Sharlene someone's daughter and someone's sister that we all know?"

Jake looked at Noah and nodded. "Yeah, she's Justine's sister and, I think Barbara's daughter."

Kayleigh and Natalie both shot up in horror. "What?!"

Their horror of being free isn't done yet. Both just looked at their boyfriend's in total shock.

Jake nodded as he began to tell them what happened. "The first time, Kay went to the hospital I went to the cafeteria where I met Barbara who came over to me and started telling me untruths and she mentioned that she had a daughter called Justine."

Noah nodded as he looked at his brother in shock. "Dude, she was your girlfriend for a while and you didn't know who her mother was?"

Jake shook his head. "No. I just never wanted to know...After a few months of dating, things got so weird, I didn't want to know."

Noah nodded. "Good, because I never liked her anyway…"

Kayleigh and Natalie both looked at their boyfriends. "Guys! We have a problem!"

Jake looked at them. "What's wrong?" He was sure concerned about the girls.

Kayleigh sighed. "One, someone has to tell my parents this. Two, I just have a feeling our lives aren't done with trouble..."

Natalie nodded. "Let's tell our parents this, Kay."

Noah sighed. "You girls, sit."

Natalie sighed. "Noah, I'm fine. I'm not..." She sighed as she felt a kick. "Really? You want me to sit too?" She looked at her belly.

The baby kicked excitedly.

Noah smiled as he began walking over to his girlfriend, sitting her down on their couch."Is the baby kicking? Do we have a soccer player in there?" He said, laying his hand on her belly.

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. I think so. Someone wants to play soccer in her later life..." She smiled. "Oh! I made something for the baby's nursery in art. It sure took an hour to make." She went through the bag and pulled out the art she made.

It was light pink as the background and black with the letters- "J.A.Y.L.E.I.G.H." And then a space of flowers and then had "N.O.A.H." And then had flowers and butterflies at the edges.

Noah smiled, looking impressed at what she made. It was beautiful."Wow that's amazing babe!"

Natalie smiled, but almost frowned. "You don't like her name though?" She looked at her boyfriend.

Noah smiled. "I do! I love her name." He rubbed her belly.

Natalie smiled. "She's named after her Daddy, and her favorite Aunt and Uncle."

Noah smiled and hugged her. "I love you, beautiful."

Natalie hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "She'll be one lucky girl to have you as her Daddy."

Noah smiled, hugging her back. "She'll be very lucky to have you as her Momma."

Kayleigh and Jake looked at each other. Jake looked at his brother.

"I guess they want some time alone…" He sighed. "Bro? Do you want me to help you hang her name on the wall where the crib will be?"

Noah nodded. "Yes."

Jake walked over to Natalie and helped Noah with hanging the baby name up over where the crib will be. When done, Kayleigh walked inside.

Kayleigh smiled, looking around the nursery. "It looks amazing."

Noah laughed. "It's just the carpet and paint, Kay, but thank you."

Kayleigh smiled as she walked back outside to find her sister, with crossed arms.

Natalie groaned, crossing her arms. "Noah says I'm not allowed in there…"

Kayleigh smiled, hugging her sister and rubbing her back. "Sorry sis, but I'm not allowed in the twins nursery either..."

Natalie sighed. "He said it's a surprise..." She sighed.

Noah came out of the nursery, wrapping his arms around her waist and whispered to her. "It's a good surprise, babe. I promise." He kissed her neck and cheek.

Natalie smiled. "Aww, yes, I'm impatient on going in there, but I also know that Daddy with surprise me."

Noah smiled. "I do." He kissed her passionately.

Natalie smiled as she kissed him back.

Noah wrapped his arms around her waist, as he walked her into their room together.

Natalie moaned slightly.

Noah smiled as he kissed her neck. "You're so beautiful babe."

Natalie giggled. "Thank you." She began taking off of his shirt.

Noah kissed her. "And that's the truth. You drive me crazy."

Natalie blushed and giggled and kissed him back.

Noah kissed her, pulling her closer.

Natalie kissed him back as she layed back on their bed.

Noah layed her down slightly, then layed on top of her. "I love you."

Natalie smiled as she kissed him back. "I love you too."

Noah pulled her shirt up and over her head. "I'm not going to hurt her, am I? I know we've had sex before, though."

Natalie nodded. "I know and I also know you won't hurt her, really, you won't."

Noah nodded. "Okay. Good." He leaned down and kissed her neck.

Natalie smiled and moaned.

Noah smiled and continued. "Thank God, my brother and your sister left because I want my haves on you."

Natalie giggled and nodded. "Awww, so sweet."

Noah laughed. "You're so beautiful and gorgeous..." He ran his hands through her hair.

Natalie smiled and blushed. "Thanks, handsome."

Noah kissed her passionately.

Natalie moaned slightly as they kissed deeply.

Noah took off her shirt and kissed her neck slightly.

Natalie moaned loudly.

Noah laughed as he began pulling off his pants and pulled the covers over them and then began sucking on her neck.

An hour later, Natalie snuggled up against Noah as she pulled the covers close to them. "I love you."

Noah smiled as he kissed her head. "I love you more beautiful."

Natalie smiled. "I want you to get up and get something to eat because I'm hungry, but then, I don't want you to move...or I don't want to move either..."

Noah smiled. "Aww, baby, what do you want to have? I'll get it for you."

Natalie shrugged. "Um...I don't know...What time is it, anyway?"

Noah sighed. "I'm sorry, baby, it's 3:48 pm."

Natalie sighed. "Oh. Uh, yeah. I guess I can have a little something. I am hungry."

Noah nodded. "Okay, what do you like, beautiful?"

Natalie smiled. "Watermelon and pineapple sounds amazing..."

Noah nodded. "Okay, I'll get you and that baby one pineapple and watermelon coming up." He kissed her head and then walked into the kitchen to get Natalie her snack. Once getting the snack, he walked back over to her and gave it to her. "Here you go, beautiful."

Natalie looked at him. "That baby...has a name, babe!" She sighed. "Thanks..."

Noah kissed her head. "No problem, baby."

Natalie sighed as tears filled her eyes. "You can sleep on the couch tonight...That was hurtful." She crossed her arms.

Noah looked at her with hurt in his eyes. He didn't mean to hurt her. "I'm sorry, Nat...I really am sorry..."

Natalie shook her head. "Yeah? You don't have to say sorry just to me! Your daughter!" She began eating her snack and wiped her eyes.

Noah hugged her deeply. "I'm sorry, Jayleigh. I'm really sorry." He kissed Natalie's belly and wiped her eyes. "You know, I love you both so much."

Natalie sniffed. "We love you too." She hugged him tightly. "I...I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I got so emotional...I've been so emotional lately. I'm so sorry..." She began sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.

Noah hugged her, kissing her neck. "Hey babe, it's not your fault really."

Natalie looked him in the eyes. "You can sleep in here tonight, I just got mad at you..."

Noah nodded. "Okay."

Natalie smiled. "Kiss me." She kissed him. "I love you, and I love that you are here with me and our daughter..."

Noah nodded as he kissed her. "I love you so much."

Natalie smiled. "I love you too."

Noah smiled. "You know what? I'm gonna have a heart attack when Jay is a teenager."

Natalie laughed. "Why?"

Noah smiled. "Because, our baby girl's gonna look beautiful just like her momma, so it will be difficult for me to allow her to date. If one guy come after her and break her heart, I'm going after him with a gun of he breaks our baby girl's heart, okay?"

Natalie laughed. "She's not even here yet and you're thinking about that? Babe, you're gonna be fine. If you want to complain, do it when she's here...we don't even know what she looks like yet..."

Noah nodded. "That's true, but I do know she's gonna look beautiful and amazing and gorgeous just like you."

Natalie smiled. "Awww! I'm not even allowed in our baby girl's nursery yet...When can I please go in there?"

Noah looked at her and smiled. "Well, actually, it's not finished yet when it's finished, I'll show you then."

Natalie sighed. "Fine." She groaned. "I think someone's being mean to Mommy..." She got up from their bed and walked into the bathroom.

Noah sighed deeply. "Oh no…What am I gonna do?"

Natalie sighed. "You can't do anything! Jay just hates me right now!"

Natalie sighed. "You can't do anything! Jay just hates me right now!"

Noah sighed. "I know! You'll see it soon..."

Natalie nodded her head. "Oh okay."

Later that night, Natalie fell asleep on the couch after watching a movie, but it got boring and she fell asleep.

Noah walked over to her, kissed her head. "Baby girl?" He whispered in her ear.

Natalie opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes, babe?"

Noah smiled. "Want to go to sleep in bed? You don't look so comfortable."

Natalie nodded. "Okay...Help me up?" She sighed.

Noah nodded as he grabbed his girlfriend's hands and pulled her up and walked into their room together.

As soon as Natalie layed down, she snuggled against Noah.

Noah wrapped his arms around her waist. "Are you tired?"

Natalie looked up at her boyfriend. "Yeah, but I just want to snuggle with you before I fall asleep."

Noah kissed her neck and kissed her head. "Alright, baby."

Meanwhile, with Jake and Kayleigh at their apartment, Kayleigh groaned.

"Babe?"

Jake looked at his girlfriend and walked over to her. "What, baby? You tired?"

Kayleigh nodded. "Yes, I want to go to sleep, but I need help up."

Jake nodded as he helped his very pregnant girlfriend up.

Kayleigh groaned. "Ugh...I'm so uncomfortable…"

Jake sighed. "You have six more weeks until you are ready to give birth, baby. You are going to be off school until the babies are born and three months afterwards..."

Kayleigh sighed as she layed down on their bed. "Okay...I'm going to go to sleep. I'm exhausted…"

Jake kissed her head and rubbed her belly. "Alright, babe. I love you."

Kayleigh nodded her head. "I love you too…"

By midnight, both couples were asleep.

At Noah and Natalie's apartment, Noah was being shaken awake. His eyes opened and looked at his girlfriend. "Yeah, babe?"

Natalie smiled. "Can you please get me a chocolate milkshake?"

Noah nodded. "Sure, baby." He jumped out of bed and headed into the kitchen and began making her the milkshake. He put it in a large cup he had. After making it, he headed into his and Natalie's room and handed the cup to her. "Here you go, baby. Do you want anything else?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, I'm okay, babe." She took a sip of her milkshake. "Thank you."

Noah kissed her head. "Anytime, babe." He layed back down next to her as she sat up to drink her milkshake. "I'll have to go shopping for more ice cream tomorrow…"

Natalie nodded. "Okay."

When she was finished, Natalie snuggled up to Noah and layed her head on his chest. "Goodnight. I love you."

Noah smiled. "Goodnight, baby."

They pulled the covers against their bodies. Finally, both fell asleep, getting comfortable next to each other.

To be continued…

AN: I don't have much to say, the only thing I can say is the baby shower is next and surprises for Bailey, Kayleigh, Alli and Natalie.

Stay tuned...


	35. Grieving Over Loss :(

Author Note

I'm going to be off the grid of writing for a while because my mother passed away and I need time to grieve. I'll be back on my own. From now on, I'll be off Fanfiction, I need some space, because I'm going through a tough time. And I'm gonna need a break. I cant focus on writing right now.

Thank you,

CaileyZayaForever


End file.
